Ojos carmesí
by Crimson Ritter
Summary: Bell encuentra un extraño fruto dentro de las profundidades inexploradas de la mazmorra en su primer día como un aventurero, luego de comer el fruto del dios árbol Bell obtiene el sharingan un poder jamás antes visto por ningún otro aventurero o incluso ningún dios. ¿Cómo afectara la aparición del sharingan en Bell a sus aventuras, a Hestia y a todos sus amigos?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo piloto**

 **"Y una vez que la tormenta termine, no recordaras como lo lograste, como sobreviviste. Ni siquiera estarás seguro de que la tormenta ha terminado realmente. Pero una cosa si es segura. Cuando salgas de esa tormenta, no serás la misma persona que entro en ella. De eso se trata esta tormenta"**

 **Kafka en la orilla**

 **Haruki Murakami**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: no soy dueño de Danmachi ni de ninguno de los personajes que aparecerán en este fic.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Las lágrimas de una diosa**

Bell Cranel era un aventurero novato de 14 años con una apariencia singular, él tenía ojos de color rojo escarlata y el cabello de un blanco puro como la nieve, esas características que lo hacían ver como un conejo, él acababa de recibir la bendición de la diosa Hestia el día anterior, el falna otorgado a él a través de la bendición de la diosa había tomado la forma de un pebetero que contenía el fuego del olimpo. En la marca grabada en su espalda por se encontraba impreso su estatus o estado, el estado contenía los parámetros de sus puntos de habilidad, habilidades, habilidades de desarrollo, magia y nivel general.

Los puntos de habilidad se clasificaban en cinco categorías: fuerza, resistencia, destreza, agilidad y magia, estas categorías tenían diferentes parámetros divididos en las letras del abecedario del idioma humano. La clasificación de los parámetros era de la siguiente forma: I, H, G, F, E, D, C, B, A y S. La S era la clasificación más alta y más fuerte de todas, dentro de cada letra se contenía un valor numérico que definía el valor de la habilidad en una categoría del aventurero, la letra I contenía todos los valores numéricos desde 0 a 99, H desde 100 a 199 y así sucesivamente hasta llegar a S cuyos valores numéricos eran de 900 a 999, siendo el 999 el límite máximo que un aventurero podía alcanzar en cada nivel. Cada vez que un aventurero subía sus puntos de habilidad en el estado su cuerpo se veía afectado aumentando sus capacidades físicas y mentales.

Los valores de cada categoría aumentan conforme el aventurero gana experiencia en combate y obtiene excelia que incrementa su valor en los puntos de habilidad, incluso se podía obtener habilidades y magia dependiendo de las experiencias que vive un aventurero. En este momento todos los puntos de habilidad de Bell se encontraban en I:0, pues aún no había ganado ni un poco de excelia, porque el excelia solo se obtiene al pelear con monstruos de la mazmorra u otros aventureros que han recibido la gracia y bendición de un dios.

Por otro lado, Bell tampoco tenía ninguna habilidad o magia, él era en pocas palabras un libro en blanco, su estado solo comenzaría a subir luego de varios combates dentro de la mazmorra y luego debía recibir una actualización de estado de su diosa.

Lo más importante es el nivel del aventurero, por ejemplo, entre el nivel 1 y el nivel 2 existe una inmensa brecha de poder entre ellos, cada aumento de nivel representa una mejoría física y mental incomparable con el aumento de los valores de cada categoría en un nivel. Cada subida de nivel general era como si se agregara una capa de poder al aventurero, cada capa contaba con todos los parámetros que se habían ganado en cada nivel por lo que siempre era mejor maximizar los valores en cada categoría dentro del estado para que cada level up hiciera al aventurero más fuerte y mantenga una buena base. Incluso había distintas clasificaciones para los aventureros dependiendo de su nivel, uno podía ser llamado aventurero de clase alta y clase baja dependiendo del nivel que uno posee. Esa era la importancia que tenía un nivel entre los aventureros.

Bell se encontraba en el primer piso de la mazmorra de la ciudad laberinto Orario, acababa de unirse a la familia Hestia apenas el día anterior y este era su primer día peleando y aventurándose dentro de la mazmorra. Él quería adentrarse en pisos más profundos, sin embargo, su nueva consejera otorgada por el gremio llamada Eina Tulle cuya raza es de mitad elfo y mitad humano, le había prohibido bajar hasta el piso tres, su límite máximo al que podía entrar en la mazmorra era el piso dos, pues él como un aventurero novato que recién había adquirido la bendición de una diosa, no tenía ningún punto de habilidad en su estado como para profundizar sin cuidado en la mazmorra y más aún porque él era un aventurero solitario.

Normalmente los miembros de una familia se adentraban juntos en la mazmorra para combatir a los monstruos como un equipo, otras veces si una familia con pocos miembros quería hacer un equipo de aventureros entonces eso dependía de si su dios tenía buenas relaciones con el dios de otra familia para hacer equipo entre ambas familias para que sus miembros no tuvieran que combatir en solitario los peligros que se escondían dentro de la mazmorra. Sin embargo, Bell era el primer miembro de la familia Hestia, además él apenas tenía una semana viviendo en Orario. Sus relaciones con cualquier persona aparte de Hestia y Eina eran inexistentes.

Aunque su diosa tenía amistades con otras deidades, ella no había querido pedirles ayuda, hacía poco que Hefesto la había echado de su casa pues Hestia había abusado de su hospitalidad, ella se mantuvo viviendo bajo su cuidado durante poco más de un año sin esforzarse para encontrar aventureros para empezar una familia propia. Incluso cuando ella había sido echada por Hefesto, Hestia se vio obligada a volver una vez más con ella para pedir ayuda una vez más a su amiga pues no tenía ni hogar ni dinero para dormir bajo un techo esa noche, tuvo que usar su amistad con Hefesto para conseguir un hogar a pesar de que acababa de ser echada de la casa de la diosa pelirroja, aunque con esa acción perdió toda su cara y sintió una profunda vergüenza al depender tanto de otros no había tenido otra opción más que tragarse su orgullo y pedir ayuda una vez más.

Ella no quería depender de otros de nuevo asi que ella decidió salir adelante con su propio trabajo duro, con el tiempo crearía una buena familia por sí misma, si su familia solo la obtenía gracias al esfuerzo de otros dioses ella no se sentiría orgullosa por ello. Por esa razón ella decidió hacer su propia familia con su propio esfuerzo bajo cualquier costo, ella sin duda haría una familia de la cual pudiera estar orgullosa. Aunque otros lo olvidaran ella era la hija primogénita y más dotada de Cronos y Rea que a su vez eran hijos de Urano y Gea los titanes primordiales nacidos del caos. Ella era incluso más fuerte que su hermano menor Zeus, sin embargo, pocos se daban cuenta porque a ella no le gustaba imponerse a otros con poder y tampoco le gustaban las guerras como a la mayoría de sus hermanos y por eso ella era muy poco conocida y los aventureros preferían entrar a las familias de dioses famosos dentro de la cada mitología, por esa razón para ella era muy difícil encontrar aventureros dispuestos a entrar a su familia. Había omitido la opción de hacer que Bell hiciera equipo con otra familia, de este modo Bell se vio obligado a explorar la mazmorra en solitario. Hestia confiaba en Bell y sabía que juntos crearían una excelente familia, ella incluso se reía ante la perspectiva de que en el futuro tendría una familia más fuerte que la de su eterna rival 'pecho plano Loki'.

A pesar de que no era usual ver aventureros explorando en solitario la mazmorra, Bell no era el primer aventurero en explorar una mazmorra llena de monstruos por sí mismo sin ningún otro miembro de un equipo que le ayudara. Por otra parte, esto también resultaría beneficioso para Bell en el futuro, ya que le permitiría avanzar a su propio ritmo en todos los pisos y también podría obtener conocimiento básico y elemental de los monstruos dentro de la mazmorra, los primeros pisos de una mazmorra son parte del fundamento básico más esencial que un aventurero debía de adquirir, uno siempre debe de caminar antes de correr, este era el orden más natural del aprendizaje en este mundo.

La mayoría de los aventureros novatos no obtenían estos fundamentos porque la mayoría de las veces siempre acababan por unirse a un equipo mucho más fuerte que ellos mismos y subían por encima de los niveles básicos desde su primer día, sí un aventurero quería convertirse un día en una leyenda entre los hombres, en un aventurero invencible cuyas historias fueran recordadas por generaciones, este conocimiento era indispensable, despues de todo mientras más alto es un edificio se necesitan unas bases fuertes y sólidas en las que pueda sostenerse.

Aunque Bell se encontraba nervioso por ser este su primer día en la mazmorra, tampoco tenía miedo, aunque muchos pensaban por su actitud y forma de ser que él era alguien cobarde, en el fondo de su corazón él sabía que no era en definitiva un cobarde, él simplemente era demasiado tímido. Desde que recordaba él siempre había vivido con su abuelo en una cabaña cercana a un pueblo pequeño y aun en su niñez difícilmente convivía con alguien más aparte de su abuelo, por lo que luego de su muerte todo lo que había experimentado desde entonces era nuevo y desconocido. Sin embargo, sin importar sus circunstancias él le quería demostrar a los demás que no era un cobarde y que se volvería un gran aventurero al conquistar esta mazmorra al bajar hasta los pisos más profundos e inexplorados de esta.

Según lo que le decía su abuelo cuando aun era pequeño un hombre solo debe de tener dos objetivos en su vida, el primero es conquistar el mundo y el segundo es conquistar a la chica que uno ama. Conquistar el mundo era para alcanzar una nueva altura en la vida, era para poder pararse por encima de todos los demás. Por otra parte, conquistar a la chica que amas era para embellecer la vida, ¿de que servía conquistar el mundo si no tenías a la chica de tus sueños a tu lado? Si uno no es capaz de conquistar a la mujer que quiere, incluso si conquistaras al mundo entero, inevitablemente estarías en una cúspide solitaria, y estarías experimentando la soledad por todas partes sin importar la altura que hayas alcanzado.

(Aunque para su abuelo el segundo objetivo solo se trataba de conquistar a todas las chicas que pudieras) -.-

Sin embargo, aunque quisiera bajar al segundo piso como el primer gran paso en su nueva vida como aventurero, él no podía hacerlo aún, porque todavía no había encontrado las escaleras para bajar al siguiente piso. Había muchos mapas sobre los primeros pisos de la mazmorra que habría podido comprar con varios comerciantes de la ciudad Orario o incluso se podrían comprar los mapas directamente al gremio si tuviera el dinero suficiente para hacerlo, no obstante, al igual que él, la diosa Hestia tampoco tenía dinero, por lo que no podía comprar un mapa para avanzar más rápido dentro de la mazmorra.

Cada paso que daba tenía que grabarlo arduamente en su memoria pues no quería perderse dentro en su primer día, eso sería demasiado vergonzoso para un aventurero, aún para uno novato como él. Aunque era el primer piso y solo había goblins y kobolds, Bell no debía de tomarlos a la ligera pues, aunque eran los monstruos más débiles dentro de toda la mazmorra de Orario ellos eran considerados muy fuertes si eran comparados a una persona normal sin la bendición de un dios.

Todos los combates que había tenido hasta este momento habían sido muy difíciles con sus escasos o nulos puntos de habilidad, por lo que no se podía relajar ni un solo segundo. Todo el primer piso tenía muy pocos grupos de novatos en él y el ambiente era lúgubre y desolado. Apenas podía ver un poco gracias a luz que emitían varías piedras mágicas incrustadas en las paredes de la mazmorra. Había estado recorriendo el primer piso por tres o cuatro horas y sin saberlo había entrado en una 'despensa' (ciertas partes de la mazmorra donde los monstruos se reúnen a comer), cuando Bell se dio cuenta de su posición rápidamente se escondió temiendo que lo hubiera visto algún monstruo, pues el número total de goblins y kobolds en la despensa era fácilmente veinte veces mayor a la cantidad de monstruos dispersos por todo el primer piso que había derrotado hasta ahora.

Con un falna tan bajo, Bell no tendría ninguna posibilidad de sobrevivir en esta situación, sí combatiera con todos estos monstruos a la vez el sería abrumado por la cantidad de monstruos dentro de la despensa, dio media vuelta con la intención de huir, sin embargo, cuando giro y comenzó a caminar de vuelta por donde había venido, comenzó a escuchar los pasos de un grupo de monstruos que se acercaban a él, posiblemente eran kobolds por el sonido que emitían a cada paso. Los kobolds que se acercaban se dirigían hacia la despensa, dejando a Bell sin una ruta de escape encerrándolo contra la despensa llena de monstruos a su espalda. Se congelo en su lugar sin saber que hacer pues si no escapaba rápido los kobold lo descubrirían y si comenzaban a combatir llamaría la atención de todos los monstruos en la despensa y Bell se vería rodeado de monstruos por todas partes.

En su desesperación se agacho lo más bajo que pudo para que los kobold no lo encontraran cuando pasaran a su lado, no obstante, comenzó a escuchar que algo se desmoronaba a su lado, cuando volteo a ver lo que estaba pasando se dio cuenta de que un pequeño agujero había surgido en una de las paredes de la mazmorra. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se metió en el misterioso agujero con la intención de ocultarse hasta que los kobold se fueran, sin embargo, para su sorpresa el agujero se cerró rápidamente tras él en cuanto entro, el muro regreso a su estado original bloqueándole el paso de vuelta a la superficie y el camino que había grabado en su mente con tanto esmero para poder salir de la mazmorra.

Su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido, pues se encontraba en un lugar desconocido y completamente a oscuras, Bell golpeo el muro que lo había encerrado, dio golpes y patadas una y otra vez para tratar de salir de la habitación oscura en la que se había metido, luego de un tiempo dejo de golpear el muro pues se había dado cuenta de que era inútil pues con su fuerza él no era capaz de hacer ni un solo rasguño a la sólida pared frente a él. Pocos segundos despues de que había dejado de golpear desesperadamente el muro, una luz carmesí comenzó a brillar por todas partes a su alrededor iluminando la habitación oscura y Bell se dio cuenta de que había un pasadizo al fondo de la pequeña habitación, la luz salía de cristales incrustados en los muros, el matiz que le daba el color carmesí al estrecho pasadizo era perturbador, pero aun asi Bell comenzó a adentrarse en lo desconocido sin ninguna otra opción.

Poco a poco mientras caminaba el pasadizo comenzó a tener una ligera inclinación, que con el tiempo se hizo más pronunciada hasta el punto en que a Bell se le hacía difícil caminar, pues la pendiente se había vuelto muy grande y un solo paso en falso lo podría hacer tropezar y caer hasta el fondo del pasadizo, él no sabía había donde se dirigía, sin embargo, tenía la extraña sensación de estar caminando en círculos constantemente como si estuviera bajando por una escalera de caracol.

Luego de caminar durante más de una hora entre las estrechas paredes de color carmesí, finalmente había llegado a una habitación grande donde se encontraba un extraño árbol recto que tenía un solo fruto rojo en su parte más alta. Bell nunca había visto un fruto tan extraño, en un primer momento había pensado que se trataba de una flor pues su exterior parecía estar lleno de pétalos, pero cuando se acercó los pétalos se abrieron revelando de su interior un extraño fruto rojo que él no había visto antes. Bell escucho su propio estomago rugir por el hambre que sentía pues habían pasado ya varias horas desde su entrada a la mazmorra, el fruto parecía jugoso y sabroso, era como si el mismo fruto le estuviera pidiendo que se lo comiera al haber abierto los pétalos que lo habían mantenido oculto hasta hace unos momentos.

Finalmente, movió su mano derecha para tomar el fruto que se encontraba a la altura de su pecho. El fruto cabía en la palma de su mano y no era muy grande, pero sería suficiente para calmar un poco el hambre que sentía en ese momento, se lo llevo a la boca y le dio una mordida cautelosa pues no sabía si el fruto era de hecho comestible. Despues de probar su sabor se dio cuenta de que era el fruto más delicioso que jamás había probado, su sabor no era nada parecido o comparable con cualquier otro fruto o comida que hubiera saboreado antes.

Al darse cuenta de cuan sabroso era el fruto, Bell comenzó a darle grandes mordidas hasta que se lo acabo por completo, sintiéndose miserable por no poder encontrar más frutos como este en la habitación, cuando cambio su atención del extraño árbol al fondo de la habitación, se dio cuenta de que había otro pasillo aparte del que había usado para bajar a esta habitación, comenzó a caminar tranquilamente hacía el otro pasillo con la esperanza encontrar una salida al primer piso de la mazmorra o directamente a la superficie de la ciudad laberinto Orario. Sintió algo extraño en su estómago, pero lo ignoro porque quería encontrar rápidamente una salida para reunirse con la diosa Hestia antes de que comenzara a anochecer.

Bell entro a el estrecho pasadizo y comenzó a caminar en círculos y subir por una inclinada cuesta, despues de un tiempo caminando él había notado que el brillo y tinte carmesí que habían iluminado los pequeños cristales en las paredes era cada vez más tenue que antes, al principio no le dio importancia, pero la velocidad con el que la iluminación se estaba atenuando a cada segundo era más rápida mientras el pasadizo se volvía cada vez más y más oscuro. De repente Bell sintió que el suelo había comenzado a temblar y a sus espaldas escucho que algo se derrumbaba, en esta situación Bell tuvo un mal presentimiento y se apresuró para encontrar una salida corriendo desenfrenadamente lo más rápido que sus piernas le podían permitir.

El temblor en el piso se volvía más fuerte a cada segundo que pasaba y el sonido del derrumbe se oía más y más cercano a él sin importar lo rápido que corriera. Mientras el temblor incrementaba en fuerza la luz carmesí en cambio, era tan débil en este momento que Bell apenas podía ver el camino delante de él, ya se había tropezado un par de veces por no haber visto las piedras en el piso por la falta de iluminación. Su cuerpo se estaba quedando sin fuerzas y sus piernas ardían de todo el tiempo que habían tenido que correr sin parar, sin embargo, la peor sensación en su cuerpo se encontraba en su estómago pues conforme había pasado el tiempo la pequeña incomodidad que había sentido cuando salía de la habitación en la que se encontraba el extraño árbol, ahora había incrementado y sentía como sí alguien le hubiera prendido fuego a su estómago desde el interior.

Luego de correr durante mucho tiempo Bell encontró la salida y se podía ver el exterior del pasadizo por la diferencia de tonalidad entre el carmesí y el azul profundo característico del primer piso de la mazmorra. Corrió más rápido que antes y salto fuera del pasillo, pocos segundos despues de que Bell había salido del pasadizo carmesí una gran ola de polvo se levantó tras él. La ola de polvo que se había levantado a su alrededor fue causada por el derrumbe de una gran cantidad de rocas que habían caído en el interior del extraño pasadizo y que habían causado un estruendoso sonido.

Bell comenzó a levantarse tratando de reconocer el área en la que se encontraba, cuando el polvo se disipo vio figuras que corrían hacía su dirección, era un pequeño grupo de aventureros que se había acercado al escuchar el estruendoso derrumbe de rocas que había ocurrido hace poco. Los aventureros se acercaron con miradas extrañas en sus rostros al ver las rocas derrumbadas a pocos metros de Bell, pues ellos habían sentido las extrañas vibraciones del derrumbe junto al estruendoso sonido que este había causado. Finalmente, tras un incómodo silencioso la que parecía ser la capitana del equipo comenzó a hablarle a Bell cautelosamente.

"o-oye chico, ¿estás bien?"

Bell escondió el dolor que sentía en su estómago con una sonrisa mientras estaba frente al grupo de aventureros desconocidos.

"por supuesto, estoy bien"

"¿estás seguro?"

"claro, no te preocupes… oye ¿sabes hacía donde está la salida? Estoy un poco perdido luego de explorar durante tanto tiempo"

"sí, está en esa dirección"

La chica apunto a la dirección de la que ellos habían venido antes. Bell no espero ni un solo segundo y comenzó a caminar apresurado hacia a la salida sin vacilar tratando de aparentar que se encontraba bien para esconder su actual estado adolorido.

"gracias"

Normalmente Bell no era una persona descortés ni de tan pocas palabras, sin embargo, la sensación en su estómago lo estaba matando. Cuando salió del campo de visión de los aventureros comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo hacia la salida, para encontrar a la diosa Hestia lo antes posible pues sentía que algo muy malo le estaba pasando en el interior de su cuerpo.

…

Cuando finalmente llego a la iglesia en la que estaban viviendo él y su diosa, Bell sentía que la llama que había surgido en su estómago se había propagado por todo su cuerpo y ardía aún más fuerte que antes, torturándolo con cada segundo que pasaba, incluso la acción de respirar le dolía y sentía que el aire que respiraba era como veneno que lo mataba lentamente, apenas se mantenía consiente ante el gran dolor que había estado sintiendo constantemente con pura fuerza de voluntad, pues por lo menos quería ver a la diosa que creyó en él y le había otorgado su gracia y bendición cuando todos los demás dioses y familias lo habían rechazado por su aspecto débil.

Bell bajó por las escaleras que estaban escondidas detrás del altar y cuando llego al final de las escaleras abrió la puerta de la habitación donde había dormido anoche. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Bell vio el destello de su pequeña diosa abalanzándose sobre él, entonces fue rápidamente recibido por un gran abrazo de su diosa que lo derribo al suelo por la fuerza con la que había saltado hacía él.

"¡Bell-kun bienvenido a ca…sa…! "

La exclamación de alegría de la diosa Hestia se vio interrumpida al darse cuenta de que Bell estaba sudando profusamente, se veía pálido y su cuerpo se sentía tan caliente como si estuviera ardiendo en llamas… cuando lo miro más atentamente se dio cuenta de que sangre había comenzado a brotar de su nariz.

"¡Bell-kun! ¿qué te pasa? ¿por qué estas así? ¿fuiste herido en la mazmorra?"

"Hest… ¡buaaargh!"

Antes de que Bell acabara de decir el nombre de su diosa, vomito una gran cantidad de sangre encima de su camisa mientras dejaba escapar pequeños sollozos llenos de dolor. Pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos color zafiro de la diosa Hestia despues de ver a Bell vomitar sangre, ella solo era capaz de sentir como se encogía de miedo su corazón.

"¡¿Bell-kun que te está pasando?!"

La escena frente a Hestia la torturaba más que las llamas del mismísimo infierno, finalmente había logrado obtener un miembro para su familia y, sin embargo, parecía que los cielos le querían arrebatar a su preciado Bell incluso antes de que su historia juntos pudiera comenzar. Para mayor dolor en el corazón de la pequeña diosa, ella observo como la sangre comenzó a brotar de las comisuras de los ojos de Bell formando lágrimas de sangre que descendían por el rostro del primer miembro de su familia, después de eso la horrible escena frente a ella se convirtió en una imagen aún más cruel que antes, esta escena era una que ella jamás se habría imaginado que pasaría ni en sus más horribles pesadillas, ella sabía que si algo le pasaba a Bell esta imagen la atormentaría por la eternidad.

Bell era incapaz de responder a Hestia, su conciencia se estaba alejando poco a poco y aunque aún podía escuchar la voz de su diosa, por más que se esforzara, su cuerpo se negaba a responderle, él ya ni siquiera podía sentir dolor más, pero al mismo tiempo tampoco podía sentir ninguna parte de su cuerpo, no podía mover ni siquiera un solo dedo. Sus ojos se cerraban lentamente sin su consentimiento mientras veía a su diosa llorar encima de él, Bell solo pudo observar con impotencia sin poder hacer nada para consolar a su hermosa diosa.

"¡Bell-kuuun!"

'lo siento… Hestia-sama, tan solo he vivido un día como tu siervo y ni siquiera he sido capaz de hacerte sentir feliz por haberme dado la oportunidad de ser el primer miembro de tu familia… en cambio en mi primer día como aventurero no solo no te hice sentir orgullosa, sino que te hice sentir una profunda tristeza e incluso hice que derramaras tus preciosas lágrimas. Como un hombre… ¿cómo estaría dispuesto a entregarme a la muerte de esta manera y dejarte sola tan pronto? … sin embargo… no se… que me está pasando… lo siento… diosa… Hestia…'

Hestia sintió un escalofrió recorrer por todo su cuerpo cuando vio que Bell estaba cerrando sus ojos lentamente mientras el brillo en ellos se perdía, ella sentía que estaba en el lugar más frio de la tierra, cada fibra de su ser fue atacada por un frio y gélido sentimiento, el color en su cara palideció al instante al sentir que el aura de Bell se debilitaba rápidamente como si se le estuviera escapando la vida de su cuerpo e incluso el calor que provenía de su cuerpo se desvanecía al mismo tiempo que los latidos en su corazón se volvían más débiles y lentos.

"no… por favor… no te vayas… ¡te lo ruego! ¡Bell-kun, no me dejes! ¡por favor no me dejes! ¡Bell-kun! ¡Beeell-kuuun!"

Al ver que Bell no se inmutaba ante sus desgarradores gritos, sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir a borbotones desde los bordes de sus ojos mientras formaban rápidamente unos ríos de lágrimas llenas de dolor y tristeza que se deslizaban por sus tiernas mejillas, sus lágrimas se derramaban y caían de su bello rostro y comenzaron a lavar la camisa teñida de rojo por la sangre de Bell, mientras ella le rogaba que no la dejara sola.

En su desesperación Hestia, rompió la regla que un dios no debía de romper y sin pensarlo dos veces libero sus poderes divinos, desgarro en dos la camisa ensangrentada que cubría el cuerpo del primer y único miembro de su familia, entonces puso ambas manos en el pecho de Bell mientras hacía fluir su arcanum dentro del cuerpo del inocente aventurero que yacía inconsciente en el suelo, cuando su arcanum entro en el cuerpo de Bell, ella se dio cuenta de que algo raro fluía a través de todo su cuerpo, era como si esa siniestra presencia estuviera tratando de crecer dentro del cuerpo de Bell pero el débil y frágil cuerpo de su aventurero no era capaz de soportarlo.

Rápidamente encerró con todas sus fuerzas aquella rara y fuerte existencia que fluía por todo el cuerpo de Bell, entonces sello la terrorífica cosa de origen desconocido en el falna que le había otorgado a Bell en su espalda anteriormente con su Bendición, ella habría querido sacar de su cuerpo lo que fuera que le había causado todo este sufrimiento a su amado Bell, no obstante, sí lo hacía, eso desgarraría por completo el cuerpo herido de Bell. No era algo físico y tampoco tenía vida, pero ya se había adherido al cuerpo de Bell y si lo sacaba a la fuerza solo le haría más daño al joven aventurero que se encontraba al borde de la muerte.

Despues de asegurarse de haber sellado por completo al extraño ser en el interior del falna de su adorado aventurero, paro de hacer que su Arcanum fluyera por el cuerpo de Bell retrayéndolo una vez más a su propio cuerpo, dejo de emitir su arcanum por completo y el aura divina que había rodeado su cuerpo se desvaneció poco a poco. Ella se agacho y recargo con fuerza su cabeza en el pecho de Bell puso un oído justo encima de la posición del corazón en el pecho del aventurero… cuando escucho los latidos del corazón en el interior de Bell más lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y esta vez dejo salir todos sus sentimientos mientras abrazaba fuertemente al inconsciente chico bajo ella.

"¡BUAAA! ¡Bell-kun! ¡Bell-kun nunca me dejeees! ¡BUAAA! ¡Bell-kun eres un idiota! ¡nunca más me hagas sentir así de nuevo! ¡BAKA! ¡BAKA! ¡BAKAAA!"

…

Ella lloro y grito durante una gran cantidad de tiempo sin preocuparse por nada a su alrededor, ella había gritado a Bell diciéndole cuanto lo quería, le rogo que nunca la dejara e incluso lo regaño e insulto por ser un idiota al haberla preocupado tanto, cuando finalmente había sacado todas las emociones negativas que se habían desarrollado con anterioridad en su interior, solo un par de sentimientos brotaron y permanecieron en su corazón. Alivio y una gran felicidad por poder seguir viviendo junto a Bell por más tiempo.

Ella no soltó a Bell ni por un segundo durante horas mientras lloraba, lo mantuvo firmemente en su abrazo como si temiera a que fuera a desaparecer en el instante en que se separara de su abrazo… no obstante, ella sabía que no lo podría mantener en sus brazos por toda la eternidad, incluso aunque lograsen vivir muchos años felices juntos, Bell algún día envejecería y también algún día ellos se verían inevitablemente separados por la muerte, Hestia como una diosa estaría condenada a vivir sin él durante el resto de la eternidad y su inmortalidad como una diosa sería como una eterna maldición que no la dejarían estar con Bell…

Pero eso no le importaba en este momento, lo más importante para Hestia era que Bell no la había abandonado, él seguía vivo y seguiría a su lado por muchos, muchos años. Hestia aprovecharía su tiempo junto a él para vivir a su lado todos los días, ella aprovecharía y atesoraría todo el tiempo que pudieran estar juntos como un valioso tesoro que había descendido del cielo solo para ella, todos sus momentos felices o tristes los guardaría en sus memorias y en su corazón con cariño para recordar a su amado aventurero por la eternidad, no se contendría y haría cualquier cosa que deseara con Bell sin reprimirse.

Cuando Hestia se dio cuenta de la naturaleza de sus pensamientos ella se sorprendió de cuan profundo se había metido Bell en el interior de su corazón. Al principio había creído que todo su cariño por él solo se trataba de la adoración de una diosa por un amado niño mortal de su familia, sin embargo, sin que ella se diera cuenta, al igual que el capricho de un dios, ella ya había comenzado a desarrollar sentimientos por Bell en el corto tiempo que habían pasado juntos. Tal vez fue por su actitud inocente o por la forma en que le sonreía a veces o incluso tal vez fue amor a primera vista, ella no lo sabía, sin embargo, ahora que era consiente de sus propios sentimientos se juró a sí misma que no retrocedería y buscaría el amor de Bell, pues esta experiencia le había enseñado que podría perder a Bell en cualquier momento y ella quería pasar todo el tiempo restante que tuvieran juntos como una pareja.

* * *

 **Y... ¡corte!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo, estaré actualizando este fanfic semanalmente.**

 **Denle click a seguir y a favorito ¡ES GRATIS! XD...** **cualquier comentario, duda o sugerencia** **no olviden dejar sus reviews, siempre les contesto por PM así que no duden en dejar sus reviews.**

 **Hasta la proxima. n.n**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **"Cerrar los ojos... no va a cambiar nada. Nada va a desaparecer simplemente por no ver lo que está pasando. De hecho, las cosas serán aún peor la** **próxima** **vez que los abras. Sólo un cobarde cierra los ojos. Cerrar los ojos y taparse los** **oídos no va a hacer que el tiempo se detenga"**

 **Kafka en la orilla**

 **Haruki Murakami**

* * *

 **disclaimer: Danmachi es obra de Fujino** **Ōmori y ninguno de los personajes en este fanfic me pertenece (hasta ahora) xD**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **El ojo en la oscuridad absoluta**

Un nuevo día había llegado a la ciudad laberinto Orario, el sol comenzaba a iluminar las intrincadas calles de la ciudad que empezaban a ser transitadas por comerciantes y aventureros que iniciaban su jornada diaria. En una iglesia con apariencia de haber sido abandonada hace muchos años, escondida tras un altar había una habitación secreta, en ella se encontraba Bell Cranel durmiendo en una gran cama, él estaba cubierto bajo sabanas de color violeta.

Bell estaba frunciendo el ceño mientras sudaba profusamente por todos los poros de su cuerpo, sus manos se cerraban con fuerza en las sabanas de la cama arrugándolas, además movía su cabeza de un lado a otro inquieto. Sin siquiera saberlo él estaba dentro de una pesadilla, todo lo que podía recordar antes de perder la conciencia era haber visto a su diosa llorar sobre él antes de que todo se volviera oscuro. despues de que perdió la conciencia había despertado en un lugar extraño, él había abierto sus ojos, sin embargo, la oscuridad que lo rodeaba parecía tragar toda la luz a su alrededor, se trataba de una oscuridad absoluta que no dejaba ver nada ni a un centímetro de distancia, incluso era incapaz de ver sus manos frente a él mientras comprobaba si realmente tenía los ojos abiertos tanteando con las yemas de los dedos alrededor del área donde se encontraban sus ojos, no obstante, él era incapaz de sentir nada de su rostro o incluso de sus manos, aunque él estaba seguro de que sus manos debían de estar tocando su rostro, no podía sentir nada de ellas.

No podía ver nada en esta eterna oscuridad, no obstante, desde el primer momento en que recobro la conciencia en su actual posición desconocida había tenido el extraño sentimiento de que algo o alguien lo observaba a pocos metros de distancia, la presencia parecía estar escudriñando en lo más profundo de su alma. Aquella extraña presencia lo aterrorizaba, no había visto aun la apariencia del extraño ser que lo observaba fijamente, pero Bell no podía evitar tener el sentimiento de que la presencia lo devoraría si se quedaba ahí parado. Sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a huir con todas sus fuerzas de la siniestra presencia, no obstante, no importaba cuanto corría él siempre sentía la mirada de la presencia en la oscuridad fija en su espalda, como si la presencia lo estuviera siguiendo a tan solo unos pocos metros de distancia, Bell se preguntaba el cómo aquel ser era capaz de verlo en la extraña oscuridad.

El mundo con eterna oscuridad sin fin que lo rodeaba era demasiado extraño, aparte de la oscuridad absoluta había otros rasgos antinaturales, como, por ejemplo, aunque pisaba fuertemente a cada paso que daba el piso bajo él, el sonido de sus pasos no llegaba a sus oídos, ni siquiera era capaz de oír el sonido de su agitada respiración mientras corría. Otra singularidad era que no había un solo olor en el ambiente, era como si dentro de este mundo todos sus sentidos hubieran dejado de funcionar.

De repente su cuerpo dejo de obedecer sus órdenes y se detuvo de golpe a mitad de su desesperada carrera. Sintió que la presencia lo rodeo y se posiciono frente a él a pocos metros de distancia, la presencia se movía lentamente hacia él acortando la distancia entre ellos, paso a paso, metro a metro. Mientras sentía al extraño ser acercándose a él, sus sentidos comenzaron a volver lentamente, sus oídos comenzaban a percibir un agudo zumbido que amenazaba con dejarlo sordo, además sintió que su cuerpo temblaba y que estaba extremadamente tenso, su boca se sentía seca y su respiración era agitada, pero la oscuridad no desapareció. Repentinamente toda la oscuridad del mundo se precipito hacía la presencia frente a él, dejando todos los alrededores en un vacío sin color y forma, la oscuridad cubrió completamente a un cuerpo igual al de Bell, solo que este estaba desprovisto de todo color excepto de un negro azabache más oscuro que la noche, de repente la copia de él mismo comenzó a abrir su ojo derecho. El ojo era completamente diferente a cualquier otro que Bell hubiera visto antes.

Lo único distinguible en el cuerpo formado de la oscuridad pura era ese ojo extraño, el ojo brillaba intensamente con un siniestro color carmesí, el ojo no tenía una pupila, un iris o una esclerótica en él. En cambio, el ojo era completamente de un solo color carmesí, el ojo tenía un patrón de incontables círculos en él, y en los primeros tres círculos se encontraban tres tomoes en cada uno, dándole una apariencia aterradora e imponente. El ojo lo miraba fijamente a Bell y el resplandor del ojo se hizo más intenso mientras parecía que su mirada comenzaba a penetrar hasta lo más profundo del alma de Bell, no obstante, Bell no cerró los ojos ni retiro su propia mirada de ese ojo siniestro, no le tenía miedo a esa extraña presencia y cerrar los ojos no haría que esa cosa desapareciera, así que Bell lo enfrentaría de frente. De repente el cuerpo hecho de la oscuridad absoluta exploto liberando la oscuridad que comenzó a envolver a Bell completamente, la oscuridad se arremolino a su alrededor como una tormenta de arena que lo envolvía completamente y que lentamente se introducía a su cuerpo.

"¡HAAAAH!"

Bell grito cuando sintió que la oscuridad comenzaba a entrar a su cuerpo, pero para su sorpresa, cuando abrió los ojos solo vio el techo de la habitación donde dormía. Se dio cuenta que todo había sido una horrible pesadillo y soltó un gran suspiro de alivio al darse cuenta de que nada de lo que había visto era real. Al recobrar la conciencia se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo se sentía diferente, no podía describirlo, pero era como si su cuerpo hubiera cambiado de una manera sobrenatural mientras había estado inconsciente, su cuerpo había cambiado de una forma que no podía poner en palabras, pero lo que si podía asegurar era que se sentía en completo dominio de su cuerpo.

Cuando recobro un poco más su conciencia percibió que el lugar donde había despertado no era el sofá en el que había dormido antes de irse a la mazmorra el día en que comió el extraño fruto en la mazmorra. Además, sentía un extraño peso en su pecho que lo mantuvo en su posición todo el tiempo, pues de no existir ese peso encima de él entonces se habría levantado asustado tras su pesadilla. Cuando bajo su mirada para ver lo que era aquel peso sobre él, se dio cuenta de dos cosas.

La primera era que el peso sobre él era ni más ni menos que su diosa, ella lo abrazaba fuertemente mientras dormía plácidamente con una sonrisa en su cara mientras reía y murmuraba palabras que Bell no pudo distinguir además de que un poco de saliva caía de la boca de su diosa, ella probablemente estaba teniendo un sueño agradable mientras lo usaba a él como un oso de peluche gigante que abrazaba fervientemente. Mientras que la segunda era que él no tenía ropa y aun asi la diosa Hestia abrazaba fuertemente su pecho desnudo. Su mente entro en shock y comenzó a crear imágenes salvajes sobre lo que la diosa Hestia le pudo haber hecho mientras él estaba inconsciente.

Ella comenzó a despertar y a abrir sus ojos tras sentir que Bell se movía inquieto bajo ella. Cuando abrió los ojos ella vio directo a los ojos de Bell que la observaban, el escarlata y el zafiro se encontraron entre ellos y se miraron fijamente durante varios segundos antes de que Hestia se abalanzara sobre él.

"¡Bell-kun!"

Ella grito el nombre de Bell eufórica, riendo feliz al ver que Bell se encontraba bien tras el horrible acontecimiento que hace unos días la había hecho derramar incontables lágrimas. Ella tomo el rostro de Bell en sus manos pellizcándole las mejillas e incluso lo comenzó a besar en la frente y mejillas en un impulso loco de felicidad.

Bell se ruborizo ante las acciones de su diosa, él había tenido pensamientos de que ella posiblemente abuso de él mientras dormía y ahora ella lo estaba besando mientras reía feliz… de repente su loco pensamiento se convirtió en una posible realidad.

"¡H-Hestia-sama!"

Hestia solo dejo de besarlo y se rio avergonzada dándose cuenta finalmente de lo que estaba haciendo, había pasado tanto tiempo abrazando a Bell inconsciente que había comenzado a tener miedo de que Bell nunca despertaría. Bell iba a comenzar a preguntarle a la diosa Hestia la razón por la que habían dormido juntos en la cama, pero las palabras se quedaron atascadas en su boca tras ver que lagrimas comenzaban a caer de los ojos de Hestia.

"Hestia-sama… ¿Por qué lloras?"

Hestia solo se secaba las lágrimas mientras se reía feliz.

"nada, es solo que despues de lo que paso temía que no despertaras, tenía tanto miedo…"

Cuando estas últimas palabras salieron de su boca la cantidad de lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos se duplico y comenzó a llorar como una pequeña niña desconsolada. Bell no sabía que hacer o decir, nunca estuvo acostumbrado a tratar con nadie aparte de su abuelo, sin saber que más hacer él envolvió el pequeño cuerpo de su diosa en sus brazos esperando que el abrazo la calmara.

…

Cuando salieron de la cama, Hestia le explico que le había quitado su camisa porque estaba llena de sangre y que durmió junto a él porque tenía miedo de que él la dejara en el instante en que ella lo desenvolviera de sus brazos, además ella se había quedado dormida mientras lo cuidaba en medio de la noche anterior. Lo más impresionante era que la diosa no se había separado de él en los tres días que estuvo inconsciente. ¡Tres días! Él había estado inconsciente durante tanto tiempo sin siquiera saberlo… hoy se suponía que debía de ser él cuarto día en que debía de explorar la mazmorra y en cambio había pasado todo ese tiempo en la cama inconsciente… él se limitó a suspirar derrotado, no importaba lo que hiciera todo ese tiempo ya se había perdido y él no podría hacer nada para revertirlo. En cambio, pensó en todo lo que había pasado su diosa durante esos días.

Él se sintió conmovido por las acciones de la pequeña diosa y elimino sus anteriores pensamientos salvajes arrepentido por pensar que una diosa tan buena como Hestia sería capaz de abusar de él mientras estaba inconsciente. Se levanto de la cama y rápidamente se puso otra camisa, entonces comenzó a preparar un desayuno para ambos y lo comieron mientras Hestia actuaba infantilmente por lo feliz que se sentía de almorzar junto a Bell y más por poder comer algo que le había preparado su nuevo enamorado que había estado a punto de morir hace pocos días.

Hestia aún se negaba a separarse de Bell asi que al final se decidió que él iría a la mazmorra más tarde, para que pudieran pasar un par de horas juntos. Aprovecharían este tiempo para actualizar el estado de Bell y para hablar sobre lo que había sucedido el día en que Bell estuvo a punto de morir.

Bell le conto a su diosa a detalle todo lo que le había ocurrido en la mazmorra. Cuando llego a la parte donde encontró el fruto extraño en una habitación al fondo del misterioso pasadizo carmesí, Hestia quedo atónita pues como una diosa que había vivido miles de años combinado con su amor por leer libros había pocas cosas que no conocía del mundo. Pero ella nunca había escuchado ni una sola historia acerca de un fruto como el que describió Bell dentro de la mazmorra, ya había pasado un poco más de mil años desde que los primeros dioses habían decidido descender al mundo mortal para 'divertirse' por un tiempo, incluso en las diversas mazmorras dispersas por todo el mundo durante tantos años de exploración, nadie había encontrado un fruto como el que Bell había comido lo cual despertaba la curiosidad de la pequeña diosa.

Ella estaba segura de que el fruto era la razón por la que Bell casi había muerto hace tres días, ella incluso había sentido la presencia y poder que fluía por todo el cuerpo de Bell por sí misma con su arcanum, era un aura antinatural que nunca había sentido, la presencia en el interior de Bell se sentía tan siniestra que ella solo podía temblar al recordar el sentimiento que le causaba, era desconocido y extraño. Además, se había adherido firmemente al cuerpo de Bell por lo que Hestia no lo pudo expulsar y eliminar de su cuerpo y en cambio solo lo pudo sellar dentro del falna que le había otorgado a Bell cuando él se había convertido en el primer miembro de su familia tras darle su bendición.

Ella investigaría durante los siguientes días para ver si podía encontrar algo relacionado con el fruto que había comido Bell, pero dudaba que pudiera encontrar cualquier información sobre ello. Puso el tema de lado mientras veía la hora y se dio cuenta de que Bell pronto se tendría que ir a la mazmorra.

"Bell-kun quítate la camisa y acuéstate sobre la cama, voy a actualizar tu estado"

"¡sí, Hestia-sama!"

Al instante la sombría cara de Bell se ilumino ante la idea de recibir su primera actualización de estado, él había pensado contarle a Hestia sobre su pesadilla pues tal vez el extraño sueño estaba relacionado con el fruto que comió dentro de la mazmorra, pero lo descarto en cuanto escucho las palabras 'voy a actualizar tu estado'.

Se acostó en la cama y espero para que la diosa actualizara su estado mientras ella le daba varias advertencias sobre la mazmorra. Todo marchaba normal hasta que la pequeña y linda diosa dio un pequeño grito con un tono de sorpresa sin ocultar en su voz mientras hacía el procedimiento para actualizar su estado.

"¡haaa! ¿Q-Qué es esto?"

"Hestia-sama ¿Qué pasa?"

"es… espera ahora te enseño"

Ella plasmo los parámetros de su estado en una hoja de papel para que Bell pudiera ver su sorprendente nuevo estado como aventurero. Bell cogió la hoja de papel y observo lo que estaba escrito en ella.

 ** _Bell Cranel_**

 ** _Lv. 1_**

 ** _Fuerza: I 0 » G 256_**

 ** _Resistencia: I 0 » G 278_**

 ** _Destreza: I 0 » G 259_**

 ** _Agilidad: I 0 » G 271_**

 ** _Magia: I 0 » G 250_**

 ** _Magia_**

 ** _[ ]_**

 ** _Habilidades_**

 ** _[Semillas del fruto del árbol divino]_**

"¡H-Hestia-sama! ¡¿esto es una broma?!"

Normalmente un aventurero novato como él tendría un crecimiento rápido porque sus estadísticas eran muy bajas porque mientras mayor era el valor de habilidad en una clasificación dentro del estado se volvía más difícil subir estos valores, por lo que en su estado actual debería de crecer más rápido que aventureros de nivel más avanzado, sin embargo, un aumento de más de 250 puntos dentro de una sola categoría era exagerado. En su caso un aumento de 20 o 30 puntos debería de haber sido lo máximo que podía obtener en cada categoría, no obstante, en sus manos se encontraba la evidencia de su chocante crecimiento.

Su crecimiento era imposible por decir lo menos, él no había usado magia aún y no había aprendido un solo hechizo mágico y a pesar de eso en su estatus la magia también había aumentado 250 puntos lo que era lógicamente imposible pues las estadísticas subían al usar habilidades relacionadas con esa categoría. Todas las demás estadísticas aparte de la magia aumentaron por encima de 250 puntos… él solo había peleado con monstruos durante pocas horas por lo que su actualización no debería de haber avanzado tanto, esto era antinatural, los puntos por encima de 250 podrían ser el verdadero crecimiento que había logrado en su primer día.

Además, el solo había experimentado un día como un aventurero y aun así ya había despertado una habilidad… además, su habilidad era un poco extraña, normalmente cuando una habilidad o magia aparecían bajo estas debían de aparecer sus efectos junto a una descripción y especificaciones sobre cómo usarlas, en cambio en el estado de Bell solo aparecía el nombre de la habilidad. El nombre de la habilidad era muy extraño también… con lo único que se podía relacionar era con el extraño fruto que había comido en su primer día explorando la mazmorra…

"por supuesto que no estoy mintiendo Bell-kun, esto… tal vez es por el fruto que comiste hace unos días, yo sentí como fluía una extraña aura por tu cuerpo y al final lo sellé en el falna impreso en el estado en tu espalda… tal vez el aura del fruto que fluía por tu cuerpo te dio todos estos puntos de habilidad, además… la habilidad que despertaste también relacionada con aquel extraño fruto... por último, ¿Qué se supone que es un árbol divino?"

La explicación parecía tener sentido por lo Bell no se rompió la cabeza pensando en más posibilidades, su gran actualización de estado tal vez de verdad estaba relacionado con el fruto que comió hace unos días. Antes de que siguiera con sus pensamientos la diosa Hestia volvió a hablar.

"Selle lo más rápido que pude la extraña aura o presencia que corría por tu cuerpo… pero si lo hubiera hecho un poco despues y tu cuerpo soportaba durante más tiempo, tal vez los puntos en tu estado pudieron haber aumentado aún más que esto… como sea no podemos revelar esta habilidad a nadie Bell-kun, vuelve a acostarte cambiare las runas en las que está escrita tu nueva habilidad, actualmente nadie debería de ser capaz de leer estas runas antiguas"

Cuando Hestia termino de cambiar la apariencia exterior del estado impreso en la espalda de Bell, ella se levantó repentinamente con una mirada decidida en sus ojos, Bell la miro de forma extraña por el cambio de actitud que ella sufrió de repente.

"¿Qué pasa Hestia-sama?"

"Nada Bell-kun, voy a la biblioteca, necesito averiguar más sobre este árbol divino, tal vez pueda encontrar respuestas a tu inusual situación"

Ella se puso un abrigo y unas sandalias mientras se dirigía a la puerta para salir de la iglesia y partir hacia la biblioteca para comenzar su investigación. Cuando abrió la puerta volteo para ver a Bell con una mirada preocupada en su rostro.

"Bell-kun, si vas a la mazmorra… no hagas cosas imprudentes, no dejes que te pase algo como esto de nuevo… por favor… no lo hagas"

Ella cerró la puerta tras ella dejando a Bell solo en la habitación. El tono en la voz de su diosa junto con sus ojos lloroso al final de sus palabras lo habían afectado y ahora Bell se sentía un poco indispuesto a ir a la mazmorra… tal vez en lugar de ir a aventurarse a la mazmorra tan tarde se limitaría a ir al gremio para cambiar las pocas piedras mágicas que obtuvo en su primer día explorando la mazmorra y a reportarle a Eina su actualización de estado… no se podía evitar aunque quisiera, un aventurero debía de informar al gremio sus avances y actualizaciones de estado para que le permitieran subir a pisos más altos, además, él no había ido a ver Eina despues de que ella se volviera su asesora, se suponía que debía verla diariamente luego de su exploración pero él en cambio no había aparecido desde el primer día en que había comenzado a explorar la mazmorra, desde entonces ya habían pasado cuatro días sin verla… ¿sería posible que ella creyera que ya había muerto?

Él salio de la iglesia minutos despues de su diosa y comenzó a caminar hacia él gremio con la hoja en la que estaba impreso su estado actualizado mientras buscaba alguna excusa para contarle a Eina sobre su inusual crecimiento rápido, su diosa ya había borrado su habilidad en la hoja para que Eina no se enterara de su habilidad. Él solo podía suspirar cansado esperando que la noticia de su inusual crecimiento no le causara problemas a Hestia, su diosa ya había sufrido lo suficiente desde el incidente anterior en que él casi había muerto como para causarle más problemas.

Pensando en ello… ¡¿hasta que piso lo dejaría subir Eina con los nuevos parámetros en su estado?!, se había comenzado a emocionar esperando obtener permiso para explorar en pisos más profundos que antes y corrió con una sonrisa en su cara esperando recibir buenas noticias de Eina en el gremio. Por varios días había estado inconsciente pero con su nuevo estatus su exploración en la mazmorra podría tener un nuevo comienzo glorioso que tal vez le permitiría comenzar una nueva gran historia que se contaría muchos años después de su muerte como el comienzo de su leyenda… El siempre había deseado ser un héroe como aquellos de los que su abuelo le contaba historias cuando era pequeño por lo que aprovecharía su gran avance en su estado para iniciar una gran leyenda digna de ser contada.

* * *

 **Y eso fue todo por hoy, se que es poco pero a partir del siguiente cap la historia avanzara más rápido. Tengan paciencia xD**

 **Esto fue solo un pequeño capítulo de transición, el próximo capítulo comenzare a escribir desde donde comienza el canon. Ya se avecina el encuentro de Bell y Aiz, ¿que tanto afectara el fruto que comió Bell en sus futuras aventuras? descubranlo en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Hasta la proxima chao~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 **"algún día la muerte nos tomara de la mano. Pero hasta el día en que nos atrape nos veremos libres de ella. Yo pensaba así. me parecía un racionamiento lógico. La vida esta en esta orilla; la muerte en la otra. nosotros estamos aquí y no allí."**

 **Tokyo Blues**

 **Haruki Murakami**

* * *

 **disclaimer: Danmachi es obra de Fujino** **Ōmori y ninguno de los personajes en este fanfic me pertenece**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Minotauro**

Bell se encontraba explorando la mazmorra en el piso 5, gracias a su gran subida de estadísticas el día anterior Eina le había permitido bajar hasta el sexto piso, Eina le había prohibido profundizar en pisos más bajos donde había monstruos más fuertes y el tiempo en que la mazmorra tomaba para generar a los monstruos era más rápido. Le había prohibido bajar más porque Bell era un aventurero solitario y, además, ella temía que Bell de verdad muriera explorando la mazmorra debido a su repentina desaparición en los días anteriores donde no había visto a Bell luego de que este se volviera un aventurero.

Era normal que aventureros novatos murieran en sus primeros días explorando a la mazmorra por la falta de experiencia. Para cualquier consejero era duro ver a sus aventureros asignados morir en la mazmorra porque siempre quedaba en ellos un sentimiento de culpa y a su vez ellos debían de cargar con una parte de la responsabilidad por la muerte de sus aventureros asignados. La mayoría de los consejeros luego de esas amargas experiencias aprendían a distanciarse de los aventureros y mantener una barrera invisible entre ellos y sus aventureros para protegerse a sí mismos, con el deseo de evitar el dolor de perder a alguien y cargar con el amargo sentimiento de tener la responsabilidad por su muerte.

Con el tiempo algunos otros consejeros se volvieron insensibles ante la constante muerte de sus aventureros asignados, esas personas eran una pequeña parte de trabajadores en el gremio que los demás consejeros despreciaban por su cinismo debido a que había ocasiones en que hacían apuestas entre ellos para ver cuantos días podían sobrevivir los aventureros novatos. Eina se había enterado de que cuando Bell llego al gremio para inscribirse como un nuevo aventurero, sus compañeros de trabajo habían apostado para ver cuantos días podría sobrevivir Bell en la mazmorra, entre sus apuestas la fecha más amplia para la muerte de Bell era solo de alrededor de una semana, debido a la apariencia y forma de ser de Bell ellos no dudaban de que fuera a morir rápidamente.

Ella se había enfurecido con sus compañeros de trabajo porque habían apostado por la muerte de Bell como si su muerte fuera solo un juego de azar, pero cuando el aventurero de pelo blanco no fue a visitarla durante cuatro días luego de que había venido al gremio para registrarse como un aventurero novato, ella había comenzado a dudar sobre la supervivencia de Bell y últimamente se había se había estado preguntando si él de verdad ya había muerto… los otros consejeros ya habían concluido la apuesta y el ganador fue un enano que había apostado a que Bell moriría en su primer día en la mazmorra.

Eina había comenzado a sentir el golpe de haber perdido a otro aventurero que le habían asignado, durante los cuatro años que había trabajado en el gremio como una consejera solo había perdido a una aventurera que no siguió sus consejos y se adentró obstinadamente a la mazmorra en pisos más bajos a los que Eina le había permitido ingresar y a este paso si Bell no aparecía entonces él sería su segundo aventurero bajo su guía que moría, por lo que para ella sería muy duro si Bell de verdad ya habría muerto.

Para sorpresa de todos, el cuarto día luego de su desaparición Bell volvió y visito a Eina para reportarle su actualización de estado, Eina no pudo evitar que un par de lagrimas se le escaparan y ella rio contenta al sentir como la inquietud, el miedo y la tristeza que había pasado durante los últimos días se desvanecía en su interior. Mientras tanto los consejeros que habían apostado por la temprana muerte de Bell no eran capaces de creer que él aun estuviera vivo, al trabajar aconsejando a los aventureros ellos tenían una buena red de información sobre lo que ocurría en la mazmorra y ninguno de sus aventureros había visto a Bell últimamente explorando los pisos bajos de la mazmorra y considerando sus rasgos únicos era básicamente imposible que él siguiera vivo si nadie lo había visto en los últimos días tras su primera exploración como un aventurero. Ellos solo lo miraban entrar al gremio con sus bocas abiertas por la inesperada llegada del aventurero de pelo blanco pues ellos pensaban que él ya había muerto en su primer día en la mazmorra.

Eina por su parte intento controlar sus emociones que se habían vuelto locas cuando había visto entrar a Bell en el gremio, ella tomo respiraciones profundas para calmarse y poder trabajar lo más profesionalmente que podía en ese momento. Ella llevo a Bell a una habitación privada para hablar sobre su desaparición sin ser escuchados por los demás en el gremio. Bell confiaba en ella y le había contado todo lo que le había pasado en la mazmorra, talvez Eina sabría algo sobre el extraño fruto asi que no mantendría los detalles de lo que le había pasado en secreto y le pidió a Eina que no le dijera a nadie sobre el fruto, ella le aseguro que no le diría a nadie sobre lo que le había contado y le dijo a Bell que en todo el tiempo que llevaba trabajando en el gremio nunca había oído hablar nada sobre el extraño fruto que había comido dentro de la mazmorra.

Pero la mayor sorpresa que tuvo Eina ese día, más que saber que Bell seguía vive fueron las nuevas estadísticas de Bell, su chocante aumento en sus puntos de habilidad la habían dejado sin palabras, ninguno de los aventureros a los que le habían asignado antes había sufrido un cambio en su estado tan explosivo, si este cambio de verdad se debía al fruto que Bell había encontrado en su primer día como aventurero y las otras familias se enteraban, no había la menor duda de que el fruto se volvería el objeto más codiciado por ellos y no pararían de buscarlo. Despues de todo si eran capaces de encontrar el fruto entonces este les permitiría volver a sus aventureros más fuertes rápidamente.

Afortunadamente para Bell, Hestia era mucho más inteligente de lo que parecía y había ocultado parte de su actualización en el papel que le daría a Eina al reportarle su actualización de estado para que nadie se enterara de la nueva habilidad de Bell. Si los demás dioses se enteraban de que Bell era portador de una habilidad única, ellos no descansarían para arrebatarle a Bell, despues de todo, los dioses eran caprichosos y todo lo que fuera raro o único lo querrían monopolizar para ellos mismos sin duda alguna.

Eina se vio obligada a aceptar la realidad y dejo de lado el chocante aumento en lo puntos de habilidad de Bell para enfocarse en darle lecciones a Bell que le ayudarían a saber sobre los puntos débiles de los monstruos con los que se enfrentaría asi como información útil sobre los pisos de la mazmorra a los que Bell podría bajar ahora con sus nuevos puntos de habilidad, además ella se encargaría de mentir un poco en los informes sobre las actualizaciones de estado de Bell para que no fuera tan increíble y con el tiempo reportar grandes progresos hasta que el estado dentro de los reportes de Bell fuera el real y que de ese modo Bell no tuviera problemas con otras familias.

Eina era una maestra teórica brutal y se aseguro de que Bell aprendiera apropiadamente cada parte de la información que le había dado, normalmente era estricta en sus lecciones con sus aventureros asignados pero no tanto, era evidente que la desaparición de Bell la había impulsado a ser más dura con él para asegurarse a su manera de que el aventurero de ojos escarlata no muriera en la mazmorra, despues de todo ella no era una aventurera por lo que no podría entrar a la mazmorra junto a Bell pero en cambio ella lo ayudaría con toda la información que había logrado adquirir durante sus cuatro años de trabajo ayudando a aventureros.

…

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que Bell había entrado a la mazmorra, había logrado bajar a pisos más profundos rápidamente gracias a los concejos de Eina, había estado buscando las escaleras hacia el sexto piso durante un tiempo y estaba seguro de que ya debía de estar cerca, los monstruos de este piso no representaban un gran peligro para él gracias a sus nuevas estadísticas en su estado pero debía tener cuidado al encontrarse con grupos de varios monstruos, con sus nuevas estadísticas la dificultad al explorar este piso era incluso más baja comparándola a su primer día en el primer piso. De momento el único monstruo distinto a los de los primeros pisos era un lizard, se trataba de un monstruo de tipo reptil por lo que no había tenido grandes dificultades, de un piso a otro solo difería la fuerza que tenían los monstruos en ellos pero aun conservaban los mismos puntos débiles por lo que no subía enormemente la dificultad, solo a partir del sexto piso comenzaba a haber más variedad de monstruos, pero él estaba preparado gracias a los consejos y lecciones de Eina.

Pero al igual que no subía tanto la dificultad al enfrentarse a estos monstruos, tampoco subía mucho la cantidad de dinero que podía ganar con las piedras mágicas que obtenía al matar a los monstruos, por eso quería encontrar cuanto antes las escaleras al sexto piso para ganar más dinero al recoger las piedras mágicas de los monstruos que matara en ese piso. De alguna manera Bell sentía su cuerpo diferente, no era solo que sus capacidades físicas hubieran mejorado gracias a la actualización de estado, era más bien como si la manera en que era capaz de manejar su cuerpo hubiera cambiado completamente.

Con solo sus instintos su cuerpo era capaz de responder de manera diestra, como si hubiera entrenado su cuerpo para los combates y las batallas durante toda su vida, a diferencia de su primer día en que incluso sostener el cuchillo en su mano tenía una sensación extraña para él ahora sentía que tenía un completo dominio de sus acciones y de todos los movimientos que ejecutaba su cuerpo, además de unos reflejos excepcionales con los que podía responder inmediatamente a los ataques de los monstruos para esquivar y contraatacar al instante en que los veía. Tal vez esto también se debía al fruto que había comido… pero de cualquier forma ya que había obtenido unos reflejos excepcionales y un mejor de manejo de su cuerpo para los combates, Bell lo aprovecharía para matar una gran cantidad de monstruos más rápido para ganar mucho dinero.

Él quería comprar una buena cena para su diosa como agradecimiento por haberlo aceptado en su familia y porque le había dado una bendición para que él pudiera convertirse en aventurero, cuando muchos otros dioses se lo habían negado antes de que ella apareciera, también era para agradecerle a la diosa Hestia por lo mucho que se preocupaba por él y por como lo había cuidado sin separarse de él mientras estaba inconsciente… sin mencionar el hecho de que también fue ella quién lo había salvado de una muerte segura.

Bell le debía mucho a su diosa por lo que, lo mínimo que él podía hacer por ella por ahora era ganar mucho dinero matando monstruos para llevarle diariamente buena comida y con el tiempo conseguir una nueva casa y mejorar su calidad de vida. Según las instrucciones de Eina las escaleras estaban cerca de esta zona, ella le había dibujado un par de mapas caseros, aunque no eran profesionales, eran lo suficientemente buenos para que Bell lograra bajar de pisos sin perderse, en la zona en la que se encontraba en este momento no había monstruos por lo que Bell guardo su cuchillo en su funda, sin dejar de prestar atención a sus alrededores.

Cuando finalmente encontró las escaleras comenzó a bajar al sexto piso, hasta que vio que un minotauro subía por las escaleras corriendo rápidamente hacía él. Su cuerpo respondió por sí mismo usando solo sus reflejos y en una proeza de gran destreza esquivo un hacha que el minotauro le había arrojado, Bel se movió inmediatamente para esquivar dando un salto hacia atrás mientras giraba un par de veces en él aire y aterrizo grácilmente en la cima de las escaleras. Bell estaba seguro de que antes de comer el fruto él no habría podido esquivar el hacha, en cambio tal vez por su sorpresa y mal control de su cuerpo en la zona irregular habría caído al tropezarse con las escaleras y el hacha lo habría herido.

De cualquier forma, él no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a correr hacía la dirección en la que recordaba que estaban las escaleras para subir al cuarto piso para tratar de escapar del minotauro que lo había comenzado a perseguir, luego de que esquivo el hacha que el minotauro le había arrojado.

"¡¿Qué clase de broma es esta?!"

Bell sabía que no había nadie que escuchara sus palabras, pero no pudo evitar gritar frustrado por la repentina horrible situación en la que había caído.

Los minotauros eran monstruos que comenzaban a aparecer solo en el decimoquinto piso, ellos eran reconocidos como monstruos de nivel 2 sí bien un monstruo no tienen niveles, el gremio se encargaba de clasificar a los monstruos por su fuerza y les asignaban cierto nivel para que los aventureros conozcan la fuerza de los monstruos y no se enfrenten tontamente a monstruos que no podían vencer, los minotauros eran considerados como uno de los monstruos más fuertes antes de llegar al decimonoveno piso sin contar a el jefe del decimoséptimo piso. Bell había escuchado sobre los minotauros gracias a Eina y sus brutales lecciones sobre la mazmorra, en conclusión, con su nivel solo tenía una opción: huir.

No importaba que tan bueno fuera Bell, una batalla con un minotauro en su nivel solo acabaría en su muerte… de hecho, aunque intentará huir, probablemente moriría de igual manera, el minotauro era más rápido que él, más fuerte que él, más resistente que él, básicamente el minotauro superaba en todos los aspectos a Bell. Su intento de escapar era solo un intento para extender su vida esperando ser salvado por cualquier aventurero fuerte que estuviera iniciando su exploración y pasara por esta parte de la mazmorra en el momento correcto.

'como si tuviera tanta suerte como para ser salvado en una situación como esta'

Afortunadamente el minotauro no era muy inteligente y no había recogido el hacha que le había arrojado antes, por lo que el minotauro tenía un poco menos de alcance sin su arma. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que el sonido de sus fuertes pasos sobre el piso y su salvaje respiración se acercaran poco a poco a Bell, como sí la muerte se estuviera acercando lentamente jugando con él antes de tomar su vida.

Pero para mala suerte para Bell el camino se había acabado… no había lugar hacía donde correr, en la desesperación de la persecución Bell no había corrido por el camino correcto, no ayudaba el hecho de que este era el primer día que exploraba este piso y al tomar un pequeño desvió ahora se encontraba en un callejón sin salida, atrapado y sin esperanza para escapar de la bestia que lo perseguía. Cuando volteo a ver al minotauro que lo había arrinconado, el rostro salvaje del minotauro se comenzó a impregnar en su memoria produciendo un nuevo miedo en Bell, no importa lo valiente que sea un hombre, al final siempre hay algo a lo que todos le temen.

La muerte.

En esta situación el verdugo que tomaría la vida de Bell era el minotauro que había parado de correr tras él y ahora se acercaba lentamente como sí estuviera disfrutando cada segundo antes de dar fin a la vida del aventurero arrinconado frente a él.

En el fondo del corazón de Bell, ya había comenzado a surgir un gran miedo hacia el minotauro que amenazaba con tomar su vida. Había comenzado a temblar y sentía que lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos ante su inminente muerte.

'¿de verdad esto será todo?'

La desesperación y miedo comenzaban a apoderarse de él.

'¡no!'

Bell no se podía dar por vencido, había sobrevivido a un derrumbe y al extraño fruto que casi lo había matado desde dentro de su estómago en su primer día como aventurero, e incluso su diosa le había pedido con lágrimas que amenazaban con salir del borde de sus ojos que no la abandonara… el recordar el rostro de la diosa rogándole para que no muriera le dio la fuerza y determinación suficiente para pelear.

No había posibilidades de ganar, dudaba que alguien llegara a rescatarlo… pero como podría permitirse hacer que la diosa Hestia derramara más lagrimas por su culpa, por lo menos como un hombre debía de luchar para sobrevivir de esta horrible situación, ganar un combate con todas las probabilidades en su contra... solo un hombre cuya cordura raya en el borde de la locura se enfrentaría a algo como eso de frente

"esto apesta... pero como un hombre, ¡no estoy dispuesto a rendirme y hacer llorar a una vez más a mi diosa de nuevo!"

Abrió los ojos y de repente comenzó a sentir como el fuego comenzaba a arder una vez más desde la zona en su espalda donde se encontraba grabado el falna otorgado por su diosa, era la misma sensación que había sentido hacía pocos días al comer el fruto, ahora esa sensación volvía a él con más fuerza, pero esta vez el ardor no se extendía por todo su cuerpo y en cambio el ardor del fuego en su interior se concentró en sus ojos y sintió como una ola salvaje de poder fluía desde su espalda, donde su diosa le había dado su falna y también había sellado la presencia del fruto del dios árbol, una extraña sensación fluía hasta sus ojos donde el siniestro poder se arremolinaba sin control dándole una sensación de ardor que lo obligaba a cerrar los ojos.

"¡Raaaaaaah!"

Con un gran grito de guerra para darse valor a sí mismo, Bell abrió nuevamente los ojos cuando dejo de sentir dolor por el siniestro poder que ahora se encontraba fluyendo más tranquilamente en sus ojos.

Cuando abrió sus ojos él no se dio cuenta, pero sus ojos originalmente de color escarlata habían cambiado su tono, el escarlata había desaparecido y en cambio el color carmesí brillaba fuertemente en el iris del ojo, la pupila era un punto negro y ahora había un tomoe en cada ojo, el tomoe era un punto negro con forma similar a una coma negra en cada ojo. Bell vio que la mazmorra, cuya visibilidad era baja en un principio debido a la falta de luz ahora era mucho más clara, podía ver todos los detalles en ella a la perfección e incluso las texturas y profundidades que sus ojos captaban eran mucho mejores que antes.

Pero nada de eso importaba, lo importante era el minotauro frente a él, cuidadosamente saco su cuchillo y corrió furiosamente hacia el minotauro con la intención de matarlo para poder sobrevivir un día más… talvez su sueño no era inalcanzable… sí el era capaz de sobrevivir hoy y matar a un minotauro, talvez algún día el podría convertirse en un héroe al igual que todos los héroes de las leyendas que su abuelo le había contado cuando era pequeño, él siempre sintió admiración por las acciones heroicas de los protagonistas de las historias que tanto amaba de niño, por lo que su sueño era algún día convertirse en un héroe de leyenda cuya historia fuese contada por generaciones y fuera admirado por niños como él, que amaban las historia y aventuras de los héroes.

Él minotauro comenzó a moverse corriendo hacia él, el monstruo era demasiado rápido y fuerte, si dejaba que le diera un golpe con uno de sus puños entonces Bell tendría con seguridad varios huesos rotos como mínimo, no habría segundas oportunidades. En cuanto sus ojos vieron al minotauro moverse una imagen surgió en su mente, era como si estuviera viendo lentamente los movimientos del minotauro antes de que sucedieran. Bell vislumbro las acciones del minotauro y un segundo despues del movimiento que vio en su mente, el minotauro siguió la trayectoria de el mismo ataque que había visto antes, no hubo mucho tiempo de reacción, pero aun así Bell aprovecho sus nuevos reflejos y su nuevo dominio sobre su cuerpo para esquivar aprovechando la diferencia de tamaños entre ellos para agacharse y esquivar el puño del enfurecido minotauro.

El tiempo entre su visión y la acción del minotauro era casi inexistente, pero aun así gracias a sus nuevos reflejos y a la diferencia entre tamaños Bell esquivo por poco el golpe del minotauro, él sabía que la piel del minotauro era muy dura y difícil de cortar por lo que un cuchillo de baja calidad como el de él no podría cortar la carne del minotauro. Bell uso su cuchillo para comprobar la dureza de su piel deslizando el cuchillo por la piel de la pierna expuesta del minotauro tras el golpe que le había intentado dar. Si lograba cortar los músculos o los cartílagos en las piernas del minotauro, tal vez sería capaz de escapar gracias a que el minotauro sería incapaz de correr fácilmente…

"¡que mier…!"

Su cuchillo no era de primera calidad, pero tenía un buen filo para cortar a los monstruos que había enfrentado hasta ahora, no obstante, para su decepción lo único que fue capaz de cortar en este momento fue solo un poco del pelaje que cubría la piel en la pierna del minotauro.

El minotauro trato de darle una patada con la pierna que Bell había intentado cortar, Bell se tiro al suelo girando hacía un lado, creando un espacio entre ellos de nuevo para alejarse del rango de ataque inmediato del minotauro.

"tsk eres más duro de lo que esperaba… pero…"

Bell corrió hacía el minotauro una vez más con un plan en mente, un aventurero debía de tener la habilidad de adaptarse a cualquier situación, era indispensable para la supervivencia, Bell no estaba dispuesto a morir así que ejecutaría cualquier acción necesaria aun por más loca que fuera, aunque pareciera un loco temerario a él no le importaría actuar como tal si eso lo hacía capaz de sobrevivir y ver una vez más a su diosa.

El minotauro comenzó a moverse una vez más para tratar de golpear una vez más a Bell en el centro de su pecho con un golpe directo con su puño. Bell reacciono rápidamente aprovechando la imagen que aparecía en su mente prediciendo las acciones del minotauro Y Bell salto sobre la zona del golpe que estaba haciendo el minotauro y se paró con destreza en el brazo extendido del minotauro.

"pero… no importa que tan duro seas… ¡siempre existen partes que no serán capaces de parar mi cuchillo!"

"¡UUOOOOOHHHH!"

Bell dio un salto en el brazo del minotauro para coger impulso y dirigir su cuchillo directo hacia la cara del minotauro. El cuchillo penetro limpiamente en el ojo del minotauro explotando su globo ocular derecho y una gran cantidad de sangre broto de la cuenca ahora vacía desprovista del ojo que Bell acababa de apuñalar, sin embargo, para la mala suerte de Bell el cuchillo era muy grueso y se detuvo a mitad del camino antes de alcanzar el cerebro del minotauro por que chocaba con los huesos alrededor de la cuenca vacía del ojo.

El minotauro emitió un gran rugido dolorido y en un impulso golpeo a Bell con la palma de su mano para quitárselo de encima, Bell salió volando y se estrello con la pared. Bell se había golpeado fuertemente la espalda y le costaba un poco volverse a poner de pie sin embargo no tenía ningún hueso roto por lo que eso era lo suficientemente bueno. El minotauro se agarro la cuenca del ojo vacía por la cual corría una gran cantidad de sangre que chorreaba por su rostro hasta el piso, donde se había comenzado a formar un pequeño charco de sangre.

'la próxima definitivamente no puedo fallar'

Bell sonrió al ganar un poco de confianza en sí mismo, porque ahora sabía que sí podía dañar al minotauro e incluso tal vez matarlo. Pero, aunque no lo pudiera matar, sí el minotauro quedaba ciego entonces él podría escapar. Bell se inclinó hacia atrás mientras sentía como tronaban los huesos en su espalda y sentía el dolor de haberse golpeado la espalda en las rocas en la pared de la mazmorra.

Corrió de una vez más hacia su enemigo mientras el minotauro se cubría la cuenca del ojo vacía con su mano, cuando vio a Bell acercarse de nuevo rugió ferozmente, se notaba que Bell había enfurecido a la bestia que ahora lo miraba con odio directo a sus nuevos ojos carmesí que brillaban en la penumbra de la mazmorra. El minotauro corrió hacia Bell y con la mano libre la movió con un amplio movimiento circular tratando de evitar que Bell hiciera el mismo truco una vez más.

Bell anticipo los movimientos del minotauro con sus nuevos ojos y en una hazaña de gran maestría de agilidad y destreza al moverse, salto y cuando el puño del minotauro estaba justo debajo de sus pies, tomo impulso con sus piernas y salto una vez mas usando el brazo en movimiento del minotauro, sin embargo, en esta ocasión no era un golpe recto el que había ejecutado el minotauro, en cambio era un movimiento rápido hacía un lado que no se detenía y Bell se vio afectado por la fuerza y dirección en que se había movido el brazo del minotauro, salto alto y usando la fuerza residual del movimiento del brazo del minotauro giro en el aire quedando de cabeza.

Cuando comenzó a caer uso toda la fuerza que tenía y aprovecho el peso de su cuerpo en caída para clavar lo más fuerte posible el cuchillo en el otro ojo del minotauro. Pero, para sorpresa de Bell, el minotauro se movió antes de lo esperado y antes de que su cuchillo perforara el otro ojo, el minotauro puso la mano que cubría la cuenca del ojo derecho vacía en el camino que trazaba con el cuchillo hacia el otro ojo y cuando el cuchillo choco contra la mano del minotauro, el cuchillo se rompió en varios pedazos bajo toda la fuerza y peso que Bell había usado al querer perforar en el otro ojo del minotauro con la intención de perforar el cerebro del minotauro y matarlo.

Luego de que el cuchillo fue destrozado, el minotauro tomo un pie de Bell en su mano, lo balanceo hacia atrás con y luego lo arrojo con toda su fuerza a una pared cercana, Bell choco contra la pared y la fuerza del impacto incluso lo hizo escupir sangre. El callo boca abajo de lleno en el piso mientras sentía como le dolía todo el cuerpo tras el gran impacto con la pared.

Intentaba ponerse de pie, pero estaba demasiado lastimado para hacerlo, no podía asegurarlo, pero creía tener un brazo roto, cuando escucho las fuertes pisadas del minotauro acercándose a él, la imagen de la diosa Hestia llorando se le vino a la mente.

"¡no puedo rendirme, maldición!"

No solo el dolor le impedía levantarse, hacía poco tiempo que había comenzado a sentirse débil, no sabía exactamente porque, pero sentía que sus ojos drenaban rápidamente toda su fuerza. Pero nada de eso le importaba, exprimió hasta la ultima onza de energía en él con pura fuerza de voluntad, ya había jurado que no haría llorar a la diosa Hestia de nuevo y que no la dejaría sola y un hombre no se podía echar atrás en su palabra, sin su palabra él hombre no era nada.

Se levanto lentamente con su brazo izquierdo doblado en un Angulo antinatural, ya no tenía más armas para defenderse y el minotauro en sí mismo era un arma en movimiento, sus puños y piernas eran letales sin contar con los afilados cuernos en su cabeza. Esta vez el minotauro fue quien se acerco a su oponente y soltó otro golpe giratorio con su puño.

A pesar de que logro de alguna forma ver el movimiento del minotauro antes de que sucediera, la diferencia de tiempo entre su visión y la acción del minotauro era demasiado poca, eso sumado a sus heridas y su fatiga provoco que Bell no alcanzara a esquivar completamente el golpe y parte del antebrazo del minotauro golpeo en el rostro de Bell que había intentado esquivar el golpe inclinándose hacia atrás.

El golpe no fue tan duro comparándolo a lo que hubiera enfrentado si el puño le hubiera dado de lleno, aun así, la fuerza del minotauro no era nada para tomar como una broma y Bell salió volando hacía una pared mientras daba muchas vueltas en el aire antes de chocar duramente contra una de las paredes de la mazmorra una vez más. Se había golpeado la frente en una roca y su mente se puso nublada mientras su conciencia colgaba de un delgado hilo que se rompería en cualquier momento por la fatiga, apenas podía percibir lo que pasaba a su alrededor mientras escuchaba un zumbido en sus oídos debido al aturdimiento que no le dejaba oír si el minotauro se acercaba a él.

Cuando recupero un poco la visión se dio cuenta de que el minotauro estaba frente a él, no existía distancia entre ellos, una sombra creada por unos cristales en el techo por encima del minotauro se proyectaba sobre el cuerpo de Bell. Bell levanto su cabeza para mirar directo al rostro del minotauro, el único ojo restante del minotauro brillaba maliciosamente mientras levantaba un pie por encima de la cabeza de Bell. Todavía era capaz de levantarse, pero ya no le quedaba tiempo para moverse antes de que el minotauro le aplastara la cabeza.

'¿por qué todo se mueve tan lento?'

'es… ¿por qué estoy a punto de morir?'

El pie del minotauro se acercaba a la cabeza de Bell. El minotauro enfurecido quería aplastarle la cabeza a el aventurero que le había quitado un ojo.

'lo siento diosa Hestia… al final no pude cumplir mi promesa… espero que en mi próxima vida… sea capaz de encontrarme contigo una vez más… tal vez en mi próxima vida seré capaz de hacerte sonreír y hacerte feliz en lugar de hacerte derramas tus preciosas lágrimas y hacerte llorar… gracias por todo… pero no podré volver contigo, este es mi final'

* * *

 **...Y, corte...**

 **espero que les haya gustado, Bell comienza a despertar las habilidades dadas por el fruto del dios árbol y su historia comienza a cambiar, ¿llegara Aiz antes de que el minotauro aplaste la cabeza de Bell?**

 **Hasta la proxima, chao~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

 **"Lo que me atraía no era la belleza externa cuantificable e impersonal, sino algo más absoluto que se hallaba en el interior. De la misma manera que hay quien ama secretamente los diluvios, los terremotos o los apagones, yo prefería ese algo recóndito que alguien del sexo opuesto emitía hacia mí. A ese algo voy a llamarlo aquí magnetismo. Una fuerza que te atrae y te absorbe, te guste o no te guste, quieras o no."**

 **Al sur de la frontera, al oeste del sol**

 **Haruki Murakami**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: no soy dueño de Danmachi ni de ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este fic... por lo menos hasta ahora xD**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 **¿Lisiado?**

Hestia sintió un escalofrió recorrer por todo su cuerpo. Ella había estado leyendo varios libros en la biblioteca de Orario desde el día anterior, ella solo había vuelto a comer y dormir con Bell la noche anterior e inmediatamente despues de despertarse había vuelto a la biblioteca para seguir investigando. Ella se había comenzado a frustrar porque a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado leyendo aún era incapaz de encontrar cualquier información sobre el 'árbol divino', no había ni una sola pista o mención sobre ello… lo que tenía sentido porque sí una diosa como ella, que había vivido miles de años no tenía conocimiento sobre el tema, entonces era más improbable que encontrara la información en un libro, pero ella no había perdido la esperanza y por eso había continuado obstinadamente su investigación durante tanto tiempo.

De repente un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo y ella tuvo un mal presentimiento. No sabía que estaba pasando, pero sabía que algo andaba mal y lo único que le aparecía en su mente en ese momento era la imagen de una sola persona.

"Bell-kun…"

Sin dudar ni un solo momento ella salió corriendo en dirección a la torre Babel, donde se encontraba la entrada a la mazmorra, esperando poder encontrar a allí a Bell.

"tienes que estar bien Bell-kun… me lo prometiste"

…

*Dentro de la mazmorra*

Las emociones de Bell corrían desenfrenadas al estar al borde de la muerte mientras veía las imágenes de sus más atesorados recuerdos pasar por su mente en unos pocos segundos, estas emociones y la experiencia de estar al borde de la muerte lo sometieron a un terrible estrés y desesperación que afecto de nuevo a sus ojos, provocando que su recién adquirido poder reaccionar a todas las emociones que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Sus ojos evolucionaron una vez más, la solitaria magatama en su ojo carmesí comenzó a girar y entonces otro tomoe con una forma parecida a una coma surgió en el interior del iris de cada ojo obteniendo dos tomoes en cada ojo, lo único que Bell fue capaz de notar en ese momento fue que ahora podía ver aún más lentas las acciones del minotauro, y además la velocidad con la que sus ojos drenaban su energía se multiplico varias veces además de un sentimiento de ardor al que se estaba acostumbrando poco a poco. Pero, a pesar de que había sufrido otro cambio en sus ojos, Bell era incapaz de cambiar su destino, su cuerpo no respondía aun por más que lo intentara, de hecho, era incapaz de sentir sus piernas… el pie del minotauro estaba a punto de aplastar su cabeza amenazando con arrebatarle su vida en un instante.

Justo en el ultimo segundo antes de que el minotauro le arrebatara la vida, sus ojos detectaron movimiento detrás del minotauro y, en pocos segundos el cuerpo del minotauro fue cortado en dos tras el sonido del movimiento de una espada… Bell no lo podía creer, alguien había llegado para salvarlo en el último segundo.

El cuerpo del minotauro que había sido cortado en dos, estallo dividiéndose en mil pedazos, dejando tras él solo una extraña neblina negra junto a una piedra mágica como única prueba de su existencia. Existencia que ahora había desaparecido tras un corte de un aventurero desconocido. Se escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban a él junto al sonido de una espada siendo envainada en su funda, se trataba de la persona que lo había salvado y que ahora estaba parada frente a él a muy poca distancia.

Su salvador se acercó y se agacho a justo en frente del lugar donde yacía Bell y entonces finalmente fue capaz de ver el rostro de su salvadora. Se trataba de una chica hermosa de cabello dorado, ella parecía irradiar luz como si se tratase de un ángel que había llegado solo para salvarlo, sus rasgos faciales eran finos y delicados, el cabello y ojos dorados adornaban el hermoso rostro de la chica mientras una pequeña pieza de armadura se posaba sobre su cabeza dándole la apariencia de una princesa, ella estaba vestida con un simple vestido blanco y negro con botas largas de color azul mientras sus manos estaban cubiertas con unos guantes largo de color negro y una armadura ligera.

Bell la había reconocido de inmediato, ella era Aiz Wallenstein la 'princesa de la espada', no había ni una sola persona en todo Orario que no fuera capaz de reconocerla, ella era miembro de una de las dos familias más fuertes de todo Orario, sumado a su gran historia como aventurera y su gran belleza, era imposible que ella no fuera reconocida en cualquier lugar al que fuera. Y ahora esta aventurera de leyenda había llegado a salvarlo a él en el último segundo.

Ella tenía una expresión estoica en su rostro, pero cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los suyos, Bell vio en ella un destello fugaz de miedo acompañado de un pequeño jadeo que duro solo un segundo. Cuando Aiz vio directo a los ojos de Bell, ella sintió que tras ellos había una presencia muy siniestra y aterradora que la miraba hasta el fondo de su alma, pero luego de un instante recobro la compostura y volvió a su actitud estoica de siempre antes de que le hablara a Bell.

"¿te encuentras bien?"

En ese momento tras escuchar la melodiosa voz Bell se olvidó de donde se encontraba mientras su corazón volvió a latir como loco, solo que en esta ocasión era por un sentimiento completamente diferente al miedo y la desesperación que había estado sintiendo desde que él minotauro lo había comenzado a perseguir. Un sentimiento hasta entonces desconocido para él surgió en su corazón, Bell no era capaz de comprenderlo, pero había algo dentro de él que parecía ser atraído por la chica frente a él… de alguna forma sabía que lo que sentía no era debido a algo tan superficial, no era porque ella era hermosa, y tampoco porque ella lo había salvado de su inminente muerte. Pero algo dentro de él estaba siendo atraído por ella, un sentimiento innombrable e incomprensible que surgía por la presencia que sentía que irradiaba y emanaba del interior de la chica de ojos Dorados.

El rostro de Bell comenzó a teñirse de un profundo color rojo y tartamudeo un poco al intentar hablar, pero no duro mucho pues pocos segundos despues perdió la conciencia. El efecto de la adrenalina que había corrido por su cuerpo se había terminado y ahora todo su dolor provocado por sus horribles heridas, sumado a la fatiga y a la pérdida de sangre lo había invadido al mismo tiempo, al igual que sus ojos seguían drenando toda la poca energía restante que le quedaba. Al final toda la luz a su alrededor se oscureció y Bell perdió la conciencia antes de que él pudiera pronunciar una sola palabra.

*Aiz's POV (punto de vista de Aiz) cof cof :v*

'¿q-que eran esos ojos?'

El temor que había sentido Aiz al ver directamente a los ojos carmesí de Bell se desvaneció rápidamente al ver el lamentable estado en que él aventurero frente a ella se encontraba, un pequeño charco de sangre que provenía de la cabeza del joven aventurero peliblanco se comenzaba a formar bajo él, seguramente él había recibido un golpe muy fuerte en su cabeza durante la persecución del minotauro. Su brazo izquierdo estaba doblado en un ángulo antinatural y todo su cuerpo tenía el aspecto de haber sido aplastado bajo una enorme roca... incluso las pocas partes que le quedaban de su armadura estaban completamente rotas.

Un sentimiento de miedo, preocupación y culpabilidad la invadió antes de que Aiz fuera capaz de sostener delicadamente el cuerpo del aventurero entre sus brazos y entonces ella comprobó el estado del joven usando su falna para confirmar los signos vitales y la extensión de las heridas en cuerpo del aventurero inconsciente…

'¡¿mind zero?!'

Esto dejo atónita a Aiz… la razón por que él aventurero había perdido la conciencia no se debía al agotamiento o al dolor provocado por las múltiples heridas que el minotauro le había infligido, sino por el efecto de un 'mind zero'. Un estado causado solamente por el uso excesivo de la magia hasta que el usuario acababa consumiendo todo el falna y energía mental en su cuerpo hasta el punto en que la tensión mental se acumulaba tanto que el individuo perdía la conciencia…

Aiz naturalmente no conocía a todos los aventureros dentro de la ciudad laberinto Orario, pero a juzgar por el equipo del aventurero y por el piso en que él estaba explorando, ella era capaz de darse cuenta que él chico en sus brazos no debía de tener más de un mes viviendo y explorando la mazmorra como un aventurero… la zona en que él y el minotauro habían peleado tampoco parecían tener ningún indicio de que se hubiera usado algún hechizo mágico con anterioridad, pues los hechizos mágicos siempre dejaban un rastro tras ellos, era común que la magia dejara energía residual en el área, de modo que sí ese fuera el caso una aventurera de nivel 5 como ella sería capaz de detectar esa energía residual fácilmente… pero aun por más que se concentrara, Aiz no podía sentir ningún indicio de energía residual por el uso de magia en esta área.

'entonces… ¿cómo pudo perder la conciencia por un mind zero sí no ha usado magia?'

'¡no! Para empezar, es imposible que un aventurero obtenga magia tan rápidamente… incluso los magos más talentosos pueden tardar más de dos meses para obtener su primer hechizo mágico tras pelear constantemente con muchos monstruos…'

Ahora que pensaba en ello, era demasiado extraño. Con todo el tiempo que había pasado desde que perdieron el rastro de este minotauro en medio de la confusión y caos que había provocado la manada de minotauros que había huido de ellos, el encuentro entre este aventurero y el minotauro debio de ser de media hora como mínimo… un aventurero de nivel uno aun por más experimentado que fuera no debería de resistir durante tanto tiempo peleando o huyendo de un minotauro… por no hablar que el minotauro había estado sangrado antes de que ella llegara a matarlo…

Eso quería decir… ¡el aventurero en sus brazos había logrado pelear y herir a un minotauro usando el equipo de baja calidad otorgado por el gremio!

Sin lugar a duda este aventurero se encontraba en el nivel uno… y ni siquiera había llegado a la etapa intermedia del mismo. El mero hecho de que hubiera logrado sobrevivir durante tanto tiempo al ataque de un minotauro en su nivel era digno de ser reconocido como una hazaña que nunca había sido vista antes por ningún otro aventurero, no cualquiera era capaz de sobrevivir al ataque de un minotauro, ni siquiera aquellos aventureros en la etapa inicial del nivel dos eran capaces de combatir con un minotauro y sobrevivir.

Aiz estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba a ella por su espalda.

"oye Aiz, ¿eliminaste al ultimo minotauro no es cierto?, vámonos es hora de volver con Loky… ¿Aiz?"

Se trataba de otro miembro de la familia Loky, Bete Loga un demi-humano, él era mitad hombre y mitad lobo, él tenía cola y orejas de lobo en su cuerpo que lo distinguían y diferenciaban de un humano común y corriente. Bete se había parado a cierta distancia de ella esperando una respuesta de Aiz cuando un aroma comenzó a impregnar su sensible nariz. Era sangre… pero no era la sangre de Aiz y tampoco la de un minotauro sino la de otra persona humana que él no conocía, cuando Bete se acercó más a Aiz siguiendo él aroma de la sangre se encontró con una escena horrible… ¡Aiz estaba abrazando a otro chico que parecía estar durmiendo en sus brazos!

A él no le importaba si él joven aventurero inconsciente seguía vivo o no, tampoco le preocupaban las horribles heridas que podía ver que tenía en su cuerpo, a Bete solo le preocupaba la horrible escena que estaba presenciando al ver a Aiz abrazando delicadamente a otro hombre en sus brazos. Esta escena le provoco grandes celos a Bete, despertando sus instintos animales. En ese momento Bete solo deseaba arrancarle la garganta a ese aventurero desconocido usando sus afilados colmillos, pero el reprimió rápidamente sus instintos animales controlándose lo mejor que pudo, no obstante, él no tenía el suficiente autocontrol para evitar gruñir con enojo tras presenciar como una de sus peores pesadillas se volvía realidad.

En este punto Aiz fue capaz de escuchar los gruñidos de Bete y fue consciente de su presencia.

"¿Bete?"

"…"

Él la escucho claramente con sus sentidos superiores, propios de su raza demi-humana, a pesar de que la voz de Aiz había sido solo un débil susurro, aun apenas audible incluso para él.

"tenemos que ayudar a este aventurero a salir de aquí y llevarlo a que lo atienda un médico…"

Bete guardo silencio, pero no perdió ni un solo segundo luego de escuchar las palabras de Aiz. Él tomo a Bell sin cuidado y lo cargo en su hombro como si se tratase de un costal, Aiz sintió un dejo de preocupación y quiso decir algo para que Bete tuviera más cuidado, pero las palabras murieron en su boca antes de que las pronunciara…

'¿por qué estoy tan preocupada por él?'

Esto era un sentimiento muy inusual en ella, ni hablar de que su preocupación provenía de una persona a la que nunca había visto antes, ella ni siquiera sabía el nombre del misterioso aventurero. Sintiéndose un poco extraña Aiz se limitó a seguir en silencio a Bete que estaba inusualmente callado en ese momento.

Trato de eliminar esos sentimientos…

'¡enfócate!, no tengo tiempo para perder… no puedo preocuparme por los demás… no hasta que alcance mi objetivo'

Pero fue imposible, la culpa ya la comenzaba a torturar en su interior… sí lo que había sentido al usar el falna para comprobar el estado del chico era cierto, entonces él no podría volver a tener una vida normal, no podría ir en busca de aventuras a la mazmorra y tal vez no podría volver a caminar nunca más…

Ella camino mecánicamente tras Bete… ¿de verdad le había arruinado la vida a este aventurero por llegar demasiado tarde a salvarlo?, pronto la culpa aumentaría tras enterarse de las consecuencias que habían provocado por haber dejado que un grupo tan grande de minotauros huyera a los pisos superiores.

…

Hestia había corrido sin parar por más de media hora y finalmente estaba llegando a la entrada de la mazmorra que se encontraba al pie de la torre Babel en el centro de Orario. Justo en la entrada de la mazmorra se hallaba una multitud bloqueándole el paso a la pequeña diosa. La multitud estaba hablando sobre una oleada furiosa de minotauros que había entrado a los pisos superiores. La preocupación de Hestia no hizo más que crecer tras escuchar sobre la ola de minotauros de las bocas de los aventureros amontonados en la salida de la mazmorra, antes solo había tenido un mal presentimiento, pero saber sobre un ataque inesperado de minotauros la comenzaba a alterar más.

Hestia ignoro el ardor en su pecho tras correr durante tanto tiempo y el dolor en sus piernas adentrándose en la multitud y caminando sin detenerse hacia la entrada de la mazmorra, entonces ella lo vio y se congelo… vio una larga fila de cadáveres reposando sus inertes cuerpos sin vida en el piso al lado de la puerta que daba entrada a la mazmorra. Estos cadáveres eran los cuerpos de los desafortunados aventureros que murieron tras la oleada de minotauros en los pisos superiores. Unos tras otros se alineaban en una horrorosa escena, las heridas en sus cuerpos eran grotescas e incluso muchos de los cuerpos de los cadáveres tenían miembros faltantes, pues parecía que alguien o algo los había mutilado y… arrancado a la fuerza brazos y piernas sin misericordia, muchos de ellos eran irreconocibles pues tenían el rostro desfigurado... Hestia solo esperaba que ninguno de los cadáveres perteneciera a Bell.

Había grandes grupos de aventureros al lado de algunos cadáveres llorando la perdida de sus amigos, era desgarrador escuchar los llantos y gritos de personas que no querían aceptar la muerte de sus seres queridos… la más triste escena que Hestia vio en ese momento fue el de una mujer solitaria que se negaba a aceptar la muerte de un hombre tendido en el suelo en medio de numerosos cadáveres que lo rodeaban. Esta mujer le gritaba y le pedía al hombre que se levantara… en algún punto, ella comenzó a darle RCP al hombre con la intención de que este despertara… era desgarrador ver a esta mujer agonizando al borde de la locura mientras intentaba resucitar un cadáver frio al que le habían arrancado ambas piernas, el cadáver ya debería de tener un par de horas sin vida a juzgar por la palidez en su rostro.

La mujer se negaba a rendirse y con la mirada perdida, daba sin parar respiración de boca a boca al hombre… ¿cuál era su relación con él para que ella se negara a aceptar la muerte de él y se aferrara a un hilo roto de esperanza?, ¿hermanos?, ¿amigos?, ¿amantes?... Pero al final del día esta mujer no era la única que había perdido a alguien. ¿Cuántas personas habían perdido a alguien preciado en esta tragedia?

Hestia sintió ganas de vomitar y cerro los ojos mientras se alejaba de los cadáveres… no podía seguir viendo esta escena tortuosa… tenía que encontrar a Bell en ese instante, su corazón ya estaba encogido tras ver esa escena desgarradora… no podría soportar un segundo más sin encontrar a Bell y saber que estaba bien.

'¿Dónde estás Bell-kun?'

Hestia se negaba a buscarlo entre los cadáveres, por su propio bien no debía perder la esperanza, Bell no podía haber muerto aun… él se lo había prometido.

'sigues vivo Bell-kun… ¿verdad?'

'tienes que estar vivo... me lo prometiste'

Se acerco a la entrada de la mazmorra esperando encontrarlo ahí luchando con las incontrolables ganas de llorar. De repente el sonido de los murmullos de la multitud ceso y silenciosamente abrieron paso a un par de aventureros que salían de la mazmorra. Las reacciones de la multitud fueron muy distintas entre ellos, algunos los veían con odio, otros con respeto, otros con temor… Hestia no perdió el tiempo y camino entre la multitud para ver a los responsables de tal silencio.

Eran dos aventureros de la familia Loki cuyos nombres Hestia desconocía, se trataba de un demi-humano alto que era acompañado de una mujer de cabello dorado, él cargaba a una persona sobre su hombro cuyo rostro Hestia no podía ver debido a la posición desde donde lo veía, pero justo cuando ella iba a irse para continuar con su búsqueda vio algo tras el hombro del alto demi-humano que le llamo la atención… vio un mechón de cabello blanco del aventurero inconsciente sobre los hombros del siervo de Loki.

"¡…!"

Ellos caminaban en medio de la multitud en silencio y cuando Bete paso frente a ella, Hestia se dio cuenta de quién era ese aventurero que estaba siendo cargado por un demi-humano… ¡el aventurero inconsciente era Bell!

"¡Bell-kun!"

Ella salio de la multitud empujando a la gente alrededor y grito el nombre de Bell llamando la atención de Aiz y Bete que se detuvieron a mitad de su camino para ver a la pequeña diosa parada frente a ellos. Hestia se dio cuenta del estado en que se encontraba Bell y dirigió una mirada acusadora hacia Aiz y Bete, como si los culpara por las múltiples heridas que tenía Bell en su cuerpo

"¡¿qué le hicieron a Bell-kun?!"

Apunto directamente a Bete que estaba cargando a Bell en ese momento. Bete se molesto por la acusación de la pequeña diosa frente a él. No obstante, el no contesto nada pues el aura divina irradiaba de ella, dejando en claro que ella era una diosa. Bete no era alguien tan educado como para no responder a la falsa acusación, no obstante, ella era una diosa y ni siquiera él se atrevería a ofender deliberadamente a un dios.

Aiz dio un paso adelante para aclarar cualquier malentendido y decirle a la pequeña diosa que ellos no habían herido al aventurero y que ella lo había salvado en el quinto piso de un minotauro. Justo cuando estaba a punto de hablar, la diosa la interrumpió antes que ella lograra decir una palabra.

"… olvídenlo, ayúdenme a llevarlo a una enfermería"

Ellos asintieron y siguieron a la diosa desesperada que buscaba una enfermería.

…

Cuando Hestia llego a una instalación medica en el primer piso de la torre Babel le indico al par de aventureros de la familia Loki que se podían retirar. Ellos no objetaron y se marcharon, aunque Aiz quería quedarse para saber más sobre el estado de salud de Bell, quería comprobar sí lo que había sentido al usar su falna en la mazmorra era cierto, pues la culpa la carcomía desde lo profundo de su alma. Sobre todo, tras ver la gran cantidad de muertes que habían causado por su tonto descuido al volver de una gran expedición en la mazmorra.

Hestia estuvo dando vueltas en la sala de espera de la instalación medica mientras esperaba que le dieran los resultados de algunos exámenes que le permitiría saber la gravedad de las heridas de Bell. Esta instalación medica era controlada por el gremio por lo que los aventureros podían tratar sus heridas inmediatamente despues de salir de la mazmorra y pagar despues en cualquier instalación del gremio.

Luego de pocos minutos los médicos entraron a la sala de espera y se dirigieron hacia Hestia para informarle del estado en que se encontraba Bell, aunque para Hestia esos pocos minutos se habían sentido como unas largas y tortuosas horas que tuvo que esperar impaciente para saber si Bell estaba bien. Los rostros de los médicos eran demasiado serios y ligeramente ensombrecidos, Hestia sabía que algo no estaba bien por la manera en que la veían justo antes de darle los resultados de los exámenes médicos que le habían hecho a Bell.

"¿Qué paso?... ¿Cómo esta Bell-kun?"

"… sus heridas son más serías de lo que pensamos. En principio, la mayoría de las heridas que sufren los aventureros en las mazmorras pueden ser tratadas con pociones mágicas y en los peores casos incluso con intervención quirúrgica… pero…"

El medico se detuvo antes de declarar los resultados del aventurero. Pero Hestia no podía esperar ni un segundo más, tenía que saber que le había pasado a Bell.

"… ¿Qué tan graves son sus heridas?, ¿él estará bien?"

El doctor volvió a hablar tras una breve pausa.

"Lo más preocupante de las heridas y las lesiones del paciente no son su brazo izquierdo a pesar de lo visiblemente mal que se ve… ni la conmoción cerebral que sufrió en la mazmorra, sino las múltiples fracturas y fisuras que tiene por todo su cuerpo… Sobre todo, las fracturas que sufrió en su columna vertebral provocadas por un fuerte impacto, esto provoco que parte de las vértebras se fragmentaron y parte de los fragmentos a su vez dañaron irremediablemente su medula espinal"

"¡…!"

"Lo siento… él debe de renunciar a ser un aventurero, él tendrá suerte si alguna vez es capaz de volver a caminar. En el peor de los casos el podría quedar postrado en la cama por el resto de su vida… siento decirle esto diosa Hestia, pero luego de este incidente él podría quedar lisiado por el resto de su vida"

"¡¿B- Bell-kun… lisiado?! Por favor dígame que no es cierto, Bell-kun no puede quedar lisiado… si él no puede seguir viviendo como un aventurero entonces no podrá cumplir su sueño…"

"lo siento… en este caso un procedimiento quirúrgico podría ser mortal para el paciente, e incluso si se realiza el procedimiento no podemos asegurar que él podría volver a caminar si logra sobrevivir tras la operación"

"¡p-pero Bell-kun! ¡él! ... ¡él! ..."

El medico negó con la cabeza solemnemente.

"lo siento diosa Hestia…"

El medico comenzó a dar media vuelta para retirarse de la sala de espera antes de ser detenido por la voz de la pequeña diosa.

"¡pero…!"

A pesar de que había detenido al médico antes de que se retirara, ella no podía argumentar nada. Había entendido todo lo que él medico le dijo y no dudaba de los hechos que le había presentado con evidencia solida… pero, la carrera de aventurero de Bell no podía terminar asi… si eso ocurría entonces el sueño de Bell jamás se cumpliría y, Hestia sabía que, para Bell, un chico tan puro e inocente, que miraba tan anhelante y con tanta esperanza hacia su futuro, entonces perder su sueño sería peor que la muerte.

Eso incluso podría matar algo importante en el interior de Bell, una vida con el corazón roto era una de las peores torturas pues se tendría que resignar a nunca cumplir su sueño…

El medico la miro comprensivamente durante un tiempo antes de volver a hablar.

"tal vez… podríamos realizarle unos exámenes más exhaustivos a su siervo para comprobar todas las opciones…"

"¡sí! Por favor…"

Hestia se aferro al pequeño hilo de esperanza que le quedaba en ese momento.

"de acuerdo, de momento internaremos al paciente mientras atendemos a las demás personas heridas… el incidente de los minotauros dejo una gran cantidad de heridos"

"está bien…"

Hestia no había puesto atención a su alrededor, pero, lo cierto era que todos los médicos estaban muy ocupados atendiendo a tantos heridos que habían llegado al mismo tiempo tras la oleada de minotauros en los pisos superiores.

El medico la llevo a una pequeña habitación donde estaba Bell en ese momento. Hestia acaricio la mejilla de Bell cariñosamente mientras lo miraba reposar inconsciente en la cama del hospital… Bell tenía correas por todo su cuerpo que lo ataban e inmovilizaban en la cama para evitar que se moviera demasiado cuando recobrara la conciencia y se hiriera más por cualquier reacción que pudiera tener al despertar.

'todo estará bien Bell-kun… tú no puedes quedar lisiado de por vida…de alguna forma superaremos esto, lo se… '

* * *

 **Fin... ummm siento el retraso... navidad, año nuevo... ustedes saben xD**

 **De cualquier manera, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo... por cierto no lo había mencionado hasta ahora pero en mi fanfic la cidudad laberinto Orario no es la única ciudad con una mazmorra, en mi opinión el crecimiento de Bell en el canon es tan rápido que no tardara en superar a todos los aventureros de Orario... aun no lleva un año completo como aventurero y ya es nivel 4 y si se toma en cuenta que Aiz tenía el record por pasar al nivel 2 en un año, es obvia la diferencia y se puede ver a creces que él no tardara en superar a todos en Orario... por lo que en mi fanfic habr muchos más aventureros más en otras ciudades. El nivel de los aventureros en Orario será considerado de nivel medio comparado a otras ciudades.**

 **No quiero meter tantos OC por que luego creo que se pierde el entendimiento general de los OC y hasta yo mismo me podría confundir :p, por eso creo que será necesario meter personajes de juegos como fire emblem u otros animes... Consideren que solo tendrán sus personalidades e imágenes intactas en algunos casos si sus poderes y esas cosas son muy distintas a las de los aventureros de danmachi, por lo que tendré que retocar sus habilidades y otras cosas para que no difieran tanto del universo de danmachi.**

 **Así que si les gustaría ver a alguno de sus personajes favoritos en este fanfic díganmelo por un mensaje en este capítulo o por PM, estoy abierto a sugerencias :)**

 **hasta la próxima, bye~.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

 **"Dos personas pueden estar en la misma cama y aún estar solos cuando cierran los ojos"**

 **El fin del mundo y un despiadado país de las maravillas**

 **Haruki Murakami**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Danmachi es propiedad de Fujino** Ō **mori**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Sharingan**

Ya habían pasado cinco días desde que ingresaron a Bell en la unidad médica del primer piso de la torre babel. Acababan de hacerle otros exámenes médicos y Hestia esperaba impaciente los resultados, los médicos habían tardado tanto tiempo en volver a revisar la condición de Bell por que en los últimos días habían estado atiborrados de trabajo, producto de las escaramuzas que había dejado el incidente de los minotauros. Numerosos pacientes habían sido trasladados a otras unidades medicas alrededor de toda la ciudad y finalmente hoy los médicos tuvieron el tiempo necesario para hacerle estudios más exhaustivos al peliblanco.

Durante todo este tiempo Bell no había recobrado la conciencia y esto preocupaba a Hestia pues no era una buena señal el hecho de que Bell no despertara aun tras tanto tiempo de haber caído inconsciente. Ella tomo la mano de Bell entre las suyas y espero a que le dieran buenas noticias esta vez, aun era temprano por la mañana así que esperaría pacientemente a que le entregaran los resultados pues estos podrían llegar en cualquier momento…

…

Bell había estado consiente durante todo ese tiempo dentro de su mente y había estado en el mundo de oscuridad absoluta con el que había soñado hace poco, aunque Bell no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había despertado en este extraño mundo despues de su combate con el minotauro, él bien podría haber estado en este lugar durante unas cuantas horas o días o incluso semanas, pues el tiempo fluía de manera extraña en este lugar, por no decir que debido a la inexistencia del día y la noche el tiempo era incalculable. Pero él no tenía dudas de que estaba una vez más en el extraño mundo de su pesadilla pues una extraña luz carmesí le daba la certeza que necesitaba para saberlo…

El extraño ser con un solitario ojo carmesí con varios magatamas en cada uno de sus círculos concéntricos lo había estado mirando fijamente durante todo este tiempo y Bell no se podía permitir bajar la guardia frente a esta… cosa. Era por esta razón que, a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado inmóvil en este lugar, él no había sido capaz de reflexionar detenidamente en todo lo que le había pasado durante el ataque del minotauro. Bell se limitaba a mirar directamente al ojo frente a él, pues era lo único que podía ver en medio de la interminable oscuridad y no quería perderlo de vista pues desconfiaba de las intenciones de ese ser.

El peliblanco era incapaz de moverse, era como sí algo lo atara a la mitad de la nada, ni siquiera sabría decir sí existía alguna dirección en este mundo, era imposible distinguir entre sur y norte, tampoco sabía si estaba recostado en el piso o si incluso se podría decir que estaba suspendido en el espacio… ningún concepto humano podía ser distinguido ahí y él había permanecido inmóvil durante un tiempo indefinido, lo único que podía sentir era como la oscuridad que lo rodeaba lentamente se había estado introduciendo en su cuerpo desde el momento en que despertó ahí, esta oscuridad fluía por sus venas causándole un sentimiento de frialdad que lo helaba hasta los huesos.

De repente escucho un estruendoso sonido que resonó con fuerza por todo el vacío que lo rodeaba, era como sí algo se hubiese roto con la fuerza de un gran impacto. Cuando miro detrás de aquel ser, se dio cuenta de que había grietas rasgando la oscuridad, como si un meteoro hubiera impactado en los limites más lejanos de este mundo, tras estas grietas se podía ver un poco de luz a lo lejos. Entonces en menos tiempo que un parpadeo, el destello de luz inundo todo su campo visual y se esparció por todas partes envolviéndolo a él y eliminando la oscuridad a su alrededor.

…

Bell despertó confundido en una habitación oscura, aunque muy iluminada a diferencia del lugar donde había estado apenas momentos antes… por el aspecto de la misma se pudo dar cuenta de que ya no estaba en la mazmorra. Estaba acostado en una superficie un poco suave, probablemente una cama, él trato de moverse, pero su cuerpo estaba inmovilizado por correas que lo ataban firmemente en su lugar. De lo poco que podía ver se había dado cuenta de que estaba en alguna especie de cuarto de hospital y él estaba recostado en una cama demasiado dura para su gusto… cuando trato de moverse sintió una punzada de dolor que provenía de su brazo izquierdo y se acordó que se lo había roto de una manera horrible en su pelea contra el minotauro.

En ese momento su brazo reposaba sobre su pecho y estaba enyesado, todo su cuerpo le dolía, pero no se podía mover y por lo tanto no podía observar con detenimiento la habitación. Asi que decidió esperar a que alguien llegara con él para que lo desataran y mientras tanto se tomaría ese tiempo para reflexionar finalmente en lo que le había pasado en todo lo que había pasado por la batalla que tuvo contra el minotauro, pues finalmente se podía relajar un poco al no ser observado por aquel extraño ojo en la oscuridad. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue un nombre y el recuerdo claro de una persona que lo tomaba en sus brazos y entonces una gentil calidez inundo su corazón.

'Aiz Wallenstein'

Su belleza era abrumadora… era cierto, pero eso no era lo que había despertado un extraño sentimiento en el interior de Bell. Él no era capaz de explicarlo, pero había visto algo en el interior de ella que lo llamaba y atraía desde el momento en que se encontraron y sus ojos entrecruzaron miradas, era algo en su interior, algo recóndito y absoluto que solo había sentido en ella y en nadie más. Los minutos pasaron y Bell no se la pudo sacar de la cabeza, él se comenzó a preguntar sobre la famosa princesa de la espada, sobre sus gustos, sus pasatiempos y muchas otras cosas que a él le gustaría saber sobre la aventurera de ojos dorados, él trato de imaginar cómo se vería ella sonriéndole y esa imagen en su cabeza hizo que sus mejillas se tornaran rojas rápidamente. Entonces se fijó una nueva meta a sí mismo con la esperanza de poder estar cerca de ella, el poder obtener la fuerza necesaria para ser digno de estar al lado de una aventurera tan impresionante como Aiz Wallenstein y tener la oportunidad de confesar sus nuevos sentimientos.

Sus pensamientos pararon inmediatamente tras recordar su enfrentamiento con él minotauro… y ese extraño ardor que se había arremolinado en sus ojos hasta que… hasta que algo los había cambiado. Nunca se había sentido de esa manera… era como sí sus ojos pudieran percibir todo lo necesario para ganar una batalla y tampoco sabía que había provocado ese cambio en él, ese hecho le aterraba porque no sabía si ese cambio era algo bueno o algo malo, pero por lo menos no debería ser algo negativo porque sin ese cambio en él, entonces probablemente no habría sobrevivido tras la persecución del minotauro.

Su mente vagó sin rumbo, tanto que hasta perdió cualquier percepción del tiempo, pero solo cuando un profundo silencio se apodero de la habitación se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo. No lo había notado antes debido al aturdimiento y conmoción persistentes tras su batalla, pero ahora que finalmente había recuperado su conciencia completamente, se dio cuenta del sonido de una tranquila respiración que no le pertenecía a él. Además, había una calidez familiar que envolvía cariñosamente su mano derecha. Debido a que estaba inmovilizado en la cama, no podía voltear para comprobar quien estaba en la habitación a su lado tomándolo de la mano, pero no era necesario porque de alguna forma Bell sabía que se trataba de la diosa Hestia.

Ese sentimiento de gentil calidez solo podía provenir de la linda diosa, Bell no tenía ni la menor duda de ello. Inconscientemente apretó la mano de la diosa Hestia reafirmándose a sí mismo que aún seguía vivo y también debido a la felicidad que sentía al ser capaz de estar al lado de la diosa Hestia un día más. Casi había roto su promesa en la mazmorra, pero al final, él había sobrevivido y ahora estaban juntos de nuevo y Bell se esforzaría aún más para cumplir con la promesa que le había hecho a su diosa.

La presión proveniente de la mano de Bell despertó a Hestia de su ligero sueño. Ella había permanecido a su lado cuidándolo sin descanso durante días negándose a dejarlo solo mientras esperaba a que le entregaran los resultados de sus exámenes médicos, pero al final ella se había quedado dormida por el cansancio. Cuando ella despertó lo primero que vio fue que Bell la sostenía fuertemente de la mano, ella se sonrojo avergonzada, hasta que se dio cuenta de que el hecho de que Bell sostuviera de esa manera solo podía significar que él finalmente había despertado. Cuando levanto la cabeza para comprobar si de verdad estaba despierto, miro directamente a los ojos de color escarlata ampliamente abiertos que miraban distraídos al techo de la habitación.

Sus ojos se humedecieron y sin pensarlo dos veces ella se abalanzo encima de Bell con una gran sonrisa iluminando su rostro.

"¡Bell-kun!"

Ella le dio un fuerte abrazo de oso mientras frotaba su mejilla contra la de él, feliz de ver que finalmente había recobrado la conciencia…

"¡HAAA!"

…Por lo menos hasta que escucho un grito de dolor que provenía de Bell.

Ella se levantó de la cama asustada preguntándose que estaba mal, hasta que se dio cuenta de su error. Su rostro palideció inmediatamente tras darse cuenta de que había provocado más dolor al ya muy herido peliblanco.

"¡l- lo- lo siento Bell-kun! ¡yo! … ¡yo!"

Bell recobro rápidamente la compostura mientras trataba de evitar que se le escaparan varias lagrimas por él dolor que sentía de su brazo izquierdo.

"e-está bien Hestia-sama… no me dolió tanto"

"¡…!"

Bell miraba hacia otro lado con sus ojos, tratando de evitar la mirada de la diosa…

'Bell es horrible para mentir'

Hestia incluso podía ver que Bell tenía los ojos húmedos debido a que estaba a punto de llorar por el dolor que le había provocado. Tras las palabras tranquilizadoras de Bell, su palidez disminuyo y en cambio se volvió a ruborizar avergonzada por haber actuado de manera tan infantil. Pero, a pesar de su vergüenza ella no pudo evitar que se volviera a formar una gran sonrisa en su rostro. ¿Quién la podría culpar?, Bell seguía vivo y eso era todo lo que importaba de momento. Mientras ellos estuvieran juntos, entonces no había ninguna duda de que de alguna manera superarían toda esta situación, ella lo sabía.

"ummm Hestia-sama, no me puedo mover… ¿me podría desatar?"

"ah, espera un poco Bell-kun la enfermera no tardara en volver para desatarte…"

Hestia guardo silencio durante un segundo antes de que una sonrisa juguetona apareciera en su rostro y cambio su actitud inmediatamente.

"sería mejor si la enfermera no te desatara Bell-kun… tal vez podría divertirme contigo mientras no te puedes mover uhuhuhu"

"¡Hestia-sama!"

El rostro de Bell era una cómica imitación de una cereza por lo avergonzado que se sentía en ese momento. Ella no podía evitar hacer ese comentario descarado sabiendo como reaccionaria el chico que tanto quería, Hestia no pudo evitar reírse por la linda reacción de Bell. Esto era lo que necesitaba, liberar un poco del estrés, el miedo y la tensión que se estuvo acumulando en ella todos estos días. No obstante, su interacción se detuvo tras escuchar que la puerta se abría. Una enfermera entro a la habitación y Hestia cambio su expresión inmediatamente, ella esperaba que la enfermera no tuviera malas noticias para ellos.

"los estudios del señor Cranel finalmente terminaron…"

El tono de la enfermera era monótono y hablaba lentamente mientras ella releía el informe que sostenía en sus manos como sí quisiera cerciorarse de que no hubiera algún error, cuando ella aparto la vista del documento miro a Hestia y le sonrió dulcemente antes de volver a hablar.

"La condición del señor Cranel no es tan severa como habíamos pensado en un principio, él se podrá recuperar completamente"

Tras escuchar a la enfermera un enorme peso se levantó de los hombros de Hestia y suspiro aliviada. Incluso se podía ver el dejo de unas lágrimas al borde de sus ojos que querían traicionar a la diosa y brotar a borbotones para expresar el alivio que sintió de esas palabras. Hestia volteo a ver a Bell con ojos llenos de esperanza… él no podría saber porque había estado tan preocupada, pero lo cierto era que la primera cosa que le dijeron tras comprobar el estado de Bell era que él debía de renunciar a la vida de un aventurero y que tendría suerte si alguna vez volvía a caminar. Debido a eso ella se había sentido como si estuviera siendo engullida en una tormenta de impotencia y angustia durante días mientras esperaba que lo que le habían dicho los médicos el primer día fuera solo una mentira.

Luego de cinco tortuosos días, finalmente le habían hecho estudios y exámenes más especializados a Bell y finalmente la enfermera le había dado buenas noticias de esos exámenes a Hestia. A pesar de la felicidad de la diosa, los doctores e incluso la enfermera habían mirado atónitos a estos resultados, pues en ellos habían visto que los fragmentos de hueso que dañaron la medula de Bell habían desaparecido y la medula espinal en sí misma se había regenerado milagrosamente. Tal caso iba completamente en contra de todo el conocimiento médico del mundo, nunca en sus largas carreras curando a aventureros lesionados habían visto un caso tan antinatural como el de Bell y tampoco había ningún registro de algún suceso tan extraño como este en cualquier pergamino antiguo de medicina.

Otra cosa rara era el hecho de que, incluso si Bell tuviera alguna habilidad de auto regeneración, todas sus otras heridas continuaban casi completamente iguales… era como si su cuerpo hubiera regenerado cualquier herida fatal por conciencia propia y las heridas menores las hubiera ignorado completamente como sí esta tuviera conciencia propia. Incluso el brazo izquierdo de Bell parecía haberse regenerado parcialmente de modo que la recuperación por el mero uso de pociones de alta calidad era factible. Nada en su caso tenía sentido, ellos confiaban en que sus primeros exámenes no se habían equivocado por lo que el caso de Bell era completamente inexplicable desde su punto de vista profesional.

Ellos mantuvieron en observación a Bell durante unas pocas horas más mientras esperaban a que un par de pociones mágicas que le dieron lo curaran lo suficiente para que pudiera volver a caminar tras una recuperación parcial. No obstante, como una unidad medica que trabajaba para el gremio, ellos informaron inmediatamente de la inusual situación a los altos mandos del gremio, este caso no podía ser ocultado de sus jefes.

…

Finalmente dieron de alta a Bell, los médicos les dijeron que él debía de reposar por lo menos un periodo de cuatro meses para que se curara completamente o debía de comprar pociones mágicas de alta calidad. Pero él y Hestia no tenían dinero y si no eran capaces de obtener pociones de alta calidad Bell se tendría que ver obligado a pasar varios meses sin explorar la mazmorra, estas pociones eran producidas únicamente por varias familias que se dedicaban al comercio del producto en cuestión. además, todo el equipo de Bell había sido destruido en su batalla contra el minotauro, no tenía ni armadura ni arma por lo que incluso si se recuperaba tendría que comprar nuevo equipo para volver a ser capaz de explorar la mazmorra.

No obstante, a pesar de su mala racha desde que Bell inicio su vida de aventurero, finalmente la suerte le sonrió a familia Hestia, pues fuera de la unidad médica había un pequeño grupo de gente que los estaba esperando con sonrisas en sus caras. Hestia reconoció a un par de rostros familiares… eran los dioses, Miach y Takemikazuchi con los miembros de sus familias acompañándolos.

"¡oi!, Hestia. Nos enteramos de que Bell tuvo problemas en la mazmorra"

Takemikazuchi hablo primero para aclarar las dudas que podrían surgir en Hestia sobre su presencia fuera de la torre Babel, claramente esperando a que ella y Bell salieran.

"¿no crees que nos debiste haber dicho si tu aventurero necesitaba ayuda?"

Las palabras tranquilas de Miach hicieron sentir avergonzada a Hestia, que trato de mirar a otro lado, fingiendo no haber escuchado a Miach. El dios tomo la iniciativa aprovechando el silencio de Hestia, para cumplir el objetivo de lo que habían venido a hacer aquí.

"Naaza"

El único miembro de la familia Miach camino tras ser llamado por su dios. Se trataba de Naaza Erisuis, una exaventurera de raza Chienthrope (demi humano con aspectos de perro como la cola y las orejas) que dejo detrás su anterior labor en la mazmorra tras perder un brazo durante una de sus exploraciones. La actual situación de pobreza en su familia fue provocada por este incidente en la mazmorra donde Miach tuvo que dar todo su dinero a la familia Dian Cecht para que le fabricaran una prótesis mágica a Naaza, esta prótesis podía ser usada como un brazo normal, no obstante, los días de exploración acabaron para Naaza desde ese momento, junto a la camaradería que tenía con todos sus compañeros de familia que los abandonaron debido a la deuda que adquirieron tras el incidente.

Ella le entrego a Bell un par de pociones mágicas y a Hestia una extraña pieza de armadura, esta pieza estaba hecha de piel y acero con un estilo que Bell no había visto antes. Un instante despues de que Naaza les entregara estos objetos a Bell y a Hestia, Takemikazuchi ni corto ni perezoso, anuncio el nombre de un miembro de su familia, sin darle tiempo a Hestia para decir cualquier cosa.

"Mikoto"

Una aventurera con rasgos asiáticos camino tranquilamente al igual que Naaza hasta que llego frente a Hestia y le entrego varias partes de una armadura ligera a la diosa y luego le entrego una espada corta a Bell. La familia de Takemikazuchi era pobre simplemente por que habían llegado recientemente a Orario y habían empleado la mayoría de su dinero en su largo viaje desde las tierras del medio oriente para llegar a la ciudad laberinto Orario, pero su situación mejoraría en cuanto los siervos de Takemikazuchi cogieran un buen ritmo de exploración en la mazmorra.

Bell tenía su brazo izquierdo enyesado y aún estaba herido por lo que cualquier cosa pesada se la habían dado a Hestia, dejándola ver un poco adorable al tener que cargar tantas cosas siendo tan pequeña.

"o- oigan Miach, Take… por que me entregan estas cosas, yo no…"

Hestia tenía una buena amistad con ellos, pero ella no quería usar esa amistad para salir de esta situación. Ella quería hacer crecer a su familia por si misma, por lo que esto iba en contra de su deseo. Pero por otra parte si no aceptaba la ayuda de Takemikazuchi y Miach, Bell se vería obligado a dejar la vida de aventurero durante mucho tiempo, incluso si él se curaba completamente sin el uso de una poción, ellos tardarían mucho tiempo en comprar equipo decente para Bell pues las armas y las armaduras se vendían a precios ridículamente caros debido a que la demanda era alta. Esto podría afectar a la realización del sueño de Bell, por lo que la respuesta era obvia para ella, aunque aún quedaba un pequeño dejo de reluctancia en ella.

"tranquila Hestia, deberías de déjanos ayudarte cuando tienes problemas, para eso estamos los amigos ¿no?"

Takemikazuchi por su parte se limito a sonreír tontamente mientras levantaba un pulgar hacia arriba en señal de aprobación a las palabras Miach.

Las palabras de Miach dispersaron la pequeña duda en Hestia que se tragó su orgullo y acepto feliz la ayuda de Miach y Takemikazuchi, principalmente porque sabía que esto era justo lo que Bell necesitaba para salir de esta situación desesperada y cumplir rápidamente con su sueño. Además, ella tenía plena confianza en el par de dioses frente a ella, pues habían sido sus amigos durante muchos años, por lo que sabía que ellos hacían esto sin segundas intenciones.

"gracias Take, Miach… estoy muy agradecida"

"muchas gracias dioses, de verdad nos han salvado"

Bell por su parte dio una profunda reverencia a estos dioses en señal de agradecimiento. Él no los conocía y menos aún a los miembros de sus familias, pero Bell ya se sentía profundamente agradecido con todos ellos, pues gracias a su generosidad él podría continuar explorando la mazmorra para perseguir sus sueños y objetivos.

Takemikazuchi se acerco a Bell y lo levanto lentamente.

"no seas tan formal chico, no es para tanto"

"p-pero de no ser por ustedes Take-sama. Yo me hubiera visto obligado a parar por mucho tiempo mi vida como aventurero o incluso a dejarla… de verdad estoy muy agradecido"

Takemikazuchi por su parte rio por la actitud un poco nerviosa del niño frente a él.

"en realidad me llamo Takemikazuchi, pero Hestia es demasiado floja como para pronunciar mi nombre completo…"

"¡oye Take que le estas diciendo a Bell-kun!"

"l-lo siento Takemikazuchi-sama"

Todas las personas alrededor se rieron por la forma en que Takemikazuchi le tomaba el pelo a Hestia.

"de todos modos Takemikazuchi-sama, Miach-sama… les estoy muy agradecido, juro que un día les pagare por este favor"

"tranquilo Bell, como dije antes. Nosotros somos amigos de tu diosa así que apoyarnos entre nosotros es natural, ¿no lo crees?… si aún te sientes extraño al aceptar nuestros regalos, entonces te pido que de hoy en adelante confíes en las pociones mi familia para tus exploraciones en la mazmorra, de esa forma nos podemos ayudar mutuamente"

"sí, Bell yo también te encargo la seguridad de mi familia en la mazmorra, si alguna vez los encuentras en problemas te pido que los ayudes"

"¡por supuesto que lo haré Miach-sama, Takemikazuchi-sama!"

Apenas pocos minutos habían pasado desde que Bell había sabido de la existencia de estos dioses, pero en su corazón ya había aumentado mucho el respeto y la confianza que tenía en ambos.

"de todos modos, ¿por qué no vamos a comer algo? Yo invito, mi familia ha tenido unos buenos días en la mazmorra últimamente"

Takemikazuchi invito a la familia Hestia y a la familia Miach con una sonrisa en su cara. Era duro decir la razón, pero lo cierto era que la competencia en los pisos superiores había disminuido en los últimos días tras el incidente de los minotauros y por eso la ganancia de las familias sin miembros de nivel dos o superior había aumentado desde entonces e incluso las familias dedicadas a la creación de pociones mágicas como la de Miach habían tenido mejores ventas desde entonces. Fue un día desafortunado, desgarrador y triste para todos los que perdieron a alguien importante ese día, pero aun asi la vida debía de continuar hacia adelante, todos tendrían que superar los duros golpes de la vida.

"mmm los últimos incidentes también hicieron que tuviera mejores ventas estos días… pero no sabría decir si esto me deja un buen sabor de boca…"

Caminaron todos juntos en un silencio sepulcral en respeto a todas las vidas que se perdieron ese día. Takemikazuchi los llevo a un humilde bar donde servían comida a buen precio, no era la mejor cena, pero aun así todos disfrutaron bastante conociéndose entre ellos, los dioses hablaban sobre viejas historias que los hacían reír recordando los buenos tiempos. Por su parte Bell conoció a todos los miembros de las dos familias amigas, los miembros de la familia Takemikazuchi le contaron a Bell sobre las diferencias de Orario, respecto a su ciudad natal en el lejano oriente mientras el peliblanco escuchaba atentamente, pues no sabía mucho del exterior debido a que vivió desde pequeño en un pequeño pueblo junto a su abuelo y le gustaba escuchar sobre las diferentes cosas que podría ver algún día si podía viajar alrededor del mundo.

Luego de un tiempo Bell hablo con Naaza y con Mikoto sobre el equipo que le habían regalado, él se enteró de que Naaza le había dado junto a las dos pociones de alta calidad, la única pieza de armadura que había guardado luego de que dejara de ser aventurera pues era especial para ella, Bell agradeció nuevamente a Naaza por regalarle algo tan importante, ella le dijo a Bell que no debía de preocuparse y le explico que esta pieza de armadura se trataba de una hombrera de estilo nórdico hecha por un buen herrero de su pueblo natal y que le había pertenecido a su madre. En ese momento Bell incluso intento regresarle la hombrera a Naaza, pero ella negó rotundamente que se la devolviera, solo le pidió al peliblanco que la cuidase mucho por ella.

Mikoto por su parte le explico a Bell que lo único inusual de la armadura que le dieron era el peto pues no contaban con uno para regalarle. Pero que en cambio tenía un buen arnés vikingo que habían comprado durante su viaje a Orario, este cubría la mitad izquierda del pecho y la espalda cuya función principal era proteger el corazón, demás este podía ser usado a la perfección junto a la hombrera que le había dado Naaza. Finalmente él arma, que era desconocida para Bell, había sido llamada una chokuto por Mikoto, se trataba de una espada recta que podía ser usada con una o ambas manos, de modo que tenía un uso versátil y tenía un alcance medio.

La familia del lejano oriente había sido adiestrada en el uso de una gran diversidad de armas por Takemikazuchi, pero todos tenían preferencias como por ejemplo ella prefería la katana y Ouka prefería la lanza, de modo que la mejor arma que le podían entregar y de la que no dependiera mucho su familia era esta, de cualquier modo, era un arma de calidad superior a la media por lo que Bell estaba muy agradecido, pues sabía lo costosa que podría ser esta espada en el mercado.

Antes de acabar la reunión todos escucharon atentamente a Bell tras haber finalizado la cena, pues le habían preguntado sobre su encuentro con el minotauro del piso cinco. Él les conto toda la historia, omitiendo varios puntos como por ejemplo el hecho de que él lo había combatido de frente y que había logrado herirlo, o sobre el ardor en sus ojos y el poder que sintió luego de eso. Él no podía decirles debido a que Hestia se lo había prohibido antes de salir del hospital pues ella fue la primera y única en escuchar la historia completa cuando Bell recupero la conciencia. Todos escucharon impresionados la historia y todos los hombres felicitaban a Bell por haber tenido un encuentro que parecía dictado por el destino con Aiz, en cambio Hestia miraba con grandes celos a Bell, pues ella notaba que él adquiría un brillo diferente en sus ojos cada vez que se mencionaba a la aventurera favorita de Loky.

Naaza era la que más entendía la fuerza de un minotauro entre este grupo, pues ella se había enfrentado a varios cuando era una aventurera, aun cuando ella tenía el nivel dos y varios compañeros la ayudaban a combatirlos como apoyos, nunca había sido fácil combatir contra un minotauro todos juntos, por lo que la impresionaba que Bell hubiera sobrevivido al ataque del minotauro a pesar de que solo lo había logrado con la ayuda en el último segundo de Aiz Wallenstein. Ouka por su parte aun no había combatido contra un minotauro a pesar de que ya tenía el nivel dos, pues él quería esperar a subir a los pisos medios junto a todos sus amigos. Por lo que aun no había visto a un minotauro de frente, pero respetaba a Bell pues solo tenía pocos días desde que Hestia le había dado su bendición y aun así se las había arreglado para sobrevivir al ataque de un temible minotauro.

Todos se dirigieron a sus hogares cuando Bell termino su historia, él estaba muy avergonzado tras ver lo impresionados que estaban todos y escuchar muchos elogios sobre su actuación en la mazmorra. Él y Hestia estaban caminando juntos hacia la iglesia donde estaba su humilde hogar, Bell acababa de tomar la primera poción mágica que le regalo el dios Miach e inmediatamente noto su efecto, el dios le aseguro que sería capaz de volver a explorar la mazmorra al día siguiente tras tomar la segunda poción en la mañana.

Una vez que llegaron a su cuarto se dispusieron a descansar luego de que Hestia le actualizara el estado a Bell. Hicieron la actualización en el sofá de modo que él no se tuviera que recostar boca abajo y evitaran lastimar más su brazo izquierdo. La diosa uso una gota de su sangre para comenzar el ritual de la actualización de estado, todo transcurrió en un silencio inusual pues Hestia estaba un poco enojada y celosa por Bell que parecía demostrar sentimientos afectuosos hacia Aiz. Por lo menos hasta que a la diosa se le escapo un jadeo de sorpresa por el radical nuevo cambio en el estado de Bell.

"¡ah!"

"¿pasa algo Hestia-sama?"

"no… no pasa nada"

Ella termino con la actualización de estado y luego tomo una hoja que puso sobre la marca de la bendición que le había dado a Bell. Dibujo un circulo sobre la hoja con su dedo y la actualización de estado quedo marcada en la hoja. Hestia aprovecho que Bell se acomodaba la camisa para borrar rápidamente parte de la actualización en la hoja sin que se diera cuenta el peliblanco.

"escucha Bell-kun, te gusta esa chica Aiz ¿no es cierto?"

Bell se limitó a evitar los ojos de su diosa mientras se ruborizaba avergonzado.

"si ella es fuerte y hermosa entonces también habrá otros chicos que la busquen. De seguro ya tiene a uno o dos chicos que le gustan"

"u- ummm…"

"bueno, ya que es de la familia Loki, no hay ninguna manera para que puedas estar con la chica Wallencomosea"

"¡…!"

La diosa Hestia continúo hablando más animada que antes.

"debes olvidar a esa chica y estar contento con lo que tienes adelante"

Ella se acercó más a Bell mientras decia estas palabras y le entregaba la hoja con la actualización de estado.

"¿lo dices enserio Hestia-sama?... eso es un poco cruel"

Bell se enfoco en leer los resultados de su actualización de estado.

"¡…!, mis habilidades subieron mucho, además… ¡ahora tengo un par de habilidades nuevas!"

 **Bell Cranel**

Lv. 1

Fuerza: G 256 » G 292

Resistencia: G 278 » F 383

Destreza: G 259 » F 321

Agilidad: G 271 » F 318

Magia: G 250 » G 271

Magia

[ ]

Habilidades

 **[…]**

 **[Semillas del fruto del árbol divino]**

 **1\. [Sharingan]**

 **1 tomoe**

· Habilidad visual.

· Lee y predice ligeramente los movimientos del rival.

· El sharingan consume la magia y la energía mental del usuario durante su uso.

 **2 tomoes**

· Aumenta la habilidad de leer y predecir los movimientos del rival.

· Permite copiar los movimientos observados.

· Crea pequeñas ilusiones a voluntad del usuario si se hace contacto visual.

· Aumenta el consumo de magia y energía mental.

 **2\. [Life Return]**

· Habilidad regenerativa.

· El usuario la puede activar a conciencia.

· En casos donde el usuario sufra heridas graves la habilidad se activará automáticamente incluso si el usuario no está consiente.

· Consume mucha magia y energía mental durante su uso.

'¡Sharingan!, ¡¿esto fue lo que use contra el minotauro?!'

La sorpresa de Bell al reconocer la habilidad fue tanta que ni siquiera le dio importancia a un hueco vacío en su actualización de estado donde se podía ver con mucho esfuerzo runas ilegibles para cualquier humano en la hoja que tenía en sus manos.

"¡diosa Hestia este sharingan debe de ser la habilidad que te conté antes!"

"sí, yo también lo note… lo extraño es que ninguna habilidad debería de poder activarse antes de que se haga una actualización de estado donde aparezca la habilidad o magia…"

"¡…!"

Era cierto, las palabras de la diosa Hestia eran parte del conocimiento común en este mundo, tanto que se podría considerar un axioma… una ley absoluta e inquebrantable que regía la lógica misma del universo.

'¿entonces porque…?, ¿Cómo pude…?'

"tal vez tiene que ver con el fruto que comiste. Mira actualización de estado, ambas habilidades parecen ser parte de **_'las semillas del fruto del árbol divino'_** … si de verdad fuesen como 'semillas' eso quiere decir que estas son habilidades secundarias nacidas de esa habilidad primaria que adquiriste al comer ese fruto… semillas con habilidades que crecen y se desarrolla con el tiempo"

"p-pero ¿eso quiere decir que más habilidades como esas se desarrollaran por el fruto?"

"tal vez… el sello que coloque con mi arcanum no es capaz de bloquear completamente los efectos del fruto, poco a poco su influencia recorre tu cuerpo, viaja por tus venas y meridianos y se transforma poco a poco en parte de ti. Creo que en parte por eso pudiste mostrar estas habilidades incluso antes de la actualización de estado, las 'semillas' no dependen del estado del aventurero, en este caso es posible que el estado solo refleje todas las habilidades y capacidades que posees, pero las 'semillas' y las habilidades que desarrollen son en sí mismas completamente independientes del mismo estado del usuario…"

 _Gulp…_

Bell trago su saliva mientras ansiedad y nerviosismo lo invadían.

'¿eso quiere decir que poco a poco me estoy transformando en otra cosa?'

Un pensamiento repentino lo invadió mientras recordaba algo terrorífico que había visto hace poco… oscuridad absoluta. Un ser maligno hecho de sombras con un único ojo carmesí extraño no había una sola palabra que Bell conociera que pudiera describir con exactitud el terror que le provocaba ese ser. De esa cosa solo se podía sentir una maldad tan profunda como si de un abismo sin fondo se tratase…

'¡¿me estoy convirtiendo en esa cosa?!'

"¡…!"

Hestia se inquieto con el cambio radical en la actitud de Bell. El silencio se comenzó a apoderar de la habitación envolviéndolos a ambos de manera traicionera, anunciando la inminente llegada de una gran tormenta. Bell estaba comenzando a tener un ataque de pánico y sus pensamientos eran cada vez más caóticos recordando como en sus pesadillas había sentido como la oscuridad se introducía lentamente en su cuerpo.

'¡no! No es posible… yo… ¡yo no…!'

 _¡plaf!..._

El fuerte y seco sonido de una bofetada resonó en la habitación cortando el silencio que la invadía. Bell dejo de pensar al sentir el claro ardor que tenía en su mejilla. Cuando se calmo sintió que unas pequeñas manos tomaban gentilmente su rostro su frente sintió la calidez de la propia frente de Hestia y ahora solo era capaz de ver un par de grandes ojos zafiro frente a él, Hestia lo miraba de frente con su rostro pegado al suyo. Su corazón dejo de latir como loco y comenzó a calmarse al igual que él.

"Bell-kun mírame…"

"p-pero"

"mírame… todo va a estar bien, mientras estemos juntos yo no dejare que nada te pase, no te convertirás en nada ni nadie más, tu siempre serás él mismo Bell-kun que yo quiero tanto… así que no te preocupes, todo estará bien… cree en mí, Bell-kun"

"Hestia-sama…"

La convicción y afecto en la voz de la diosa lo tranquilizaron, cualquier temor que hubiese surgido en él se había desvanecido tan pronto como lo había invadido. Su relación con la diosa Hestia caldeo su corazón y elimino cualquier inseguridad restante en él. Ella estaba en lo correcto, mientras estuvieran juntos todo estaría bien. La diosa se separo un poco de él mientras lo seguía mirando a los ojos antes de hablar con una voz cansada.

"Bell prepárate para dormir ya es tarde…"

"está bien, Hestia-sama"

Cuando Bell entro al baño para prepararse para dormir, Hestia se derrumbo desconsolada en el sofá. Tomo la hoja donde estaba la actualización de Bell y las runas borradas se iluminaron reflejando la actualización de Bell completa.

…

 **[Realis Phrase] (deseo inquebrantable)**

· Acelera el crecimiento

· Los efectos duraran tanto como sus sentimientos no cambien.

· Los efectos están determinados por la fuerza de sus sentimientos.

…

Si los efectos de la habilidad cambiaban por la fuerza de los sentimientos de Bell, entonces el cambio tan drástico en los puntos de habilidad durante esta actualización eran un ejemplo claro de la fuerza con la que Bell se había enamorado de la aventurera de Loki.

"idiota… aunque yo te amo tanto te atreviste a enamorarte de otra chica…"

Una solitaria lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla mientras exponía en soledad el lamento de su corazón roto.

...

Cuando Bell volvió y Hestia se preparo para dormir ambos se acostaron en la misma cama por petición de la diosa. Él no se pudo negar y ambos se deslizaron bajo las sabanas. Ella lo abrazo con miedo de perderlo y ambos conciliaron el sueño, pero aun así, aunque Hestia abrazaba a Bell con fuerza, ella no pudo evitar sentirse sola y abandonada esa noche.

* * *

 **\- Y... ¡Corte!-**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, a partir de aquí avanzara más rápido la historia... o no se xD aún faltan personajes que presentar y algunos otros cambios respecto al canon de Danmachi... así que también podría avanzar más lento de lo que creo, pero en lo personal me ha gustado como quedo este capítulo.**

 **Como ven hay ciertas diferencias con el Sharingan que todos conocemos... por ejemplo que los poderes iran apareciendo conforme tiene más tomoe en cada ojo, entre otras cosas que luego veran... esto es para adaptar este doujutsu al mundo de danmachi en mi fanfic... espero les guste la idea xD**

 **No olviden dejar su opinión, duda o comentario, les responderé por PM. n.n**

 **Hasta la proxima. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

 **"La muerte no existe en contraposición de la vida sino como parte de ella"**

 **Tokio Blues (Norwegian Wood)**

 **Haruki Murakami**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Danmachi es propiedad de Fujino Ōmori y este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Haciendo 'trampa'**

Tan pronto como Bell salió de la iglesia corrió entre las calles laberínticas de la ciudad dirigiéndose hacia la torre Babel. Durante el camino Bell se volvió muy consiente sobre su entorno; quería ver cuál sería el impacto en los habitantes de Orario luego del trágico incidente de los minotauros. No obstante, todos a su alrededor parecían tan animados como siempre, como sí la muerte de numerosos aventureros hace solo seis días no fuese nada más que un suceso trivial y sin importancia.

Él no había presenciado por sí mismo la cantidad de personas que murieron ese día, pero sabía gracias a la diosa Hestia que era fácil contar decenas de cadáveres en la entrada de la mazmorra apilados unos tras otros y que había aún más personas que resultaron severamente heridas al punto en que no podrían volver a ser aventureros por el resto de sus vidas. Sería difícil saber el número total de víctimas sin un informe oficial del gremio.

Bell se pudo dar cuenta al observar a los demás que, en una ciudad tan grande como Orario, cuyo trabajo principal era la exploración de la mazmorra. La muerte no era nada más que un suceso trivial y sin mucha importancia. Esto no afectaba a los habitantes de Orario de ninguna manera; estaban tan acostumbrados a esta rutina que hacía tiempo les había dejado de importar que la gente muriera constantemente.

Bell sintió pavor ante la posibilidad de que, en el futuro, él también se volvería igual de insensible ante la muerte. Toda vida era preciosa, no importaba si se trataba de un rey o de un pequeño animal, sus vidas eran igualmente valiosas. La vida tenía un gran valor y debía de dársele una despedida adecuada cuando esta se extinguiera, aunque fuera solo unas pocas palabras, pero nunca estaría bien ser insensible ante la muerte.

Debido a esto Bell odiaba y amaba ser aventurero. Por una parte, él aspiraba a volverse como uno de los héroes de las historias que su abuelo le contaba de pequeño. Salvar a tus amigos, proteger a los inocentes y mantener a raya el mal y la injusticia. Pero, por otra parte, para volverse más fuerte; ¡no!, por el mero hecho de obtener dinero para vivir, él tenía que matar con sus propias manos a los monstruos nacidos en las mazmorras. Este era el lado oscuro del camino que había decidido seguir.

¿Cuál era la justificación para matar a criaturas inocentes? Obtener sus piedras mágicas para ganar dinero. Ganar meros pedazos de metal a costa de matar a cientos de criaturas cuyo único pecado fue nacer con un objeto codiciado por los demás.

Lo cierto era que eran criaturas salvajes que atacaban a todo el que se les acercaba. Pero, nadie tomaba en cuenta el hecho de que todos los aventureros invadían el espacio personal de los monstruos y mataban a los de su especie todos los días, aún así a nadie le importaba, porque pensaban que los monstruos eran simples criaturas sin inteligencia y malvadas y que por ello estaba bien matarlos…

Bell se detuvo en medio de la calle tras sentir que un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo, sintió instintivamente que esa era una advertencia diciéndole que se protegiera de un depredador que estaba a punto de devorarlo. Busco a alrededor tratando de encontrar lo que le había provocado tal reacción, pero a pesar de que miro en todas direcciones no fue capaz de ver a nadie sospechoso.

'¿Qué fue eso?'

Cuando estaba a punto de retomar su camino se topó con una chica frente a él. Ella tenía un vestido verde de maid, tenía rasgos finos y delicados, cabello y ojos de color plateado. Ella era ligeramente más pequeña que Bell y vestía con un traje de maid verde.

"disculpa…"

La chica pronunció llamando la atención de Bell.

"¿pasa algo?"

"se te cayo esto"

Ella estiro su mano frente a Bell mostrándole un pequeño objeto sobre su palma. Se trataba de una pequeña piedra de color azul violáceo que desprendía luz de su interior. Bell ya estaba un poco familiarizado con este tipo de piedras, pues era muy parecida a las piedras que daban vida a los monstruos de la mazmorra. La tomo con sus dedos y la examino para comprobar que no se equivocaba.

"¡de verdad es una piedra mágica!"

No había ningún error, se trataba de una piedra mágica. No había ninguna diferencia respecto a aquellas de los monstruos de bajo nivel con los que había peleado en los pisos superiores hasta ahora. Pero, no era posible que se le hubiera caído pues al salir de la iglesia no llevaba ninguna piedra con él.

Para empezar, su mochila estaba completamente vacía cuando la había revisado esta mañana antes de salir de la iglesia. Además, sus ropas eran nuevas, por lo que no debería de haber ninguna piedra de sus anteriores exploraciones. Finalmente, su armadura también era nueva y estaba seguro de que no había ninguna piedra mágica en ella, aun por pequeña que esta hubiera sido, este tipo de piedras eran muy llamativas por su color extravagante y él se habría dado cuenta inmediatamente si llevaba alguna piedra como esta en su equipo de exploración.

Era evidente que esta piedra mágica no era de él ¿entonces por qué estaba mintiendo esta chica?

"ummm, creo que me estas confundiendo. Yo no tenía ninguna piedra mágica conmigo cuando salí de casa esta mañana"

Un pequeño brillo de alarma titilo en sus ojos plateados, más su expresión no dejo escapar ni el más mínimo atisbo de sorpresa. Esta chica era buena mintiendo.

"claro, se te cayó ayer. Ibas muy rápido y no te pude alcanzar para devolvértela, pero ahora que te vuelvo a ver pasando por aquí te la quiero devolver"

"o-ok, gracias"

Bell termino aceptando la piedra como si de verdad fuera suya y la comenzó a guardar en una bolsa para exploración en su pierna izquierda, aunque en definitiva acababa de confirmar que esta piedra no le pertenecía a él.

La chica no lo podría saber, pero ayer había salido del hospital y se había ido a otro bar con otras familias para cenar juntos. De camino a casa camino lentamente junto a la diosa Hestia y por último ni siquiera había pasado cerca de esta calle. Así que era obvio que lo que le dijo ella era solo una mentira.

'¿Por qué esta tan empeñada en engañarme?'

"eres un aventurero ¿cierto? ¿vas tan temprano a la mazmorra?"

"sí, supongo"

De repente, el estómago hambriento de Bell gruño para vergüenza del peliblanco. Sus primeros días en la mazmorra no habían sido muy buenos por lo que no había ganado dinero para su familia, no quería comer la poca comida que quedaba en casa avergonzado por causarle solo problemas a la diosa Hestia hasta ahora. La chica entro rápidamente al pub y pocos segundos despues, Bell tenía un pequeño bentō en sus manos que le había entregado la chica con vestido de maid.

"puede que no sea mucho, pero…"

"lo siento, pero no puedo aceptar esto, no puedo tomar comida de gente desconocida. Además, ¿no es este tu propio desayuno?"

"no te preocupes tendré algo para comer una vez que abra el pub"

Bell miro dentro del establecimiento a espaldas de la chica, donde pudo ver la silueta de una pequeña mesera con un traje de maid similar al que llevaba la chica de cabellos plateados frente a él, la silueta paso corriendo apurada de un lado a otro.

"a cambio… prométeme que vendrás a cenar aquí esta noche"

Ella volvió a hablar obteniendo nuevamente la atención de Bell y se inclinó hacía él haciendo una expresión tierna en su rostro, con su expresión seducía al peliblanco a aceptar la invitación, ella tenía un extraño encanto difícil de evitar.

"…está bien"

La chica le entrego una piedra mágica con mentiras y ahora ella quería que él viniera a su pub a cenar esta noche. Bell no quería aceptar debido a que era demasiado sospechoso, pero su abuelo le había enseñado a ser agradecido y a devolver los favores. Ella le había dado comida para su hambriento estomago y aunque le había mentido, el peliblanco podía sentir que ella no era una mala persona. No había motivo para rechazar, así que Bell termino aceptando esta extraña invitación.

"hahaha, muchas gracias"

Ella dejo salir una risa encantadora, junto a un agradecimiento que desprendía un pequeño sentimiento de victoria en su tono.

Al final Bell no pudo averiguar lo que esta chica quería de él, pero tenía que ser algo lo suficientemente importante como para que ella le mintiera solo para asegurarse de que vendría a cenar al pub esta noche. Bell dejo de pensar en ello y se enfocó nuevamente en su camino a la mazmorra para conseguir dinero, aunque odiaba matar a los monstruos no tenía otra opción, Hestia lo necesitaba.

Además, ahora había conseguido nuevos amigos de la familia Takemikazuchi y de la familia Miach, sí se quería convertir en un héroe para ser capaz de protegerlos y también para ser digno de estar con Aiz, este era el precio que debía pagar para volverse más fuerte.

…

Bell había descendido hasta el sexto piso de la mazmorra. Se sentía cómodo explorando este piso, sus puntos de habilidad habían subido mucho y además su nuevo equipo de exploración era de una calidad superior al anterior. La hombrera que le había dado Naaza era genial, ofrecía buena protección e incluso se podía usar para embestir con ella a algunos monstruos y crear aberturas una vez que estaban derribados en el suelo o fuera de equilibrio para rematarlos fácilmente.

La chokuto de Mikoto estaba en una liga completamente diferente comparada al cuchillo que le había dado el gremio. Su filo le permitía cortar con mayor facilidad a los monstruos y le ofrecía más alcance; la piel de los monstruos, que inicialmente era difícil de cortar con el cuchillo, ahora no tenía ninguna resistencia bajo el filo de su nueva espada. Era un arma muy cómoda que se podía usar con una o ambas manos, por lo que su versatilidad era excelente.

Antes de bajar a este piso había sentido un pequeño escalofrió cuando llego a las escaleras que conectaban a este y al quinto piso. Tan solo recordar que el minotauro que estuvo a punto de matarlo había salido de estas escaleras lo hizo sentirse nervioso. No obstante, eso no lo detuvo y una vez que se adentró en el sexto piso se asombró al presenciar monstruos que no había visto antes. El sentimiento que tenía Bell al descubrir nuevas cosas durante sus aventuras era incomparable.

Mikoto, Naaza y todos los demás le habían descrito a los monstruos que se podría encontrar en pisos más profundos y aunque se había hecho una imagen mental de ellos, el asombro que sintió al verlos por primera vez no era inferior a como se había sentido en su primer día explorando la mazmorra.

Frog shooter y war shadow, estas eran las nuevas especies de monstruos que comenzaban a aparecer a partir de este piso. Los frog shooter eran monstruos parecidos a sapos, solo que estos tenían un solo ojo y eran mucho mas grandes, Bell sentía un poco de asco tan solo al ver la apariencia de este monstruo en particular; le daba pavor pensar como se sentiría tocar esa piel seca y áspera. Pero, dejando a un lado su repugnante apariencia, era un monstro mucho menos peligroso incluso que sus homónimos de otras especies en pisos superiores.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que este monstruo no suponía mucho peligro, el verdadero reto en este piso no eran los frog shooter sino los war shadow. Criaturas que estaban hechos de sombras, ellos eran enemigos más formidables que todas las diferentes especies monstruos que había combatido hasta ahora, excepto por el minotauro. La velocidad era su característica más formidable y como su nombre indicaba, ellos parecían nacidos para la guerra pues eran más diestros en combate que los kobold y los lizard. Aun así, las nuevas estadísticas de Bell le permitieron pelear sin mucha dificultad con ellos hasta el momento.

Acababa de comer el bentō que le regalo esa extraña chica de ojos plateados, llevaba ya varias horas peleando con monstruos, odiaría contar la cantidad de piedras mágicas en su mochila, eso solo le diría la cantidad de vidas que había tomado con sus propias manos.

Cada vez que mataba a un monstruo se disculpaba con ellos y les agradecía en silencio en su interior; consciente de que, gracias a ellos, él y su diosa comerían los siguientes días. Si otros aventureros supieran los pensamientos que Bell tenía en su cabeza ellos no tardarían en juzgarlo de loco, pero eso no le importo al peliblanco pues de su abuelo había aprendido a apreciar la vida y nunca dejaría de lado las importantes lecciones que aquella maravillosa y sabia persona le había enseñado.

Evitaba tomar las vidas de algunos cuantos monstruos que parecían ignorarlo y se limitaba a matar solo a aquellos que lo atacaban de vez en cuando. Tenía pocos días viviendo como un aventurero, asi que desconocía si era normal que algunos monstruos ignorasen su presencia. Pero si recordaba a conciencia, podía decir a ciencia cierta que, durante su primer día en la mazmorra, los monstruos a su alrededor lo atacaban tan pronto como se daban cuenta de su existencia. Por lo que era aún más raro que algunos war shadows no lo atacaran, teniendo en cuenta su naturaleza más agresiva.

Tras el paso del tiempo, Bell se dispuso a marcharse de la mazmorra, considerando que ya había conseguido suficientes piedras mágicas. No obstante, tres war shadows se bloquearon el camino de Bell con intenciones hostiles, ellos estaban muy cerca y sus ataques no tardarían en llegar. Afortunadamente, el peliblanco llevaba el chokuto desenvainado en su mano, consciente de que al tener a tantos monstruos que lo ignoraban a su alrededor significaba que cualquiera de ellos podría atacarlo una vez que estuviera dentro de su rango de ataque.

Blandió con facilidad el arma, cambiando el chokuto de su mano izquierda a derecha con cada swing que ejecutaba y de vez en cuando también usaba ambas manos en algunos ataques ocasionales. Tenía por objetivo dominar el arma y todos los estilos con los que podía ser usada. Agarres inversos, ataques directos, indirectos, las posturas y todo el rango de habilidades que podían ser usadas con la excelente espada que le había regalado Mikoto.

Bell acabo lo más rápido que pudo con dos de sus enemigos, dándoles muertes rápidas evitando que sufrieran. Pero cometió un error al penetrar el pecho del ultimo war shadow rompiendo la piedra mágica en su interior. Destruir la fuente de vida de un monstruo, era sabido que esta era la forma más rápida y segura de acabar con ellos, pero ese no era el objetivo de Bell pues estaba aquí solo para entrenar y para obtener dinero para su familia. El war shadow dejo escapar un breve lamento con su áspero tono de voz y exploto junto a su piedra mágica.

Para su sorpresa, no todo indicio de su existencia desapareció completamente. Tras disiparse el rastro de humo negro, noto que había un objeto en el piso que era parecido a un cristal debido a su translucidez, se trataba de un finger blade. Este era el drop item característico de los war shadow, un objeto dejado tras su muerte.

Era un poco raro que se obtuviera dichos objetos pues usualmente todo el cadáver de los monstruos se dispersaba tras su muerte. Estos objetos eran más valiosos que las piedras mágicas del mismo monstruo por lo que Bell lo tomo del piso agradecido con el war shadow a sabiendas que ganaría mucho dinero solo por este objeto.

Lo guardo en una bolsa en su pierna derecha para llevarlo en un lugar diferente a las piedras mágicas en su mochila. De repente escucho crujir las paredes y al alzar la vista hacia la pared de la mazmorra se dio cuenta de que estaba naciendo un war shadow. pero no era el único, de todas las direcciones brotaba el extraño líquido translúcido del cual se conformaba el cuerpo de estos monstruos. Una vez que la sustancia estuvo en el piso, dicho líquido tomo forma y se solidifico, dejando ver a Bell que lo rodeaban alrededor de veinte war shadows.

Esta mazmorra estaba viva y tenía algo parecido a la conciencia, o por lo menos eso era lo que advertía el gremio y muchos aventureros. Ese rumor nació debido a que a partir de los pisos intermedios era normal encontrarse con emboscadas de monstruos, o que nacieran grandes cantidades de monstruos cuando los aventureros estaban con la guardia baja o heridos y cansados.

Pero eso también ocurría en los pisos superiores, solo que, con menor frecuencia; eran tan raros al punto en que incluso eran considerados como sucesos de muy mala suerte. No solo porque eran muy inusuales, sino porque todas estas emboscadas o 'trampas' en la mazmorra en los pisos superiores terminaban con una muerte segura para aquellos que caían en estas trampas, pues los aventureros novatos no tenían muchas habilidades estratégicas, ni el temple para permanecer calmados en una situación desesperada.

Bell trago saliva nervioso, los war shadow eran sin duda las criaturas más violentas y peligrosas de los primeros seis pisos en los que había estado. Que sus puntos de habilidad fueran mucho mejores que antes por un amplio margen no le aseguraba nada, al igual que cualquier otra persona, él era frágil y podía morir de un solo golpe si le atravesaban el corazón o cualquier otro punto vital en su cuerpo.

Pelear contra muchos enemigos lo ponía en una gran desventaja sobre todo tomando en cuenta que él era un aventurero solitario, no había nadie a su lado ayudándole o cubriendo su espalda y si bien ahora se sentía con más dominio de sí mismo despues de haber comido el fruto del árbol divino, en este momento estaba a punto de ser abrumado por los números de sus enemigos.

Uno de los war shadows chillo fuertemente y sus compañeros que lo rodeaban hicieron lo mismo con su voz áspera. Bell vio con horror como varios monstruos se acercaban a lo lejos, en pocos segundos numerosos lizards y kobolds se habían unido al grupo de monstruos que lo rodeaban. Aun sin contarlos Bell se podía dar cuenta de que había poco más de cincuenta monstruos a su alrededor. Todos los monstruos que anteriormente ignoraban su presencia ahora se habían unido en la emboscada tendida por la mazmorra.

Bell se giraba hacia todos lados vigilando que ningún monstruo lo atacara con la guardia baja desde algún punto ciego. Se vio a si mismo arrinconado y sin escapatoria, la única manera de sobrevivir en esta situación era usar toda su fuerza. Había evitado usar 'eso' durante todo el día, consciente de que le drenaría toda su magia y energía mental en poco tiempo.

No quería volver a perder la conciencia por un mind zero y menos ahora que no había nadie con él, pues entonces estaría perdido y a merced de la mazmorra para acabar con su vida cuando quisiera. Cerro sus ojos tratando de recordar el sentimiento que tuvo al pelear con el minotauro, el mismo sentimiento que tuvo esta mañana.

…

-flashback-

Tan pronto como se despertó en la mañana, Bell se dio cuenta que en medio de la noche Hestia se había recostado completamente sobre él y lo abrazaba fuertemente usándolo como si fuera una gran almohada. La despertó por accidente cuando trataba de salir de su fuerte agarre tratando de prepararse para un nuevo día, ella se froto los ojos y acto seguido lo abrazo con su usual actitud despreocupada y feliz de siempre, aunque Bell pudo notar que Hestia mantenía tenuemente el extraño resentimiento hacia él que tuvo la noche anterior tras volver de su cena con Miach y Takemikazuchi.

Desde el día en que Bell había comido aquel extraño fruto ella se había vuelto más pegajosa y él la dejaba ser, consiente de la razón de su cambio y por eso, él la abrazó de vuelta a pesar de lo avergonzado que se sentía. Aun si se sentía avergonzado sabía que Hestia no cambiaría y por lo menos él le podría dar esto, se lo debía tras hacerla preocuparse tanto. Ella se separó de él riendo feliz y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, un contraste bastante grande a diferencia de la noche anterior porque se encontraba un poco deprimida e inusualmente taciturna.

"¡buenos días Bell-kun!"

"buenos días Hestia-sama, ¿dormiste bien?"

"¡jujum!, por su puesto ¡Bell-kun es mi almohada favorita!"

Ella afirmo satisfecha de sí misma.

'Bell-kun podrá querer a esa chica Wallencomosea, pero ella no puede disfrutar de tenerlo como almohada personal todas las noches, ¡a este paso no tendré rival! ¡Bell-kun es mío sierva de Loki, no me lo quitaras!'

"¡Hestia-sama!"

Bell podía ver los ojos de Hestia ardiendo con un brillo poco usual en ellos, él sintió que se estaba ruborizando hasta sus orejas por la vergüenza que sentía, al peliblanco no le gustaba tener su piel tan pálida y blanca en ocasiones como estas.

"hahahaha ¡Bell-kun tu rostro esta tan rojo!"

Bell se volteo enfurruñado tratando de evitar que la diosa se burlara más de él. Comenzó a vestirse y a ponerse su nueva armadura, le daba un poco de vergüenza usar la hombrera de Naaza pues sabía que estaba hecha para ser usada por una mujer. No obstante, una vez puesta la porto con orgullo, este era el regalo de una amiga que se la había dado con la mejor de las intensiones a pesar de que era muy valiosa para ella.

Además, la hombrera no parecía para nada de mujer, simplemente era más pequeña que las piezas para hombres y a él le ajustaba a la perfección debido a que era muy delgado y que aun no había terminado de crecer, aun le faltaban unos cuantos años para eso. La hombrera era muy llamativa con piezas metálicas unidas con piel, la pieza de la armadura cubría una gran parte de su brazo y hombro derechos.

Cuando termino de vestirse escucho la voz asombrada de su diosa.

"¡guau!, Bell-kun te ves genial en tu nueva armadura"

Él se giró para mirarla directamente.

"no te burles Hestia-sama"

"no me burlo, hablo en serio. Bell-kun te ves muy guapo con tu nueva armadura, te ves como un orgulloso y noble caballero"

Bell no pudo evitar enrojecer nuevamente tras escuchar a su diosa, pero esta vez Hestia solo le sonrió felizmente sin intentar avergonzarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

"gracias Hestia-sama. Me voy, tengo que ir a la mazmorra, no podemos seguir sin dinero o la poca comida que nos queda se terminará"

Ella se sorprendió por sus palabras mientras lo miraba todavía en la cama, parada sobre sus sábanas destendidas de color violeta.

"¿no vas a almorzar antes de ir a la mazmorra? Además, hay algo que quiero ver antes de que te vayas"

"sí, no tengo hambre así que me iré directo a explorar"

Ella lo miro por unos segundo desconfiada de sus palabras, pero lo dejo pasar y se enfocó en la otra cosa en su mente.

"muéstrame el sharingan, quiero verlo con mis propios ojos antes de que te vayas"

"p-pero no sé cómo usarlo, se activó por su cuenta cuando estaba peleando con el minotauro, ni siquiera sé si puedo usarlo cuando quiera"

"esta bien, no quiero que confíes en ese poder pues todavía no sabemos mucho de él, pero quiero ver si lo puedes controlar, en caso de que te encuentres en peligro no dudes en usarlo. Será mejor que aprendas a usar todas sus habilidades y lo uses a conciencia, prefiero eso a que te pase algo en la mazmorra por contenerte"

Bell miro a los ojos zafiro de Hestia que estaban llenos de preocupación. Ella tenía un punto y además ella era su diosa y la primera que confió en él al darle su bendición, Bell la obedecería sin chistar por el resto de su vida.

"está bien, solo que no sé cómo usarlo…"

"ummm… solo concéntrate y trata sentir lo mismo que sentiste durante tu combate con el minotauro, probablemente sea algo que reaccione a tus sentimientos"

Bell se concentro y frunció el ceño tratando de reproducir los mismos sentimientos de aquel día, pero no paso nada que él pudiera sentir diferente en sus ojos.

"no funciona…"

"qué raro… ummm, que tal sí además cierras los ojos y cuando los vuelvas a abrir gritas en tu cabeza: ¡sharingan!... o algo así"

"¿de verdad crees que funcione?"

"no lo sé, pero tienes que intentar. Así averiguaremos si de verdad lo puedes usar a voluntad o no"

"está bien"

Bell cerro los ojos confiando en las palabras de su diosa. Sintió que su corazón se aceleraba a cada segundo como sí temiera lo que estaba por venir. Hestia se acercó al rostro de Bell sin que él se diera cuenta. El peliblanco se concentró a fondo y visualizo al minotauro como si estuviera frente a él y pensó en una palabra con todas sus fuerzas como si lo estuviera gritando a los cuatro vientos mentalmente.

'¡Sharingan!"

Ni siquiera un segundo paso cuando abrió los ojos abruptamente y vio a la diosa Hestia a pocos centímetros de él mirándolo con los ojos ampliamente abiertos llenos de curiosidad. En cuanto Bell volvió a abrir los ojos, la diosa Hestia salto hacia atrás asustada, cayendo al borde de la cama y estuvo a punto de caerse, pero logro mantenerse encima de la cama agarrándose con fuerza de los dobladillos en sus orillas.

Bell pudo ver con más claridad y con más detalles todo a su alrededor y sintió como sus ojos le drenaban su energía. No había duda alguna de que había logrado activar el sharingan, pero él no sabía cuánto podría durar usando esa extraña habilidad. Todavía no era consciente de sus límites, pero al paso en que estaba drenando su energía y comparándolo con la ocasión de su combate con el minotauro estimo que tal vez solo soportaría usar estos ojos unos quince minutos como máximo, pues el drenado de magia era mucho mayor al que había sentido al principio de su duelo con el minotauro, a pesar de que sus puntos de magia habían aumentado mucho. Dejo de lado esta cuestión y volvió su atención a la diosa Hestia que lo miraba perpleja.

 _Gulp…_

Hestia trago saliva, nerviosa por tan solo mirar a los nuevos ojos de Bell, la tonalidad era distinta, su usual tonalidad escarlata ahora se había vuelto carmesí y sus ojos parecían tener dos magatamas en el iris y una esclerótica completamente negra azabache, tan oscura como el cielo nocturno. Tan solo ver sus ojos le daba una sensación de horror que nunca había tenido antes, no podía creer que su dulce Bell-kun pudiera generarle tanto miedo por tan solo usar la dicha habilidad del sharingan, el miedo que sentía era lo suficiente grande como para provocarle escalofríos tan fuertes que ahora estaba temblando involuntariamente.

Esos ojos eran lo más oscuro y malvado que había visto a lo largo de toda su vida, tanto que incluso quería dejar de mirar a sus ojos y huir de la habitación despavorida para evitar mirarlos más. Pero sabía que Bell seguía siendo el mismo de siempre y que no la lastimaría, aunque no pudo evitar desviar un poco la mirada para no ver directamente a los ojos de Bell.

"¿Qué pasa Hestia-sama? ¿estás bien?"

Pregunto Bell preocupado por la reacción y la falta de palabras de la diosa Hestia.

"s-sí, no te preocupes, solo me sorprendí un poco. Deberías de verte en el espejo, luces… aterrador…"

Bell se sorprendió por sus palabras y corrió al baño para ver la apariencia del sharingan en sus ojos y cuando se vio en el espejo… no sabía que decir, no creía que solo unos ojos distintos lo harían parecer tan diferente. Lo que más le sorprendió fue notar que estos ojos eran ligeramente parecidos a los de la criatura de sus pesadillas, solo que el sentimiento de ver el sharingan en sus ojos palidecía en comparación.

Al sentir temor tan solo al ver sus propios ojos, Bell comprendió las palabras y la razón del extraño comportamiento de la diosa. ¿Ella sentía miedo al ver sus ojos? Solo que en ella ese sentimiento parecía demasiado fuerte, más de lo que Bell sentía en este momento… era como sí Hestia estuviera viendo en él a la criatura que él mismo temía encontrarse durante sus sueños. Ese hecho le dejo un muy mal sabor de boca, Hestia le aseguro la noche anterior que ella estaría con él por siempre y que no debía de temer nada porque no se convertiría nunca en esa cosa, pero sus ojos reflejados en el espejo le decían lo contrario.

Cerro los ojos y deseo con todas sus fuerzas que el sharingan desapareciera cuando volviera a abrirlos. Sintió que la magia y energía mental dejaban de fluir hacia sus ojos, los abrió lentamente y cuando se vio nuevamente al espejo sus ojos volvían a ser los mismos de siempre. Soltó un suspiro aliviado y salio del baño para encontrarse con su diosa nuevamente.

Ella noto enseguida que el sharingan había desaparecido y se sintió aliviada por ello.

"Escucha Bell, no dejes que nadie vea esos ojos. Buscaremos una forma de que los puedas usar sin que se den cuenta, no sabemos cómo reaccionara la gente o los monstruos si sienten lo mismo que yo al ver el sharingan"

"entiendo"

Parecía que luego de ver el sharingan Hestia había quedado un poco fuera de sí, Bell recordó la segunda poción que Naaza le había dado y la bebió antes salir de la habitación. Esas pociones trabajaban de maravilla, ni siquiera sintió el más mínimo dolor durante toda la mañana, solo una extraña rigidez e incluso ese sentimiento parecía estar desapareciendo rápidamente tras beber la segunda opción.

"me tengo que ir Hestia-sama"

"ten cuidado Bell-kun"

Hestia se despidió de él aun un poco fuera de sí y tras salir de la iglesia, Bell comenzó a correr por las calles de Orario.

…

'¡sharingan!"

Bell abrió nuevamente sus ojos y los monstruos frente a él reaccionaron inmediatamente. Todos ellos retrocedieron dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, alejándose del aventurero de ojos carmesí y dejaron de parecer tan confiados repentinamente, como si sintieran miedo hacía Bell solo al ver sus nuevos ojos. Pero aun así no estaba para nada cerca de la reacción que había tenido la diosa Hestia esta mañana, sin lugar a duda el sharingan se había activado correctamente, ¿entonces por qué no se sentían igual de aterrados que la diosa?

'no importa, terminemos con esto'

Bell corrió hacia un grupo de lizards sabiendo que eran los más lentos del grupo, estos lizards estaban hasta la orilla del grupo de monstruos cerca de una pared de la mazmorra, esquivo todos los ataques de los war shadow y los kobold en su camino usando la predicción de movimientos del sharingan.

Conecto tres movimientos parecidos a estocadas e inmediatamente tres monstruos habían desaparecido sin oportunidad de defenderse. Los lizard desaparecieron, dejando solo unas cuantas piedras mágicas en el piso, tan pronto como Bell había llegado a su posición ellos habían perdido toda posibilidad de sobrevivir.

El peliblanco había dejado de estar rodeado y ahora podía concentrarse solamente en una dirección manteniendo a todos los monstruos dentro de su campo visual mientras dejaba la pared tras él asegurándole que nada lo atacaría por la espalda. Por desgracia tendría que enfrentarse y vencer a todos estos monstruos si quería sobrevivir.

'lo siento, de verdad no quiero hacer esto. Pero la diosa Hestia me está esperando, no volveré a hacerla llorar… espero que me perdonen por lo que estoy a punto de hacer'

Dio un par de pasos lentos hacia la enorme cantidad de monstruos que lo rodeaban, ellos retrocedieron un poco, impresionados por la manera en que había evitado ser herido antes de matar a los lizard al fondo de la habitación. Bell aumento poco a poco el paso hasta que termino corriendo hacia ellos.

En su estado decía que él sharingan podía crear ilusiones al hacer contacto visual con los enemigos, Hestia quería que dominara sus poderes y eso haría Bell. Él miro directamente a los ojos de un war shadow en la primera línea de enemigos y Bell supo instintivamente lo que debía de hacer; imagino en su mente a la criatura que tanto miedo le provocaba, proyectando esa imagen en la mente del war shadow.

Le hizo creer al monstruo que la criatura que había adoptado su misma forma en sus pesadillas, lo estaba atacando por un costado y entonces el war shadow bajo la guardia por el miedo que le provoco la ilusión, el peliblanco aprovecho para atravesarlo con la chokuto terminando con una frágil vida.

Fue mucho más fácil de usar las ilusiones de lo que creyó en un principio, tan solo necesito imaginar lo que quería mostrar a su enemigo una vez que hicieron contacto visual; pero se dio cuenta de que usar esa habilidad hacía que consumiera más magia y energía mental de lo usual. Tendría que usar las ilusiones con cuidado sino quería terminar inconsciente a mitad de la mazmorra.

Adelante, izquierda o derecha. No importaba la dirección del enemigo, Bell terminaba con todos sus oponentes con solo un swing de su chokuto. La habilidad de predecir sus movimientos era abrumadora, tanto que usar el sharingan incluso podría ser clasificado como hacer trampa por las grandes ventajas que ofrecía al usuario.

En medio del combate Bell experimento con sus ilusiones e ideo varias maneras de usarlas. En los casos donde era imposible esquivar un ataque enemigo, Bell le hacía ver al monstruo que se movía de una manera que él no hacía; Bell esquivaba hacía la izquierda y la ilusión hacia la derecha o viceversa, de este modo confundía al enemigo y él lograba esquivar lo que antes parecía imposible.

También podía hacerles ver ataques falsos usando la misma lógica y de este modo creaba aperturas en las posturas de sus rivales que eran fáciles de explotar. Ni siquiera diez minutos habían pasado y ya había acabado con todos los monstruos excepto por tres kobold que lo miraban con miedo. Ellos comenzaron a huir y Bell los dejo marcharse, ya no eran un peligro y él realmente odiaba matar sin razón. Dejo escapar un suspiro cansado, desactivo el sharingan y se dejó caer en una rodilla incapaz de mantenerse en pie.

Estaba en su límite, si usaba un poco más el sharingan estaba seguro de que caería inconsciente debido a un mind zero, ni siquiera habían pasado diez minutos desde que comenzó a usarlo y ya había llegado a su límite. Las ilusiones usaban demasiada energía, tal vez no debía de usarlas tanto, pero sin duda valió la pena, había aprendido muchas cosas sobre sus nuevos ojos en este combate.

Miro al piso lleno de piedras mágicas y las comenzó a meter una a una en su mochila, solo por el drop item iba a tener una buena ganancia, pero ahora tras su pelea con tantos monstruos estaba seguro de que llenaría hasta el límite de piedras mágicas su mochila. Se pregunto qué clase de reacción tendría Eina al verlo llevando tantas piedras al gremio, debido a su puesto de trabajo y como su consejera personal era seguro que ella ya sabría que había estado hospitalizado varios días.

Tomo un poco de agua de una cantimplora que llevaba en uno de los compartimentos de la mochila y se levanto caminando sin detenerse hasta la salida. Una vez fuera de la mazmorra, tomo una ducha rápida en una de las instalaciones del gremio en la torre Babel antes de ir a cambiar sus piedras mágicas y reportarle su nuevo estado a Eina.

…

Finalmente, Bell llego a su hogar donde lo estaba esperando la diosa Hestia, ella lo recibió aliviada de verlo sano y salvo tras un largo día en la mazmorra. Pero su buen humor se disipo inmediatamente tras actualizar el estado de Bell, el peliblanco no entendía el motivo del enojo de la diosa. Pero por otra parte el verdadero motivo tras su enojo lo tenía muy claro la diosa Hestia.

'¡Aiz Wallencomosea!'

Sosteniendo con furia el papel en sus manos, ella se daba cuenta de que los sentimientos de Bell por aquella chica eran más fuertes de lo que había pensado en un principio. En la anterior actualización de estado del peliblanco, ella se convenció a si misma que un cambio tan grande en el estado de Bell era solo debido a la gran hazaña y experiencia que le brindo la pelea contra el minotauro. Pero la nueva actualización de estado de hoy solo le restregaba en la cara la verdad que no quería reconocer.

 **Bell Cranel**

 **Lv. 1**

Fuerza: G 292 » F 328

Resistencia: F 383 » F 396

Destreza: F 321 » F 367

Agilidad: F 318 » F 350

Magia: G 271 » F 302

 **Magia**

[ ]

 **Habilidades**

 **[…]**

 **[Semillas del fruto del árbol divino]**

 **[Sharingan]**

 **2 tomoes**

Lee y predice los movimientos del rival.

Permite copiar los movimientos observados.

Crea pequeñas ilusiones a voluntad del usuario si se hace contacto visual.

El sharingan consume la magia y la energía mental del usuario.

 **[Life Return]**

Habilidad regenerativa.

El usuario la puede activar a conciencia.

En casos donde el usuario sufra heridas graves la habilidad se activará automáticamente incluso si el usuario no está consiente.

Consume mucha magia y energía mental durante su uso.

Hestia se puso muy celosa y no dudo en mostrar sus celos frente a Bell, él peliblanco leyó muy contento su nuevo estado hasta que se dio cuenta de que Hestia se encontraba molesta con él. Bell no supo que hacer, gracias a que había ganado mucho dinero hoy, él tenía la intención de llevar a Hestia tener una deliciosa cena juntos, pero ahora que ella estaba enojada no sabía si ella querría ir.

"H-Hestia-sama…"

"¿¡qué!?"

"¿qui-quieres salir a cenar conmigo?"

"¡…!"

"¡waaaah!"

Bell cayo al piso tras ser embestido por Hestia.

"¡hahahah no puedo creer que Bell-kun me este invitando a una cita!"

Las palabras de Bell parecían tener un efecto mágico en ellas, no paso ni un segundo despues de que él había invitado a la diosa Hestia a salir a cenar cuando ella salio disparada a abrazarlo contenta y animada por su 'cita'; a pesar de que pocos segundos antes ella se había enojado con él inesperadamente tras ver una vez más otra gran actualización de estado.

Ambos salieron de la iglesia, sin saber que esa noche tendrían un encuentro inesperado en el pub al que lo había invitado la chica que se había topado Bell esa mañana.

* * *

 **...**

 **Ufff, una disculpa para los lectores, terminar este capítulo se me complico mucho porque mis horas libres se redujeron bastante desde que comencé a hacer mi servicio social, eso junto a la universidad me dejan sin mucho tiempo libre. La verdad es que mi prioridad son mis estudios, no obstante, tengo todas las intenciones de seguir escribiendo este fic.**

 **Trataré de actualizar tan rápido como me sea posible, no les puedo prometer actualizaciones semanales, pero sí puedo prometerles que escribire este fic hasta el final. lo bueno es que este capítulo iba a ser más largo, pero lo corte por lo que ya tengo escrito a medias el siguiente capítulo, editare un poco esa parte y escribiré la otra mitad así que no creo que tarde mucho para publicar el siguiente capítulo. Me serviría mucho conseguir un beta reader pues me agilizaría bastante mi trabajo, pues creo tardar más leer el capítulo 'acabado' y en re-editar que en escribir :p**

 **Estoy muy contento con la nueva noticia de que habrá otra temporada de danmachi y como un plus una película... la verdad no creí que fuera a pasar, pero ahora estoy muy feliz esperando a ver la segunda temporada. Sobre todo porque ya leí las novelas ligeras y se que lo que se viene esta muy bueno. (siempre es mejor tarde que nunca, al igual que este capítulo *cof cof) :)**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, durante este tiempo estuve pensando un poco sobre la trama de este fic, y le dí un origen 'original' al sharingan para que tenga más sentido el hecho de que Bell lo pudiera obtener... por eso lo cambie un poco visualmente.**

 ***también espero que les guste la mala edición que le hice a la imagen de Bell :)**

 **Cualquier comentario, duda o sugerencia no duden en dejar su review, contesto por PM. Siempre es gratificante ver el feedback de mis lectores.**

 **Y eso sería todo... Hasta la proxima :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

 **"El odio es una sombra negra y alargada. En muchos casos, ni siquiera quien lo siente sabe de dónde le viene. Es un arma de doble filo. Al mismo tiempo que herimos al contrincante nos herimos a nosotros mismos. Cuanto más grave es la herida que le infligimos, más grave es la nuestra. El odio es muy peligroso. Y, una vez que ha arraigado en nuestro corazón, extirparlo es una tarea titánica."**

 **La crónica del pájaro que da cuerda al mundo.**

 **HARUKI MURAKAMI**

* * *

 **disclaimer: Danmachi es obra de Fujino** **Ōmori y ninguno de los personajes en este fanfic me pertenece**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Vendetta**

Bell caminaba junto a la diosa Hestia que parecía muy feliz de poder salir a cenar con él, no paso ni un segundo despues de que la había invitado a cenar cuando ella salio disparada a abrazarlo contenta y animada por su 'cita'; a pesar de que pocos segundos antes ella se había enojado con él inesperadamente tras ver una vez más otra gran actualización de estado.

Despues de hablar con Eina sobre Aiz y reportarle su actualización de estado (alterado por la diosa Hestia para ocultar sus habilidades) había cambiado todas las piedras mágicas que tenía junto al finger blade del war shadow en una de las ventanillas de intercambio del gremio y había ganado ni más ni menos que ¡18,600 valis!

Era cierto que Bell había llevado una gran cantidad de piedras mágicas y además un drop item. Pero eso no quería decir mucho si eran todos de baja calidad, solo en pisos superiores se ganaba mucho más que esto por solo una piedra de un monstruo más fuerte. La cantidad de magia en las piedras que llevo al gremio era poca, por lo que obviamente no eran tan valiosas. Era por eso por lo que las familias fuertes podían darse grandes lujos mientras que las familias pequeñas y débiles que se dedicaban a la exploración en los pisos superiores tenían estilos de vida más humildes.

No obstante, para Bell eso era una gran cantidad de dinero, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que había estado viviendo en un pequeño pueblo durante toda su vida. Bell había acordado con la chica que le dio la piedra mágica que iría a cenar esta noche, pero obviamente quería invitar a su diosa para comprarle una buena cena con el dinero que había ganado. Por lo que ahora ambos estaban parados fuera del pub listos para disfrutar de una buena cena juntos.

Se podía leer el nombre del local sobre su puerta principal. _'Anfitriona de la fertilidad'_ , era un nombre… peculiar. Pero una vez que veías el ambiente animado dentro y te percatabas del olor de la deliciosa comida, era inevitable no querer entrar a cenar en el establecimiento. Bell y Hestia comenzaron a subir por las escaleras de la entrada justo antes de ver a alguien frente a ellos esperándolos en la puerta. Se trataba de la misma chica que le dio la piedra mágica.

"eres el aventurero de esta mañana, ¡de verdad viniste!"

Ella lo saludo animada y la diosa Hestia volteo a ver a Bell de manera sospechosa y ligeramente enojada tras escuchar las palabras de la chica con vestido de maid. Él solo mantuvo una mirada inocente, tratando de decirle que no había hecho nada, y así poder calmarla.

"aun no me presento, me llamo Syr Flova"

Ella se presentó cortésmente y Bell hizo lo mismo.

"yo me llamo Bell Cranel y ella es mi diosa, la diosa Hestia"

Hestia por su parte, solo miro de forma desafiante a Syr con las manos sobre su cintura en una postura claramente malhumorada antes de soltar un resoplido y mirar hacia otro lado disgustada. Syr los llevo directo a la barra, donde se encontraba Mia Grand la dueña del pub; ella era de la raza dwarf (enanos) cuyas características principales eran: su pequeño tamaño acompañado de una gran robustez y gran fuerza física. Aunque era un poco difícil de creer que ella fuera de la raza dwarf pues Mia medía impresionantemente un metro y ochenta centímetros, quince centímetros más alta que Bell.

Apenas se habían terminado de sentar cuando la dueña del pub les sirvió su comida, ella ni siquiera les dio tiempo para ordenar su cena y les sirvió lo que quiso, pero ellos no protestaron. Mia les dio un plato lleno de espagueti y un vaso con agua fresca a ambos antes de hablar con Bell.

"así que tú eres el amigo de Syr. Eres muy guapo para ser un aventurero"

Bell se ruborizo ligeramente por el cumplido y escucho las risas de su diosa burlándose de él a su lado. A ella no le molesto el comentario de Mia porque no la vio como una rival potencial al igual que Aiz o Syr y en cambio estuvo de acuerdo con la observación de la gigantesca dwarf sobre su Bell-kun.

"aquí tienen el especial del día"

Antes de que Bell pudiera protestar por las acciones de la gigantesca dwarf, Mia les entrego un plato más a cada uno con pescado frito que se veía delicioso y era muy fragante. Él había leído los precios mientras entraban y estaba seguro de que la cuenta sería de 2,700 valis por el momento, pero no le importaba porque había ganado mucho dinero hoy y porque quería que la diosa Hestia disfrutara de una deliciosa cena.

En cuanto probó la comida servida por Mia se sorprendió por su sabor, Bell solo había probado comida como esta en contadísimas ocasiones a lo largo de toda su vida, no era de extrañar que este lugar estuviera tan animado y casi completamente lleno; aunque le llamaba la atención el hecho de que ya no dejaban pasar más gente a pesar de que aún había lugares vacíos. Entonces él escuchó a su diosa a su lado probando muy feliz su comida.

" _¡mmm!_ Esto esta delicioso _"_

Bell la volteo a ver mientras ella sostenía sus mejillas llenas de pescado con sus manos con una expresión llena de deleite mientras degustaba la comida frente a ella, la diosa Hestia estaba notablemente feliz de probar tales manjares. Bell sonrió al verla disfrutando tanto, contento de finalmente ser capaz de hacerla sonreír y volvió a comer más animado su propia comida.

"fufufu, al parecer conseguiré que me paguen mucho esta noche"

Murmuro a su lado Syr que había aparecido de la nada, ella parecía muy feliz por ver a Bell comiendo tanto.

"me alegro por ti"

Bell contesto en tono monótono, ¿esto era lo que había estado buscando de él en la mañana? Lo dudaba mucho, pero por lo menos podría disfrutar de la deliciosa comida de Mia. Syr comenzó a hablar y Bell fingió escucharla mientras comía gustoso los espaguetis en su plato, afortunadamente Hestia estaba muy concentrada en su comida y no se dio cuenta de que Syr estaba hablando con él.

"oye Bell-kun ¿puedo pedir más?"

Bell escupió sorprendido el agua que estaba bebiendo. Cuando se giró hacia su diosa se dio cuenta de que ella ya se había acabado su comida y ahora lo miraba suplicante como si fuera una pequeña niña pidiéndole a su padre que le comprase un dulce. Él se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y Hestia pidió otro plato de espagueti a la gigantesca dwarf muy contenta de comer una ración más, que no se hizo esperar porque Mia le sirvió al instante.

"¡los clientes con reserva han llegado-nya!"

De repente la dulce voz de una de las meseras llamo la atención de Bell y él volteo a verla hacia la entrada principal. Ella camino dentro guiando a un grupo grande de aventureros dando una voltereta ágilmente y con gracia a mitad del pub dejando ver su naturaleza juguetona. Bell tardo un poco, pero al final reconoció al grupo cuando al fondo vislumbro a la chica que lo había salvado del minotauro, no era ni más ni menos que ¡Aiz Wallenstein!

Ella estaba vistiendo un vestido parecido al que traía cuando lo salvo, solo que esta vez no vestía su armadura. Las voces indiscretas de los demás hombres en el pub no se hicieron esperar, pero terminaron tan pronto como habían empezado tras notar quienes eran. La impresión de Bell al verla fue tanta que incluso se quedó con la boca abierta y un espagueti le colgaba de la boca y Syr lo noto mientras él seguía mirando paralizado a Aiz. Ella agito una mano frente a él, pero no sirvió para llamar su atención.

"¿Bell-san? ¿Bell-san?"

Bell no parecía responder mientras que estaba sumergido en un profundo trance. Por su parte Hestia estaba demasiado ocupada comiendo otro plato de espaguetis de Mia por lo que no noto la conmoción en el pub.

Una vez que todo el grupo de aventureros tomo su lugar, la diosa Loky brindo con su familia animándolos a comenzar su cena. Syr volvió a hablar con Bell un poco más cerca de su oído tratando de evitar que la escucharan cuando el peliblanco finalmente había vuelto en sí.

"los miembros de la familia Loky son clientes habituales, a su diosa Loky le gusta este lugar"

'entonces, si vengo más seguido aquí, podre ver a Aiz'

Bell miraba con una sonrisa a la otra familia mientras cenaban, él estaba observando a algunos de los mejores aventureros de la ciudad, pero sobre todo miraba a Aiz Wallenstein. Los minutos pasaron y Bell finalmente estaba terminando de comer su cena cuando se comenzaron a escuchar los fuertes y descarados gritos de uno de los aventureros de la familia Loky por todo el pub.

"¡Aiz, contemos a todos sobre esa cosa!"

"¿esa cosa?"

Al instante el bullicio del pub se atenuó mientras los clientes pusieron atención al escandaloso demi humano de la familia Loky. Se trataba de Bete Loga, que estaba siendo inusualmente ruidoso.

"¡sí, ya sabes de que hablo! Cuando volvíamos de nuestra expedición dejamos escapar a muchos minotauros. Eliminaste al último que quedo en el quinto piso ¿no?"

Al instante el ambiente en el pub se volvió más denso. Aun había muchas personas que estaban resentidas por la calamidad que había provocado la familia Loki recientemente, ellos eran culpables de la muerte de muchos aventureros de bajo nivel y aun así este chico hablaba de ese suceso como si fuera algo risible.

"¿recuerdas al idiota debilucho de ahí? Se notaba que era un estúpido novato, cuando llegamos estaba tirado en el piso y el minotauro estaba a punto de aplastarle la cabeza, el chico ni siquiera era capaz de levantarse, ¡que ridículo! Hahahahaha, si tú no hubieras llegado el tonto ya estaría muerto. Además, se terminó desmayando del miedo luego de que lo salvaras… ¡ni siquiera es suficientemente digno para ser llamado un aventurero! Lo salvo nuestra princesa, pero él ni siquiera le dio las gracias ¡hahahaha! Es patético ¿no?"

Tiona y Tione se rieron incomodas consientes de la hostilidad que las burlas de Bete estaban generando hacia su familia en ese momento, ellas solo querían que Bete dejara de hablar. Pero el demi humano continúo burlándose de Bell y ridiculizándolo frente a toda la familia Loki mientras ignoraba la atmosfera incomoda de sus compañeros, incluso se golpeaba su rodilla mientras gritaba y se reía con todas sus fuerzas de la debilidad del peliblanco. Una voz monótona y tranquila respondió a Bete.

"creo que en una situación como esa no lo podemos culpar"

¿lo estaba defendiendo? Bell no sabría decirlo pues no podía escuchar mucha emoción tras las palabras monótonas de Aiz, solo un poco de molestia.

"Ya basta Bete, fue nuestra culpa por dejar escapar a los minotauros del piso diecisiete, deberías de avergonzarte"

Finalmente hablo molesta Riveria, al notar claramente la incomodidad y la molestia que estaban causando en Aiz las palabras del demi-humano. Otros no lo habrían notado por la manera estoica de ser de Aiz, pero Riveria la podía leer completamente con solo un vistazo, por lo que no dudo en tratar de detener a Bete. Pero su reprimenda no fue suficiente para hacer entrar en razón al ebrio demi-humano.

"¿ah? ¡¿Qué hay de malo en decir que la basura es basura?!"

'basura… ¡¿en sus ojos solo soy basura?!'

A Bell le estaban molestando las palabras de Bete y se había comenzado a sentir lleno de enojo e indignación. No podía evitar ser débil si ni siquiera llevaba una semana entera viviendo como aventurero ¿cierto?; Si Bete era fuerte era solo porque había pasado muchos años entrenando desde que adquirió su bendición, solo gracias a eso pudo volverse uno de los aventureros más fuertes de Orario. Además, Bete estaba siendo demasiado descarado porque no tomaba en cuenta que Bell solo se había encontrado en esa situación por culpa de los descuidos de la propia familia Loki.

El enojo estaba creciendo alarmantemente rápido dentro de él, esta era la primera vez que los sentimientos negativos de Bell eran tan intensos. A pesar de que inicialmente solo era un ligero enojo, algo en su interior estaba agrandando sus sentimientos negativos convirtiendo el enojo en una profunda e incontrolable ira.

En este punto Bell ya se podía hacer una buena idea de que era lo que lo estaba provocando, el problema era que aun por mucho que lo intentara no podía mantener esa emoción bajo control. Era aterrador darse cuenta de que aquella criatura tenía más influencia sobre él de lo que había creído en un principio.

Lo peor era que sentía un familiar ardor fluyendo dentro de sus ojos, ¡el sharingan se estaba activando contra su voluntad debido a la ira! Él estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas para cortar el flujo de magia y energía mental tratando de mantener el sharingan bajo control.

No pasaría nada bueno si todos en el pub se enteraban de su secreto, pues Hestia le advirtió que muchos dioses serían atraídos como leones hambrientos hacia la carne fresca si se enteraban del sharingan, pues ellos siempre estaban ansiosos por poseer cosas 'raras' o 'únicas' y no descansarían hasta que monopolizaran para sí mismos la entera existencia de Bell en tal caso como un mero capricho.

Bell tuvo que cubrirse los ojos con su mano pues no sabía si el sharingan se estaba manifestando o no y trato de ocultar sus ojos de los demás. Pero cuando lo hizo escucho a su lado el característico sonido del cristal rompiéndose, la diosa Hestia que anteriormente había estado comiendo alegre su comida, ahora se veía muy molesta mientras veía al chico de la familia Loki y el vaso de agua en sus manos estaba agrietado.

¡Ella había escuchado todo! Conociéndola Bell sabía que ella no se quedaría callada si esto seguía así. Para su mala suerte Bete continúo hablando mal de él y el vaso de cristal en las manos de la diosa Hestia se estaba agrietando más y más a cada segundo.

'esto es malo… muy malo, tengo que salir de aquí'

"¿Qué piensas tú, Aiz? Solo hipotéticamente ¿a quién elegirías? ¿a mí o a ese idiota debilucho y cobarde?"

 _Crac_

"¡…!"

El vaso en manos de la diosa Hestia se había roto, Bell no sabía porque, pero juzgando por la reacción de la diosa, él podría decir que esa última pregunta había tocado un punto sensible en Hestia haciéndola finalmente romper el vaso.

"detente Bete, estas borracho ¿no?"

Finn Deimne intento calmar a Bete, pero como era de esperar del aventurero más joven, eso no sucedió y continuo con su escándalo provocado por los celos que sintió cuando vio a Bell en los brazos de Aiz.

"¡hablo contigo, Aiz! ¿Si ese chico te invitara a salir, dirías que sí? De ninguna manera ¡¿cierto?! Alguien tan cobarde y débil no tiene derecho a estar a tu lado, ¡tú misma nunca permitirías eso!"

"solo sé que nunca saldría contigo Bete"

Contesto Aiz visiblemente molesta ante la actitud del ebrio Bete.

Bell no podía dejar que esto continuara, la situación era demasiado volátil. Sabía de antemano por los dioses Takemikazuchi y Miach que Hestia y Loki tenían una pésima relación, ellas eran antiguas rivales. No sabía lo que sería capaz de hacer Hestia en esta situación, pero no dejaría que se peleara con Loki pues ella era una de las diosas más impredecibles y vengativas en todo Orario, no sería bueno ponerse del lado malo de esa diosa. Despues de todo, la fuerza entre sus familias era tan distante como el cielo de la tierra.

Busco en su bolsa y dejo sobre la barra el dinero de la cuenta y un poco más para pagar el vaso roto y se dispuso a marcharse. No podía soportar más las burlas de Bete y tampoco quería provocar a la familia Loki, en este punto solo podía optar por retirarse, sí iniciaba una pelea con Bete no solo perdería de manera ridícula; aunque Bete estuviera borracho aun lo superaba abrumadoramente y por otra parte solo provocaría que su diosa sufriera por él.

Pero los sentimientos negativos de Bell en su interior aumentaron repentinamente en el último segundo y decidió que esto no se iba a quedar así, incluso aunque fuera débil no se dejaría humillar sin hacer nada. Entonces se dejó guiar por el odio recién nacido en su interior. Tomó a Hestia de la mano y se dirigió hacia la salida sin mirar atrás.

"¿Bell-san?"

A pesar de que Syr lo llamó, Bell no se detuvo y continúo caminando hacia la salida silenciosamente, incluso Hestia se encontraba confusa con la inusual actitud fría de Bell, pero no dijo nada y lo siguió en silencio. Despues de todo ella estaba disfrutando de este momento en que Bell la tomó de la mano para llevársela fuera del pub, ella solo deseaba que la mano de Bell no se separase de la suya.

Ellos se detuvieron a unos cuantos metros de la mesa donde estaban los miembros principales de la familia Loki. Bell estaba justo detrás de Aiz, a sus espaldas, nadie se dio cuenta de la presencia de Bell parado a mitad del pub, pues todos estaban muy atentos a Bete cuidando que no se pasara de la raya en medio de su borrachera.

Hestia estaba confundida, preguntándose por qué se detuvieron justo al lado de la mesa principal de la familia Loky y cuando se giró para ver el rostro del peliblanco se dio cuenta de que Bell estaba ocultando sus ojos con su mano dejando solo el espacio justo entre sus dedos para dejar ver uno de ellos.

¡Bell estaba usando el sharingan!

Hestia lo vio claramente pues el ojo carmesí brillaba de manera malévola en la oscuridad formada entre los dedos de Bell en la que el peliblanco lo trataba de ocultar. Una persona más se dio cuenta de ese ojo y era Bete pues estaba mirando de frente a Bell al otro lado de la mesa, inmediatamente Bete miro hipnotizado el sharingan de Bell y entro en una ilusión creada por el ojo carmesí.

Bete estaba a punto de levantarse para golpear a Bell cuando sintió una ola de celos surgir en su interior, pero antes de que fuera capaz de hacerlo escucho un estruendoso estallido a su derecha y se giró para ver que lo causaba… ¡era una horda de minotauros que acababa de irrumpir en el pub! Estaban furiosos y estaban a punto de atacar a los clientes por lo que Bete actuó inmediatamente.

"¿¡qué hacen estos bastardos aquí?! ¡los voy a patear hasta que no quede ni el polvo de ustedes basuras!"

La familia Loky palideció al observar como Bete se volvía loco y estaba a punto de atacar a otra familia dentro del pub, ellos nunca habrían creído que Bete haría tal locura en medio de su borrachera. ¿quién habría imaginado que Bete se volvería tan loco tras beber solo unas cuantas cervezas?

Bete se precipito hacia una mesa donde había una pequeña familia, nadie pudo reaccionar a tiempo para detenerlo. Bete tomo una postura a mitad de su salto y giro para dar una potente patada a los minotauros, tan fuerte como para destrozar la cabeza de uno de ellos.

La patada de Bete estaba a punto de golpear a la pequeña familia que era incapaz de defenderse. Ellos cerraron sus ojos llenos de miedo, a sabiendas de que no podrían detener a un aventurero de nivel 5 como Bete. Los otros clientes en el pub palidecieron y miraron impotentes a Bete, ellos solo podían esperar que los aventureros en esa mesa no murieran por la patada del demi-humano. Pero la patada nunca llegó y en cambio los aventureros aterrorizados en la mesa que mantuvieron sus ojos cerrados solo fueron capaces de escuchar un fuerte golpe cerca de ellos.

 _¡Crac!_

"¡…!"

"¡…!"

Todos los clientes dentro del pub miraron incrédulos ante la escena frente a ellos. Bete estaba noqueado en el piso, ni siquiera podían ver su expresión pues su cabeza estaba enterrada entre la madera rota del piso, bajo el pie del capitán de la familia Loki; Finn Deimne.

"¿¡qué carajo estás haciendo Bete!?"

Todos estaban sorprendidos al ver a Finn tan molesto actuando de manera tan implacable y autoritaria pues él usualmente era tan tranquilo como el agua, imperturbable; él era reconocido por todos porque nunca había perdido la calma ni en la peor de las situaciones.

Pero no recibió respuesta de Bete, pues él claramente se había desmayado de la fuerte patada en la cabeza que recibió de su capitán. Pero finalmente, la actitud de Finn no era de sorprender, despues de todo era un líder nato y estaba listo para mantener a raya a los miembros de la familia en todo momento listo para actuar en el peor de los casos, esto lo sabía Bell y se aprovechó de este hecho.

La ilusión que creo Bell provoco que las acciones del demi-humano fueran tan despreciables y estúpidas que no importa si eran los propios amigos de Bete dentro de su familia, todos mirarían hacia abajo en él por sus acciones propias de una persona enloquecida y que habían presenciado con sus propios ojos esta noche.

Si otra persona les hubiera dicho lo que paso aquí, ellos nunca serían capaces de aceptarlo y no dudarían en defender el honor de su amigo. Pues, a pesar de que a veces se comportaba arrogante y mezquino con los demás, él no era una mala persona. Pero ¿Cómo podrían hablar por él luego de ver lo que había pasado esta noche con sus propios ojos? ¿Cómo podrían atreverse incluso a defenderlo luego de ver esto? Fue inevitable que incluso dentro de la familia Loki la opinión sobre el demi-humano cayera por un precipicio hasta los suelos.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente en el pub, nadie se atrevía ni si quiera a moverse un poco. Nadie excepto Bell que sabía lo que iba a provocar al meter a Bete en tal ilusión y se dispuso a marcharse satisfecho con el resultado de su venganza. Pero en el último segundo ocurrió algo que no esperaba, vio como lo miraban detenidamente un par de ojos dorados.

Luego de ver como Bete era brutalmente reprimido por la ira de Finn, Aiz sintió un fuerte escalofrió en su espalda y volteo para ver de qué se trataba, solo para ver directamente a aquel ojo que tanto miedo le causaba, vio claramente el sharingan de Bell que estaba tratando de esconder entre sus dedos, nadie más se dio cuenta de su presencia excepto por ella.

Bell no dudo ni por un segundo más, cogió a Hestia entre sus brazos y puso pies en polvorosa huyendo del pub tan rápido como pudo. Un único pensamiento se le vino a la mente de Aiz.

'¡él escucho todo!'

Aiz lo siguió inmediatamente, queriendo disculparse con el peliblanco por las horribles palabras de Bete y por las heridas que le había hecho el minotauro por su descuido en la mazmorra. Despues de todo, aunque los ojos de este chico le causaban tanto terror, ella había logrado soñar con los hermosos recuerdos que ya se le habían olvidado de sus padres, gracias a su anterior encuentro con él.

Antes solo tenía esos recuerdos horribles, esos que la obligaban a buscar la fuerza como si fuera una loca sin ningún otro motivo para vivir, solo luego de que tuvo a este aventurero entre sus brazos fue capaz de recordar su propia debilidad y fragilidad de cuando era joven y, entonces, al recordar cómo se sentía ese viejo sentimiento se le vinieron naturalmente los recuerdos de su padre, el cómo la protegía de todo lo que le quisiera hacer daño y a su cariñosa madre que la cuidaba con amor día y noche.

Incluso todo el mundo a su alrededor había cambiado de color desde su encuentro, ahora todo era más colorido y hermoso. Su corazón, que había estado congelado por años finalmente había comenzado a latir con fuerza conmovido al ver la luz del ocaso. Incluso el canto de las aves sonaba diferente, de modo que ella no podía evitar sonreír un poco al despertarse cada mañana desde que se encontró con el peliblanco. Aiz no sabía el motivo tras todos los cambios que sufrió luego de ese encuentro, ella solo sabía que estaba muy agradecida con el aventurero de ojos carmesí.

Ella nunca habría adivinado que el motivo tras el ataque de Bete era Bell, ella no lo creería, aunque el mismo Bete se lo dijera. Para Aiz, todo era culpa de Bete por beber hasta emborracharse tanto hasta que finalmente había explotado en un ataque de ira contra los inocentes clientes de 'la anfitriona de la fertilidad'.

A ella incluso le había comenzado a disgustar Bete, en el fondo de su corazón había nacido un sentimiento de rechazo por el demi-humano, no lo podía evitar a pesar de que sabía que estaba mal sentirse así con uno de sus compañeros de familia.

Pero ver a un aventurero fuerte atacando sin ningún motivo a una familia débil e inocente que no podía defenderse, solo le provocaba asco. De haber podido reaccionar antes, no habría sido Finn quien hubiera detenido a Bete, sino ella misma habría noqueado al demi-humano, tal vez le habría hecho más daño a Bete tomando en cuenta que no era tan buena controlando su fuerza como su capitán.

Para cuando Aiz salio del pub, ya no había ningún rastro de Bell, no importaba hacia donde mirara, no había ninguna pista o rastro de por donde había ido el peliblanco. La rubia se vio obligada a volver dentro del pub sin ninguna otra opción. Cuando llego a su mesa se dio cuenta de que Bete seguía inconsciente y que ahora estaba atado fuertemente con una gruesa soga. Al ver a la diosa Loky solo pudo ver que se reía divertida por el alboroto que causo Bete y Aiz suspiro cansada de los tortuosos gustos de su diosa.

…

Bell suspiro aliviado mientras estaba colgado del alfeizar de la ventana en el segundo piso del pub, ocultándose por encima del letrero del negocio de Mia que se encontraba sobre la puerta. Sabía que no podría escapar de Aiz, ella era por lo menos cien veces más rápida que él y lo alcanzaría en poco tiempo si se disponía a perseguirlo, por lo que se ocultó furtivamente por encima de la entrada del pub. Si la rubia lo hubiera escuchado entonces estaría perdido; afortunadamente Hestia se mantuvo en silencio como él y Aiz no se dio cuenta de donde estaban.

Bell se dispuso a bajar para irse a casa. Pero una Hestia muy efusiva se movió entre su pecho y lo abrazo más fuerte provocando que ambos estuvieran a punto de caer. Pues solo la mano izquierda de Bell se agarraba al alfeizar de la ventana y la derecha estaba abrazando la cintura de Hestia evitando que ella cayera.

"hahahaha estuviste genial Bell-kun"

Ella se limitó a reír llena de felicidad al ser abrazada tan íntimamente por Bell. Desde el momento en que Bell la cargo en sus brazos, su corazón no había parado de latir como loco. Pues Hestia no podía evitar pensar que ella era una princesa siendo salvada por su caballero de brillante armadura, todo provocado por la forma en que la había abrazado durante su pequeño escape de antes. De modo que a ella no le podría importar menos las anteriores acciones de Bell.

No obstante, eso no quería decir que Bell se sentía del mismo modo. Tras abandonar el pub y procesar completamente lo que había pasado antes, no pudo evitar palidecer. Él se conocía perfectamente a sí mismo y sabía que sin importar nada, nunca expondría al peligro a ninguna persona y mucho menos por una tonta venganza.

Pero en ese momento en que lo invadía una enloquecedora rabia no pudo evitar meter en esa ilusión a Bete, arriesgándose a dañar a los inocentes aventureros. Dentro de su cabeza tenía la certeza y los cálculos de lo que pasaría, y Finn actuó como lo había imaginado desde un principio. Pero en este momento no sentía satisfacción, se sentía culpable. Incluso se quería disculpar con Bete por lo que le había hecho… se sentía contrariado.

Pero dejando eso de lado, lo que realmente le preocupaba era que hasta cierto punto sentía que estaba siendo controlado, pues de otro modo él nunca habría hecho lo que hizo. Bajó cuidadosamente, manteniendo con cuidado su fuerte agarre sobre Hestia, evitando que ella cayera al piso y suspiro lleno de pesar cuando ambos bajaron con seguridad.

Una vez que estuvo parado sobre el piso soltó a Hestia preparado para empezar su viaje de vuelta a casa cabizbajo, pero, sin darle tiempo para moverse ella tomo su mano entre la suya con fuerza y comenzó a correr de vuelta a casa jalándolo sin decir una palabra.

Ella solo corría delante de él y Bell era capaz de escuchar a Hestia riendo felizmente durante el camino. El peliblanco volvió a suspirar liberando un montón de tensión y no pudo evitar que se le curvaran las orillas de sus labios hacia arriba formando una débil sonrisa.

…

Finalmente estaban de vuelta en casa. Ambos se prepararon para dormir y cuando Bell estuvo a punto de acostarse en el sillón, vio los ojos de Hestia que lo miraban suplicantes. Bell suspiró y caminó en silencio hasta llegar a la cama antes de comenzar a acostarse en el suave colchón.

En pocos días la diosa Hestia se había acostumbrado a dormir en la misma cama que él y ahora estaba indispuesta a separarse de él, Bell sabía que Hestia no dejaría de dormir en la misma cama que él pronto. A Bell no le disgustaba dormir en la misma cama que Hestia, solo que, para él, no era correcto dormir en la misma cama que una diosa, ella era un ser superior que debía ser respetado, no se debía de profanar a los dioses ni siquiera con los más ligeros pensamientos sucios.

Por lo que Bell temía comportarse de manera impropia durante su sueño, pues él naturalmente era inconsciente mientras dormía y como Hestia lo abrazaba tan apretado en su pecho como si fuera un oso de peluche no sería difícil mancillar la impoluta divinidad de la diosa Hestia.

Pero a Hestia esto naturalmente no le importaba y no tardo ni un poco en tomar a Bell como su almohada y lo abrazo tan fuerte como pudo y cayo inmediatamente dormida al sentirse tan cómoda sobre el pecho de Bell. En cambio, el peliblanco pasó toda la noche en vela. Incapaz de conciliar el sueño por el gran remordimiento que sentía al pensar en lo que le había hecho a Bete.

* * *

 **¡Corte!**

 **Hola a todos, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Un poco tarde como siempre, pero espero que les guste. :p**

 **No duden en dejar su opinión, duda o comentario en un mensaje. Siempre me agrada leer sus mensajes en cada capítulo. De momento eso sería todo... ¡Hasta la proxima! ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

 **"C** **uando te miro, tengo la sensación de estar viendo una estrella lejana. Es muy brillante. Pero la luz que veo fue emitida hace decenas de miles de años. Y ahora la estrella tal vez ya no exista. No obstante, a veces esa luz me parece más real que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo."**

 **Al sur de la frontera al oeste del sol**

 **HARUKI MURAKAMI**

* * *

 **disclaimer: Danmachi es obra de Fujino** **Ōmori y ninguno de los personajes en este fanfic me pertenece**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

 **Preludio del caos**

"¡Bell-kun rápido despierta!"

Tan pronto como Bell se despertó la diosa Hestia lo trató de desperezar sacudiéndolo de un lado hacia otro de modo que el peliblanco no se pudiera volver a dormir.

"¿Qué pasa diosa Hestia?"

"vamos Bell-kun hoy es el monsterphilia ¿lo olvidaste?"

"…no, pero sabes que quiero ir a la mazmorra a entrenar"

Inmediatamente Hestia esbozó una sonrisa astuta pues ya sabía que Bell no quería ir al festival de antemano, por lo que ella ya había hecho arreglos para no dejarlo ir a la mazmorra. Naturalmente ella nunca se atrevería a forzarlo a hacer nada que él no quisiera, pero ella estaba preocupada.

Últimamente, su aventurero favorito había estado demasiado inmerso en la exploración. Desde aquella noche en que fueron al pub de la dwarf Mia, Bell parecía estar forzándose a sí mismo para volverse fuerte, llegando al punto de pasar más y más horas diarias explorando la mazmorra.

No solo eso, sino que la última actualización de estado de Bell fue la misma noche de su 'cita'. El peliblanco le había pedido a Hestia que no le actualizara su estado por un tiempo, cambiando asi su estrategia de entrenamiento. Bell se propuso a mejorar sin ningún incremento en sus estadísticas, el objetivo era mejorar su habilidad de combate, sus reflejos, entre otras cosas.

Y por lo contado por Bell, su método de verdad estaba funcionando. Había subido varios pisos sin ningún incremento en su estado y el peliblanco no había tenido mucho problema para vencer a monstruos más fuertes, incluso sin usar el sharingan. Excepto en el noveno piso donde ya comenzaba a sentir cierta presión al luchar con grupos de monstruos obligándolo a usar el sharingan.

Bell tenía planeado bajar hasta el décimo piso este día por lo que Hestia no podía evitar sentirse preocupada y por ello aprovechó el evento de monsterphilia para evitar que lo hiciera.

"sí, lo sé Bell-kun. Por eso te despierto temprano, ya invité a Take y a Miach para almorzar, ellos llevarán a sus familias para entrenar y luego iremos a disfrutar del monsterphilia todos juntos. huhuhu y luego podríamos ir a cenar nosotros solos sabes…"

"Hestia-sama yo no…"

"no importa Bell-kun, ellos ya aceptaron mi invitación… ¿de verdad no irás? También van a ir Mikoto y Naaza, sería muy grosero de tu parte no ir ni siquiera a saludarlas luego de que te dieron esos excelentes regalos ¿no lo crees Bell-kun?"

Hestia dijo con una expresión llena de inocencia.

"…fuuu bien, tú ganas. Iré al monsterphilia"

'lo siento Bell-kun, pero no puedo dejar que sigas bajando cada vez más pisos en la mazmorra, no de esta manera… por lo menos déjame actualizar tu estado… tampoco puedo negar que me gustaría salir a otra cita contigo esta noche fufufu'

Los ojos de Hestia brillaron como estrellas, llenos de emoción y entusiasmo ante sus planes.

"¡genial!, pero antes vamos a actualizar tu estado, no queremos que pierdas en el entrenamiento de hoy ¿no es cierto?"

"… bien"

Bell ni siquiera trató de detener a Hestia, le había sido muy difícil convencerla de que no le actualizara su estado por varios días, pero intuía que hoy no la podría convencer, por lo que no tendría sentido discutir.

Bell procedió a quitarse su camisa preparándose para que le actualizaran el estado sin darse cuenta de que Hestia se lo estaba comiendo con los ojos.

"me pregunto cuanto subirán mis estadísticas… hace mucho que no las actualizamos"

'¡increíble!'

Hestia no creía el incremento que estaba pasando en el estado de Bell, sabía que su habilidad le permitía acelerar el crecimiento de sus estadísticas, pero esto era ridículo.

Como siempre, a la par de su asombro una punzada de celos le recordó a Hestia el verdadero motivo tras la habilidad de Bell y sus increíbles actualizaciones de estado. La pequeña diosa no pudo evitar maldecir un poco a todas las rubias del mundo por tratar de robarle a su Bell.

"aquí"

Bell miró a la mano extendida de Hestia, en ella había una hoja con sus estadísticas actualizadas impresas por el falna de la diosa. La comenzó a leer sin si quiera preocuparse por vestirse antes, debido a la excitación e impaciencia que sentía por saber cuánto había mejorado desde su última actualización de estado (para satisfacción de Hestia).

 **Bell Cranel**

 **Lv. 1**

Fuerza: F 328 » E 482

Resistencia: F 396 » D 501

Destreza: F 367 » C 618

Agilidad: F 350 » D 584

Magia: F 302 » F 369

 **Magia**

 **[ ]**

 **Habilidades**

 **[…]**

 **[Semillas del fruto del árbol divino]**

 **1\. [Sharingan]**

2 tomoes.

 **2\. [Life Return]**

Habilidad Regenerativa.

Con su estado actualizado ambos se apresuraron para reunirse con Take y Miach para disfrutar del monsterphilia.

…

Sin lugar a duda las calles de Orario estaban más llenas de lo normal. parecía que muchos aventureros se tomaron el día para dejar a un lado sus armas, se reunieron con sus amigos o familias junto al dios que les había conferido sus bendiciones dispuestos a disfrutar del festival organizado por la familia Ganesha.

Aún faltaban varias horas y el bullicio de la gente comenzaba a reverberar por las amplias calles de Orario. Afortunadamente su diosa había organizado todo para almorzar tranquilamente en un amplio campo de un parque alejado de la zona céntrica de la ciudad laberinto.

Por eso no había gente alrededor del lugar planeado para la reunión, por no decir que estaba casi completamente vacío, las grandes masas claramente se encontraban concentradas cerca del coliseo donde se daría el espectáculo.

En el campo a mitad del parque solo estaban las familias de Miach y Takemikazuchi esperándolos para comenzar su almuerzo. Hestia y Bell se sentaron junto a ellos a la sombra de unos grandes árboles y comenzaron a comer de la comida que había llevado la familia de Take.

"mmm~ esto esta delicioso"

"cierto Take, te luciste con el almuerzo"

Todos comenzaron a complementar la comida por su buen sabor.

"bueno, agradézcanle a Mikoto y a Chigusa ellas prepararon la comida"

Ambas chicas parecían un poco avergonzadas por los cumplidos que estaban recibiendo, principalmente Chigusa, pero aun así los aceptaron con gracia y humildad. Azuka, otra miembro de la familia Takemikazuchi con cabello y ojos cobrizos, infló sus mejillas e hizo un puchero enfurruñada, porque ella les quería ayudar en la cocina, pero no la dejaron.

Seguro, había cometido un par de errores al cocinar anteriormente, pero no podía ser tan mala con sus habilidades culinarias ¿verdad? Un par de comidas ligeramente carbonizadas o saladas no querían decir que era horrible en la cocina, ella lo podría jurar.

"hum, esta deliciosa pero no crean que por eso iré fácil en el entrenamiento contra ustedes"

Comentó Azuka con un ligero toque de indignación, propio de los pequeños hermanos al discutir. La familia Takemikazuchi estalló en risa al escuchar su pequeña diatriba mientras que Miach, Naaza, Bell y Hestia los veían extrañados al no ser capaces de encontrar la gracia tras el comentario de Azuka.

La mañana transcurrió con tranquilidad hasta que finalmente decidieron comenzar con su entrenamiento. Entonces todos se pusieron sus armaduras preparándose para los combates.

"sabes Bell, la hombrera de mi madre luce bien en ti"

"hahaha ¿gracias…?"

"lo digo en serio, no me estoy burlando por que sea originalmente hecha para una mujer… aun eres joven así que probablemente no te quedara cuando hayas crecido completamente, aun así, te pido que la cuides por mí incluso en ese momento"

"lo juro, incluso si salgo herido no dejare que esta pieza de armadura se rompa"

Naaza se veía feliz al escuchar la convicción tras las palabras de Bell.

"no seas tan serio. Las armaduras deben de proteger al usuario, no al revés"

Bell se ruborizo lleno de vergüenza, pero afortunadamente para él, Takemikazuchi los interrumpió comenzando a nombrar a los primeros competidores para la práctica que tenían planeada.

"bien, comencemos con Chigusa Hitachi que luchara contra… Bell Cranel"

Bell se quedó sorprendido por tener que participar en la primera batalla del día, sobre todo con una persona tan tímida y amable como Chigusa.

"¡vamos Bell-kun debes de ganar la pelea sin importar como, todos nuestros ahorros dependen de ello!"

"¡¿haaaa?!"

Para cuando Bell volteo a ver a la diosa Hestia vio que le daba todo su dinero a Miach mientras Takemikazuchi hacía lo mismo con el dinero de su familia.

"¡Hestia-sama no me digas que apostaste todo nuestro dinero!"

"huhu Bell-kun, no te preocupes, luego de que ganes la batalla habremos duplicado nuestro dinero así que no debes de perder, además todavía tenemos más apuestas por hacer"

"¡…! ¿¡Entonces lo de hoy solo era una excusa para que hicieras apuestas!?"

"heee de que estas hablando Bell-kun"

Hestia dijo volteando a ver hacia los lados fingiendo inocencia. Bell no pudo evitar suspirar cabizbajo, no podía creer que Hestia apostaría tan fácilmente todo el dinero que había ganado hasta ahora.

"no te preocupes Bell, te acostumbraras a los caprichos de los dioses pronto"

"eh, Mikoto… ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"no tengo idea de que hablas"

"¿…?"

Inesperadamente incluso Naaza estaba asintiendo ante las palabras de Mikoto, esto no hizo nada más que preocupar a Bell.

"por cierto, no debes de preocuparte por la pelea. Ya le hemos dicho a Chigusa que vaya fácil contra ti"

"¿¡…!?"

'¿va a ir fácil contra mí?'

Mikoto vio de reojo la reacción de Bell.

"tranquilo Bell, recuerda que no hace mucho tiempo que saliste del hospital… además, todos sabemos que eres un aventurero que acaba de empezar, aunque Chigusa es la ayudante de la familia, se ha vuelto fuerte con todo el tiempo que tiene bajando a la mazmorra con nosotros. También, no debes de forzarte a ti mismo, la diosa Hestia está preocupada por ti, todos nos reunimos aquí por su petición sabes"

'¿de verdad la hice preocuparse tanto por mí? Estos días ni siquiera me había sentido realmente en peligro, por eso no creí que Hestia se agobiaría tanto por mi nuevo método de entrenamiento…'

Bell sacudió ligeramente su cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de disipar sus pensamientos y en lugar de pensar en apuestas o cualquier otra cosa se decidió a disfrutar de este día. Una ocasión como esta no era tan usual en Orario y, por otro lado, hoy era la primera vez que iba a probar sus habilidades contra las de otro aventurero.

No podía evitar ser un poco curioso al respecto, ¿Qué tan distintas eran las batallas con monstruos de la mazmorra en comparación con las de otros aventureros? Hoy era una buena oportunidad para descubrirlo.

Bell y Chigusa se miraron el uno al otro. Bell desenfundó su chokuto y la sostuvo en un agarre inverso con su mano derecha con los pies alineados con sus hombros y con un pie ligeramente delante de otro en una postura defensiva listo para contraatacar. Chigusa por otro lado, maniobró una gran lanza para tomar una postura de ataque con las piernas ampliamente separadas, sus caderas muy bajas para equilibrar y maniobrar la lanza que era incluso más grande que ella, la punta de la lanza estaba ligeramente apuntando hacia el piso.

"recuerden que este es un combate amistoso, no traten de herirse gravemente. Miach trajo varias pociones para cualquier emergencia, pero eso no quiere decir que no hay ningún riesgo en el combate así que no traten de hacer un golpe letal, ¿entendido?"

Ambos, Bell y Chigusa asintieron ante las indicaciones. A pesar de que Chigusa era sierva de Take, el dios demostró una gran imparcialidad al ser el juez que oficiaría como réferi del combate… Hestia por otra parte…

"¡Vamos Bell-kun acabala!"

Todos veían un poco incomodos a la animada diosa.

"oye Hestia deberías de estar más tranquila, despues de todo Chigusa es parte de la familia de Takemikazuchi…"

Miach trató de calmarla un poco, pero obviamente sus palabras cayeron en oídos sordos.

'haha… talvez Hestia-sama está demasiado entusiasmada…'

Pero los pensamientos de Bell fueron interrumpidos con el inicio del combate.

"¡comiencen!"

Para cuando reaccionó, Chigusa ya se había impulsado hacia adelante ejecutando un ataque directo y muy rápido dándole poco margen de maniobra para esquivar. El peliblanco, en un acto reflejo, movió su brazo hacia delante para cubrirse con la hombrera usándola como escudo. Cuando repelió el ataque, salto hacia atrás cogiendo distancia y saliendo del rango de ataque de Chigusa.

Bell tomó un ligero vistazo a Naaza, pero ella no parecía molesta por sus acciones. Bell se preocupó por lo que ella pensaría, pues ni siquiera habían pasado cinco minutos de que le había dicho que protegería la hombrera cuando ya la estaba usando para defenderse al principio de una pelea. Naaza para sorpresa de Bell asintió con la cabeza dándole su aprobación.

'cierto, las armaduras son para proteger al usuario, no al revés ¿no es así Naaza?'

Bell sonrió antes de precipitarse contra su oponente. Trató de sorprenderla, pero para su sorpresa Chigusa reaccionó al instante, ella maniobró su lanza haciéndola girar con la punta en dirección de la cabeza de Bell.

"¡cuidado Bell-kun!"

Gritó Hestia preocupada.

Bell se inclinó hacia atrás para esquivar a tiempo y la lanza le paso por encima de su cabeza, más cerca de lo que habría deseado. Pero ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de su error, pues ahora no era capaz de ver lo que estaba haciendo Chigusa mientras trataba de reincorporarse. Un instante despues escucho el aire siendo cortado por los giros de la lanza en manos de Chigusa y sintió el metal golpeando fuertemente sus piernas haciéndolo caer estrepitosamente al suelo.

Antes de que se recuperara de la caída escuchó nuevamente el aire siendo cortado por un movimiento rápido, pero esta vez logró reaccionar a tiempo. Giró en el piso para alejarse del siguiente ataque y no se equivocó pues la base de la lanza había golpeado la zona donde había estado su cabeza un segundo antes.

Bell se reincorporó lo más rápido que pudo, pero Chigusa logró girar grácilmente su cuerpo junto a su lanza golpeando con la base de la misma la mano de Bell, desarmándolo y haciendo volar su chokuto a varios metros de su dueño.

El peliblanco se vio obligado nuevamente a salir del rango de ataque de Chigusa y masajeó su mano por el dolor que sentía del golpe asestado por la sierva de Takemikazuchi.

'así que esta es la diferencia entre los aventureros y los monstruos… Chigusa es impresionante'

La chica tímida no solo estaba ganando ligeramente, estaba dominando el combate y era principalmente por la estrategia. Todos sus movimientos estaban elegantemente conectados entre ellos y no daban una apertura tangible para que el siervo de Hestia atacara.

Una gota de sudor descendió por la mejilla de Bell, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al ver cuanto podía y debía de mejorar si quería volverse un héroe. Podría sonar arrogante, pero Chigusa era solo el primer escalón en su camino. Ella también estaba en el nivel 1, seguramente en el mundo habría oponentes miles de veces más fuertes a los que debía de superar.

Pero de momento aún era muy pronto, pues Bell recordó las palabras de Mikoto y no pudo evitar tragar saliva al ponerse nervioso.

'¿de verdad Chigusa está yendo fácil conmigo? Fuuu, fui un tonto por subestimarla al ver lo tímida que es'

"¡wow! De verdad Chigusa no se está conteniendo"

"tienes razón. De hecho, nunca la había visto pelear tan seriamente"

Comentaron Mikoto y Ouka. Takemikazuchi los escuchó y se metió en la conversación.

"creo que es normal. Ella me vio apostando con Hestia así que probablemente no quiera perder para que la familia no pierda dinero… así que sin importar que le dijimos que fuera fácil con Bell ella no lo está haciendo"

Ouka asintió, estando de acuerdo con la conjetura de su dios.

"lo más probable es que al final ella se disculpe con Bell por herirlo, así es Chigusa"

"cierto, pero aun así me impresiona la manera en que ella está usando con tanta maestría su lanza. De no ser por la presión de la apuesta temó que nunca hubiéramos visto a Chigusa en un combate usando toda su capacidad contra otro aventurero"

"bueno, yo estoy más impresionada con Bell. Ni siquiera tiene un mes siendo un aventurero, pero ya es capaz de soportar tanto tiempo combatiendo con Chigusa que ya tiene mucho más tiempo y más experiencia explorando la mazmorra"

"¡…!"

"¡…!"

Takemikazuchi, Ouka y Mikoto fueron sorprendidos por el comentario de Naaza. Habían estado tan atentos a Chigusa que se olvidaron de que Bell era un aventurero con tan poca experiencia y sus estadísticas no deberían de estar ni de cerca al nivel de las de su compañera.

Chigusa se interpuso entre él y su chokuto de modo que ahora Bell estaba desarmado y sin posibilidades de recuperar su arma. La victoria de Chigusa parecía asegurada. Pero Bell sabía que no podía dejarse ganar, su diosa había apostado todo su dinero, ahora todo dependía de él y el peliblanco no estaba dispuesto a perder o de otra manera ambos volverían a estar en quiebra.

Odiaba lo que iba a hacer, pero no se le ocurría otra forma de ganar.

Bell suspiró y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia Chigusa que lo miró confundida. Por lo menos hasta que Bell le ofreció su mano, ella pareció entender y dejó de estar en su postura de combate para caminar hacia el siervo de la diosa Hestia con su propia mano dirigida al peliblanco. Ella estaba sonriendo aliviada de no tener que combatir más.

Ambos se dieron la mano mientras todos los demás veían incrédulos, quien hubiera creído que Bell reconocería la derrota y se rendiría de esta manera. Hestia veía a Bell con lágrimas a punto de brotarle de los ojos.

'no lo hagas Bell, si perdemos el dinero no podremos ir a una cita esta noche…'

"lo siento…"

Chigusa miró confundida a Bell sin saber por qué se disculpaba… ¿era porque se estaba rindiendo? Pero solo fue hasta que sintió un fuerte tirón que se dio cuenta de lo que él planeaba. Trató de equilibrarse a mitad de su caída, pero ya era tarde, giró en el piso lista para perseguir a Bell, pero para cuando lo iba a alcanzar él ya había tomado de vuelta su chokuto, pero aun así no se detuvo, decidida a conseguir la victoria.

Bell giró con la cuchilla en mano, tan rápido que hasta la diosa Hestia la pudo escuchar cortando el viento. Chigusa detuvo su pequeña persecución y dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás esquivando a tiempo el amplio corte de Bell.

"…buen truco"

"lo siento, pero no puedo perder"

Bell y Chigusa se miraron una vez más solo que esta vez habían intercambiado sus posiciones iniciales. Ambos comenzaron a combatir una vez más, pero esta vez Bell prestó especial atención a todos los movimientos de su oponente.

"¡Bien Bell-kun, acabala, no podemos perder!"

Parecía que Hestia había vuelto a la vida aún más enérgica que antes.

"eso es un poco…"

"…sucio"

Ouka acabó la oración de Mikoto.

"sí, no me lo esperaba de Bell, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado de alguien como él"

"tienes razón Naaza, pero creó que al igual que Chigusa, Bell no puede perder esta batalla así es que no tuvo otra opción"

"Miach-sama…"

"vamos Mikoto, Ouka. No sean tan duros con Bell, de hecho, me agrada un poco lo que hizo. Soy un dios de la guerra y como tal, hay que reconocer que en ocasiones se deben tomar decisiones drásticas. Además, él solo lo hizo para tener su arma de vuelta, él pudo tratar de desarmarla y aprovechar la guardia baja de Chigusa para ganar de alguna otra forma, en cambio él todavía le dio la oportunidad de pelear… es genial ¿no lo creen? Por otra parte, esto será una buena lección para todos, nunca deben de confiarse hasta que estén completamente seguros de su victoria"

"entendido Takemikazuchi-sama"

Respondieron todos los miembros de su familia, Naaza en cambio guardó silencio, pero eso no la detuvo de reconocer el consejo de Takemikazuchi.

Bell y Chigusa no escucharon la conversación de sus amigos, estaban demasiado inmersos en su pelea como para prestar atención a su entorno. El siervo de Hestia ya había deducido un par de cosas de esta batalla de las ventajas y desventajas de Chigusa.

Su arma era muy grande y le ofrecía un gran rango de ataque, con lo cual no le permitía acercarse lo suficiente como para usar su chokuto, pero si entraba en ese rango y se quedaba cerca de Chigusa ella perdería movilidad volviéndola un blanco fácil.

También, al ser un arma tan grande, naturalmente era pesada. Por eso Chigusa ahora se veía cansada y sus movimientos habían perdido un poco de velocidad, probablemente por eso fue tan feroz al principio, de otra manera si no terminaba rápidamente la batalla, la ventaja que le daba su arma en rango de ataque se terminaría convirtiendo en una desventaja.

Por eso, Bell se mantenía en movimiento fingiendo atacar desesperadamente al azar, así el tiempo se tornaría a su favor, y cuando Chigusa bajara la guardia iba a mantener un combate en rango corto, en ese momento tendría todo lo que necesitaba para ganar. Solo debía esperar el momento adecuado.

"esto es malo, Chigusa se ha comenzado a fatigar"

Todos alrededor de Takemikazuchi escucharon sus palabras.

"cierto ahora la batalla parece estar más pareja"

"falso, naturalmente mi Bell-kun está comenzando a ganar terreno, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que gane la apuesta a Take"

Contesto Hestia refutando las palabras de Miach.

"¿qué clase de entrenamiento le estás haciendo pasar para que subiera tan rápido sus estadísticas? Un novato normal ya habría perdido la pelea solo por la fatiga"

"bueno Take, eso es se-cre-to huhum"

Todos rieron por la broma de Hestia. Pero repentinamente la atmosfera cambió.

"Takemikazuchi-sama esto es…"

Chigusa flaqueó por un instante, esa era la oportunidad que tanto había esperado Bell.

"¡haaaa!"

Bell blandió con toda su fuerza la chokuto y golpeo tan fuerte la lanza que ya no parecía que usaba una espada sino un mazo usado para asestar golpes con pura fuerza física. La lanza amenazo con salir volando, pero Chigusa no lo permitió y se aferró a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Takemikazuchi y compañía fueron capaces de ver que la lanza vibraba en toda su envergadura tanto como la cuerda de una guitarra al ser tocada. Pero ni aun así Chigusa la dejó ir, esto provoco que los pliegues de piel entre sus dedos índices y pulgares se partieran ligeramente.

Pero la suerte ya estaba echada, sin importar los esfuerzos de Chigusa, Bell ya había creado la apertura que necesitaba. Él se acercó a ella entorpeciendo sus movimientos, Chigusa trató de usar la lanza para bloquear a Bell por instinto, pero aún no era capaz de controlarla y menos con sus heridas en sus manos, en cambio tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó de espaldas.

Un instante despues, al volver a abrir sus ojos se dio cuenta de que Bell estaba de pie sobre ella y apuntaba con la punta de su chokuto a su garganta, ya no había salida. Esta era su derrota.

"… me rindo"

Bell sonrió ligeramente y luego de enfundar su espada le tendió su mano ofreciéndose a ayudarla a levantarse. Pero cuando ella intento tomar su mano se sintió culpable al ver las manos sangrando de Chigusa.

"lo siento, de no ser porque te engañe hubieras ganado, tampoco te quería lastimar"

Pero para sorpresa de Bell, Chigusa solo le sonrió.

"no te preocupes, fue mi culpa que me engañaras. Además, te merecías la victoria. Sé que es tu primer combate contra otro aventurero así que no tienes experiencia. Aun así, fuiste capaz de pensar en una estrategia para ganar al final… sin contar el hecho de que apenas comenzaste tu carrera, debes estar orgulloso. En cuanto a mis heridas, realmente no duele tanto, no son tan graves"

"…gracias"

"además yo también me quiero disculpar por tratar de golpearte tan duro al principio…"

"no te preocupes, yo también estoy bien"

Poco despues de que Bell la ayudó a levantarse, todos se acercaron para felicitarlo y para ayudar a Chigusa, las pociones mágicas de la familia Miach no tardarían mucho en curar las manos de la tímida ayudante.

"¡Bell-kun estuviste genial! ¡no dude que ganarías ni por un instante!"

Gritó una eufórica diosa Hestia que estaba saltando de la emoción.

"estuviste impresionante Bell"

"hahahah gracias"

Chigusa y Takemikazuchi se alejaron un poco del grupo a petición de la ayudante.

"lo siento Takemikazuchi-sama perdí"

Ella dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos. Fuera de cualquiera de sus expectativas el dios comenzó a reír.

"¿de qué te ríes Takemikazuchi-sama?"

Ella preguntó con una clara molestia en su voz.

"Te preocupas demasiado Chigusa, no te lo tomes tan enserio… no le vayas a decir a nadie, pero, la verdad es que Hestia ni siquiera aposto tanto dinero, recuerda que son una familia que acaba de comenzar. Así que ni siquiera perdimos la gran cosa"

Los hombros de Chigusa liberaron un montón de tensión y volvió a sonreír.

"otra cosa Chigusa… creo que debemos de conseguir otra ayudante"

Al instante la expresión de Chigusa se distorsionó, su boca se abrió en sorpresa y sus ojos amenazaron con comenzar a brotar lágrimas.

"¡Takemikazuchi-sama, por favor no me expulses de la familia! Hare cualquier cosa…"

"de que hablas Chigusa, estoy muy orgulloso de ti y nunca te expulsaré de la familia. Es solo que creo que ya no puedes seguir siendo una ayudante, ahora eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser una exploradora"

Chigusa se limpió las pequeñas lagrimas que ya había derramado por la falsa alarma.

"¿en serio?"

"sí, en serio"

"¡gracias!"

Un instante despues Chigusa abrazó fuertemente a Takemikazuchi.

"vamos Chigusa, el entrenamiento debe de continuar"

"sí"

Chigusa se separó de él rápidamente, avergonzada por dejarse llevar por sus emociones. Ambos volvieron al grupo y felicitaron a Bell por su victoria.

Takemikazuchi comenzó a anunciar los siguientes contendientes, pero fue interrumpido por Hestia.

"oye Take, que me dices de otra apuesta, ¿estás dispuesto a apostar de nuevo?"

"Hestia-sama…"

Bell trató de detener a su diosa, su tono de voz lo había comenzado a preocupar.

"dime, ¿Cuál es la apuesta?"

"jujum, sabes que no me gusta apostar a la ligera… que tal doble o nada, y mi contendiente naturalmente es Bell-kun"

"¡Hestia-sama!"

Bell acababa de evitar la bancarrota y ahora la diosa Hestia trataba de volver a apostar todo su dinero.

"síp, definitivamente te tendrás que acostumbrar pronto a los caprichos de los dioses"

Comento Naaza y a su lado Mikoto asentía con expresión sería y con sus dedos acariciaba su mentón cual sabio reflexionando sobre la profundidad de la vida. Ahora Bell comenzaba a entender esas sabias palabras.

"hooo, propuesta interesante y dime, ¿a cuál de los miembros de mi familia desafiará?"

"huhu que tal a tu favorita… ¡Yamamoto Mikoto!"

"¡…!"

"¡…!"

"¡…!"

Ante sus palabras todos palidecieron, incluso Takemikazuchi cambio su expresión de negocios a una muy seria.

"oye Hestia debes de estar bromeando, ella ya es una aventurera de nivel dos, hace pocos días logró subir de nivel, Bell no podrá hacer nada contra ella. Sí apostamos en esta batalla solo sentiré que te estoy robando…"

Todos los demás estaban en silencio, excepto Bell que trataba de convencer a su diosa de que no hiciera una apuesta suicida. Chigusa era una aventurera nivel 1 y estaba alrededor de la etapa intermedia-superior. Había ganado con un poco de dificultad, ¿Cómo se suponía que le iba aganar a Mikoto, una aventurera de nivel 2?

"jujum, si no tienes confianza en tu aventurera entonces no importa"

Hestia dio media vuelta en actitud resignada encogiéndose de hombros haciendo ademan de marcharse. Takemikazuchi frunció el ceño al instante, Hestia había tocado un punto sensible.

"espero que no te arrepientas. ¡Miach!"

Ambos le dieron sus apuestas a Miach, que trató de detenerlos en vano.

"lo siento Bell, no es nada personal"

Le dijo Mikoto antes de irse a la zona de combate.

"¿Hestia-sama que estás haciendo?"

"tranquilo Bell-kun tengo un plan, no hay nada de qué preocuparse"

Ella incluso le dio un pulgar arriba a Bell como si ya tuviera todo solucionado.

'al final yo soy él que va a pelear, ¿cómo es que no me voy a preocupar?'

"por cierto Bell-kun, te tengo un regalo por tu primera victoria"

Ella rebuscó entre las cosas que había llevado para el almuerzo. Entonces le mostró un objeto en sus manos que estaba cubierto con una tela.

"¡ta-da!"

"¿…? Gracias Hestia-sama, pero ¿no crees que deberías de esperar hasta que acabe mi combate con Mikoto?"

"claro que no Bell-kun, justo por eso te lo estoy dando ahora, definitivamente no puedes perder este combate"

Bell, impulsado por su curiosidad retiró la tela. Se preguntaba cuál sería el regalo de Hestia y el motivo de que estuviera tan confiada.

"ya sabes, me habría gustado dártelo en una caja de regalo. Pero, me lo entregaron ayer por la tarde así es que no tuve tiempo para adornarlo"

"Hestia-sama, ¿de dónde sacaste esto?"

"bueno, le pedí un favor a Hefesto y entonces un tal Welf-no-sé-qué forjó y creó esto a mi pedido… fue más caro de lo que esperaba por eso no tenemos tanto dinero y tuve que apostar para conseguir más para celebrar bien este día juntos"

En las manos de la diosa Hestia se encontraba una extraña pieza metálica. El centro era de un tono blanco ligeramente grisáceo con adornos negros metálicos en los bordes.

"esto… ¿qué es esto Hestia-sama?"

"es una máscara que te ayudará a cubrir tus ojos, el herrero me dijo que la creó con una aleación especial de drop items, esto te permitirá usar 'eso' sin que nadie lo pueda ver"

"¿en serio? No lo sé diosa Hestia no me gustaría usar esos ojos…"

"no te preocupes Bell-kun, todo estará bien. Además, será una buena forma para que yo misma vea lo fuerte que te vuelves al usarlos"

"…bien"

Bell tomó la máscara con un dejo de resistencia, no estaba plenamente convencido de usar el sharingan, pero en esta ocasión no le quedaba opción. No obstante, el peliblanco no encontró ninguna manera de ponérsela. Por lo menos hasta que Hestia le ayudó, resulta que los bordes metálicos tenían una propiedad especial que le permitía a la máscara adherirse a su piel.

"bien Bell-kun, recuerda que nos jugamos todo o nada, no debes perder ¿entendido?"

"entendido"

Bell asintió con su cabeza y se acercó Mikoto para comenzar su pelea. Mientras caminaba hacia el área designada para el entrenamiento pensaba en estrategias para tratar de ganar la batalla.

Había escuchado por el dios Takemikazuchi que Mikoto recientemente había subido de nivel, por lo que ella debería de superarlo en todas sus estadísticas. No había manera en que se comprometiera en un combate directo, si lo hacía estaba acabado. Tratar de prolongar la batalla como hizo con Chigusa tampoco era opción, pues él sería el primero en cansarse.

Sin importar en lo mucho que pensará en una estrategia no encontraba una manera tangible de ganar la batalla. Por mucho que le disgustara, solo podría contar con las habilidades del sharingan para ganar contra Mikoto.

"Oye Bell ¿de dónde sacaste esa máscara? Bueno, no importa. Aun no tienes magia ¿cierto?"

"sí, aun no consigo magia… ¿por qué la pregunta?"

"nada, solo quería comprobar, no usaré mi magia desde que tu aun no puedes usarla"

'supongo que es una cosa menos de la que preocuparme'

Mikoto parecía estar completamente confiada en su victoria. Ella estaba haciendo unos movimientos de calentamiento con calma como si no tuviera nada de qué preocuparse.

"sabes, estos días hemos estado ocupados con encargos de Miach así que no he tenido tiempo de probar la extensión de mis habilidades despues de subir de nivel. Este será un buen calentamiento"

'calentamiento… bueno si yo estuviera en su posición no me sería difícil pensar de la misma manera'

"¿están listos?"

Ambos asintieron ante la pregunta de Takemikazuchi.

"oye Bell, eres mejor de lo que esperaba con la chokuto, la esgrimes a la perfección. Es como si hubieras nacido para combatir con ella. Originalmente tenía planeado enseñarte a usarla, pero no creo que necesites mucha guía"

"…"

"¡comiencen!"

Pero Mikoto no se movió inmediatamente como esperaba Bell que ya estaba tensándose a la espera de su primer movimiento. En cambio, ella entró en su postura de combate lentamente como si no tuviera prisa.

"bien, empecemos. Muéstrame que no me equivoque al darte una de mis espadas favoritas"

El fuerte viento sopló meciendo los arboles del parque, pero ambos permanecieron imperturbables. Cuando el viento cesó, una hoja entro en el campo de visión de ambos y en el momento en que esta tocó el suelo, un acuerdo tácito nació entre ellos.

¡su combate oficialmente acababa de empezar!

Bell activó su sharingan sin que Mikoto se diera cuenta gracias a la máscara que le regalo Hestia. La aventurera de pelo azabache se precipitó hacia el peliblanco como si se tratase de un león a punto de cazar a su presa. Bell no perdió su concentración, el sharingan ya estaba prediciendo los movimientos de Mikoto, esta habilidad era vital si no quería perder.

Bell miró atentamente a cada una de sus acciones, no estaba dispuesto a perder un solo detalle de los movimientos de su rival. Tenía la habilidad de copiar todo lo que hubiera visto con su sharingan, así que no iba a perder la oportunidad de aprender uno o dos movimientos de Mikoto en esta ocasión.

Ella realizó un corte en diagonal de forma simple con su katana y Bell lo esquivó sin esfuerzo. Mikoto dio un pequeño salto hacia el peliblanco casi como si lo fuera a embestir, solo que ella levanto en ese instante sus manos tratando de golpear en el estómago a Bell con el mango de la katana, pero una vez más él se movió hacia atrás ligeramente, lo justo como para no recibir ningún daño.

'¡brillante!'

Bell anticipó el siguiente movimiento de Mikoto y se impresionó con la fluidez con que se movía, la katana en sus manos formaba tal harmonía con ella que parecía una extensión de sus manos más que un arma.

Mikoto uso su anterior golpe con el mango de la espada para conectar otro ataque y de esa forma ejecutó un corte horizontal. Pero Bell ya lo había previsto y estaba preparado para moverse.

Todos sus amigos vieron incrédulos como Bell saltó por encima del corte de Mikoto. Pero su asombro solo continúo creciendo cuando vieron al siervo de Hestia al estar por encima de ella tomando ventaja de sus posiciones, Bell tomó su chokuto con sus dos manos tratando de apuñalar a Mikoto usando su peso para añadir presión al momento de descender.

¿Cómo era que las reacciones de Bell eran tan rápidas?

Comparada con Chigusa, Mikoto era más que el doble de rápida. No solo era el hecho de que sus estadísticas de velocidad superaban las de Chigusa, sino que al usar un arma como la katana que favorecía la agilidad, los movimientos de Mikoto estaban en otra liga.

Bell no debería de haber salido ileso luego de los primeros tres movimientos de la aventurera de pelo azabache. Pero sin importar la lógica, todo había pasado justo delante de ellos como sí a Bell no le afectara el sentido común.

Mikoto se cubrió con su antebrazo que tenía un brazal metálico cubriéndolo, esto la desestabilizó un poco pero no era lo suficiente como para crear una apertura que Bell pudiese aprovechar. Era impresionante que ella no se inmutara incluso tras resistir un ataque con toda la fuerza y peso de Bell. Aun así, el peliblanco no se detuvo y cuando finalmente cayó al piso giró tan rápido como le fue posible y pateó a Mikoto en sus piernas con el objetivo de derribarla.

Pero Mikoto resistió, su pierna solo se movió un par de centímetros. En ese momento Bell sintió que Mikoto lo empujo con su pierna, logrando desestabilizarlo, pero aun así fue capaz de esquivar un ataque punzante de la aventurera gracias a sus rápidas reacciones.

En el momento en que Bell trató de reincorporarse trató de usar sus ilusiones para distraer a Mikoto, pero ella ni siquiera se inmutó lo que causo que sus últimos dos ataques estuvieran cerca de herirlo. Su ropa cortada era la evidencia de ello. Trató de usar un par de veces más sus ilusiones, pero parecían no afectar a su rival.

'¡es por la máscara!'

Bell se dio cuenta de que al no tener realmente contacto visual directo ya no era capaz de usar esa habilidad del sharingan.

"Bell, eres mejor de lo que me esperaba"

"gracias"

Ambos continuaron su pelea por un par de minutos sin que se definiera un claro vencedor. Pero no sería difícil ver quien tenía la ventaja pues Mikoto no había parado de tener la iniciativa del combate en todo momento ejecutando corte tras corte, ataque tras ataque presionando a Bell.

El peliblanco en cambio seguía a la defensiva, esquivando con asombrosa precisión y tratando de contraatacar en algunas ocasiones. Pero sin importar lo que hiciera, él era incapaz de cambiar las tornas a su favor.

Todos tenían la certeza de que la batalla la ganaría indudablemente Mikoto, todos excepto la pequeña diosa Hestia.

'vamos Bell-kun sé que puedes hacerlo'

Ella mordía sus labios por la tensión.

Aquí venía otro ataque de Mikoto, pero Bell finalmente encontró la oportunidad por la que había estado esperando por tanto tiempo. Mikoto esperaba que Bell esquivase una vez más su ataque como había estado haciendo desde el principio del combate, los filos de sus espadas ni siquiera habían chocado una sola vez.

Por lo que no vio venir el siguiente movimiento de su rival. Bell se abalanzó hacia Mikoto sin importarle que su katana estuviese apuntando a su cabeza.

"¡Bell-kun cuidado!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Para todos parecía que Bell se había vuelto loco y se había arrojado a sí mismo a la katana de su oponente en un acto suicida.

Mikoto asustada por las acciones de Bell, trató de retraer su katana. Bell se metió en su guardia y antes de que ella pudiese responder todo había acabado.

"no te muevas"

El filo de su chokuto estaba sobre el cuello de Mikoto. Ella intento zafarse del enredo de sus brazos que había creado Bell para intentar inmovilizarla, pero se arrepintió un segundo despues al sentir un ligero corte en la piel de su cuello.

No pudo evitar tragar saliva al darse cuenta de lo comprometedora de su posición, un solo movimiento y ella perdería su vida. Mikoto miró al frio cristal que se interponía entre ellos. Ella vio claramente un par de puntos rojos a través del cristal a sabiendas de que deberían de ser los ojos de Bell.

"espero haber sido un buen calentamiento"

Dijo Bell con la voz agitada, mostrando su fatiga tras solo un par de minutos de combate con Mikoto. Ella no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante la osadía del peliblanco.

"sí, fue un buen calentamiento…"

Una gota de sudor bajo por el rostro de Mikoto exponiendo su desconcierto.

"¿Qué pasa?"

Mikoto miró a la mejilla de Bell que estaba sangrando. Ella se mordió un labio, renuente a contestar. Por lo menos no sin antes desviar la mirada un tanto avergonzada.

"… ¿qué hubiera pasado si no detenía y desviaba mi estocada en el último segundo?"

"bueno. No lo sé, solo sé que no tenía otra forma de ganar. Al igual que mi diosa hice una apuesta suicida por la victoria"

Bell no pudo evitar mentir, ¿de otra forma cómo podría decirle que tenía todo bajo control al usar su sharingan? Aunque no pudo evitar herirse un poco en el proceso, podía sentir su sangre caliente sobre su mejilla.

"¿entonces?... ¿te rindes?"

La cuestiono un muy sonriente Bell en tono burlón. Entonces Mikoto comenzó a reír a todo pulmón. ¿Desde cuándo Bell se había vuelto tan pícaro y tan osado?

"Tú ganas. Me rindo"

"¡haaaa!"

"¡…!"

"¡…!"

Todos veían atónitos, este era un resultado que ni los dioses habían podido predecir. Bell tras desactivar su sharingan retiró con cuidado su chokuto, teniendo cuidado de no lastimar a Mikoto. Viendo el pequeño corte en su cuello, el peliblanco sintió la necesidad de disculparse.

"te encuentras bien… ¡…!"

Por lo menos antes de ser embestido brutalmente. Cuando Bell abrió los ojos solo pudo ver a Hestia que estaba sobre él, abrazándolo con toda su fuerza. Ella lo miraba con brillantes estrellas de zafiro titilando en sus ojos.

"¡Bell-kun estuviste genial!"

"Hestia-sama…"

La efusividad de Hestia no parecía tener fin, por lo menos hasta que se dio cuenta del pequeño corte en la mejilla de Bell.

"¡ah! Bell-kun estas herido, ¿ te encuentras bien? ¿te duele mucho?"

Ella dijo en tono preocupado.

"sí, es solo un pequeño corte, no pasa nada"

Cuando Hestia se aseguró de que Bell estuviera bien su actitud volvió a cambiar drásticamente.

"¡Takemikazuchi! ¡Tu aventurera tiene que pagar las consecuencias por atreverse a herir a mi Bell-kun!"

¿desde cuándo Hestia había decidido volver a usar el nombre completo del dios en cuestión? Ese hecho solo evidenciaba lo enojada que se había puesto solo por ver un pequeño corte en Bell.

"¡Hestia-sama!"

Bell sujetaba con fuerza a Hestia abrazándola desde su espalda. Pero ni de esa forma la podía detener. Hestia no paraba de patalear enojada tratando de poner sus manos sobre Takemikazuchi. Era impresionante ver lo volátil que era la diosa Hestia con cualquier cuestión concerniente al aventurero.

'¡de nuevo esa extraña sensación!'

Bell volteó por instinto al horizonte. Su había sentido observado de una manera que le recordaba al día en que conoció a Syr, pero no encontró nada que le llamara la atención y volvió a su tarea de tranquilizar a su diosa.

'que extraño, debió haber sido mi imaginación'

Todos se rieron divertidos al ver a Hestia fuera de sí, haciendo un berrinche como una niña pequeña a la que le rompieron su juguete favorito. Solo Miach y Takemikazuchi se quedaron al margen discutiendo lo que acababan de ver.

"es imposible… como fue que Bell logró hacer eso"

"sé a qué te refieres, yo superviso personalmente el entrenamiento de todos los miembros de mi familia y puedo asegurar que ni siquiera Ouka sería capaz de reaccionar de esa forma en el último segundo y él ya está en la etapa intermedia del nivel dos"

Miach tragó saliva al escuchar nervioso las palabras de Takemikazuchi.

"que impresionante… y pensar que Hestia lograría encontrar a un aventurero tan talentoso…"

"sí, de alguna u otra forma siento que he sido engañado por Hestia… ella estaba completamente segura de la victoria de Bell. Me pregunto cómo podía estar tan segura de que la batalla terminaría así incluso antes de que comenzaran… y pensar que ella me logró engañar completamente para caer en su trampa"

"hehehe quien sabe… de cualquier forma, supongo que como sus amigos debemos de estar contentos por ella"

"tienes razón Miach. Vamos, el entrenamiento todavía no termina y luego iremos a celebrar al monsterphilia"

"cierto vamos"

Las tres familias continuaron su diversión sin saber lo que les deparaba este día.

…

Una figura encapuchada miraba extasiada a Bell a lo lejos.

"eres maravilloso, sabía que no me equivocaba cuando te encontré…"

Sus ojos brillaban con un extraño fulgor.

"esa alma tan pura y brillante, finalmente encontré esa distante estrella… debes de ser tú. Sí, tú definitivamente eres a quien estaba buscando… tantos años que vague para encontrarte y al fin… no, todavía no puedo estar segura. Despues de todo, esa mancha de oscuridad no debería de estar ahí cuando peleabas con esa chica… me pregunto porque desapareció, las almas nunca cambian"

Negó con la cabeza insegura, como sí tratase de convencerse a sí misma de algo. Limpio con un paño las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar.

La figura repentinamente dio media vuelta y se comenzó a alejar con un objetivo en mente.

"tengo que comprobar que mis ojos no me engañan… y sí de verdad eres tú, entonces nada nos podrá volver a separar… 'Bell-kun' fufufu"

* * *

 **Hola a todos, Crimson Ritter sique vivo, les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Por algún motivo u otro parece que cada vez me retraso más para las actualizaciones :/... si por mi fuera de verdad quisiera actualizar cada semana, pero de momento no me es posible... pero en todo caso, espero que les guste (a pesar del retraso). n-n**

 **No duden en dejar su opinión, duda o comentario en los mensajes. Siempre me agrada leer lo que tengan por decir cada capítulo. De momento eso sería todo... ¡Hasta la proxima! ;D**

 **PD. sé que no soy muy bueno al editar fotos, pero espero que se den una idea del como es la máscara de Bell en este capítulo con la nueva imagen de este fic. (originalmente la máscara es de un personaje de fire emblem la saque de una imagen de ese personaje y edite esta imagen usando ese recorte, esta imagen es del tomo 10 de la novela ligera de danmachi, sería interesante ver si adivinan a quien pertenece originalmente la máscara)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

 **"Un recuerdo es algo que te caldea el cuerpo por dentro, pero que, al mismo tiempo, te desgarra por dentro con violencia."**

 **Kafka en la orilla**

 **HARUKI MURAKAMI**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Danmachi es obra de fujino Omori y ninguno de los personajes en este fanfic me pertenece (de momento)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

 **Los celos de una diosa**

"entonces… ¿a cuál niño estás persiguiendo ahora?"

La diosa Loky pregunto directamente. La figura encapuchada frente a ella esbozó una tenue sonrisa que permaneció oculta para cualquiera de los clientes en el pequeño bar. Excepto para Loky y para su aventurera favorita; Aiz Wallenstein.

A pesar de la expresión estoica de Aiz, por un solo segundo sus sentimientos se salieron de control, ella se sintió profundamente atrapada en la hermosa sonrisa de la diosa Freyja.

A pesar de que Aiz no tenía un gusto especial por las mujeres no pudo evitar quedar atrapada en ese encanto; Freyja vivía haciendo honor a su fama como la diosa más hermosa entre todas las que habían descendido al mundo, incluso sin importar que fueran las diosas de la belleza o el amor de otras mitologías.

¿Quién hubiera sabido que solo la pequeña y delicada curvatura en los carnosos labios de Freyja era capaz de atrapar hasta a una mujer con corazón de hielo? Su belleza era devastadora, tanto que podría ser motivo suficiente para derribar imperios.

Aiz no quería ser atrapada en la belleza de la diosa y desvió la mirada hacia la calle, manteniendo parte de su atención en la gente que caminaba hacia el coliseo donde se celebraba el monsterphilia. Pero principalmente escuchaba la conversación que discurría frente a ella entre Loky y Freyja, curiosa por cuál sería la respuesta de la última.

"Un niño terriblemente triste, que llora a la mínima provocación. Pero, es muy lindo. Muy etéreo. Con un color que nunca había visto… no… en realidad ya lo había hecho. Y si no me equivoco Loky… finalmente encontré lo que había estado buscando todo este tiempo"

La escudriñadora mirada de Loky se disparó en este punto. Solo unos pocos dioses sabían de la habilidad de Freyja, eran tan pocos que se podrían contar con los dedos de una mano y aun así sobrarían dedos. Por supuesto, Loky era una de esas diosas.

Freyja era capaz de ver las almas de las personas. A eso era a lo que se refería con los 'colores' de las personas. Y si sus conjeturas eran ciertas, entonces Loky creía saber de lo que estaba hablando la diosa vanir frente a ella.

"espera, ¿te refieres a la persona por la que te convertiste en una llorona todos esos años? Está muerto y tú lo sabes, ¿o es que todavía no lo aceptas?"

Freyja frunció el ceño irritada, sería mejor que Loky no mencionara nada malo de esa persona o entonces se vería obligada a destrozarla en pedazos de ser necesario.

Pero obviamente Loky no sabía cuándo guardar silencio.

"Tsk, tan solo recordarlo me da dolor de cabeza. Y pensar que aun así lograste que las personas te honraran al punto en que nombraron al oro como tus lágrimas, de verdad naciste bendecida por la tierra y el cielo, es como si fueras su hija consentida"

Aunque no volvió a mencionar a 'esa' persona, Loky estaba tratando de burlarse de ella. Ahora la hermosa diosa tenía que devolver el favor. Loky se tendría que enterar que con la diosa Freyja no se juega.

"mmm~ ¿podría ser que estás un poco celosa, Loki?"

Loky la miró confundida sin saber que quería decir exactamente Freyja, ¿acaso no era obvio que ella nunca podría estar celosa por un motivo tan banal como ese?

"¿a qué te refieres, Freyja?"

"oh, pero que tonta soy, ¿cómo podría ser posible que estuvieras celosa? Despues de todo el hombre que está escondido en tu interior no se podría poner celoso de una mujer como yo, ¿acaso no es cierto, Loky?... Me pregunto cómo podría estar tu querido hijo de ocho patas, ¿aún está llevando a Odín por todas partes? ¿es que acaso no lo extrañas?... mami~"

Loky parecía estar a punto de responder llena de ira. Sabía que el temperamento de Loky era altamente explosivo como la pólvora, pero esto era demasiado, en realidad había sido más fácil de lo que creía hacerla caer en una provocación como tan simple. Freyja se guardó su sonrisa de satisfacción para sí misma.

Loky dejo caer estrepitosamente su mano sobre la mesa. Su mensaje era claro, exigía silencio de la diosa frente a ella. Pero sus actos solo acabaron provocando que todo el mundo a su alrededor guardara silencio, llamando hacia ella las miradas indiscretas de otros clientes en el bar.

Aiz miró curiosa a los hombros de su diosa que subían y bajaban llenos de ira por las palabras que acababa de escuchar.

'¿a qué se refiere la diosa Freyja?'

Poco a poco los demás clientes dejaron de intentar inmiscuirse en su conversación. Despues de todo ¿Quién querría meterse con la temible familia Loky? Por otra parte, no era de su interés la discusión que pudiera tener la diosa Loky con la persona desconocida que ocultaba su identidad de ellos bajo la oscuridad de su capucha.

"Freyja… ca-lla-te, hazlo si sabes lo que es bueno para ti"

Amenazo Loky con un tono extremadamente bajo y lleno de odio, incluso Aiz que estaba tan cerca de ella solo pudo oír un débil murmullo y aun así fue capaz de percatarse de una intensión asesina tras ellas.

"ufff ¡cuanto miedo!… bueno no diré nada más sobre eso frente a tu favorita. También lo hare solo porque me encuentro muy feliz de mi descubrimiento. Despues de todo estoy segura de que no quieres que tu querida Aiz sepa que solías ser hombre… o el motivo de tu vergüenza y por el cual te transformaste en ti mismo en mujer antes de descender a este mundo…"

Freyja volvió a hablar jovialmente con una voz que no era débil en lo más mínimo. La ira de Loky aumentaba con cada palabra que salía de la boca de Freyja. Las venas en su ancha frente comenzaron a sobresalir e incluso su rostro adquirió un extraño tono rojo.

"¡…!"

"¡…!"

Freyja fue incapaz de ocultar por más tiempo su sonrisa astuta al estar jugando con los secretos que Loky quería mantener guardados. Era una lástima que por ahora Aiz solo podría escuchar pequeñas partes del secreto de Loky.

Pero estaba segura de que ahora la aventurera de ojos dorados como la miel, vería con otros ojos las acciones pervertidas de su diosa hacia ella y a las otras miembros femeninas de su familia.

Y aun así Freyja sabía que eso sería lo suficiente como para torturar cruelmente a la diosa bromista sin fin, pues si Aiz le contaba lo que escuchó a otro miembro en su familia las cosas deberían cambiar drásticamente para ella.

Normalmente Freyja no jugaba con los demás de esta manera, pero esto era lo que Loky se había ganado por llamarla una llorona.

Incluso si de verdad lo había sido en algún momento, ella tenía sus razones. ¿Quién la podría culpar? Después de todo nadie era capaz de sobrellevar fácilmente la perdida de una persona tan amada para ella, ¿cierto?

"bueno, respondiendo a tu pregunta… sí, Loky. Me encontré con mi persona especial, aquella a la que estuve buscando en cientos de mundos, por cientos o incluso miles de años. Ciertamente no me esperaba que fuera una persona completamente diferente, tampoco me esperaba esa pequeña mancha oscura que aparece en él en ocasiones… Pero ese color, definitivamente es…"

Sin terminar su oración los ojos de Freyja se dispararon hacia la calle, pareció hipnotizada al ver fijamente hacía algún punto de esta, tenía una mirada soñadora que la hacía parecer como si su mente se hubiese marchado a otro mundo. Loky trató de ver lo que tanto le había llamado la atención a la diosa frente a ella, pero en la calle no logro ver nada especial.

'¿qué le pasa? Bueno, supongo que se está volviendo loca. Mira que estar imaginando que ve a una persona que claramente está muerta…'

Pensaba Loky al mirar a la diosa fuera de sí frente a ella. Sin conocimiento para la diosa bromista, detrás de ella incluso los ojos de Aiz estaba mirando en la misma dirección que Freyja, con la misma persona como el centro de su atención.

En este punto Aiz dejo de escuchar la discusión de las dos diosas, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que habían dejado de hablar. Ambas, Aiz y Freyja miraban con atención a Bell que caminaba junto a la diosa Hestia y a los miembros de otras familias.

Una vez que el peliblanco había salido de su campo de visión. La diosa Freyja se levantó de su asiento.

"¿oye que te ocurre?"

"tengo algo que hacer"

Loky levantó una ceja, preguntándose por el motivo tras la repentina despedida de Freyja. Pero Loky no la quería dejar ir tan fácilmente, tenía que vengarse de Freyja por haberla expuesto frente a Aiz. ¡Aiz de todas las personas! ¡Freyja simplemente fue y la expuso frente a su favorita!

"¡espera…!"

"nos vemos despues"

Sin darle tiempo de refutar a Loky, Freyja dio media vuelta y salió del bar.

"¿¡qué pasa con ella!?"

Loky suspiro derrotada antes de darse cuenta de un hecho.

"¡esa maldita dejo su cuenta sin pagar!"

'me las pagaras, ¡Freyja!'

Loky hervía de rabia, ella, la diosa bromista, la responsable de incontables desgracias había sido vencida en su propio juego.

…

Bell y sus amigos caminaban abriéndose paso entre las atestadas calles de Orario. El bullicio proveniente del coliseo era tan fuerte y atronador que no era difícil adivinar que el espectáculo recién acababa de comenzar. Las tres familias iban retrasadas, pues se habían estado divirtiendo tanto con su práctica de batalla que el tiempo se les había pasado volando.

Hestia cargaba felizmente una bolsa llena de una cuantiosa cantidad de valis, gracias a que había ganado ambas de sus apuestas con Takemikazuchi. Su sonrisa era tan grande que le llegaba de oreja a oreja, con todo ese dinero ella planeaba tener una buena cita con Bell.

Para la desgracia de ellos, cuando llegaron a la entrada de acceso al coliseo un hombre los detuvo para decirles que ya no quedaban lugares libres, impidiéndoles la entrada. El coliseo estaba completamente lleno.

"sabía que debíamos de haber comprado boletos de antemano"

Se quejó Takemikazuchi cabizbajo.

"bueno, no se puede evitar. Nadie tenía planeado venir a ver el monsterphilia hasta el día de ayer cuando Hestia nos invitó"

Razonó Miach.

"no tiene sentido quedarnos aquí parados sin hacer nada. ¡Vamos a disfrutar de las atracciones del festival!"

Hestia dijo animada sin perder su buen humor, que se había mantenido intacto desde la victoria de Bell en su combate contra Mikoto. No había nada que le podría arruinar su estado de ánimo este día, o por lo menos eso era lo que ella creía.

Ella tomó la mano de Bell y lo arrastró con ella hasta un puesto de crepas cercano. Tras comprar distintos alimentos las tres familias se reunieron en medio de un campo para disfrutar de su merienda sin saber del mal que se les aproximaba.

…

Freyja se infiltró en las zonas restringidas del coliseo, nadie se dio cuenta de su presencia. Excepto por unos cuantos guardias que ahora estaban tirados delirando en el piso con expresiones llenas de éxtasis.

Las personas siempre habían sido altamente susceptibles a su encanto, especialmente los hombres. Por ello sin importar el número de guardias que Ganesha hubiese dispuesto como personal de seguridad nadie la habría podido detener.

Estaba casi cien por ciento segura de que Bell era la persona que había estado buscando en sus interminables viajes. Aun por más parecidas que fuesen dos personas, sus almas siempre solían ser de distintos tonos y colores. Todos tenían un alma propia y única que denotaban su disposición y personalidad, en ella se podían ver incluso hasta lo más escondido y recóndito de su ser.

Pero una persona con un alma tan pura, sin ningún otro matiz apreciable en la paleta de colores hecha con todos sus retazos de personalidad era desconocido para Freyja.

Excepto por una persona de su pasado por la que había derramado incontables lágrimas tras su pérdida. Pero ahora su inesperado encuentro con Bell le había devuelto un rayo de esperanza que creía ya se había extinguido en su interior.

Tal vez no era la misma persona, pero el alma que residía en él era idéntica. La sustancia, lo más valioso e insustituible de todo ser se encontraba definitivamente en él. Aunque él no la recordara no le era de importancia a la diosa. Ella simplemente podía empezar desde cero, crearía nuevos preciados recuerdos con él y en esta ocasión no lo dejaría marchar de su lado.

Averiguaría más tarde el motivo por el que su alma mostraba en ocasiones manchas de oscuridad que ennegrecían la hermosa pureza que lo caracterizaba. Por ahora simplemente quería confirmar que sus sospechas no eran infundadas.

Aunque sinceramente este hecho la perturbaba, pues normalmente las almas eran difíciles de cambiar sus matices y colores inmediatamente despues de haber sufrido un cambio previo.

Un hombre que comete asesinato, por ejemplo, tendrá inevitablemente un cambio profundo en su alma. Los matices que esta adquiera diferirán dependiendo de los sentimientos que él tenga luego de sus acciones, dependiendo de si siente placer o arrepentimiento.

Sin embargo, el color que esta adquiere luego de un cambio tan drástico como ese era imposible que volviera a cambiar pocos minutos despues. Sobre todo, sin que en ellas quedara ningún rastro. Por eso las almas eran complejas y todas eran diferentes, pues todos van cambiando poco a poco en la misma medida en la que crecen día a día.

Freyja se detuvo frente a una enorme jaula que encerraba a un gran monstruo. Pondero por unos momentos su elección, mientras acariciaba al dócil monstruo frente a ella.

"tú serás perfecto… aunque…"

Entonces recordó que Bell no estaba solo y se dispuso a liberar a más de los monstruos en la bodega del coliseo para cumplir su objetivo. Mientras su monstruo de elección sería una prueba para Bell, el resto de ellos estaban destinados a mantener ocupados a los amigos de su objetivo.

Ella escogió los monstruos de tal forma que ninguno de los amigos de Bell; o más importante, Bell mismo, salieran gravemente heridos.

Freyja abrió varias jaulas, y los monstruos que anteriormente habían estado incontrolablemente enfurecidos fueron poseídos por su encanto y permanecieron apacibles dentro de sus jaulas sin mostrar indicios de querer atacar a la diosa.

Les dio varias indicaciones y objetivos, en cuanto Freyja salió de la habitación los monstruos se liberaron de su trance, recobraron su furia renovada y comenzaron a salir del coliseo como si se tratase de una tempestad, una tempestad que seguía firmemente las órdenes de la bella diosa.

"espero que nos divirtamos… Bell-kun fufufu"

Susurró Freyja para sí misma mientras salía desapercibida del gran coliseo.

Con este escenario que ella misma había preparado quería comprobar si la valentía de su ser amado tan grande como había sido originalmente se había materializado sin ningún cambio en Bell. Esa sería otra señal para saber si sus sospechas sobre el peliblanco eran ciertas.

Tan solo recordar el sentimiento que tenía en el pasado al ver a su héroe exponiendo su gallardía y valentía la hacía estremecer mientras sus latidos comenzaban a acelerar como locos por ese recuerdo, y a su vez también debido a la esperanza de que Bell cumpliera sus expectativas.

Su hermosa y gran sonrisa iluminó el rostro oculto de la bella diosa.

…

La diosa Hestia se estaba regodeando felizmente porque Bell le había limpiado la comisura de los labios con sus dedos. Los demás reían divertidos por la extravagancia que exponía la dichosa diosa con cada gesto que recibía de su único miembro de familia.

Bell la veía con su rostro ruborizado al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, él simplemente no podía soportar la vergüenza que sentía por sus propias acciones.

"bueno, aunque no fuimos capaces de entrar al coliseo para disfrutar del espectáculo de Ganesha, este día ha sido bastante reconfortante. Un buen descanso de nuestras vidas diarias que todos necesitábamos"

Menciono Miach con un tono apacible mientras bebía un poco del té que había comprado. Los aventureros estuvieron de acuerdo desde el fondo de sus corazones.

Un trabajo que consistía básicamente en arriesgar sus vidas todos los días no era exactamente tranquilizador, el grande estrés acumulado era uno de los principales problemas de los aventureros; eso sin contar todos los riesgos a los que se exponían en la mazmorra por supuesto.

"tienes toda la razón, Miach"

Respondió Takemikazuchi poniendo en palabras el sentimiento mutuo del grupo en general. Algunos tomaron profundas respiraciones de aire puro, otros bebieron del té que les había dado Miach, una diosa pequeña se recargaba sobre su aventurero favorito mientras comía su crepa. Todos aprovecharon el día para relajarse a su manera.

Pero los sonidos de un gran alboroto los obligó a salir de su momento de relajación. Gritos de gente aterrorizada, sonidos de madera siendo aplastada y un sonido similar al de una estampida se podía distinguir en dirección al coliseo.

Para cuando las tres familias se dieron cuenta del motivo tras el alboroto, ya era demasiado tarde; los monstruos ya habían fijado sus objetivos y rugieron al encontrarlos.

Una gran estampida de monstruos de un tamaño variado comenzó a dirigirse hacia ellos mientras algunos se dispersaban en todas las direcciones causando alboroto hacia cualquier parte a la que fueran. Las tres familias pobres solo lograron huir en el último segundo gracias a sus instintos desarrollados en la adversidad de la mazmorra.

"¿Qué ocurre Bell-kun? ¿Por qué nos persiguen?"

"no lo sé Hestia-sama. ¡cuidado!"

Entre el gran alboroto otro grupo de personas corrían despavoridos en su dirección. En medio del pánico que lo había invadido, Bell temía desde el fondo de su corazón que estas personas arrollaran a su pequeña diosa. En ese instante Bell siguió sus instintos y tomó a Hestia en sus brazos cargándola como si fuese una delicada princesa.

"lo siento Bell-kun, pero a pesar de que nos están persiguiendo no puedo evitar sentirme feliz"

Bell dio una rápida mirada a su diosa queriendo comprobar si estaba bromeando para aligerar un poco el ambiente. Pero lo único de lo que se percató fue del rubor que cubría las mejillas de la diosa y de la sonrisa que no abandonaba su rostro.

Bell llego a sospechar que la diosa era masoquista, pero rápidamente abandonó el absurdo pensamiento. No había tiempo para preocuparse por algo como eso.

"Miach-sama tal vez si todos peleamos juntos logremos acabarlos"

"no Mikoto, son demasiados no podemos pelear contra ellos"

Bell estaba de acuerdo con el dios.

"¡Vamos hacia la calle Daedalus tal vez allá logremos perderlos!"

"¡sí!"

Contestaron todos a la sugerencia de Bell. Y entonces se dirigieron al intrincado y laberíntico distrito Daedalus, un conjunto de calles enrevesadas donde era fácil perderse. Los monstruos no menguaron el paso y siguieron acechando a las tres familias acercándose a ellos paso a paso.

Se adentraron en el distrito sin separarse ni un poco, de otra forma era muy probable que perdieran el rastro de sus amigos. Muchos monstruos les siguieron el paso negándose a perderlos, pero del mismo modo otros se retrasaron y perdieron a sus presas, entonces comenzaron a dispersarse en varias calles de Daedalus.

"es imposible, a este paso solo lograremos agotar todas nuestras fuerzas y los monstruos podrán alcanzarnos. Cuando eso pase…"

Bell sabía que Mikoto estaba en lo correcto, pero simplemente no tenían forma de salir ilesos de una horda tan grande de monstruos. Incluso había monstruos que Bell no había visto hasta este día en las mazmorras. Monstruos que habitaban en niveles que él nunca había pisado.

Bell, que lideraba el camino del grupo dio vuelta en una de las enrevesadas calles del distrito Daedalus, sin darse cuenta de que habían vuelto a una calle por la cual ya habían pasado. El grupo ya había perdido el sentido de la orientación en el complicado laberinto.

Pero Bell no se dio cuenta, ni siquiera le dio importancia a este hecho pues ante sus ojos había una pequeña niña a punto de ser aplastada por el enorme puño de un silverback.

La niña ni siquiera gritaba, tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y tampoco trataba de huir. Ella ya se había resignado y había aceptado su trágico destino. Despues de todo, la otra mano del silverback tomaba con fuerza uno de sus brazos impidiéndole escapar.

Una fuerte descarga eléctrica recorrió cada célula de su cuerpo y entonces como si su cuerpo le hubiera dejado de pertenecer comenzó a moverse solo. Ante esto solo pudo atinar por hacer algo antes de ayudar a la pequeña niña.

"¡Mikoto!"

La aventurera con cabello azabache acababa de girar por la misma calle que Bell había tomado cuando escuchó que la llamaban. Un solo segundo después Mikoto atrapo algo entre sus brazos por puro reflejo, ¡se trataba de la diosa Hestia!

Mikoto vio que la pequeña diosa extendía su brazo hacia adelante con su cara llena de preocupación mientras gritaba el nombre de su único miembro de familia.

"¡Bell-kun no!"

Mikoto miró asustada hacia Bell que ya se encontraba corriendo a varias decenas de metros de ella dirigiéndose sin chistar hacia un silverback. Las alarmas se encendieron en su cabeza y bajó con cuidado a la diosa Hestia antes de correr detrás de Bell para ayudarlo.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

…

'se acabó… esta miserable vida finalmente llegará a su fin…'

Imágenes de sus difuntos padres, de la amable pareja de viejos que la acogieron durante su breve escape, así como también los recuerdos de sus torturadores y los muchos sufrimientos que se vio obligada a soportar durante casi toda su vida recorrieron su mente.

Su pequeño cuerpo se encogió de miedo al escuchar rugir al silverback mientras su brazo era apretado aún más fuertemente. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza como si eso hiciese desaparecer al monstro que amenazaba su vida y grandes ríos de lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas.

'Lili siempre soportó un horrible calvario, muchas veces pensé en solucionar todo con la muerte… pero ahora que finalmente me encuentro frente a ella me doy cuenta de que… ¡Lili no quiere morir!'

Lili escuchó el profundo y resonante sonido de un fuerte golpe, así como el crujir de huesos rompiéndose. Lo que la sorprendió fue que este último sonido no provenía de su propio cuerpo. Cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos se sorprendió al ver a un joven chico frente a ella protegiéndola del peligro.

"no te preocupes, ahora todo estará bien…"

El desconocido chico tosió un par de veces sobre una mano mientras con la otra palmeaba con gentileza la cabeza de Lili.

"porque yo te protegeré"

'¿por qué? ¿por qué alguien protegería a Lili?'

El chico tenía el cabello del más puro color blanco, así como ojos escarlatas que lo hacían ver como si se tratase de un lindo y frágil conejito. Los ojos de Lili se humedecieron aún más al darse cuenta de que seguía viva gracias a este chico.

Pero la alegría que brotó en su interior se oscureció al darse cuenta de que sangre había comenzado a escurrir por la boca del peliblanco. Entonces volvió a la realidad y se dio cuenta que el chico había recibido el golpe del silverback por ella.

'entonces… el sonido de huesos rompiéndose…'

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron al escuchar como el silverback rugía lleno de furia. Entonces Lili palideció al darse cuenta de que el monstruo la había soltado, el problema era que tras su salvador ahora ambas de las gigantescas manos del silverback estaban alzadas sobre ellos con la intención de aplastarlos.

Su primer impulso fue para escapar, pero algo dentro de ella se lo impidió y el miedo la paralizó. Ella se había dado cuenta de que el chico era incapaz de moverse. Siempre había sido desconfiada de los demás, sus circunstancias prácticamente la orillaron a tener esa clase de sentimientos por todos a su alrededor.

Pero algo en esta persona, era distinto… ¿de qué se podría tratar? Lili ni siquiera lo conocía. ¡rayos! Ni siquiera sabía su nombre, pero un extraño apego le impidió abandonarlo.

Llena de miedo su cuerpo temblaba descontrolado, no sabía qué hacer. Con sus estadísticas ella ni siquiera sería capaz de cargar a este chico para escapar, sin saber que más hacer Lili se aferró al cuerpo de su salvador.

'si Lili está destinada a morir este día, entonces a Lili no le importaría hacerlo junto a este desconocido que la ha ayudado'

…

Freyja palideció al ver como Bell se auto sacrificaba por otra persona. Quería ver a Bell luchando con monstruos y superarse a sí mismo en el proceso, no ver como este moría sin defenderse por el bien de otra persona.

¿heroico? Claro, solo un idiota no lo reconocería. Esta era una prueba de valentía innegable, la misma que tanto amaba en esa persona… no obstante Freyja que acababa de encontrar una esperanza en Bell no quería que todo acabara de esta forma.

"¡Ottar!"

El miedo y la desesperación la invadieron y al instante dio una orden desesperada a su aventurero más fuerte, ella sabía que Ottar entendería lo que ella quería sin necesidad de decírselo. Ella se había asegurado de tenerlo a su lado por si algo salía mal, desgraciadamente sus miedos no habían sido infundados como acababa de observar.

No obstante, el enorme aventurero ni siquiera se inmutó ante su orden. Freyja frunció el ceño, la ansiedad llenaba su corazón mientras esperaba que Ottar fuera a salvar a Bell. El demi-humano nunca se había resistido al cumplir con cualquier deseo de su diosa y Freyja sabía que este nunca lo haría…

'entonces porque ahora me desobedece… si Bell llegase a morir, entonces yo…'

"está bien, no se preocupe Freyja-sama, Bell no morirá"

Tan pronto como Ottar dijo eso, Freyja se dio cuenta de que alguien corría a gran velocidad hacia el silverback. Entonces, gran parte de la tensión que había invadido su cuerpo se desvaneció, aunque aún estaba preocupada por el estado de Bell.

…

'esto es malo, mi cuerpo no se mueve'

Bell pensó por enésima vez, mientras sentía a la niña aferrarse fuertemente a él. Pero parecía que el golpe que había recibido antes era más grave de lo que había pensado en un principio.

Ahora era incapaz incluso de respirar. La visión se le había vuelto borrosa, así como a su vez su conciencia se tornó pesada y nublosa, amenazando a Bell con dejarlo inconsciente.

Sentía grandes choques eléctricos pasar por todo su cuerpo como si le estuvieran advirtiendo del peligro, pero aun así él permanecía patéticamente inmóvil. Incluso justo despues de que le había asegurado a la pequeña niña que él la protegería.

'patético… esto es demasiado patético…'

La impotencia que sentía lo torturaba. Sus ojos quemaban con un familiar ardor proveniente del sharingan… pero en esta situación de nada le ayudaría usar esos ojos si ni siquiera no era capaz de moverse. Pero una idea entonces cruzó por su mente.

'en qué clase de héroe me convertiría si ni siquiera soy capaz de proteger a esta niña'

Usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para mover sus brazos y envolver con fuerza a la niña que se había aferrado a él con la esperanza de protegerla de lo que estaba seguro de que venía.

Si no podía sacarla del peligro peleando contra el monstruo o huyendo. Entonces se aseguraría de usar su cuerpo como escudo para que nada le pasara a ella.

El gran rugido reverberó a su espalda. Entonces Bell supo que el final se acercaba, pero antes de que fuera aplastado en una pulpa, escuchó un familiar sonido perteneciente al de los monstruos al convertirse en polvo.

Una voz familiar lo llamo a su lado, una mano se posó sobre su hombro mientras lo sacudía tratando de llamar su atención.

"¡Bell! ¡Bell! ¿¡te encuentras bien Bell!?"

Al saber que estaban a salvo del silverback Bell relajo sus tensos músculos, finalmente parecía moverse, pero solo se trataba de su cuerpo cayendo inerte hacia el piso.

"¡Bell-kun!"

Una aterrorizada diosa Hestia gritó desde lo más profundo de su pecho mientras corría hacia su aventurero. La pequeña niña que yacía sobre Bell se apoyó sobre su pecho y lo miró preocupada. Entonces lo comenzó a sacudir y lo llamó por el nombre que había escuchado de la pequeña diosa pelinegra anteriormente, esperando ver que estaba bien.

No obstante, la terrible situación en la que se encontraban no les dio tiempo a las chicas para comprobar el estado de Bell. Tras ellos un gran grupo de monstruos liderados por hellhounds rugieron al acercarse a su grupo.

"¡no se detengan, los monstruos están a punto de alcanzarnos!"

El dios Takemikazuchi advirtió a los demás.

"no podemos movernos, ¡Bell-kun está herido!"

La preocupada diosa Hestia refutó, el pánico no la dejaba pensar claramente.

"no tenemos tiempo, Ouka lo cargará de ser necesario. ¡Ouka!"

"¡sí, Takemikazuchi-sama!"

Ouka se acercó a Bell preparado para cargarlo en su espalda y continuar con su desesperada huida. Pero un rugido proveniente del camino frente a ellos lo detuvo.

En este momento las tres familias se dieron cuenta de que su situación no había hecho nada más que empeorar. Un grupo variado de monstruos rezagados los había encontrado gracias a los aullidos de los hellhounds y les cerraron el camino. Ahora estaban completamente rodeados y no tenían otra salida.

Y, como si la situación aún no fuera lo suficientemente desesperada, la débil voz de la niña de pelo castaño llamó la atención de todos a su alrededor. Dándoles noticias que solo aumentaban la desesperación de todos los amigos de Bell. Especialmente a la pequeña diosa Hestia.

"Bell… ¡Bell-sama no puede respirar!"

La diosa Hestia inmediatamente llegó a su lado, solo para ver como Bell tenía ambas manos sobre su pecho apretando con fuerza su camisa como si estuviese luchando consigo mismo.

Bell se retorcía en el piso con una expresión que dejaba ver todo el sufrimiento y dolor que estaba soportando, su rostro pálido había comenzado a tornarse de un extraño tono azul que torturaba hasta las vísceras a la diosa Hestia.

"¡establezcan un perímetro, no permitan que se acerquen a Bell! ¡defiendan esta posición y no se dejen intimidar, nosotros la familia Takemikazuchi podemos soportar una pequeña pelea contra ellos!"

"¡sí, Takemikazuchi-sama!"

Una batalla feroz se libró en medio de las enrevesadas calles del distrito Daedalus. Rugidos de los monstruos, así como el sonido de espadas y lanzas penetrando y cortando la carne y piel de los monstruos podían ser escuchados sin parar. Pero ellos permanecieron ajenos para Hestia que tenía su completa atención en Bell.

Incluso Naaza que había pasado años sin descender a la mazmorra se unió a la batalla con una espada corta de una mano. A pesar de que había pasado años desde que abandonó su carrera como aventurera, ella aún mantenía su estado otorgado por Miach intacto. Por lo que, no había dudado ni un segundo en tomar su arma nuevamente para proteger a Bell y a sus otros amigos.

"¡Bell-kun Resiste!, me juraste que no me dejarías sola…"

Hestia sacudió a Bell incontables veces mientras le gritaba que no la dejara. Pero al ver que sus acciones no ayudaban a Bell, ella cambió su curso de acción.

"bien, si ese es el caso entonces yo te ayudare no permitiré que te pase nada. Por ahora no te resistas y acepta mi ayuda con todo tu amor Bell-kun"

En su desesperación la diosa Hestia comenzó a hacer algo que nadie se había atrevido a sospechar que haría… Al observar las acciones de Hestia el rostro de la pequeña niña desconocida que había salvado Bell enrojeció tanto que podría ser fácilmente confundida con una cereza.

…

Mientras tanto cierta diosa del amor miraba con preocupación a Bell. Pero tras observar las acciones de Hestia su rostro se ensombreció, e incluso esbozó una expresión tan terrorífica que nadie podría sospechar que podría tener una diosa tan hermosa como ella.

Freyja no pudo evitar que grandes punzadas de celos invadieran su corazón.

"¡Ottar llévame inmediatamente con Bell-kun!"

Ottar se dio cuenta fácilmente que oculto en la voz de su diosa había un profundo resentimiento nacido de unos enormes celos.

"no podemos ir, no debe exponer su identidad aun mi señora. Usted misma había dicho que aún no era el momento adecuado para su encuentro con Bell…"

Freyja miró impotente a Bell mientras sentía como se lo estaba arrebatando Hestia.

'… me las pagaras Hestia… la entera existencia de Bell-kun me pertenece a mí y solo a mi…'

Los pensamientos de Freyja fueron poseídos por la rabia y por los celos, siempre había mantenido a Hestia en buena estima, pero al ver las acciones de la pequeña diosa no pudo evitar querer herirla con sus propias manos.

Los puños de Freyja estaban tan fuertemente cerrados que en algún punto comenzaron a sangrarle, pero eso no le era de importancia a la diosa en este momento.

…

Bell había dejado de percibir todo lo que le rodeaba. Aunque se esforzaba para levantarse y ayudar a sus amigos le era imposible. Entonces escucho una voz distorsionada y poco clara que lo llamaba desde su interior.

' **estúpido humano, simplemente usa las habilidades que se te han otorgado'**

Al escuchar el mensaje de la siniestra voz Bell recordó una habilidad que había adquirido tras sobrevivir al ataque del minotauro. Ahora mismo no le importaba saber quién lo había llamado desde su interior, solo se preocupaba en recuperarse rápidamente para ayudarle a sus amigos.

'¡Life Return!'

Al instante Bell sintió desaparecer el dolor que lo invadía mientras una acogedora calidez entraba gentilmente en su cuerpo.

'todos, esperen solo un poco más…'

' **que interesante… y pensar que me encontraría con uno de los herederos de esas antiguas existencias… creí que todos los vestigios esa antigua era quedarían en un eterno olvido…'**

'¿¡quién está ahí!?'

Pero el peliblanco no escucho más la siniestra voz que había en su interior. Desconcertado Bell volvió a concentrarse en su recuperación.

…

"… ¿qué ocurre Freyja-sama?"

La diosa Freyja había perdido la intensión asesina que desprendía antes y ahora estaba mirando muy sorprendida en la misma dirección de antes.

"Bell-kun… su alma… ha vuelto a cambiar. Pero, esta vez es muy distinto a esa desagradable mancha de oscuridad…"

"…"

…

El combate se había intensificado pero los aventureros se las arreglaron para mantener a raya a los feroces monstruos a los que se enfrentaban. Ajena a sus acciones, Hestia se mantenía demasiado ocupada como para prestarles atención.

'Resiste un poco Bell-kun yo te salvare'

La diosa Hestia que estaba inmersa en su tarea no se dio cuenta de los cambios en su aventurero. Pero por otro lado Miach, Takemikazuchi y la niña de pelo castaño lo vieron con claridad. La pequeña niña incluso había perdido su intenso rubor debido a su desconcierto.

Una etérea y magnifica pagoda dorada había salido del cuerpo de Bell y comenzó a girar lentamente sobre el pecho del peliblanco. Entonces el cuerpo del herido aventurero también había adquirido una magnifica y etérea aura de un extraordinario color dorado.

Ellos miraban intrigados a este hecho insólito mientras se preguntaban lo que era la extraña pagoda que había brotado del pecho de Bell.

* * *

 **Hey, hola a todos... tal vez muchos llegaron a creer que este fic quedaría como uno más de aquellos que nunca más se vuelven a actualizar pero no es así. xD**

 **Incluso siento mucha pena por este tremendo retraso...c** **ree el documento e inicie a escribir el capítulo desde julio pero justo hoy lo termine, espero sean comprensivos. :p**

 **Por algún motivo u otro me costo bastante terminarlo, no tienen ni idea de las miles de palabras que fueron borradas para reestructurarlo, iba a hacerlo de nuevo pero simplemente creí que ya había tardado bastante en publicarlo como me había quedado esta noche... además de que me decidi a publicar lo más pronto posible tras leer el comentario de edd17**

 **... ¿acaso es este el molesto 'bloqueo de escritor' del que se habla en las leyendas?**

 **De cualquier forma espero que les guste el capítulo. Para aquellos que saben sobre mitología nórdica no les sera difícil identificar las alucines que hacen Freyja y Loky con respecto del pasado de ambas. Aun me sigue dando risa cada vez que recuerdo sobre el hijo de ocho patas de Loki xD simplemente es demasiado hilarante.**

 **Como siempre, no olviden dejarme sus opiniones dudas o quejas en los comentarios, les estaré contestando por PM y para aquellos que no tienen cuenta créanme que siempre leo y tomo en cuenta sus comentarios aunque no les pueda contestar así que no duden en dejar sus comentarios, si una duda muy importante haré una excepción y les contestare al final del siguiente capítulo en esta sección. :)**

 **sin nada más por añadir, solo me queda por decir... ¡hasta la proxima! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

 **"Así es como suceden las historias: con un punto de inflexión, un giro inesperado. Solo hay un tipo de felicidad, pero la desgracia viene en todas las formas y tamaños. Es como dijo Tolstói. La felicidad es una alegoría, la infelicidad es una historia "**

 **Kafka en la orilla**

 **HARUKI MURAKAMI**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Danmachi es obra de fujino** Ō **mori y ninguno de los personajes en este fanfic me pertenece (de momento)**

* * *

 **** **Capítulo 10**

 **La furia que desciende del cielo**

Naaza y la familia Takemikazuchi estaban comenzando a ser abrumados por la gran cantidad de enemigos que los estaban asediando de todas direcciones. La bien coordinada familia Takemikazuchi, aventureros instruidos bajo la tutela de un dios de la guerra junto la ayuda de Naaza una aventurera de nivel dos estaban eliminando monstruo tras monstruo, y aun así los números de estos no hacía más que aumentar a cada minuto que pasaba.

El resto de los monstruos que habían perdido a lo largo de su persecución estaban encontrando su camino hacia ellos gracias a las escaramuzas que provocaban con su batalla. Y, mientras su batalla se intensificará el número de enemigos no haría más que incrementar a cada minuto volviendo a este un ciclo sin fin.

Pero, mientras los aventureros tenían las manos llenas con la batalla, el resto del grupo mantenía sus ojos en Bell que estaba siendo iluminado con una hermosa luz dorada por la magnífica pagoda etérea que giraba sobre él, ya habían pasado diez minutos desde que la pagoda había surgido. La única ajena a los sucesos extraños en el cuerpo de Bell era Hestia que estaba dándole respiración de boca a boca al aventurero.

Ella estaba tan inmersa e hipnotizada en su tarea que no se dio cuenta de nada de lo que ocurría en su entorno. Más que eso ella estaba luchando consigo misma por mantenerse enfocada a ayudar al peliblanco y no quedar atrapada en el sabor de sus labios.

Sabía que no era correcto disfrutar de esto sin el consentimiento de Bell, pero simplemente no pudo evitar aprovechar la situación para imaginar que este era un beso que ambos compartían por mutuo acuerdo.

Para fortuna de Hestia todos estaban tan distraídos al ver la pagoda sobre el pecho de Bell que nadie la detuvo ni a su imaginación que ya estaba pensando en mil escenarios distintos en los que ella podía estar compartiendo este beso con su aventurero favorito. Desconocido para ella, la pagoda dejó de girar y descendió sobre el pecho de Bell que ya había dejado de ser iluminado con la luz dorada, entonces esta desapareció al introducirse nuevamente al pecho del aventurero.

Finalmente, tras esto, Hestia sintió que el aventurero bajo ella se comenzaba a mover y al separarse de sus labios se encontró con los ojos escarlata de Bell que miraban directo a los suyos. La sorpresa no se hizo esperar en la expresión del peliblanco junto a un intenso rubor, el aventurero sentía una picazón en sus labios que ahora estaban más pulposos de lo usual, además de un sabroso sabor dulzón que no había sentido nunca en ellos.

Hestia tenía un ligero rubor en su rostro mientras lo miraba con atención como si solo estuviera comprobando su estado antes de improvisar algunas palabras para evitar cualquier pregunta que pudiera tener el peliblanco.

"¿Bell-kun te encuentras bien?"

Incomodo, Bell se dio cuenta de que ya no sentía dolor y ahora podía respirar con normalidad. El peliblanco asintió confirmándole la pregunta a Hestia al sentirse incapaz de decir una palabra, pero tras un par de segundos el peliblanco salió de su aturdimiento para responder a la diosa.

"s-sí, me encuentro bien Hestia-sama"

Hestia se sintió aliviada al escuchar que Bell estaba bien de su propia boca mientras seguía mirándolo con afecto. Ella realmente se estaba volviendo muy paranoica acerca del bienestar del peliblanco con todos los sucesos infortunados que le habían acontecido últimamente.

Bell sentía que sus reservas de magia estaban casi completamente vacías además de un extremo agotamiento mental. Dando como resultado un estado de conciencia pesado y letárgico que no lo dejaba pensar con normalidad. Para cuando estuvo completamente consciente de la situación la ansiedad por ayudar no lo dejo estar tranquilo.

Se levantó desesperado por ayudar haciendo que su frente chocara con la de Hestia rompiendo la burbuja romántica que la diosa había creado en su imaginación. Bell ignoró el dolor y se levantó tan rápido como pudo sosteniendo a Hestia evitando que ésta cayera al piso tras golpearla torpemente.

Bell tomó la chokutō con su mano derecha y se dirigió tambaleante hacia sus amigos con el deseo de ayudarlos. Hestia que era quien más lo entendía tuvo el impulso de detenerlo, pero la mano que había estirado para detener al peliblanco se detuvo a la mitad de su camino a sabiendas de que Bell no se podía quedar de brazos cruzados sin sentirse culpable por ello.

Pero, para fortuna de Hestia, pronto su aventurero fue detenido con firmeza por Miach que le impedía seguir avanzando.

"espera Bell, ¿A dónde crees que vas? Acabas de ser herido no hace mucho tiempo, no quiero parecer grosero, pero alguien tiene que decirlo. Sí tú vas hacía el campo de batalla no serás de ninguna ayuda, más que ayudarlos solo serías un estorbo para Naaza y el resto en tu actual estado"

Bell sintió una pequeña punzada de dolor ante las duras palabras de Miach, pero sabía que él no tenía conocimiento de su habilidad _Life Return_ que le permitía curarse a sí mismo, así que no lo culpaba por tratar de protegerlo con su reprimenda.

"no se preocupe Miach-sama ya me encuentro bien"

"no bromees Bell, esto es demasiado…"

Obviamente Miach no le había creído al principio, pero su opinión cambio al ver la confianza y la resolución que emitían los ojos de Bell.

"¿estás seguro de que estas bien?"

Bell asintió para confirmándoselo al dios. Pero este último notó algo extraño en la manera de moverse del peliblanco y se lo hizo saber a Bell a través de una mirada escrutiñadora, negándose a dejarlo pasar tan fácilmente.

"tranquilo Miach-sama aparte del agotamiento mental y la falta de magia mi cuerpo se encuentra en perfecto estado"

Tras escucharlo el dios sumo dos y dos y comprendió ligeramente lo que Bell tenía y que a su vez explicaba perfectamente el extraño suceso que había presenciado anteriormente junto a la misteriosa curación del chico. Antes de dejar ir al peliblanco Miach tomó tres pociones de alta calidad y se las dio a Bell.

"… ¿Qué es esto Miach-sama?"

"son pociones. Aunque estas son un poco especiales, estas fueron especialmente hechas para recuperarse de la fatiga mental y para regenerar tus reservas de magia tras usarla demasiado"

Bell se sorprendió al escuchar a Miach. Sabía que esta clase de pociones podrían ser mucho más caras que las pociones para sanar heridas físicas. Por ello no se atrevía a aceptarlas, ni siquiera de este amable dios.

"muchas gracias Miach-sama, agradezco sus intenciones pero…"

"no te preocupes Bell, una vez que las bebas podrás ayudar a Naaza y a todos los demás para salir del peligro en que nos encontramos, así que no debes agradecérmelo. Esta es la única manera en la que puedo ayudar en esta situación así que acéptalo y no me hagas sentir más inútil por no poder hacer nada"

"Miach-sama…"

Las dudas en Bell se terminaron y tomó con gratitud las pociones que le ofrecía el amable dios.

"Muchas gracias"

Tras tomarse las tres pociones Bell sintió como desaparecía rápidamente su fatiga mental junto a la incómoda sensación de vacío en su cuerpo, claro que no desaparecieron completamente pero sí lo hacían gradualmente tras cada segundo que pasaba despejando y aclarando su mente.

Tras ponerse la máscara que le había regalado Hestia sujetó con más firmeza su chokutō, listo para ayudar a sus amigos que lo habían estado protegiendo hasta ahora.

Observó el campo de batalla con detenimiento mientras esperaba a que sus reservas de magia se recuperaran un poco más, una idea se le vino a la mente al observar el terreno en el que se encontraban.

A unos cuantos metros de él vio a un hellhound a punto de usar su magia para incinerar a Azuka. Bell salió disparado en su dirección dispuesto a ayudar.

Llegó justo para salvar a Azuka del aliento de fuego mientras ella estaba distraída combatiendo con un orco. Bell atravesó su piedra mágica y el hellhound se dispersó en una característica nube de humo.

Entonces todos los aventureros que habían estado peleando finalmente se dieron cuenta de que Bell ya se encontraba bien, esto les incrementó en gran medida la moral y su ímpetu en la batalla.

El grupo previamente desmoralizado recobró terreno y establecieron un perímetro más firme que no dejaba pasar a ningún monstruo hacia los dioses que estaban protegiendo.

Bell se abrió paso entre los monstruos blandiendo su chokutō hasta que llegó a una zona cercana a un par de sus amigos para proponer un plan para librarse de este embrollo.

"Ouka, Mikoto no nos podemos quedar en este lugar, debemos movernos antes de que nos abrumen en una zona tan abierta"

Ouka eliminó un pequeño grupo de Imps antes de responder.

"eso queremos, pero estamos completamente rodeados. Incluso si nos abrimos paso entre tantos monstruos no podremos proteger a los dioses de un ataque constante de todas direcciones. Sobre todo, de la retaguardia con hellhounds en nuestros talones listos para quemarnos a distancia ¿alguna idea?"

"sí, pero necesito que Mikoto use su magia al final, y si todo sale bien podremos escapar de esta horda y encontrar una mejor zona donde podremos acabarlos"

"bien soy todo oídos"

"…"

Bell les contó su plan a sus amigos, era riesgoso, pero en su opinión valdría la pena en tanto los liberara de esta trampa mortal.

"¿éstas seguro de que podrás mantener la retaguardia tu solo?"

Cuestionó Ouka, pues sabía que la posición más peligrosa e importante durante la escapatoria era la retaguardia.

"no se preocupen, estaré bien mientras Mikoto realice su magia a tiempo"

"cuenta conmigo Bell"

Mikoto le afirmó al peliblanco que podía confiar en ella. Inmediatamente se prepararon para ejecutar el plan mientras Bell se coordinaba con el resto de los aventureros dando indicaciones a estos.

En pocos minutos estuvieron listos y a la espera de la señal de Bell.

"¡Prepárense chicos!"

Todos se tensaron a la espera del inicio del plan del peliblanco. Azuka, Chigusa y el resto de la familia Takemikazuchi se posicionaron cerca de los dioses y de la niña de pelo castaño preparados para escoltarlos.

"¡ahora!"

Al instante Ouka y Mikoto comenzaron a correr en dirección de una calle estrecha e iban matando a todos los monstruos mientras avanzaban creando un camino para que el resto pudiera abrirse paso.

Naaza corría justo detrás de ellos para eliminar cualquier monstruo rezagado que no hubiesen eliminado Mikoto y Ouka. Justo detrás de ella estaban los dioses y rodeándolos el resto de la familia Takemikazuchi listos para repeler cualquier ataque proveniente de sus costados.

Y finalmente en la retaguardia se encontraba Bell que se ocupaba de defenderlos de todos los monstruos que los estaban siguiendo.

No necesitaba eliminarlos, simplemente repelerlos y retrasarlos lo suficiente como para que no llegaran hasta los dioses, y para esa tarea estaba usando el sharingan a su favor con la energía mental y la magia que había recuperado con las pociones.

Mikoto y Ouka no dejaron casi a ningún monstruo vivo en su camino, aun así, un par de ellos se habían librado de ellos y se arrojaron a los dioses como un claro objetivo.

Naaza que estaba sudando y temblando profusamente dudó por un segundo que provocó que los monstruos penetraran en la formación y estuvieron a punto de llegar a los dioses.

Afortunadamente los otros dos miembros masculinos de la familia Takemikazuchi los acabaron antes de que hirieran a los dioses. Las orejas y la cola de la Chienthrope decayeron al igual que su ánimo al sentirse culpable por su inutilidad.

"Lo siento chicos, solo les estoy haciendo esto más difícil en lugar de ayudarlos"

"no te preocupes para eso estamos los amigos"

Uno de ellos trató de animarla usando las mismas palabras que los dioses usaron al ayudar por primera vez a la familia Hestia, pero era fácil ver por sus orejas y cola que había sido en vano.

Con esta formación Mikoto y Ouka habían finalmente llegado a una calle estrecha donde había muy pocos monstruos.

"rápido Mikoto, yo me ocupo del resto"

"bien"

Ambos continuaron corriendo mientras Mikoto tomaba una postura como si estuviese rezando y comenzó a recitar el encantamiento de su magia. Ouka la protegía asegurando que el encantamiento no fuera interrumpido.

" _Respetuosamente te hablo, mi Dios de la Guerra que puede atravesar cualquier cosa, guíame desde el cielo precioso…"_

Una vez que los dioses estuvieron en una zona segura Naaza, Chigusa y Azuka corrieron hacia Bell para ayudarlo a contener a los monstruos que los seguían.

"Bell los dioses están a salvo, ahora solo debemos detener a los monstruos hasta que Mikoto termine de recitar su magia"

Naaza advirtió a Bell.

"de acuerdo"

Afortunadamente la estrecha calle en la que habían entrado funcionaba como cuello de botella donde los monstruos estaban teniendo problemas para avanzar mientras se estorbaban los unos a los otros.

" _Dale a mi pequeño cuerpo el poder divino de tu gran cuerpo. Rescátenlos a la luz de la purificación, espada del aplastante mal. Barre la espada de la supresión, espada sagrada de la conquista…"_

Ouka que había acabado con las amenazas en su lado se dio cuenta que Mikoto estaba a punto de ejecutar su magia. Con una fuerte voz que resonó por las calles de Daedalus advirtió a sus amigos para que tomaran su distancia.

"¡apártense chicos, Mikoto está a punto de ejecutar su magia"

Por un segundo los aventureros que contenían a los monstruos parecieron paralizarse ante la abrumadora cantidad de monstruos y la prisa por salir del radio de la magia.

"¡muévanse, yo cubriré sus espaldas!"

Les ordeno Bell. Azuka y Chigusa asintieron y se alejaron no sin antes agradecer al peliblanco. Naaza en cambio se mantenía dudosa en su lugar sin saber qué hacer pues en medio de su pánico no había escuchado a Bell.

Ella era una aventurera de nivel dos y aun así no era capaz de ayudar al resto de forma eficaz, incluso en este momento sentía que estaba estorbando a Bell y la culpa la invadía.

Se maldecía a si misma por ser tan patética al temerle tanto a los monstruos. El hecho de que ella era una sombra de la Naaza del pasado era solo un hecho indiscutible. Incluso era risible que ella se considerara aun una aventurera, no por nada le había dado el único recuerdo de su madre a Bell al sentirse indigna de conservarlo.

"¡Naaza, regresa con los otros!"

Bell la sacó de sus pensamientos. Ella miró a la espalda del peliblanco y recobró un poco la compostura al sentirse más segura por la protección de Bell.

La espalda del chico no era amplia y fuerte, pero a Naaza le transmitía una ligera sensación de seguridad. Ella se reprendió mentalmente a si misma por seguir estorbando. Sabía que si Bell la miraba ella no sería capaz de verlo a los ojos.

"lo siento"

Ella dijo cabizbaja antes de retirarse. Bell sintió que algo estaba mal con ella, pero no tenía tiempo para prestarle atención si no quería salir herido.

" _Llega aquí ahora por mi orden. Desciende del cielo, domina la tierra - shinbu tousei…"_

"¡Bell ya no hay tiempo!"

Ouka volvió a rugir advirtiendo al peliblanco que aún seguía en el área donde la magia de Mikoto impactaría.

"maldición no tengo tiempo para ustedes"

Bell se retiró la máscara que ocultaba al sharingan y miró directamente a los ojos de todos los monstruos que pudo dejándolos paralizados antes de salir corriendo. Por supuesto, no sin antes desactivar sus poderes visuales para que no se percataran sus amigos de su habilidad secreta.

" _¡futsu no mitama!"_

Una gran espada penetró justo en la entrada de la calle donde estaban concentrados la mayoría de los monstruos y un campo gravitatorio que surgió alrededor de la espada los aplastó.

Uno tras otro los monstruos fueron desapareciendo en cenizas, sus cuerpos cedían aplastados por tanta presión, todos aquellos que habían sido atrapados en la magia de Mikoto fueron aniquilados tras cierto tiempo.

Todos se alegraron al ver que la gran mayoría de monstruos que los seguían ahora ya no les darían más problemas. La esfera translúcida entre las manos de Mikoto se desvaneció al igual que el campo gravitatorio y la espada que habían sido invocadas por la magia de la aventurera.

 **¡Groooaaarg!**

"¿Qué fue eso?"

La pequeña niña de pelo castaño pronunció aterrorizada por el potente rugido que amenazó con partir sus tímpanos.

"no lo sé, pero se escuchó horrible"

La diosa Hestia retiró sus manos que había usado para proteger sus oídos mientras le respondía a la niña.

"Tranquila, aunque era potente se escuchaba lejano así que no debemos preocuparnos. Por lo pronto será mejor que nos ocupemos de los pocos monstruos rezagados que quedan"

Takemikazuchi asintió ante las palabras de Miach.

"Ya lo oyeron, todos acaben con los monstruos restantes… Mikoto, Naaza ustedes descansen deben de estar agotadas"

"¡sí!"

Todos los aventureros exceptuando a Mikoto y Naaza fueron en grupo a matar a los monstruos rezagados que se habían salvado.

Una vez más Naaza sintió un dolor punzante en su pecho en forma de culpa e impotencia. Se sentía más un estorbo que nada en esta batalla, incluso mientras Bell estaba desmayado había estado consciente de que la familia Takemikazuchi siempre se mantuvo cerca de ella para protegerla en los momentos en que el miedo la abrumaba y la paralizaba.

Sintió un par de brazos que la abrazaron fuertemente y la recibió una mirada cálida de Mikoto.

"Tranquila ya todo está bien"

Los tensos hombros de la Chienthrope se relajaron al sentirse protegida. Y aunque había dejado finalmente de temblar la culpa seguía presente al ver a todos los demás peleando con los monstruos mientras ella estaba siendo protegida por ellos.

…

"Parece que ya superó la prueba milady"

Ellos observaban como la magia de una de las aventureras de Takemikazuchi aplastaba a una gran parte de los monstruos que los seguían junto a algunas edificaciones que quedaron atrapadas en el radio de ataque de la magia.

"Parece que Bell no pierde la cabeza en situaciones desesperadas, fue capaz de idear un plan incluso en esa situación. También, aunque su estilo no es formidable es fácil ver que tiene un talento extraordinario para alguien con tan poca experiencia. Tiene valentía y muchos otros rasgos necesarios para un aventurero. ¿Tiene lo que estaba buscando en él milady?"

"sí… parece que mis sospechas han sido confirmadas, aunque…"

Entre el brillo soñador en los ojos de la hermosa diosa había pequeños dejos de incertidumbre y asombro en ellos.

"Ahora estoy mucho más confundida que antes"

'nunca en toda mi vida había visto que el alma de alguien cambiara tan arbitrariamente de un momento a otro. Incluso menos que esto pasara al usar magia o habilidades pues estas son un espejo de uno mismo, la materialización de sus propios sueños, anhelos y temores por lo que algo como eso no debería pasar… es como si la magia o habilidad de la pagoda de entonces no le perteneciera completamente a Bell-kun… no solo eso, sino que al usarla esta puede influir directamente en el alma de él cambiándola completamente…'

"… ¿milady?"

Freyja estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no parecía haber escuchado a Ottar.

'¿entonces las manchas de oscuridad deberían tener una similitud con la pagoda y su influencia en su alma? Aunque no me atrevo a pensar realmente en qué podría ser el origen de un color tan siniestro en su alma tan pura… aunque las manchas de oscuridad no se comparaban para nada al color dorado que había cambiado la cerca de la mitad del alma de Bell por algunos minutos…'

 **¡Groooaaarg!**

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un gran rugido. Ella se giró buscando el origen de tal alboroto y se sorprendió al ver de qué se trataba.

"Ottar…"

"lo veo milady"

De la dirección del coliseo se aproximaba un dragón jiao volando hacía el distrito Daedalus.

"parece que ha sido atraído por la magia de la aventurera del dios Takemikazuchi. Milady no me diga que usted lo liberó…"

"claro que no, ni siquiera lo vi cuando me infiltré a la bodega del coliseo. Alguien debió de haber aprovechado que dejé inconscientes a la mayoría de los guardias para liberarlo... ¿Sabes que tan fuerte es?"

"lo siento milady, pero ese no es un monstruo que nace en el calabozo de Orario por lo que la familia Ganesha debió de haberlo traído de otro calabozo… probablemente esté al nivel del dragón verde del piso 24 por el aura que emite, normalmente este tiene un potencial equivalente a aventureros de nivel 4"

"Ottar detenlo y no dejes que llegué a la posición de Bell"

"sus deseos son ordenes milady… ¿estará segura aquí?"

"no te preocupes por mí, puedes estar tranquilo"

Ottar saltó con facilidad sobre los techos de las casas del distrito Daedalus para matar al dragón como su diosa quería.

'A pesar de que será problemático que me vean peleando con el dragón pues sospecharán que Freyja-sama está involucrada, aun así no me puedo negar a cumplir sus deseos… espera ¿qué es eso?'

Sobre el cuerpo escamoso del dragón jiao se podía distinguir una figura humana blandiendo una espada. Ahora que Ottar estaba más cerca podía ver que el cuerpo del dragón tenía múltiples heridas y escurría un espeso líquido oscuro. Probablemente sangre, por lo que era capaz de ver.

El hombre que estaba sobre el dragón era apenas distinguible para Ottar. Un hombre alto y delgado con el cabello de un tono rojo bermellón, un rojo tan intenso como la sangre, tenía una armadura muy ligera pues tenía su torso completamente desnudo.

Su brazo derecho completamente cubierto de oro y su izquierdo solo de su codo hacia abajo. Por lo demás sus piernas estaban cubiertas con amplias telas sobre la que había más armadura dorada.

Ottar no lo reconoció, pero sospechó al instante que el aventurero le había causado todas esas heridas al dragón. Su sospecha solo fue confirmada al ver que este aventurero que corría sobre el largo cuerpo del dragón se detuvo para sujetar una de sus muchas alas solo para un momento despues cortarla con su espada que blandía con su mano libre.

Un atronador bramido de dolor no se hizo esperar por parte del dragón que se retorció en agonía. Este giró sobre sí mismo hasta que encaró al aventurero que lo había herido.

Ottar observó impertérrito incluso cuando el cuerpo del dragón fue iluminado por cientos de rayos que lo envolvían. El aventurero sobre el dragón saltó del lomo de la bestia como sí ya supiera lo que estaba por venir.

El dragón abrió su hocico y con unos ojos llenos de furia atacó a su agresor. Un gran fulgor iluminó gran parte del distrito Daedalus y Ottar medio cegado por este solo fue capaz de oír una gran onda de choque parecida a la que emitían los poderosos truenos en noches de tormenta.

Un segundo después Ottar se dio cuenta que el techo sobre el que había descendido el pelirrojo se había derrumbado y sus restos parecían chamuscados. En cuanto al aventurero de armadura dorada… no había quedado ni el más mínimo rastro de él.

Ottar no sintió emoción alguna ante esto. Aquel pelirrojo no era ni amigo ni enemigo, simplemente era un tonto que había muerto por sobreestimarse a sí mismo. El dragón jiao parecía satisfecho y volvió a volar en la dirección en la que Bell se encontraba.

Ottar no lo siguió y en cambio observó la extensión de los daños causados con el ataque del monstruo. No solo estaba destrozado el techo sobre el que había estado el aventurero, una serie de edificios que estaban alineados con el anterior ataque habían sido derrumbados y las ventanas alrededor de la zona estaban todas rotas, algunos bordes de las paredes tenían un color incandescente provocado por la alta temperatura a la que habían sido sometidos.

No sería problema para él eliminar al dragón, pero no se atrevía a correr ningún riesgo. El gigantesco aventurero saltó sobre los tejados volviendo con su diosa para sacarla del distrito Daedalus. Pues Ottar no se perdonaría si su diosa sufría una herida, no importaba si fuese solo un pequeño rasguño.

En cuanto a su desobediencia, él estaba dispuesto a sufrir hasta el peor de los castigos por su crimen. Pero sin importar el que, Ottar no dejaría que Freyja estuviese expuesta ni al más mínimo peligro, a él no le podría importar menos lo que le ocurriese al peliblanco.

…

Bell y el resto finalmente habían terminado con todos los monstruos que los habían estado siguiendo y yacían agotados a mitad de la calle Daedalus. Finalmente tenían un momento de paz para descansar.

Bell se sentó al lado de la niña que había salvado con anterioridad.

"hola pequeña ¿te encuentras bien? ¿éstas herida?"

La niña lo miró directamente a los ojos y Bell por un segundo sintió que la había ofendido por algún motivo. Ella desvió su mirada inmediatamente antes de contestar con una voz monótona.

"Estoy bien"

Bell sintió como si hubiese cometido un grave error. Trató de evitar crear una atmósfera silenciosa e incómoda.

"u-ummm soy Bell Cranel por cierto… siento no haberme presentado antes. ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?"

"lo sé, oí tu nombre cuando estabas inconsciente. Soy Liliruca Arde, puedes llamarme Lili"

"Oye Lili ¿qué hacías sola en este laberinto?"

La niña se levantó de golpe visiblemente molesta.

"¡Lili no es una niña pequeña, soy una Pallum! ¡Una Pallum! ¿Entiendes Bell-sama?"

Ahora Bell sabía el motivo de su molestia. Aunque él realmente no entendía completamente como se sentía Lili al ser confundida con una niña debido a su tamaño.

La chica se ruborizó al darse cuenta del revuelo que estaba haciendo y sobre todo que le acababa de gritar a la primera persona que realmente se había preocupado por ella al punto de sacrificarse a sí mismo por su bien.

"l-lo siento Bell-sama"

Bell le sonrió de forma comprensiva.

"No te preocupes es mi culpa por no darme cuenta antes de que no eras una niña sino una bella señorita"

Lili le dio la espalda a Bell completamente avergonzada. Sabía por la forma de actuar del chico que él no era completamente consciente de todas las implicaciones que podrían tener sus palabras.

Lili se dio cuenta que la diosa de ojos zafiro la veía con celos y ella trató de desviar un poco su conversación con el peliblanco.

"De cualquier modo yo no estaba sola antes de ser arrinconada por el silverback…"

Bell se sorprendió al escucharla.

"¡eh! ¿entonces dónde están tus amigos? ¿¡Les habrá pasado algo!?"

Bell se alarmó y se puso es pie preparado para buscar a los amigos de Lili.

"no son amigos... son… solo son otros miembros de mi familia"

Lili murmuró.

"¿perdona qué dijiste?"

Lili se giró para encarar nuevamente al peliblanco.

"No te preocupes Bell-sama, ellos deberían de estar bien así que no hace falta que te preocupes"

'aunque yo de verdad esperó que estén muertos y si es posible que su muerte haya sido lo más dolorosa posible'

Lili le sonrió a Bell. El peliblanco la miró con duda en su rostro.

"No, si tu quie…"

Pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de un fuerte trueno azotando la tierra y el resplandor que cambió el color del cielo por un par de segundos.

"¡Todos cúbranse!"

Ouka advirtió a los demás.

"¡Bell-kun!"

"¡Hestia-sama!"

"¡aaah!"

Lili sintió que alguien la levantó del piso y en un santiamén esa misma persona la cubrió con sus brazos protegiéndola.

Las ventanas se rompieron dejando cientos de vidrios rotos por las calles del distrito Daedalus. Incluso todos sintieron como temblaba el suelo bajo sus pies durante el extraño fulgor.

"¿se encuentran bien?"

Lili escuchó la voz de Bell y miró a su salvador solo para ver una vez más al peliblanco. Su corazón latió ferozmente y ella quería creer que era por el miedo, pero sabía en el fondo qué solo se quería engañar a sí misma.

Su corazón no parecía dejar de latir salvajemente, por lo menos no hasta que escuchó una voz que acababa de conocer recientemente.

"¡Bell-kun, gracias! ¿te encuentras bien?"

El aventurero asintió a la diosa que también había protegido en sus brazos.

"no te preocupes Hestia-sama"

La diosa de ojos zafiros veía soñadora directamente a los ojos carmesí de Bell. Lili se sintió traicionada por un segundo, aunque sabía que ella no pintaba nada con el único aventurero que le era amable.

"¿¡todos están bien!?"

El dios Miach comprobó el estado de todos. Por suerte nadie había resultado herido.

"¿qué fue eso?"

"no tengo idea, pero creo que debemos huir de aquí, tengo un mal presentimiento"

Todos asintieron ante las palabras de Hestia.

"de acuerdo, pero no podemos salir corriendo como pollos sin cabeza, primero debemos saber de dónde vino aquel estruendo antes de fijar un rumbo… Ouka, lo siento, pero podrías…"

"no se preocupe Takemikazuchi-sama, solo tengo que echar un vistazo, nada malo me pasará. Además, solo me tomará un par de segundos así que no entré en pánico"

Takemikazuchi asintió poco convencido incluso aunque él fue quien había sugerido esto.

Ouka subió hasta un techo cercano, todos veían desde abajo como el aventurero miraba atentamente en varias direcciones hasta que volteó sobresaltado hacia su espalda como sí algo lo hubiese asustado.

"¡chicos huyan, no se detengan y váyanse!"

"¡no nos iremos sin ti Ouka baja rápido y nos iremos juntos!"

Contestó alarmado el dios Takemikazuchi. Pero antes de que el aventurero pudiera responder surgió una enorme cabeza de dragón en el resquicio entre los techos de los edificios.

Ouka se arrojó desde el techo tratando de alejarse del dragón jiao. Pero este lo capturó a mitad de su caída con sus garras parecidas a las de un águila.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar el dragón abrió su hocico en el que se formó una pequeña esfera eléctrica de la que surgieron varios rayos que atacaron y atravesaron al aventurero atrapado en su garra, estos rayos desaparecieron tan pronto como habían aparecido.

"¡Oukaaa!"

Chigusa gritó llena de desesperación y agonía al ver como el dragón soltaba al aventurero y este caía inconsciente al piso. Para cuando todos llegaron a la zona en que se había desplomado vieron al aventurero inconsciente y lleno de extrañas marcas de quemaduras por todo su cuerpo.

"Ouka… Ouka… ¡despierta Ouka! ¡despierta! ¡despierta!"

La angustia tras las suplicas de Chigusa era tal que parecía incluso palpable. Aun así, Bell sabía que todos seguían en peligro y tuvo que evitar la pregunta que todos se hacían.

'¿Ouka está muerto?'

"vámonos tenemos que huir"

Bell tomó el cuerpo inerte de Ouka sobre su espalda tratando de llevarlo a cuestas.

"p-pero…"

"vamos Chigusa no hay tiempo, debemos de huir del dragón"

Takemikazuchi trató de hacer entrar en razón a Chigusa, pero era obvio que ella había sido muy afectada al ver herido a Ouka. Por ello Takemikazuchi tuvo que tomar su mano para tirar de ella y Chigusa no se quedara parada sin intentar huir.

 **¡Groooaaaarg!**

Todos voltearon hacía los techos donde el dragón jiao rugía furioso. Entonces el cuerpo entero de la criatura fue iluminado por cientos de rayos similares a los que había usado al atacar a Ouka solo que estos eran más potentes a juzgar por el aura y el estruendo que estos emitían.

Sabían que estarían acabados en cuanto el monstruo liberara su poder. La velocidad del ataque era incuestionable, aun así, no estaban dispuestos a morir tan fácilmente. Pero no llegaron tan lejos antes de escuchar el grito desesperado del usualmente tranquilo dios Miach.

"¡Naaza! ¿! qué haces!? ¡corre!"

Solo entonces todos se dieron cuenta que Naaza se había paralizado presa del pánico. Su fobia a la mazmorra y los monstruos finalmente la había superado, había llegado a su límite tras pasar por tanta presión.

Bell trató de darle el cuerpo inerte de Ouka al dios Takemikazuchi para correr a salvar a Naaza. Pero incluso antes de que diera un paso hacía ella el tiempo se había acabado, el dragón ya había abierto su gran hocico lleno de afilados colmillos anunciando su siguiente ataque.

Todos palidecieron al ver como el cielo cambiaba de color y el mismo estruendo que habían oído hace un par de minutos volvía a la vida como un poderoso trueno que descendía de los cielos lleno de furia.

* * *

 **Hola a todos aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste. Originalmente era más largo pero lo corte para integrarlo al siguiente capítulo que tratare de publicar pronto, pues ya tengo definido lo que pasará en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Por cierto si se preguntan como se ve el aventurero sobre la espalda del dragón he puesto la imagen de portada de como es, básicamente estoy tomando prestado el diseño de uno de los personajes de Kuiyu Chouyuan... del cual solo existe el trailer según tengo entendido, pero lo pueden ver en youtube es bastante entretenido y para mi, el diseño de ese personaje en especifico se me hace bastante genial por lo que no pude evitar introducirlo en la historia.**

 **Más adelante explicare por que el alma de Bell cambia constantemente y el origen verdadero de sus poderes (que en si es una mescolanza extraña que surgió en mi cabeza, de varias obras que me gustan aunque lo tergiversare un poc,o si así se puede decir, para que todo tenga sentido y se adapte al fic)... vi un comentario en el anterior cap que me decía que sabía cual era el origen de la pagoda, si de verdad sabes de donde proviene ya te podrás dar una idea del origen de los poderes de Bell y de ser así espero que te guste la idea... ATG ;D hahaha xD**

 **Acabo de salir recientemente de vacaciones así que espero poder escribir varios capítulos antes de volver a entrar a la universidad en el siguiente ciclo, sobre todo porque ya comenzaré mi protocolo de tesis y etc. por lo que creó que estaré más ocupado que nunca y se me complicará aún más seguir escribiendo (aunque no lo dejare de hacer por supuesto)**

 **Dejen sus comentarios, dudas u opiniones que ya saben que les contestare por PM. Hasta pronto :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

 **"'Por un tiempo' es una frase cuya longitud no se puede medir. Por lo menos para la persona que esta esperando."**

 **Al sur de la frontera, al oeste del sol**

 **HARUKI MURAKAMI**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Danmachi es obra de fujino Omori y ninguno de los personajes de su obra usados en este fanfic me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

 **El conejo que vuela sobre el distrito del** **placer**

Por todo el distrito Daedalus reverberó un poderoso trueno y el cielo cambió de color por unos segundos. No obstante, las tres familias permanecieron ilesas contra todas sus expectativas.

'¿eh? ¿Qué pasó? No siento dolor…'

Tras el gran resplandor y estruendo el peliblanco estuvo cegado y aturdido por un par de segundos, pero finalmente fue capaz de ver el motivo por el cual no había sido herido.

El ataque del dragón jiao había sido desviado hacia el cielo. Y todo fue hecho por un hombre de cabello rojo bermellón con una ligera armadura de oro.

El pelirrojo había asestado un fuerte golpe a la quijada del monstruo con su puño limpio a juzgar por su postura. Lo golpeó tan fuertemente que había sido capaz de desviar el ataque mortal justo a tiempo para salvarlos. Bell se sintió aliviado y agradecido desde el fondo de su corazón con este desconocido aventurero.

"¿Se encuentran bien?"

Una amable y enérgica voz, parecida a las emociones que le pertenecen a un emocionado y eufórico niño, les llamó la atención a todos.

El peliblanco observó a sus amigos mientras ellos comprobaban si no estaban soñando. El dios Miach ya había alcanzado a Naaza y la estaba tratando de calmar.

A pesar de que habían evitado la tragedia, la Chienthrope estaba temblando tumbada en el piso tras sufrir un terrible episodio de pánico. Por otro lado, Takemikazuchi comprobaba el estado de Ouka.

El pelirrojo no recibió respuesta, era obvio que algunos estaban en shock mientras otros simplemente no podían creer que aún estaban vivos. Aun así, el aventurero desconocido sonrió al comprobar su estado con sus propios ojos.

Bell vio con temor como el dragón trató de devorar a su salvador. No obstante, el pelirrojo saltó sobre su hocico justo a tiempo para evitar la mordida como si hubiera estado consciente todo el tiempo sobre las intenciones del monstruo.

"no se preocupen, tomen su distancia y disfruten del espectáculo"

Todos miraron al pelirrojo embobados pues su cuerpo fue recubierto de un aura sobrecogedora de color bermellón y su piel también se cubrió parcialmente de escamas metálicas brillantes del color del oro.

El dragón jiao se sacudió de encima al aventurero, parecía más enfurecido con él tras su transformación que por el anterior golpe asestado. Tras esto el dragón jiao lanzó tres ataques parecidos al que había usado en contra de Ouka, el pelirrojo ni siquiera se molestó en esquivar y recibió todos los ataques eléctricos de frente.

Todos lo miraron preocupados, pues ya habían visto previamente el poder de ese ataque a menor escala. No obstante, para sorpresa de todos, cuando los rayos del dragón jiao se desvanecieron, el pelirrojo permaneció de pie inmutable e imponente como si los ataques no le hubieran causado ningún daño.

Entonces dio un gran salto desde uno de los techos y asestó un puñetazo al dragón que lo mando a volar y derribó múltiples casas con las que colisionó antes de detenerse.

El dragón volvió furioso al ataque, pero el resultado fue el mismo, todos sus ataques eran inútiles, no dejaban ni un solo rasguño en el pelirrojo.

En cambio, el dragón sufrió múltiples heridas de los poderosos puños del pelirrojo, varias de sus escamas se habían fragmentado y otras habían sido arrancadas de la piel del dragón.

Todos miraron incrédulos a la muestra de poder del aventurero de armadura dorada. Lo que para ellos era un monstruo insuperable para él no era más que un saco de arena para golpear a voluntad. Pero, en definitiva, lo más sorprendente era la invulnerabilidad del aventurero.

"Vámonos, permanecer aquí es demasiado peligroso"

Todos salieron de su aturdimiento al oír las palabras de Miach que apoyaba a una temblorosa Naaza con un brazo. Todos asintieron excepto Chigusa que aun miraba preocupada a Ouka.

"Takemikazuchi-sama…"

El dios de guerra le sonrió a Chigusa comprendiendo a la perfección los sentimientos de su sierva.

"No te preocupes, Ouka solo esta inconsciente, debería estar bien con un poco de descanso y medicina"

Incluso Bell se sintió aliviado al escuchar estas palabras. Pronto todos se alistaron para alejarse de la feroz pelea entre el pelirrojo y el dragón.

Bell y sus amigos no pudieron huir tan fácilmente como creían pues tan pronto como ellos se comenzaron a alejar de la zona de la batalla, el combate entre el dragón jiao y el pelirrojo se volvía más caótica y destructiva.

El cuerpo del dragón jiao era lanzado de un lado para otro, derribando las casas a su alrededor y constantemente se alejaban y acercaban a las tres familias amenazando con derribar escombros sobre ellos.

Todos se alarmaron ante una repentina aparición cercana pues el dragón fue lanzado hacia una casa que estaba justo frente a ellos dejando solo escombros. La cabeza del dragón jiao estaba bañada en su propia sangre. Este poderoso monstruo emitió un sonido lastimero lleno de agonía.

Su gran cuerpo se movió para volver a volar ignorándolos a todos, pero antes de que pudiera elevarse el aventurero de armadura dorado cayó sobre su cabeza como si de un meteorito se tratase agrietando el piso sobre el que estaba por el impacto.

Bell vio incrédulo como el pelirrojo rugía al usar una espada negra con adornos dorados para apuñalar al dragón justo a mitad de su cabeza. Pocos segundos después el dragón se convirtió en cenizas desapareciendo de la faz de la tierra.

Al desaparecer el dragón, el pelirrojo descendió al piso y el resto de la hoja de su espada fue revelada.

La extraña aura y las escamas metálicas doradas en su cuerpo se desvanecieron como si nunca hubieran existido en primer lugar.

Fue por solo un segundo, pero Bell creyó haber visto que la hoja se contraía y se volvía más corta, pero lo dejo pasar creyendo que solo estaba alucinando tras este dramático día lleno de peligros inesperados.

"terminé ¿están bien? ¿alguien se encuentra herido?"

El pelirrojo se acercó a las tres familias que acababa de salvar y con un movimiento de su mano, la espada que sostenía se desvaneció en el viento.

Lo cual era demasiado extraño para entender y también era una pena pues su arma podría ser fácilmente una obra de arte que merecía ser admirada con detenimiento.

Todos lo miraron asombrados, este hombre era demasiado misterioso, pero nadie lo cuestionó, evitando ser groseros tras su ayuda.

"s-sí, mi siervo Ouka fue herido por uno de los ataques eléctricos del dragón"

"¿puedo verlo?"

Takemikazuchi dudó por un par de segundos, pero decidió confiar en el pelirrojo al ver su sinceridad. Tras recostar al inconsciente Ouka sobre el piso todos sus amigos pudieron observar con detenimiento la magnitud de sus heridas.

Incontables marcas de quemaduras recorrían su piel, múltiples marcas delgadas con un patrón caótico e indistinguible como los de los rayos en las tormentas daban testimonio de como la electricidad había recorrido por su cuerpo quemándolo por dentro y dejando extrañas cicatrices en su piel.

El pelirrojo comprobó el pulso y analizó con cuidado las heridas de Ouka. Todos miraron al aventurero tratando de averiguar quién era pues su largo cabello cubría sus ojos y no podían ver bien su rostro.

"parece que estará bien, no quiero ser grosero, pero ¿puedo preguntar en qué nivel se encuentra su aventurero?"

Viniendo de un completo extraño sería grosero cuestionar sobre el estado de otro aventurero, pero en esta situación nadie podía reprocharle al alto pelirrojo.

"ah lo siento no debería preguntar por los secretos de su familia, fue muy grosero de mi parte"

"no, está bien, no te preocupes, tu nos salvaste así que mientras lo que pidas no vaya en contra de mi moral o la seguridad de mis siervos no dudare en recompensarte con cualquier petición que tengas. Él es miembro de mi familia, la familia Takemikazuchi, él es su actual capitán, Kashima Ouka de nivel 2"

"fiuuu sorprendente… para ser un aventurero de nivel 2 debe de tener mucha suerte por haber sobrevivido a un ataque directo del zombi jiao dragón, incluso aventureros de nivel 3 tendrían problemas para sobrevivir a eso. Es demasiado afortunado"

Todos sintieron un escalofrío al saber con certeza que su amigo realmente había estado tan cerca de morir. El único que reaccionó ante el nombre del dragón fue el dios Miach, que era el dios más calmado a pesar de la temblorosa Naaza en sus brazos.

"¿zombi jiao dragón? Nunca había escuchado de ese monstruo por lo que no debería pertenecer a la mazmorra de Orario… ¿Cómo es que llegó hasta esta zona de la ciudad?"

"¿mmm? Ciertamente la intuición de los dioses no se puede tomar a la ligera, ¿antes de responder podría saber su nombre?"

El pelirrojo hablaba con respeto al saber que se dirigía a un dios por el aura que emitía este último.

"Claro, y creó que será mejor que todos nos presentemos primero antes de continuar. Soy el dios Miach, y ella es el único miembro de mi familia, Naaza Erisuis"

La Chienthrope aun aturdida dio un saludo formal con una pequeña reverencia al saludar visiblemente rígida y con la voz entrecortada.

Del mismo modo toda la familia Takemikazuchi se presentó hasta que llegó el turno de la diosa Hestia.

"gracias por salvarnos, yo soy la diosa Hestia y él es mi siervo Bell-kun"

"muchas gracias por tu ayuda, soy Bell Cranel"

Aunque Lili fue la única que no se presentó parecía que el pelirrojo le dio poca importancia. Era como si estuviese distraído y no le prestaba atención a la pequeña hobbit.

Por otro lado, Bell sintió que el pelirrojo lo había estado observando todo el tiempo en pequeñas ocasiones hasta que llegó su turno de presentarse y entonces el pelirrojo lo miró fijamente por un tiempo, creando un largo silencio en el que todos se veían extrañados.

"hahaha lo siento, lo siento. Que grosero de mi parte aún no me he presentado…"

Parecía que el pelirrojo salió finalmente de su trance y se dio cuenta de la extraña atmósfera que había creado.

"pueden llamarme Sigurd. En cuanto a su pregunta Miach-sama, el zombi jiao dragón es un monstruo que solo nace en un calabozo de la zona nórdica de este continente… la familia Ganesha lo capturó y lo transportó con la intención de mostrarlo en el monsterphilia para el acto principal"

Hestia pareció temblar nerviosa ante las palabras de Sigurd.

"¿y… y por qué la familia Ganesha se arriesgaría a traer a tal monstruo tan peligroso?"

"bueno, este no es un monstruo normal, por eso Ganesha quería que todos lo vieran durante el festival. Usualmente no es tan peligroso y por eso no dudaron en traerlo… aunque principalmente lo hicieron como ya dije porque es un monstruo inusual. Un monstruo muere cuando le quitan o rompen su piedra mágica porque esta es su fuente de vida ¿no es cierto?"

"si esto es el conocimiento oficial que impartió el gremio y que los niños que se aventuran en el dungeon confirman todos los días"

Hestia afirmó sin saber a dónde se dirigía el pelirrojo.

"Pues esto no es completamente cierto, existen ciertos monstruos que pueden vivir incluso sin su piedra mágica. Aunque podrías decir más bien que mueren y reviven segundos después volviendo más fuertes que antes"

"¿¡qué!? Eso no puede ser cierto"

"¡…!"

Todos se sorprendieron por las palabras de Sigurd.

"es normal que no lo sepan, pues esto solo ocurre muy raramente en ciertos calabozos de donde yo vengo. Allá es un conocimiento común, aunque los monstruos capaces de esto son solo los de algunas razas y no siempre ocurre, llamamos a su transformación 'resurrección'. Aunque esto sigue siendo un hecho muy extraño incluso allá"

"…"

Nadie lo interrumpió, todos querían que Sigurd continuara desvelando esta extraña información, información de la que nadie había sabido hasta ahora.

"En concreto existen cuatro calabozos, todos cercanos al otro y estos son los únicos en donde ocurre… por lo menos hasta donde yo sé, otras regiones podrían ocultar sus propios secretos después de todo. Aún se desconoce el motivo y el gremio de región nórdica está investigando constantemente sobre esto, pero eso no importa ahora. Este zombi jiao dragón es un jefe de piso profundo y más importante, es de una raza que tiene esta característica asegurada. Creo que por eso la familia Ganesha lo escogió específicamente para mostrar esta característica que oculta de ustedes su gremio, por eso ni siquiera se reportó que lo habían traído para el monsterphilia y todo se llevó a cabo bajo gran secretismo. Incluso dentro de la familia Ganesha son pocos los que sabían sobre esto"

"entiendo, pero aun así no comprendo porque la familia Ganesha arriesgaría a todos en la arena a sufrir uno de los ataques mágicos del dragón tomando en cuenta lo poderoso que era solo para exhibir esta información "

El pelirrojo asintió, comprendía el punto de vista de la pequeña diosa.

"en principio no lo iban a hacer, y como dije, normalmente no es un monstruo tan fuerte o peligroso. Pero ellos me encontraron por coincidencia en uno de los viajes de su dios y me ayudaron con un problema que tenía… por eso les debía un favor por lo que se decidió que yo lo capturaría y sería yo mismo quien pelearía contra el dragón en la arena… Además, teníamos ya preparados ciertos artefactos capaces de crear una barrera que mantendría a salvo a los espectadores durante nuestro combate"

"¿entonces por qué estaba volando libre por la ciudad?"

"eso es lo que yo también me pregunto. Había guardias que lo vigilaban 24/7 y el monstruo estaba inconsciente, lo mantenían drogado para que no se escapará. luego sucedió la fuga de varios monstruos y parece que veinte minutos después alguien se aprovechó del caos para tomar la piedra mágica del dragón jiao lo que resulta extraño tomando en cuenta que nadie más que la familia Ganesha debería de conocer su existencia. Entonces este monstruo sufrió la transformación consecuente tras perder la piedra. Lo malo es que se despertó y su poder mágico y físico evolucionó tras volver a la vida por lo que escapó fácilmente y para cuando yo me di cuenta, el dragón ya estaba volando libre por la ciudad, probablemente vino directo a ustedes tras ver la magia que liberaron en esta área, traté de cortarle sus alas para detenerlo pero perdí el equilibrio y un ataque del dragón me mandó a volar y tuve que perseguirlo durante un tiempo, ustedes ya saben el resto"

"…ya… veo"

Mikoto sintió una ligera punzada de culpa por ser la responsable de atraer a tal monstruo. Bell se dio cuenta del cambio en el semblante de Mikoto, pero una fuerte voz lo interrumpió antes de que el pudiera asegurarse de que ella estuviera bien.

"¡es por aquí, síganme!"

Las tres familias escucharon una voz de un hombre que estaba claramente molesto a unas cuantas calles de ellos. Sigurd se levantó de golpe y su rostro palideció tras oír esta voz.

"¡rápido, huyamos! No hay tiempo"

Todos se miraron confundidos al no comprender por qué deberían de huir si finalmente se sentían a salvo.

"creo que son del gremio, lo mejor será esperarlos y así Ouka podrá ser llevado a un hospital de inmediato para que lo atiendan"

El dios Takemikazuchi dijo como si no entendiese la intensión del pelirrojo.

"no lo entienden verdad, miren a su alrededor. Si nos encuentran aquí el gremio nos declarará responsables de destruir gran parte de este distrito y nos hará pagar por todos los daños a la propiedad"

Tan pronto como los tres dioses pobres oyeron esto palidecieron y corrieron al percatarse de la magnitud de daños en Daedalus, y la cantidad de dinero que los obligarían a pagar.

Parecía que ahora corrían el doble de rápido que cuando la loca estampida de monstruos los había perseguido.

"Espere Takemikazuchi-sama"

Mikoto llamó a su dios que corría tan rápido que parecía que Ouka en su espalda era tan ligero como una pluma.

"¡corran todos no se dejen atrapar!"

Tras escucharlo, todos los aventureros que se habían quedado atrás corrieron tras los dioses mientras huían del gremio.

"¡Hestia-sama espérame!"

Bell no recibió respuesta al estar tan lejos de la diosa. A pesar de que las piernas de la diosa eran cortas, ella era tan veloz que dejaría en vergüenza incluso a los aventureros más rápidos en la ciudad.

"oye Bell ¿Qué clase de magia posees"

"¿eh?"

Sigurd preguntó al peliblanco al lado suyo sin que nadie más lograra oírlo pues ellos estaban alejados de los demás siendo los últimos en su huida.

"tengo una habilidad que me permite ver cosas como los atributos de la magia de monstruos u otros aventureros. Me llamó mucho la atención tu magia pues nunca había visto algo parecido…"

"lo siento, no creó entender muy bien de que hablas, yo aún no he despertado mi magia"

Bell tenía una sospecha sobre la naturaleza de lo que el pelirrojo podía ver en él, pero honestamente ese era el menor de sus problemas en este momento.

"¿en serio? … que extraño, ahora no podré sacarme esta duda de mi mente. Haaaa Que molesto. ¿mmmm?"

Algo llamó la atención de Sigurd desviando su atención para fortuna de Bell. Un semblante de preocupación apareció en el rostro del pelirrojo que hizo que Bell se sintiera incómodo.

"¡todos escuchen, nos están rodeando tenemos que dispersarnos!... ¡Bell cuidado!"

Sigurd jaló bruscamente a Bell de su brazo provocando que este casi cayera al piso. Una red cayo en el sitio donde el peliblanco había estado hace solo un segundo antes.

Bell vio aturdido como varias personas con uniforme e insignia del gremio venían de varias direcciones hacia ellos. Al instante la preocupación por su diosa lo invadió y volteo a verla.

Sus ojos se encontraron, pero ese contacto fue interrumpido por la pequeña hobbit que acababa de salvar hace poco. Parecía que discutieron brevemente, pero la castaña se llevó a la diosa junto a ella en su huida. Ambas estaban tan lejos que Bell dudaba que el gremio pudiera darles alcance.

"¿¡Qué haces!? No es momento de espaciarte tenemos que huir, vamos"

Sigurd y Bell estaban completamente rodeados ahora pero el pelirrojo arrojó al peliblanco al cielo y cayó sobre un techo. Sigurd descendió a un lado de él tan solo un segundo después.

"¡bien, vamos!"

Bell se reincorporó y corrió siguiendo a Sigurd de cerca. Al peliblanco le llamó mucho la atención que el pelirrojo había estado sonriendo durante todo este tiempo.

Ambos corrieron alejándose de sus perseguidores, las piernas de Bell ardían tras ser constantemente perseguido la mayor parte de este día.

Apenas se mantenía en pie, pero seguía corriendo a sabiendas de que su familia estaría arruinada si adquiría una gran deuda en su ya precaria situación.

…

Bell y Sigurd aún huían del ultimo miembro persistente del gremio que se negaba a dejarlos ir incluso tras varias horas de persecución. El atardecer moría junto con la luz del sol que daba sus últimos atisbos de vida por el horizonte.

"rayos, Sigurd-san no creo que pueda seguir por más tiempo"

"deja el san, no es necesario"

En ese momento Bell dio un paso en falso por la fatiga y cayó al piso estrepitosamente doblándose el tobillo en un ángulo antinatural.

"¡finalmente! Nadie escapa de la justicia del gremio chico"

"¡maldición!"

Bell se sintió frustrado por su torpeza.

Sigurd regresó sobre sus pasos para evitar que capturaran a Bell. Pero su perseguidor ya les pisaba los talones, si no hacían algo serían llevados al gremio como criminales. Aun así, el pelirrojo sonrió con confianza como había estado haciendo durante toda la persecución.

"hahaha no lo creo. Comete esto perro del gremio"

Bell tuvo un mal presentimiento cuando Sigurd lo jaló de forma brusca de su brazo, perdió por un segundo su centro de gravedad cuando se estrelló con fuerza contra un objeto desconocido.

"¡ataque dual: látigo del infierno!"

El aire en los pulmones de Bell fue expulsado por el impacto y su perseguidor fue arrojado a varios metros de ellos. El miembro del gremio cayó con el rostro de lleno en el piso aturdiéndolo por unos segundos que aprovecho Sigurd para escapar.

"hahahahaha definitivamente ganarías el premió a los clavados de rostro al piso, como sea, hasta nunca perdedor"

Aunque era un escape muy ruidoso con la descarada e incontrolable risa de Sigurd que no había parado de reírse desde su último ataque.

Ellos lograron ocultarse en un callejón para que Bell pudiera descansar un momento. Su perseguidor corrió por la calle principal gritando como loco que los atraparía sin importar cuanto corrieran pasando de largo el callejón donde estaban escondidos sus objetivos.

'¿dónde estamos? Nunca había estado en este distrito… haaa espero que Hestia ya este a salvo en casa'

En el calor de la persecución Bell no le dio tanta importancia a el olor o a la gran cantidad de amazonas seduciendo a algunos hombres descaradamente en la calle. Parecía que el lugar comenzaba a llenarse de dioses y aventureros mientras caía la noche.

El ignoraba que estaba en un lugar de entretenimiento donde muchos hombres buscaban placer y los dioses gastaban secretamente el dinero que ganaron en las mazmorras sus niños por un poco de 'diversión'.

"¿te encuentras bien? ¿crees que puedas seguir corriendo? Ya estamos cerca del lugar donde estoy hospedado, si podemos llegar ahí podremos ocultarnos y descansar bien hasta que toda esta situación se calme un poco"

Aunque Sigurd trataba de sonar serio y preocupado su descarada sonrisa y la risa mediocremente contenida lo delataban.

"no, me torcí el tobillo, ni siquiera puedo apoyarme sobre este pie… aunque estaría mejor si no hubiera sido usado como un arma"

"¡Hahahahahahaa! Lo siento lo siento, te juro que no me estoy burlando de ti. Es solo que no me había divertido tanto desde hace un tiempo, no me importaría visitar de vez en cuando a tu familia si siempre es así de animado sabes ¡hahahahaha!"

Sigurd fue incapaz de contener más su risa y explotó en grandes carcajadas. Bell lo miró un poco disgustado por cómo se reía por sus anteriores acciones. Por desgracia el pelirrojo fue tan ruidoso que llamó atención indeseada.

"Aquí están, atrapados como ratas contra la pared, ahora no podrán escapar, me las vas a pagar maldita cabeza de tomate"

El hombre obviamente estaba muy molesto tras ser humillado por las burlas de Sigurd.

De cualquier forma, su amenaza ahora tenía más peso desde que ahora tenía refuerzos del gremio tras él, además de un gran grupo de amazonas que estaban tras ellos.

"con la autoridad del gremio le hemos pedido ayuda a la diosa Ishtar desde que estamos en su territorio. Las Berberas nos ayudaran a capturarlos, solo mírenlas ¿Quién podría escapar de sus encantos? Si se dejan atrapar por ellas incluso podrán pasar una buena noche con todas antes de que los llevemos a prisión, así que sería bueno para todos los implicados si se entregan por las buenas ¿Qué dicen chicos? es un buen trato ¿no lo creen?"

Uno de los refuerzos del gremio, un hombre de edad avanzada les ofreció descaradamente.

Detrás de los refuerzos del gremio las amazonas los veían con ojos lujuriosos y con unos seductores cuerpos que pocos hombres podrían resistir. Bell podía jurar que las podía escuchar murmurar el cómo se iban a divertir mucho esa noche.

'juuum como si fuéramos a aceptar entregarnos por una tontería como esa'

"fiuuu ¿qué dices Bell? Suena como una buena oferta para mí, no me importaría probar el sabor de las legendarias amazonas en la cama hahaha. Después de todo podría escapar antes de que las amazonas me entreguen al gremio, sería una noche de ensueño gratis sabes"

Una expresión pervertida se apodero de Sigurd mientras trataba de persuadir a Bell para que aceptara el trato. La decepción no se pudo ocultar en la expresión de Bell.

"¿Sigurd, de verdad estás pensando en aceptar su oferta?"

Bell miró incrédulo al pelirrojo sin poder creer que siquiera lo estuviese considerando. El peliblanco no necesitaba respuesta tras ver la expresión de Sigurd. Bell suspiró tratando de liberar su frustración, este definitivamente no estaba siendo su mejor día.

"lo siento Sigurd, pero yo no estoy interesado. Además, mi diosa me mataría si hago algo como eso"

Un destello de culpabilidad apareció en los ojos de Sigurd y su expresión pervertida desapareció tras escuchar las palabras de Bell.

"haaa tienes razón. Si descubren que me porte mal podría ser asesinado, así que también tendré que declinar la oferta"

Todas las personas implicadas llegaron a un punto muerto. La oferta fue rechazada dejando a todos sin opción más que mantener la persecución.

Todo comenzaría en el momento en que cualquiera diera el primer paso.

"oye Bell ya que no puedes correr creo que tendremos que volver a pelear juntos. Ya sabes, les haremos probar el dolor del látigo infernal ¿qué te parece?"

Bell enrojeció como tomate de la vergüenza al solo imaginarse a sí mismo siendo usado como arma nuevamente.

Bell sintió nauseas al solo imaginar que al subir de nivel los dioses le pusieran de apodo 'el látigo infernal'. Definitivamente Sigurd disfrutaba mucho de sí mismo al burlarse de los demás.

"¡Ni loco te permitiré hacer eso de nuevo!"

"haaaa Bell no es divertido"

El semblante de Sigurd transmitía un sentimiento de desilusión absoluta.

"bueno, no se puede evitar, el mundo tendrá que esperar para ver esa técnica legendaria de nuevo hahahahaha"

Sigurd se recuperó rápidamente de la desilusión, volviendo a mostrar su sonrisa pícara mientras volvía a bromear.

"Escucha yo puedo solo contra ellos, te voy a dar una mano para que escapes y te escondas, suerte Bell. Espero que nos volvamos a encontrar pronto amigo mío"

"¡e-espera…!"

Como ya era de esperar Sigurd usó su absurda fuerza para mandar a Bell volando lejos por todo es distrito rojo de Orario.

"aaah"

El grito de Bell llamó la atención de todos en el distrito del placer. Aquellos que voltearon hacia arriba solo fueron capaces de ver la sombra de un hombre volando por el ya oscurecido cielo nocturno.

Bell se acabó estrellando contra un techo que se derrumbó con el impacto.

"aaah maldición, Sigurd es simplemente… bueno no importa, por ahora debo esconderme"

Al levantarse Bell se percató que había caído sobre un hombre desconocido que ahora yacía inconsciente en el piso. Gracias a él Bell había evitado salir herido, pero no sería bueno si se despertara e hiciera un escándalo por caer sobre él y haber roto el techo.

"¡Cayó en este edificio búsquenlo chicas, no dejen que se escape!"

'¿¡Qué!? ¿Cómo llegaron hasta acá tan rápido?'

Bell miró en el pasillo ligeramente iluminado y encontró un baúl donde encerró al inconsciente desconocido.

'lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que me delates cuando despiertes'

Finalmente, Bell caminó cojeando por el pasillo en busca de un escondite y se coló en la última habitación del mismo.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, ocultando todo a su alrededor. Bell anduvo a tientas buscando algo para iluminar la habitación mientras buscaba un escondite.

Bell percibió el sonido de telas frotándose una con otra antes de que la habitación se iluminará con una lámpara mágica. El brillo emitido por la piedra mágica reveló la delicada silueta de una joven demi-humana.

 **Bell's POV**

Por una fracción de segundo creí tener frente a mí a la chica de la que me había enamorado, aunque solo fue una ilusión sobrepuesta en la silueta tenuemente iluminada de la chica.

La ilusión surgió al ver cabello de oro enmarcando su rostro de facciones finas. Pero tan pronto como vi sus ojos verdes, sus anchas orejas sobre su cabeza y su abultada y larga cola me di cuenta de que no se trataba de Aiz, la chica frente a mí era una Renard.

'esto es malo si ella grita me descubrirán y estaremos atrapados en deudas hasta la muerte… perdóname Hestia-sama'

Al creerlo todo perdido no pude hacer nada más que pedirle disculpas a mi diosa. No importaba lo que hiciera, las amazonas me pisaban los talones, ellas podrían entrar en esta habitación en cualquier momento.

"he estado esperando tu llegada con anticipación, maestro"

"¿eh?"

La chica que esbozaba un elegante kimono rojo estaba sentada justo frente a mí sobre sus rodillas en posición de Seiza.

'espera, ¿Esta chica me confundió con otra persona?'

Rápidamente Bell recordó al hombre que había dejado encerrado en el baúl segundos antes.

'¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado esperando en esa posición?'

Antes de que más preguntas surgieran en mi cabeza, la chica giró su rostro hacía mí, revelando una inocente belleza que entraba en conflicto con las palabras que salieron de sus delicados labios después.

"Te acompañaré esta noche. Por favor dirígete a esta humilde como Haruhime. Por aquí, maestro"

Ella se levantó y me dirigió en la oscuridad de la habitación. Cuando la tenue luz que proporcionaba la piedra mágica en la lámpara iluminó las sábanas y las almohadas sobre una grande cama volví a mis sentidos.

"eh, no, ¡e-espera!"

Cuando traté de alejarme me apoyé con mucha fuerza sobre mi pie herido. El dolor me hizo dar un paso en falso y tras perder el equilibrio traté de apoyarme en alguna pared, pero solo logré tomar la espalda de la Renard. Ambos caímos sobre la cama.

Escuché un lindo gemido de dolor al lado de mi oreja. Me volví muy consciente del peso y la calidez de su cuerpo encima del mío mientras sus grandes ojos verdes veían a través de mí. Ella estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir su aliento en mi rostro.

Ella era linda, asombrosamente linda con el aire de una hermosa joven doncella. Sin un poco de maquillaje y esas mejillas que se teñían más rojas a cada segundo ella Lucia completamente pura.

Ambos sobre la cama, el uno sobre el otro inmóviles mientras nos veíamos a los ojos, debíamos de parecer decoración sobre las blancas sabanas.

"¿Es tu primera vez… en un burdel?"

"…si"

Su pregunta era producto de mi nerviosismo y mis acciones torpes. Sentía que mi rostro ardía de vergüenza. Mis orejas seguramente eran de un color rojo vivo en este momento.

"s-siendo ese el caso… yo, Haruhime te guiaré maestro"

Sus pechos que hasta ahora habían estado pegados a mí se alejaron mientras ella levantó su torso y se posicionó a horcajadas sobre mí.

Desató el obi y la tela roja del kimono cayó de su cuerpo. En poco tiempo, solo quedo una delgada capa de tela, prácticamente ropa interior. Su piel parecía porcelana, era suave y lechosa.

"¡E-espera!"

"Por favor, tranquilizante maestro, confíale todo a esta Haruhime"

Sus ojos parecían decididos. Aunque su rostro estaba fácilmente más rojo de rubor que el mío.

"y-yo no…"

"intenta relajarte… ahora te daré mis servicios maestros"

Sus muslos rosados brillaban ante mis ojos. No eran nada comparados con su lleno y curvilíneo pecho. Ella no perdería de ninguna forma en tamaño con Hestia-sama.

Desabrochó la parte superior de mi camisa exponiendo mi pecho ante ella. Su cola se disparó hacia fuera y sus orejas se pusieron de punta. Sus ojos clavados en mi pecho.

"¡m-maestro, tienes una piel tan hermosa!"

Sus ojos parecían girar en espiral antes de que perdieran su brillo, se derrumbó encima de mí con un golpe sordo.

'waaaah, no puedo respirar'

Un sentimiento familiar me inundó cuando dos redondas almohadas femeninas cayeron sobre mi rostro. Había caos absoluto en mi cabeza mientras su suave piel se frotaba alrededor de mi nariz y boca.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda de solo pensar lo que me haría mi diosa si me llegará a ver en esta situación.

"¿Haruhime, estás ahí?"

La voz de una mujer desconocida me sorprendió tras escuchar como abrían la puerta.

'¡Rayos! ¿acaso me encontraron?'

Con esta loca situación me había olvidado completamente que las amazonas me estaban persiguiendo.

Ya no hay tiempo para esconderme, la amazona ya había entrado a la habitación.

"Haruhime, ¿no has visto a un escuálido hombre por…?"

Estaba preparado para evitar que me capturaran, pero la voz de la amazona se detuvo.

Recordé como debía de verse esta escena desde su punto de vista. Una chica rubia que estaba casi completamente desnuda encima de un hombre. Básicamente una trabajadora y un cliente, algo muy común por este distrito por lo que había observado.

Yo no podía ver nada alrededor de los enormes pechos en mi rostro. Pero eso significaba que la amazona tampoco podía verme.

"oh, lo siento, sigan disfrutando"

Un par de segundos después la puerta se cerró y la habitación quedó en completo silencio.

Me relajé al darme cuenta de que ya no corría peligro y suspiré lleno de alivio. Inhale y exhale para relajarme hasta que me di cuenta del dulce olor de la chica sobre mí.

'espera, ¿cómo se supone que me relaje con una chica semidesnuda en mi pecho?'

* * *

 **¡corte!**

 **Antes que nada debo aclarar que la parte final de este capítulo fue casi completamente basada en el encuentro original de Bell y Haruhime en el volumen 7 de las novelas escritas por Fujino Omori. Un encuentro temprano que diferenciara más el fanfic del canon, pero de cualquier forma su primer encuentro permanece casi intacto con respecto al volumen 7 si ignoramos un poco el punto de la cronología en que ambos se conocen en este cap.**

 **En cuanto a Sigurd, lo volveremos a ver, pues será importante para la trama y la introducción de nuevos personajes ajenos a Orario. Las personas que los perseguían obviamente tenían estados y bendiciones que los volvía más rápidos y fuertes de otra forma sería imposible que hubieran logrado seguir el paso a Bell y Sigurd.**

 **Originalmente este cap iba a ser publicado hace unas semanas semanas pero un error bastante estúpido provoco que perdiera la primer versión que había escrito, por lo que tuve que re-escribirlo todo de nuevo desde cero... fue bastante desalentador y tarde una semana completa en decidirme a comenzar a escribirlo una vez más.**

 **De cualquier forma, espero que les guste el cap y no duden en comentar lo que opinan de este encuentro en este punto de la trama o de la adición de nuevos personajes ajenos de la obra original, ¿qué nivel creen que posee Sigurd? ¿amigo o enemigo?.**

 **Sin nada más por decir, me despido.**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! bye. Crimson fuera :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

 **"¿Por qué tenemos que quedarnos todos tan solos? Pensé. ¿Qué necesidad hay? Hay tantísimas personas en este mundo que esperan, todas y cada una de ellas, algo de los demás, y que, no obstante, se aíslan tanto las unas de las otras. ¿Para qué? ¿Se nutre acaso el planeta de la soledad de los seres humanos para seguir rotando?"**

 **Sputnik, mi amor**

 **HARUKI MURAKAMI**

* * *

 **** **Disclaimer: Danmachi es obra de fujino Omori y ninguno de los personajes de su obra usados en este fanfic me pertenece. (excepto Sigurd ese man es mi OC, claro que esta basado en el héroe mitológico y en la imagen del pelirrojo del trailer de kuiyu chouyuan pero esos solo son detalles) xD**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

 **Ven conmigo**

La pagoda dorada que iluminaba una habitación del distrito de placer se hundió en el pecho de un aventurero en posición de loto sobre una cama.

A su lado, una renard rubia cuya falta de ropa era escondida tras varias sábanas blancas, dormitaba con un rubor que le daba una apariencia inocente que pocos podrían resistir.

"haaa, me siento tan cansado"

Bell movió su pie varias veces solo para darse cuenta de que ahora su tobillo torcido estaba completamente curado.

"aunque esta habilidad es demasiado ventajosa gasta demasiada energía mental y magia…"

El chico sacó la última poción dual que le quedaba. Sigurd le había dado varias durante su persecución, sin ellas habría caído por la fatiga y habría sido capturado al poco tiempo tras comenzar a correr.

Luego de sentir que su energía mental y su magia estaban siendo sanadas Bell miró a la chica semidesnuda a su lado.

Sin saberlo ella lo había salvado de las amazonas que lo estaban persiguiendo. La gratitud que sentía hacia ella era grande ahora estaba en deuda con ella. Pero si se mantenía más tiempo aquí podría ponerla en peligro y eso era algo que no querría hacer.

Tras sentir que su energía mental ya no era tan baja supo que ya era hora de marcharse.

'bueno parece que ya es hora de irme. Juro que te pagare mi deuda la próxima vez que nos veamos en circunstancias… más comunes'

El chico salió de su posición de loto mientras trataba de bajarse de la suave cama. De alguna forma le fue más fácil concentrarse y usar Life Return una vez que entró en esta postura.

"no me dejes"

Una respiración agitada lo sorprendió detrás de él. Sintió un firme tirón de su camisa y al darse media vuelta se dio cuenta que la Renard se había movido con los ojos entrecerrados y una expresión triste.

La culpa golpeo su corazón. Él no conocía realmente a esta chica, pero sus instintos como hombre lo torturaban diciéndole que estaba mal dejar a una chica sola, sobre todo si ella se veía tan triste en la cama pidiéndole que se quedara con ella.

Miles de historias trágicas donde el héroe deja a su amada antes de partir a su muerte invadieron su mente impidiéndole dar un paso más.

'… parece que sigue medio dormida'

Bell no pudo evitar resoplar a sabiendas de que su mente simplemente estaba siendo demasiado activa.

"fuuu, mi diosa me va a matar… pero siento que estaré cometiendo un grave error si me marcho. Además, esto es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para devolverle su ayuda, incluso si lo hizo sin saberlo"

Bell se quitó su armadura ligera antes de sentarse nuevamente al lado de la renard. Si se iba a quedar un tiempo con esta chica, bien podría ponerse cómodo.

La autonombrada Haruhime aún parecía intranquila en medio de su sueño. Si bien Bell no sabía que estaba soñando, por lo menos sabía que estaba sufriendo por las expresiones que hacía.

Un poco dudoso comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de la chica. Poco a poco su expresión se relajó mientras el peliblanco frotaba su mano sobre el radiante cabello rubio.

Un par de horas más tarde la renard finalmente parecía estar despertando de su plácido sueño. Bell solo esperaba que ella no se sintiera incómoda al despertar sobre su regazo.

¿Cómo terminaron así? Bueno, Bell simplemente no pudo soportar el dolor en su espalda al tener que reclinarse mucho tiempo para seguir acariciándole su cabeza.

Le resultó más cómodo recostar la cabeza de la chica sobre su regazo para continuar con su tratamiento.

A pesar de que ya era muy tarde, Bell no sentía que el sueño lo invadiera. Descubrió que observar el delicado rostro de doncella de la renard mientras esta dormía era muy entretenido.

El peliblanco trató de evitar hacerlo al sentirse como un acosador, pero, algo en la bella renard parecía hipnotizarlo e incitarlo a vigilarla casi como si se tratase de un guardián que tenía que velar por el dulce sueño de la chica.

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron revelando un par de bellos orbes verde esmeralda. Se volvieron a cerrar perezosamente como si no quisiera despertar de un sueño muy cómodo.

Tras repetir esto un par de veces más, Haruhime finalmente pareció darse cuenta de su entorno. Sus mejillas se volvieron a enrojecer violentamente al reconocer a la persona sobre ella.

"¡m-mm-maestro!"

"parece que finalmente despertaste"

"e-e-ee-esto, ¿por qué estoy en t-tu-tu-tu r-regazo?"

La chica se movía inquieta. Parecía un pequeño y tierno gatito buscando donde esconderse.

"bueno…"

Bell no quería decirle que estaba haciendo esto tras verla tan frágil y vulnerable. Así que creyó que sería mejor simplemente evadir la pregunta.

"una cosa llevó a la otra y bueno, simplemente terminamos así"

Claramente se había equivocado.

La mirada de Haruhime se disparó al resto de su cuerpo. Incluso retiró las sábanas mientras comprobaba lo que había debajo de ellas. Luego giró sus ojos solo para darse cuenta de que su 'maestro' ya no tenía la armadura ligera que lo había visto portar cuando entró a su cuarto.

"yo… entiendo…"

"¡no, no, no, no, no! ¡todo es un malentendido, un malentendido me escuchas!"

Bell procedió a dar una explicación a detalle como probablemente debió de haber hecho desde el principio.

"haaa ya veo, así que el maestro no abusó de mi mientras estaba inconsciente y se quedó para cuidarme. El maestro de verdad es tan amable"

Bell trataba de evitar mirar a la renard ahora frente a él. Al oír como ella misma describía con sus propias palabras la impresión que tuvo de él tras despertar, se dio cuenta de que sonaba fatal.

Por ello estaba feliz de aclarar todo. Pero ahora había algo que le estaba comenzando a molestar. Así que tuvo que volver a mirar a Haruhime a los ojos mientras volvía a tomar la palabra.

"Haruhime, yo no soy tu maestro y tú no eres mi esclava. Soy solo Bell Cranel, así que puedes llamarme por mi nombre"

"ah, lo siento maestro, es la costumbre"

Ella no parecía darse cuenta de que lo había vuelto a hacer. Bell no pudo evitar quejarse en su corazón.

'haaa… parece que las viejas costumbres mueren lento'

"vamos, inténtalo"

"¿eh?"

Ella inclino su cabeza confundida. Parecía que de verdad no se había dado cuenta de que lo había vuelto a llamar maestro.

"debes llamarme por mi nombre, inténtalo"

"bien, lo haré…"

Ella parecía luchar consigo misma un poco para hacer lo que Bell le pedía.

"C-Cranel… -sama"

'bien, vamos progresando. Ahora una vez más'

"Bell"

"¿eh?"

"llámame Bell"

"p-pero…"

Haruhime vio a Bell a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que no podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Con un poco de reticencia pronuncio el nombre del chico frente a ella.

"B-Bell… -sama"

El peliblanco aún se sentía raro al oír el honorífico 'sama' pronunciado junto a su nombre. Había crecido en un pequeño pueblo donde todos eran iguales y existía un ambiente de familiaridad, por eso le era tan raro que le tratasen con esa clase de honoríficos.

Pero sentía que ya había presionado mucho a Haruhime hasta ahora, así que lo dejaría pasar.

"¿por cierto podría saber tu nombre completo?"

"por supuesto, soy Sanjouno Haruhime"

La sospecha de Bell fue confirmada al oír un apellido que no debía pertenecer a zonas cercanas a esta ciudad laberinto.

Incluso en Orario, que era un crisol de diversas razas y culturas era extraño ver a alguien como Haruhime. El estilo de su ropa, su forma de hablar y su expresión corporal fueron algunos de los indicios que le resultaba familiar a las mujeres de la familia Takemikazuchi.

Sabía que los Renard eran una raza pequeña que se concentraban principalmente en el lejano oriente.

'¿Tal vez Haruhime podría ser de una ciudad cercana a la de Mikoto?'

Antes de que el peliblanco pudiera confirmar sus dudas Haruhime se le adelanto con una pregunta propia.

"Bell-sama, entonces, sí tú no eras mi cliente ¿Cómo es que llegaste hasta mi cuarto?"

"bueno, verás…"

…

En sus propios hogares, dos diosas sufrían al no saber lo que le había pasado a cierto peliblanco. Ya era bastante tarde, pero ninguna podía conciliar el sueño.

La diosa Freyja se encontraba en sus lujosos aposentos, en la cima de la torre Babel. Ella se mantenía vigilante esperando poder encontrar solo un atisbo de la transparente alma de Bell.

Ottar estaba a su lado tratando de tranquilizarla asegurándole que Allen, los hermanos Gulliver o cualquier otro miembro de su familia le traerían noticias del peliblanco pronto.

Alguno tendría que encontrarlo tarde o temprano. Pues la diosa ordenó a toda su familia desplegarse en la búsqueda de Bell por toda la ciudad e incluso en la mazmorra.

La diosa se retiró de la ventana, mantenerse vigilando la gran ciudad sin encontrar ninguna pista de su amado la estaba poniendo más nerviosa. Con pasos firmes ella se dirigía hacia un gran librero al costado de su habitación.

Estaba convencida de que Bell estaba bien, cualquiera que fuera su ubicación. ¿Y qué si el gremio lo capturaba? Ella fácilmente podría pagar por todos los daños de Daedalus con tal de que lo liberaran.

Pensándolo bien. Sería mejor si Bell de verdad hubiera sido capturado por el gremio, de esa forma Hestia le debería un gran favor. Quizá podría pedirle que Bell le cumpliera un deseo para pagar su deuda. Hestia difícilmente podría negarse considerando la gran deuda en la que estaría.

La diosa sonrió para sí misma.

Con uno de sus dedos hizo ademán de retirar uno de los libros que había comprado recientemente, pero dudó mientras lo hacía.

'Planeaba darte un impulso con este grimorio, pero…'

Ella recordó al dragón jiao que estuvo a punto de robarle su esperanza.

'si eres tan propenso al peligro, no puedo darte algo de una calidad tan baja'

Su dedo se deslizó por el estante lleno de grimorios hasta que encontró al más grande y que era notablemente más ornamentado que el resto.

'de cualquier forma, ahora que sé con certeza que eres quien he estado buscando todo este tiempo no podría resistirme a darte solo lo mejor de lo mejor'

Ella miró al grimorio preguntándose cuál sería el resultado de su apuesta.

"fufufu… Ottar tengo un trabajo para ti"

Por otra parte, con Hestia…

Ella giraba de un lado a otro en su cama mientras contenía sus lágrimas. Lo que no podía contener eran sus constantes suplicas por su amado aventurero.

"Bell-kun. Bell-kun vuelve pronto… ¡Bell-kun! ¡Beeell-kuuuuun!"

"¿¡Hestia-sama podrías callarte!?"

Una segunda persona se levantó molesta al lado de la diosa. Había intentado dormir todo este tiempo, pero los constantes lloriqueos de esta última se lo hacían imposible.

"P-pero Bell-kun, Bell-kun podría estar…"

"haaa… bien, entiendo, entiendo. Pero si vas a seguir así no podré dormir toda la noche. Rayos ahora me arrepiento de haber aceptado dormir contigo…"

"…"

La diosa no dio ninguna excusa y en cambio se limitó a darle una mirada llorosa que pedía clemencia.

"haaa, bien, ya te había dicho que quería hablar con ambos tan pronto como él volviera. Pero si te vas a poner así, bien podríamos comenzar la discusión en este momento. Escucha…"

…

Ella tenía un aura de inocencia tan pura que me decía que podía confiar en ella. Como resultado terminé contándole toda la historia del porque había sido perseguido por las amazonas.

"ya veo…"

Ella se lo tomó con tanta tranquilidad que me pareció extraño.

'¿acaso las persecuciones de las amazonas son tan comunes?'

"Bell-sama, ¿sabes si alguna de las amazonas que te perseguían se llamaba Aisha?"

"¿Aisha? Bueno, no. La verdad todo fue tan caótico que no preste mucha atención. ¿La conoces?"

"sí, Aisha-sama ha sido muy amable conmigo"

Ella esbozó una sonrisa genuina. Pero oculto en su tono de voz y en sus ojos pude distinguir un sentimiento de disculpa y de culpabilidad. Incluso sus orejas y su cola descendieron denotando su cambio de humor tan solo al hablar de la amazona.

Este podría ser un tema sensible por lo que no me atreví a preguntarle al respecto, si lo hacía fácilmente podría reabrir dolorosas heridas.

Ella pareció darse cuenta del cambio de ambiente en la habitación y decidió cambiar de tema.

"Bell-sama tengo una propuesta para usted. Una vez que nuestro tiempo juntos llegue a su fin, te guiaré a la ruta de escape más segura. Es muy improbable que te descubran si permaneces escondido en esta habitación hasta la madrugada"

Lo discutimos muy poco tiempo y acabé aceptando. Al trabajar en el mismo distrito que las amazonas era muy probable que ella trabajara para el mismo dios que ellas. Y, por lo tanto, era muy probable que su propuesta fuera una trampa.

Pero, esa sonrisa, esos ojos, su atmosfera inocente. Todo en ella eran indicios que me decían a gritos que podía confiar en esta doncella con un aura tan pura.

Ella probablemente se metería en problemas si alguien descubriera que había ocultado a un fugitivo que su familia perseguía. La deuda y gratitud que mi corazón albergaba hacia ella se volvió tan grande que temía no poder devolver el favor.

Así que al final no pude evitar aceptar su amable propuesta. En este momento las lecciones de mi abuelo resonaron en mi corazón.

Ahora sabía mejor que nunca que sus palabras eran una verdad absoluta. La mayor debilidad para todo hombre son las mujeres. Incluso para los héroes que admiraba.

"Bell-sama, incluso si es vergonzoso tengo una petición para ti"

Asentí al instante, si me atreviera a rechazar cualquier petición que ella tuviera no podría seguir considerándome un verdadero hombre.

"no te preocupes, puedes pedirme lo que quieras con confianza"

Ella jugaba nerviosa con sus manos tratando de evitar mirarme directamente.

"sí está bien para ti… ¿podríamos conversar hasta antes de que te marches?"

"¿eh?"

¿De verdad le daba vergüenza pedir algo tan simple?

Más que eso.

¿Qué vida tan solitaria debe de tener uno para tener que pedir la compañía de los demás como un favor?

Me perdí un tiempo en mis pensamientos y para cuando me di cuenta, Haruhime ya me estaba viendo con ojos llorosos. Probablemente ella estaba malinterpretando mi silencio.

"s-si Bell-sama no está dispuesto…"

"¡estoy dispuesto! … claro que estoy dispuesto. Es solo que no creí que pedirías algo tan simple y yo… yo…"

Mi impulso por aclarar la situación me estaba haciendo hablar sin pensar.

'cof cof cof'

Fingí un poco de tos al darme cuenta de que debía de ser muy cuidadoso con mis siguientes palabras.

Yo también me sentí extremadamente solo luego de perder a mi abuelo y podía entender un poco los sentimientos de Haruhime.

Mi soledad y mi tristeza se desvaneció luego de conocer a la diosa Hestia. Pero de no ser por ella, incluso hasta ahora mi existencia se sentiría miles de veces más vacía.

Si Haruhime no tenía a nadie que hubiera llenado su soledad, si ella no tenía a nadie equivalente a lo que era mi diosa para mí, entonces solo había una cosa que yo podría hacer.

Yo mismo me convertiría en el pilar de apoyo para Haruhime. Llenaría el vacío de su vida y definitivamente haría que ella esbozara una sonrisa sincera en lugar de esta sonrisa fingida y cortés que está acostumbrada a mostrar al mundo.

"bien, conversemos Haruhime. Pero quiero dejar algo claro, no quiero que me malinterpretes, no conversaré contigo porque me lo pediste, yo de verdad quiero saber más de ti así que no tienes que pedírmelo como un favor"

"Bell-sama…"

Ella parecía muy feliz de que yo estuviera dispuesto a conversar con ella. Sus ojos se iluminaron por un segundo e incluso su cola se movía de lado a lado.

"¿De dónde vienes Bell-sama?... ¿Hay muchos humanos allí?... ¿Qué tipo de vista tenías de las montañas?"

Un aluvión de preguntas salió de su boca, una nueva pregunta surgía tan pronto como respondía a la pregunta anterior.

'fuuu esta va a ser una larga noche… aunque la verdad no tengo ni la más mínima queja. ¿Después de todo, quién estaría dispuesto a quejarse por poder pasar tanto tiempo con una belleza inocente y pura como Haruhime?'

…

Ambos salieron cautelosos de la habitación. Aprovecharon los últimos momentos antes de que saliera el sol para la retirada de Bell. Iban silenciosamente por los pasillos del burdel tratando de no ser notados.

Justo cuando Haruhime paso a un lado de un grande y viejo baúl, este se movió casi como si hubiera saltado muy alto. La renard no se esperaba esto y dio un gran salto junto a un grito de pánico que resonó por el pasillo.

Avergonzada se cubrió la boca mientras veía a Bell con ojos llorosos y una actitud agraviada por haber sido asustada de tal forma. El peliblanco la ayudo a levantarse y ella se sobó el trasero dolorido tras haber caído sobre este.

"¿B-Bell-sama por qué se movió el baúl?"

Este se volvió a sacudir y ambos escucharon un sonido parecido al de un grito ahogado que venía del interior del baúl.

Todos los pelos en la cola de Haruhime se erizaron por el miedo que sentía.

"no importa, solo sigamos"

Bell tomó a Haruhime de su brazo llevándola por un camino que él desconocía. A pesar de eso, el peliblanco estaba apurado por salir del burdel, así que tenía que sacar de aquí a la renard.

Se sentía culpable por dejar a ese tipo encerrado, sobre todo porque fue él quien lo metió ahí en primer lugar. Pero Bell temía que las trabajadoras del burdel los encontraran tras escuchar el grito de Haruhime. Así que se disculpó desde el fondo de su corazón con aquel desconocido mientras se retiraba.

Cuando la renard se recompuso ella volvió a llevar a Bell en la dirección correcta. Recorrieron un largo camino, Bell solo se dio cuenta de que habían dejado el distrito rojo por la falta de olor a almizcle.

Bell se percató de donde se encontraba al ver múltiples casas parcialmente destruidas o completamente derrumbadas. Ya había estado aquí el día anterior, incluso tuvo la oportunidad de ver como Sigurd y el dragón combatían haciendo un desastre en este distrito, el distrito Daedalus.

"ya estamos aquí Bell-sama, mientras siga las indicaciones en las paredes podrá salir del distrito Daedalus con seguridad en dirección de la torre de Babel"

Bell miró a Haruhime agradecido por todo lo que había hecho por él. El peliblanco sabía que este era el momento de separarse, pero se sentía reacio a dejar ir a Haruhime de vuelta al distrito rojo.

Quería sacarla de ese lugar, pero sabía que no tenía la fuerza necesaria para protegerla. Dando como resultado la duda en su corazón.

"Bueno Bell-sama yo tengo que volver al burdel antes de que se den cuenta de mi ausencia. Gracias por todo"

La renard dio media vuelta lista para retirarse, ella logró ver las intenciones de Bell, pero sabía que no podía arriesgar a que la ira de Ishtar le hiciera daño a él o a su pequeña familia si ella intentara escapar y ella la encontraba. Los recuerdos del castigo que recibió Aisha por su culpa seguían impresos en su interior.

Bell vio como la renard se retiraba con la cola y sus orejas decaídas al igual que sus sentimientos.

"¡Haruhime espera…!"

La renard se detuvo a mitad de su camino, pero se negó a dar media vuelta y ver de frente al peliblanco. El chico luchaba consigo mismo mientras recordaba la charla que habían tenido hasta hace poco.

…

No podía evitar sentir lastima por la vida que había tenido Haruhime hasta ahora. Tras charlar por un tiempo Haruhime me contó sobre su pasado y como termino como una miembro de la familia Ishtar y, por lo tanto, como una de las trabajadoras de los incontables burdeles de la diosa.

En resumen, cuando la Haruhime apenas tenía 12, ella fue exiliada de su clan y le fue entregada al hobbit cuya ofrenda divina fue devorada por ella como una disculpa por las presuntas acciones de la pequeña renard. Haruhime no parecía ser consciente de que ella fue enmarcada y acusada falsamente por el hobbit que en mi opinión tenía dudosas intensiones desde el principio.

Afortunada o desafortunadamente, tras un par de meses de viaje la renard y el hobbit fueron atacados por un grupo de monstruos. El despreciable hobbit huyó dejándola a ella como carnada. Fue salvada por coincidencia por un grupo de ladrones que estaban cerca y querían robar todo lo que había en el lujoso carro donde se encontraba ella.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de que ella aún era virgen se decidieron a venderla al saber lo mucho que podían ganar al vender a una linda chica de una especie rara entre los demi-humanos que, por sobre todo aún era virgen. Como resultado ella termino su largo viaje entrando a Orario como si se tratara de mera mercancía.

Al final Ishtar la compró a los bandidos y ella termino trabajando para el burdel en el que estábamos en este momento, Haruhime me dijo que a esta zona del barrio rojo fue apodada como la zona Yoshiwara por su diosa en honor a cierto distrito rojo famoso de las zonas de oriente. La diosa incluso había construido el lugar basándose en el verdadero Yoshiwara de la ciudad de Edo, dando como resultado la extraña forma de ofertar a sus cortesanas como si fueran pájaros enjaulados.

Como recientemente acababa de cumplir los 16 años Ishtar decidió que Haruhime ya estaba lista y desde entonces ella era exhibida en esa especie de jaula de pájaros en la calle para ser vendida por una noche al mejor postor. Hablar sobre el tema me hacía sentir mal al ser un aventurero, la causa principal de que este negocio sea tan popular y aceptada en Orario.

Los aventureros eran expuestos constantemente a grandes cantidades de estrés en el dungeon y, por lo tanto, necesitaban una manera de expulsar todo ese estrés de una forma que no fuera la violencia en la ciudad. Como el gremio prefería que no hubiera violencia, que los aventureros liberaran todo ese estrés en otras cosas era lo mejor.

Por lo tanto, terminaron haciendo la vista gorda ante los negocios de este tipo, en la opinión del gremio el distrito del placer era un mal necesario. Lo era tanto que incluso llegaron a apoyar a Ishtar para que ella se encargara de todo un distrito, dando origen a esta gran zona roja en la ciudad y, por sobre todo a la gran libertad que tenía la diosa para mantener su negocio a cualquier costo.

Mi mente era invadida de malos sentimientos al pensar en cuantas mujeres pudieron terminar trabajando trágicamente aquí de forma similar a Haruhime. Afortunadamente la renard pareció darse cuenta y desvió nuestro tema de conversación a nuestra actual charla animada.

El único motivo por el cual ambos estábamos hablando tan intensamente era muy simple, se trataba de los héroes. Al parecer a Haruhime compartía mi amor por las historias y ambos llegamos a hablar largo y tendido al respecto.

"… ¿Lo conoces? Entonces, ¿Qué hay de la historia de un espíritu atrapado en una lámpara y el joven mago?

"sí recuerdo bien… ¿El Mago Aladino?"

"sí"

Era la primera vez que la veía tan entusiasmada. Aunque era de esperar, dudaba que las otras trabajadoras del burdel les gustaran estas historias y esta podría ser la primera vez que ella podía hablar de su afición con otra persona que amaba esta clase de historias.

Yo me sentía orgulloso de conocer muchas historias de héroes, pero Haruhime conocía más que yo al punto en que era sobrecogedor, casi intimidante. Muchos nombres e historias que desconocía me fueron dados a conocer en este momento por ella.

"… creo que las escenas de justas de "Sir Laslow" son mucho más impresionantes…"

"Bell-sama, ¿Estás familiarizado con la historia de Blanca Nieves?"

"no sé nada más que historias de Héroes…"

Se inclinó más cerca de mí y yo reajuste mi posición en la almohada.

Como mi interés se limitaba a las hazañas de los héroes no prestaba tanta atención a todos los cuentos de hadas sobre princesas que Haruhime conocía. Eso fue, por lo menos hasta que me di cuenta de cómo se relacionaban con ella esas historias. Todas eran princesas salvadas por un caballero de brillante armadura o un príncipe azul.

'¿podría ser que Haruhime…?'

"Sabes Bell-sama. Yo realmente admiro al caballero que cantaba de amor a su reina, a pesar de que ambos sabían que sus sueños nunca se harían realidad"

Sí, creo que, sin lugar a duda no me equivoco. Había una forma rápida de comprobarlo y no me pude resistir a saber si mi sospecha era cierta.

"Haruhime, ¿cuál es tu historia favorita?"

"Es difícil elegir… pero creo que es aquella donde una princesa fue salvada de un demonio por un guerrero joven y sin nombre… Es una de las historias más antiguas del Lejano Oriente"

Eso significaba que le gustaban sobre todo las historias donde el Héroe salvaba a una damisela en peligro… El momento en que una mano fuerte se extendía para rescatar a una princesa del peligro. Podría ser porque había estado encerrada la mayor parte de su vida.

Espera, mis mejillas se sonrojaron. Esa mirada en su rostro era como si acabara de revelar la ubicación de un tesoro insustituible… ella cerro los ojos. Parecía que ella sabía lo que yo estaba pensando.

"Hubo un tiempo en que yo también quería que mi propio Héroe me llevara a algún lugar lejano, como en las páginas del libro…"

Estaba a punto de decir algo, pero la suave sonrisa en sus ojos me hizo parar.

"… pero ese era el sueño tonto de una chica perdida en los cuentos de hadas. Ningún Héroe vendría por alguien tan humilde como yo"

"¡p-por supuesto que lo haría!"

Sorprendido por la resignación en su voz, me levante e intente negar su afirmación.

"¡ningún Héroe dejaría atrás a alguien como tú!"

La sonrisa triste que me dio me hizo detenerme a mitad de mis palabras.

"estoy segura de que los Héroes de los que hablas tuvieron la misma alma bondadosa que tú, Bell-sama… Sin embargo, no soy ni una bella reina ni una doncella en peligro inminente…"

Ella lentamente parpadeo como si le estuviera explicando una verdad universal a un niño.

"soy una prostituta"

"¡…!"

Mis ojos se abrieron ampliamente. Sus palabras eran suaves y dulces, pero me atravesaban el corazón con el aguijón de mil cuchillos.

"aunque aún no tengo experiencia en el amor, le he entregado mi cuerpo a muchos hombres. No era mi destino esperar el amor verdadero como una flor pura. En mi historia, el dinero tiene prioridad"

Flor pura… Había escuchado esas palabras antes, pero ahora sabia su verdadero significado.

"y ahora es mi trabajo ofrecerles a mis clientes la noche de sus sueños, encerrada en un abrazo de la pasión física"

Las prostitutas no eran flores puras. Todo lo contrario. Esta hermosa chica, con un aura tan inmaculada, había estado con muchos hombres… La verdad de la que había estado tratando de escapar me alcanzo. Podía sentir su agarre, estrangulando mis pulmones desde dentro.

"¿Por qué querrían los Héroes salvar… a alguien tan sucia como yo?"

Esa sonrisa inocente nunca había salido de sus labios. Era obsesionante bajo la luz azul de la luna. Era la misma que llevaba cuando la vi por primera vez, impresionante pero distante. A pesar de lo cerca que estábamos sentados ahora mismo, había una gran distancia entre nosotros.

"las prostitutas son la ruina de los Héroes. Seguramente ya lo sabes"

Esas palabras me apuñalaron.

Ella hablaba de tal forma que parecía que esta era la conclusión de un debate que ya había ganado en su interior.

"no he tenido derecho a entrar en el mundo de los cuentos de hadas y Héroes desde el día en que aprendí lo que había sido de mí. Los sueños y los deseos no tienen sentido. No se me permite tenerlos. Sólo soy una prostituta…"

¿Qué era esa mirada de anhelo que vi en su rostro mientras miraba desde la parte trasera de esta habitación más temprano esta noche?

Estaba atrapada en la jaula de la prostitución, ¿Pero solo lo aceptó? ¿Lo aceptó todo?

El collar negro alrededor de su cuello resplandecía bajo la luz de la luna, pareciéndose cada vez más a un grillete.

"… parece que ha llegado el momento"

Sintiéndome patético y absolutamente inútil, vi a Haruhime-san girarse hacia la ventana y mirar afuera una vez más.

También eche un vistazo. Más de la mitad de las Lámparas de Piedra Mágica estaban apagadas y todas las linternas se apagaron. El alboroto de antes se sentía como un recuerdo lejano.

Haruhime se levantó con gracia.

"disfruté mucho nuestro tiempo juntos esta noche… Gracias"

¿Me estaba agradeciendo? ¿Por qué me estaba agradeciendo? ¿Qué debía decir?

Ambos salimos de la habitación mientras yo me sentía como un cobarde por no poder mirarla a los ojos en este momento.

…

Pasaron varios segundos desde que detuve a Haruhime, pero ella seguía esperando a que yo hablara.

Aprete mis puños con tanta fuerza que estos no tardaron en entumecerse. Pero, mi resolución no hizo más que fortalecerse.

"i-incluso si no soy un caballero de brillante armadura… incluso si no soy un príncipe azul. Incluso si solo se trata del débil y patético yo…"

En mi mente ya lo había decidido, solo me faltaba el valor para actuar y cuando estuve a punto de dejarla ir no pude contenerlo más. Definitivamente no debía dejar a Haruhime volver al distrito del placer.

"y, incluso si tú no eres una damisela en apuros o una princesa a la espera en la cima de una torre… incluso si solo eres una…"

A pesar de que me era difícil decirlo al punto en que yo mismo me sentía insultado por esa palabra no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir.

"incluso si solo eres una prostituta yo definitivamente no me iré sin ti… Haruhime. Ven conmigo, huyamos juntos"

Ella giró para verme con sus ojos a punto de derramar lágrimas. Yo estire mi mano esperando que ella la tomara para que huyéramos juntos.

"n-no puedo Bell-sama, yo soy una prostituta, incluso si me llevas contigo yo solo soy la ruina de los héroes… si Ishtar-sama me encuentra… me convertiré en la ruina de ti y de toda tu familia"

Ella se aferró a su pecho con ambos brazos negándose a tomar mi mano.

"incluso así, no estoy dispuesto a dejarte volver ahí. Tal vez todavía soy débil pero algún día definitivamente seré lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerte. Soy muy torpe así que acompáñame y cuida de mi hasta entonces"

Ella era incapaz de dar el primer paso. Así que yo lo di por ella. Tome una de sus manos mientras caminaba a la salida del distrito Daedalus.

"Bell-sama…"

Sus palabras parecían a punto de ahogarse en su garganta. Su mano estaba temblando. Era obvio que tenía miedo. Pero no solo estaba temblando, su mano también se aferraba con fuerza a la mía como si no la quisiera dejar ir.

Todo este tiempo ella estuvo gritando silenciosamente por ayuda. Solo que yo era tan idiota que hasta este momento no me había dado cuenta. Debí de haber salido del distrito del placer antes y no haber esperado a que ella me trajera hasta aquí por sí misma.

Debió de haber sido una dolorosa tortura tener que traer por sí misma la pequeña chispa de esperanza que había aparecido de repente en su puerta solo para que esta se marchara para siempre. Esta era probablemente la única esperanza que había tenido desde entonces y probablemente la única que tendría en su vida.

'Perdóname Haruhime, debí haberme dado cuenta antes… pero ya no tienes que preocuparte, no permitiré que la diosa Ishtar vuelva a tenerte bajo su poder'

…

"misión cumplida"

En uno de los techos del distrito Daedalus un demi-humano observaba a Bell caminando junto a una renard rubia. El tipo tenía cabello gris y negro, orejas y cola de gato, una lanza de plata y una máscara oscura que ocultaba sus ojos.

"debo ir a reportarle a mi diosa"

…

Tan pronto como Bell vio que ya estaban cerca de la iglesia donde vivía junto a su diosa sintió un gran alivió. Fue difícil evitar que los demás los vieran, a pesar de que Haruhime estaba cubierta con una gran capucha, él aún tenía miedo de que alguien la reconociera y la diosa Ishtar la encontrara.

"es aquí, Haruhime. Ya llegamos"

Ella seguía aferrándose a la mano de Bell negándose a dejarla ir. El peliblanco abrió la puerta y estuvo a punto de dar un gran suspiro de alivio al traer a Haruhime a salvo hasta su hogar. Pero tan pronto como dio un paso dentro de la iglesia, todo el color en su cara se desvaneció cuando el terror lo invadió.

Justo frente a él se encontraba la una ojerosa diosa Hestia.

"¡Bell-k…!"

El brote de alegría en el corazón de la diosa se convirtió en pura ira al oler un extraño aroma que impregnaba todo el cuerpo de su siervo. Y, aún más al ver que Bell traía tomada de la mano a una chica bonita que ocultaba su cuerpo con un gran abrigo con capucha.

El semblante de la diosa se oscureció y en un rápido movimiento le quitó el abrigo a la chica detrás de Bell. Al ver las ropas que la demi-humana vestía el aire en el ambiente se volvió más pesado mientras el cabello de Hestia comenzaba a moverse de forma antinatural como si cada una de las coletas estuviera deseando ver sangre correr.

"este olor… incluso trajiste a una chica de ese lugar contigo… ¡Bell-kun es un idiota!"

Incluso fuera de la iglesia resonó a los cuatro vientos un sonido de un fuerte golpe.

"¡Bell-sama!"

"buaaaa Bell-kun, Bell-kun me engaño… y yo que estuve tan preocupada toda la noche"

Los lloriqueos de la diosa hacian eco en la iglesia.

"Bell-sama, Bell-sama despierte"

"¡aléjate de él! ¡Bell-kun es mío, chica seductora!"

…

"mmm… parece que la familia Hestia siempre es muy animada"

La diosa Freyja miraba con un aura de muerte hacia la iglesia en la que vivían Bell y Hestia.

"Bien hecho, Allen. Puedes retirarte"

"como ordene milady"

* * *

 **Bueno no hay acción en este capítulo (a excepción de la cachetada que le dio Hestia a Bell al final), pero todo tendrá relevancia en futuros capítulos :)**

 **Para aquellos que no conozcan a Haruhime no se preocupen, pronto saldrá la segunda temporada de danmachi y estoy más que seguro que la veremos más o menos por el capítulo 4 o 5, depende de cuantos tomos de las novelas adapten. :D**

 **También debo aclarar que parte del recuerdo de Bell sobre la conversación que tuvo con Haruhime es parte de la obra original del encuentro entre ambos en la séptima novela y no tomo ningún crédito por ella, es solo que creí que el autor hizo un gran trabajo al retratar en esa parte la forma de pensar de la renard de una forma muy cruda, tanto que no quise cambiar mucho en esa conversación entre Bell y Haruhime (aunque si la tuve que cortar un poco para que no se hiciera tan largo el cap y para que la parte que use de las novelas fuera mínima en comparación con el resto).**

 **Sin nada más por decir me despido, Bye~.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

 **"** **Cualquier persona que se enamora esta en la búsqueda de piezas perdidas de ellos mismos. Así que cualquiera que este enamorado se pone triste cuando piensa en su amado. Es como entrar a una vieja habitación en donde se guardan buenos recuerdos y encontrar uno que no has visto en mucho tiempo.** **"**

 **Kafka en la orilla**

 **HARUKI MURAKAMI**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Danmachi es obra de fujino Omori y ninguno de los personajes de su obra usados en este fanfic me pertenece. (excepto Sigurd ese man es mi OC, claro que esta basado en el héroe mitológico y en la imagen del pelirrojo del trailer de kuiyu chouyuan pero esos solo son detalles) xD**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

 **La magia, un regalo de los dioses**

Un par de war shadows murieron tras ser penetrados por un par de flechas en sus puntos vitales dejando a esta zona sin ningún otro monstruo cerca.

"bien hecho, Naaza. Ningún monstruo ha estado cerca de herirte hasta ahora"

La chienthrope guardo el arco con el que había estado apoyando a Bell a combatir a los monstruos desde la retaguardia.

"no es nada. Ya que soy una aventurera de nivel dos, mantenerme en el piso cinco es muy fácil… lo siento Bell, si no me hubieras traído habrías sido capaz de ir más profundo para obtener mejores ganancias, pero siento que si vamos más bajo no podré controlarme"

Naaza dijo mientras sostenía su arco con demasiada fuerza para controlar sus temblorosas manos.

"no te preocupes, yo estuve de acuerdo en que nos acompañaras a la mazmorra. Además, siento que explorar estos pisos en grupo es más divertido"

Tal como Bell dijo, él había aceptado la petición de su amiga para acompañarlo en su exploración. Como resultado de la frustración que Naaza sintió luego del incidente en el distrito Daedalus por ser más un estorbo que una ayuda, ella finalmente se había decidido a superar su trauma al adentrarse nuevamente en el lugar donde había perdido su brazo.

El acuerdo era simple, siempre que ella no tuviera mucho trabajo en la tienda del dios Miach, Naaza se les uniría algunos días durante sus exploraciones. Además de esta forma la pobre familia Miach podría obtener recursos e ingredientes para pociones sin tener que invertir en misiones para que otros aventureros les hicieran el trabajo de la recolección. Era una buena forma de aumentar las ganancias en su tienda, así que Naaza mataba dos pájaros de un tiro.

El grupo se sentía muy cómodo en este piso, la amenaza era mínima. Aun así, Naaza estaba temblando, el desafío principal de la castaña no eran los monstruos, sino ella misma y el miedo constante que sentía al estar una vez más en el dungeon.

"gracias, eres muy amable Bell… por cierto no sabía si estaría bien preguntar, pero ya no lo puedo contener más. ¿Por qué tienes marcada una mano en tu mejilla? A pesar de que ya llevamos un tiempo en la mazmorra la marca aún está muy roja y no parece que vaya a desaparecer pronto ¿alguien te golpeo luego de que nos separamos ayer?"

"bueno… podrías decir que si"

Bell no quería recordar lo enojada que estaba su diosa cuando ella vio a Haruhime tomándolo de la mano al volver a casa. Solo se consideraba muy afortunado porque su diosa hubiera aceptado ocultar a la renard en la iglesia tras rogarle mucho tiempo en postura de dogeza y explicarle la difícil situación de la rubia.

"ustedes sí que hablan mucho, deberíamos de movernos ya que no hay más monstruos cerca Bell-sama"

"claro, sigamos"

"Naaza-sama, aquí tienes"

La Hobbit le entrego varias flechas que estaban dispersas junto a las piedras mágicas de los monstruos a la chienthrope mientras se movían en busca de más enemigos.

"gracias"

"no se preocupe, este es mi trabajo como ayudante"

En el pequeño grupo de tres, el tercer integrante era Lili, la Hobbit que Bell había salvado en el distrito Daedalus. Ella estaba cumpliendo con un rol de ayudante al recoger las piedras mágicas además de las flechas que Naaza usaba desde la retaguardia. La pequeña chica tenía una modesta mochila que iba medio vacía, no había ningún item en ella solo las piedras que había recogido hasta ahora.

Ella, Bell y Hestia habían acordado que Lili trabajaría como ayudante para su familia en la mazmorra por lo menos hasta que ella pudiera recuperar todo el equipo que alguna vez tuvo para su trabajo. Durante el ataque de los monstruos en Daedalus ella perdió su mochila y junto a su gigantesca herramienta de trabajo decenas de miles de valis en equipo de apoyo que necesitaba para desempeñar su labor.

En conclusión, como resultado del incidente durante el monsterphilia Bell obtuvo un nuevo equipo para explorar en grupo la mazmorra. El chico no sentía mucha presión en este piso, pues él ya estaba acostumbrado a explorar en pisos más profundos en solitario. Pero sabía que Naaza no podía descender más y él respetaba sus necesidades, aun así, se sentía feliz de tener compañía.

…

Cuando el grupo salió a la superficie dividieron en partes iguales los 24,000 valis que ganaron sorprendiendo a Lili por la bondad del peliblanco, era una cantidad sorprendente tomando en cuenta el piso en que estuvieron explorando. No solo eso, sino que Bell le entregó a la hobbit dos mil valis de sus propias ganancias.

Él le explicó que su primer parte era lo que ella se había ganado al ayudar durante la exploración mientras los dos mil que él le dio eran para que ella recuperara sus pérdidas más pronto. Lili se sintió desconcertada con la amabilidad de él. En contraste con los demás aventureros a los que había asistido hasta ahora, el tratamiento que Bell le daba era tan bueno como si fuera sacado de un sueño.

…

"¡Bell-sama, has vuelto!"

"tsk"

Cuando Bell entró a la iglesia fue recibido por una eufórica Haruhime que movía su cola de un lado a otro feliz de ver que su salvador se encontraba bien. Por otra parte, la diosa solo chasqueo su lengua aún molesta porque la persona que amaba había vuelto a casa con otra chica esta mañana. Por eso ella solo miró hacia otro lado tratando de ignorar al peliblanco y ocultar el alivio que sentía por ver a Bell sano y salvo.

Bell sabía que su diosa seguía molesta con él, pero eso no lo detuvo mientras caminaba directamente hacia ella. No quería ser ignorado de esta forma por lo que tomaría medidas drásticas. El peliblanco se sentó en la cama justo frente a su diosa llamando la atención de la misma.

"Hestia-sama, he vuelto"

"Bell…"

Cuando ella lo miró de frente se dio cuenta de que Bell mantenía ambos brazos abiertos hacia ella pidiéndole un abrazo.

Su corazón se derritió al instante y ella no pudo evitar lanzarse a Bell feliz de que él estuviera de vuelta intacto y que se dejara querer, aunque sea un poco. Sus anteriores experiencias en el corto periodo de tiempo que habían estado juntos le habían hecho desarrollar el temor de que cualquier día de estos Bell llegaría a casa cubierto de sangre y al borde de la muerte.

"bienvenido a casa"

Ella susurró, esperando que el chico no la oyera. Su alivió era grande, pero seguía molesta. Por lo menos se podía conformar al saber que la marca en la mejilla de Bell que ella le hizo con su propia mano esta mañana seguía marcada como evidencia de su castigo divino.

"Bell-sama, bienvenido"

Dijo la renard acercándose a Bell mientras movía sus orejas. Como se veía muy linda, el peliblanco no pudo evitar acariciar el cabello de Haruhime. Ella solo se sonrojó, pero no se quejó de lo que le estaba haciendo el aventurero. Desafortunadamente para ambos la diosa no pudo soportar verlos interactuar tan cercanos frente a ella.

"¡waaaah, Bell-kun está siendo infiel frente a mis ojos!"

Como resultado la diosa volvió a dar otra cachetada a Bell en su mejilla sana. Este último quedo inconsciente sobre la cama.

"¡Bell-sama, Bell-sama despierta!"

Haruhime lo sacudió, pero el peliblanco no respondía.

"¡aléjate de Bell-kun! ¡él es mío!"

Así la familia Hestia paso un nuevo día con una interacción hilarante que pronto se volvería rutina.

…

 **-Un día despues-**

"que ingenuo… ya que ya lograste obtener tu deseo de niño, porque no pides algo que de verdad te sea útil. Si de verdad te quieres volver fuerte ¿por qué no dejas de pedir tonterías y mejor pides despertar tu legado? Eso sí te volvería más fuerte, todavía queda más de la mitad de la energía en ese libro para que despiertes otra magia mejor que la que acabas de desear tener"

Cuando Bell vio quien fue el que dijo esas palabras se llevó una desagradable sorpresa. Se trataba de la criatura que solo había visto en sus pesadillas.

Despues de leer algunas palabras del libro que le había dado Syr, había comenzado a soñar con varias versiones de sí mismo que le habían cuestionado sobre la magia. Todo transcurrió de lo más normal hasta que Bell sintió que todas las versiones de él mismo se convirtieron en luces que el absorbió en su cuerpo.

Solo que el extraño mundo en el que estaba todavía no había desaparecido luego de eso. Todo había estado extrañamente silencioso hasta que escuchó la siniestra voz de la criatura de sus pesadillas detrás de él.

"¿… a qué te refieres?"

Bell se puso en guardia, atento en caso de que esa criatura lo atacara en cualquier momento. Aunque tenía la misma forma y cuerpo que él, hecho de un negro azabache que podría pasar como una de las entidades que anteriormente lo habían cuestionado sobre la magia, el peliblanco sabía que este último no era nada parecido pues no era realmente una parte esencial de él.

"sospecho que hay algo que corre por tu sangre y que has heredado… ¿recuerdas esa habilidad? El _Life Return_ … Esa no es una habilidad que se origina del fruto que comiste. Es más bien una habilidad despertada a la fuerza por la influencia del fruto para asegurar que no murieras. Pero que, no obstante, tú ya tenías el potencial de despertar. De hecho, la habilidad ha sido mutada por la influencia del fruto ya que el origen de esa pagoda no guarda relación con el origen del fruto mismo y solo guarda una característica en común a lo que la habilidad original debía de ser"

"…"

Bell entendía el punto principal de las palabras que acababa de oír. Pero no sabía a lo que se refería esta criatura al hablar de habilidades que él debió de haber heredado. Para él, aunque no los había conocido, sus padres no debían de tener nada especial, eran solo humildes personas de campo al igual que su abuelo.

"como sea, solo hazme caso y sigue mis instrucciones antes de que se acabe el tiempo"

Bell, no creía que debía de confiar en este ser. Pero no sentía ninguna malicia que viniera hacia él en este momento así que no perdería nada con seguirle la corriente un poco.

"concéntrate en tu familia, mantén una imagen de ellos y desea desde el fondo de tu corazón obtener la misma fuerza que ellos. Reclama tu herencia, pues esta es la única que te une a tu familia, solo a través de ella podrás honrar la memoria de tus ancestros"

"¿en serio funcionará algo como eso?"

"solo cállate y hazlo"

"está bien, ya voy"

Bell trató de imaginarse a sus padres, pero como nunca los conoció y no tiene ningún recuerdo de ellos no se le vino ninguna imagen en su cabeza. Cuando pensaba en su familia lo único que se le vino a la mente fue la imagen de su abuelo.

Se concentró en él. Incluso si ese ser no se lo hubiera pedido él deseaba de forma sincera ser más como su cariñoso abuelo. Desde que era pequeño le tenía gran admiración y afecto, incluso su sueño había nacido gracias a la influencia de él. Siempre glorificando y enalteciendo a los héroes mientras le contaba esas historias épicas, enseñándole sobre los sueños y objetivos de un verdadero hombre.

No sería falso afirmar que Bell, como persona, era en gran medida el resultado de todas las enseñanzas de su abuelo. Por lo tanto, no le fue difícil pedir ser más parecido a él desde el fondo de su corazón, aunque fuera solo un poco.

Bell recordó los días que vivió tras enterarse de la muerte de su abuelo, incluso con su nueva vida en Orario su soledad lo acompañaba. Su abuelo había dejado un hueco en una parte insustituible de su corazón. Lamentaba no tener nada de él para recordarlo, ni una foto, ni un objeto con el que él pudiera sentir una conexión con ese ser que ahora solo pertenecía a su pasado.

Sin que Bell se diera cuenta, la habitación en la que estaba comenzó a desmoronarse, parecía desvanecerse como si no fuera nada más que una ilusión. El chico mantuvo sus ojos cerrados y mientras pensaba en su abuelo, su cuerpo levitaba en lo alto del cielo. Cientos de nubes oscuras se formaban a su alrededor, rodeándolo como si el peliblanco fuera el mismo ojo de la tormenta.

"que extraño… no me refería a esto cuando le hable de su legado. No importa, la energía del libro ya está siendo absorbida en su cuerpo, ya no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitar que obtenga esta magia"

El ser de oscuridad se desvaneció como si nunca hubiera estado en este mundo desde el principio.

Se podían divisar a lo lejos como los centelleantes rayos resplandecían llenos de energía mientras las nubes de tormenta eléctrica se volvían más densas acumulándose en varias capas. Finalmente, todos estos rayos se unieron en uno solo que descendió con la furia de los cielos sobre Bell dejando resonar el gran bramido del trueno como nunca se había oído antes incluso a cientos de kilómetros de distancia.

La precipitación del relámpago no duro ni siquiera un segundo, pero ciertamente azotó a Bell con una fuerza descomunal. Mientras el rayo del cielo solo fue visible por un parpadeo, el cuerpo del peliblanco en cambio era iluminado con este sin parar por un largo tiempo mientras recorría inagotable por todo su cuerpo. No hubo ni una célula en su ser que no fuera iluminada por incontables centellas y estas a su vez las fueron absorbiendo lentamente convirtiendo al rayo celestial en una parte de sí mismas.

No obstante, a pesar de que los poderosos rayos azul blanquecinos rodeaban a Bell, él solo mantenía una tranquila sonrisa mientras sentía una amable calidez muy familiar envolviéndolo en un tierno abrazo.

'abuelo'

Bell creyó por un segundo que era su abuelo quien lo estaba abrazando, pero temía abrir los ojos solo para descubrir que solo estaba alucinando.

Poco a poco tras un par de minutos sintió su mente nublada siendo arrastrada a otra parte al oír una voz familiar llamándolo a lo lejos.

…

"Bell-sama… Bell-sama despierta"

El peliblanco parpadeo un par de veces ligeramente mareado tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz en la habitación. Se sentía muy confundido por la extraña experiencia que acababa de vivir.

"haaa, finalmente abres los ojos Bell-sama, ¿te encuentras bien?"

La voz cansada de Haruhime junto a su profundo suspiro le dijo a Bell que él ya llevaba un tiempo inconsciente. Tiempo que la renard había pasado a su lado tratando de despertarlo, una experiencia que ya había vivido un par de veces el día anterior.

"estoy bien no te preocupes. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?"

"un poco más de una hora… ¿Bell-sama por qué te desmayaste tras abrir ese libro? Traté de ver si había algo mal con él cuando caíste inconsciente, pero me sorprendí al ver que estaba completamente en blanco"

"¿¡en blanco!?"

Bell se asustó al escuchar lo que le dijo la rubia. Recordaba claramente haber leído una corta introducción sobre la magia en las primeras páginas, ciertamente no estaba en blanco cuando lo reviso antes.

Este libro tenía un aspecto extravagante con múltiples ornamentos compuestos de oro con varias joyas multicolor incrustadas en el valioso metal. Sin lugar a duda este era un libro que podría costar cientos de miles de valis solo por la lujosa cubierta que protegía el contenido en su interior. Debía devolverle pronto el libro a Syr, pero ¿cómo lo haría en estas circunstancias? no sería bueno si el dueño del libro aparecía y se molestaba con ella porque todo su contenido había sido borrado.

Tras pasar por las primeras páginas, que ahora de verdad estaban en blanco, el corazón de Bell se comenzó a acelerar frenético pues las palabras de Haruhime se volvieron una terrible realidad. Mientras más paginas hojeaba el peliblanco, la tez de su piel fue palideciendo hasta dejarlo sin color al darse cuenta de que ni siquiera esa pequeña introducción que leyó anteriormente se podía encontrar por ninguna parte del mismo.

Haruhime que se dio cuenta de la palidez de Bell se preocupó pensando que él se volvería a desmayar en cualquier momento.

'¿Bell-sama está enfermo? ¿o acaso los golpes de la diosa Hestia todavía lo afectan?'

La renard puso toda su atención en el aventurero preparándose para sujetarlo en caso de que cayera inconsciente para evitar que se hiciera daño por la inminente caída tras haberse desmayado.

"¡Bell-kun, he vuelto!"

Los agobiados mortales dieron un salto de sus asientos, asustados por el enérgico grito de la diosa Hestia que se había colado a la habitación sin que estos se dieran cuenta.

"¿eh? ¿qué les pasa a ustedes dos? ¿acaso ocultan algo y están asustados de que los atrape?"

Cuestionó la pequeña diosa, llena de sospecha y celos por el extraño comportamiento de Bell y Haruhime. Pero la preocupación se desvaneció al ver la palidez en el rostro del peliblanco.

"¿oigan que ocurre? ¿pasó algo malo?"

…

"Perdón Hestia-sama, pero no puedo esperar ni un minuto más"

Bell comprobó por última vez que no se le hubiera olvidado colocar ninguna pieza de su armadura antes de salir furtivamente de su hogar entre la penumbra de la noche. Buscó a tientas la máscara que la diosa le había regalado durante su entrenamiento con las otras familias el día del monsterphilia.

Guardó la máscara con cuidado en unas correas de cuero de la hombrera sujetándola al lado del hombro lista para ser usada en caso de emergencias. Sin darse cuenta un par de piezas metálicas de la armadura ligera que le dio Mikoto chocaron entre sí causando un ligero tintineo.

"Bell-sama…"

Un escalofrió recorrió por la espalda del peliblanco al pensar que Haruhime podría haber despertado. Afortunadamente para él, la chica solo se movió inquieta en la cama. Más parecía que la limpieza profunda que ella realizó durante estos días la había dejado realmente agotada al punto en que ni siquiera sus agudos sentidos lograron despertarla.

La diosa Hestia por otra parte dormía a pierna suelta mientras murmuraba su nombre una y otra vez mientras soñaba con una extraña sonrisa adornando su bello rostro. El peliblanco no sabía si realmente quería saber porque ella tenía esa costumbre de llamarlo mientras dormía. La cama se comenzaba a sentir estrecha con ellos tres durmiendo sobre ella, pero a Bell eso no le molestaba.

"fuuu, será mejor que me valla antes de que despierte a Haruhime"

Bell dio una última mirada a las dos bellas durmientes sobre la cama antes de cerrar la puerta tras él y emprender su marcha al dungeon. Sin darse cuenta de que por culpa de su prisa olvidó la pieza más importante para un aventurero al entrar a la mazmorra. Su arma. La chokuto yacía inerte, olvidada al lado de la cama dentro de su funda.

…

"¡firebolt! ¡firebolt! ¡firebolt!"

Afortunadamente, pensó Bell al llegar a la mazmorra. Solo estaba aquí para probar su magia por lo que haber dejado su arma en casa no suponía ningún problema. El peliblanco estaba tan entusiasmado por probar su magia que le restó importancia a la falta del peso familiar de la chokuto en su mano durante sus exploraciones.

Ya había bajado más de siete pisos usando indiscriminadamente el firebolt sin descanso. Tan pronto como veía a un monstruo se sentía obligado a usar la magia que no requería de ningún hechizo o canto antes de ser usada, esto era realmente adictivo para él.

Como su estatus en magia no estaba en cero y estaba acostumbrado a que el sharingan devorara en poco tiempo su magia esto realmente era pan comido. Todavía no se sentía realmente cansado por lo que no creía que fuera necesario emprender el viaje de regreso a casa.

"¡firebolt! ¡firebolt! ¡firebolt!"

El chico se detuvo por unos segundos tras acabar con un grupo de war shadows. Contempló extasiado sus manos que estaban temblando de la emoción. Los guantes estaban ligeramente chamuscados por la llama que salía disparada de sus manos tan pronto como dijera el nombre de la magia.

'¡sí! ¡magia! ¡finalmente tengo magia! ¡mírame abuelo, cada vez estoy más cerca de los héroes de los que tanto me hablabas!'

Bell tranquilizó su agitada respiración, y al mismo tiempo ralentizó el desenfrenado latir de su corazón. Miró a su alrededor, el piso estaba lleno de piedras mágicas, pero ya no había ningún monstruo. Aguzo el oído, pero solo reafirmo que no quedaba ningún monstruo en este piso.

'debería volver… pero aún tengo más de la mitad de mi energía mental y mi magia. No creo que mi diosa se dé cuenta si llego un poco más tarde a casa, ella seguramente seguiría dormida para entonces. Además, todavía no he probado a la otra'

El chico se adentró aún más profundo en la mazmorra. Tenía un objetivo claro, solo deseaba seguir probando su magia. De este modo caminó ignorando a propósito las centenas de piedras mágicas tras él, al igual que lo había hecho en los otros pisos que ya había dejado atrás.

Caminó pensando en la hoja de la actualización que su diosa había sacado de su estado en su espalda despues de que ella se hubiera dado cuenta de que el supuesto libro que Syr le había dado en la anfitriona de la fertilidad era realmente un grimorio.

Solo al recordar su gran avance lo hacía estremecerse de emoción. Pronto llegó a otro piso y tras adentrarse en él se dio cuenta de una zona que parecía infestada a más no poder con monstruos de diferentes especies.

'esto es perfecto, creó que es hora de probarlo'

Desconocía que efectos tendría pues esta carecía de una descripción detallada al igual que el firebolt. Por lo que esta horda de monstruos era perfecta para su propósito aquí.

"Perdónenme de antemano pero no puedo esperar más"

Tras escucharlo los monstruos que hasta ahora parecían no saber de su presencia se abalanzaron hacia él con la intención de despedazarlo con dientes puños o garras dependiendo de su especie tan pronto como lo habían escuchado.

El peliblanco inhaló todo el aire que pudo en sus pulmones como si no hubiese un mañana. Tan pronto como se dispuso a usar magia, incluso antes de convocarla oralmente ya la podía sentir arremolinándose por todo su cuerpo a diferencia del firebolt que solo tenía ese efecto en su mano.

"¡Zeus: …!"

Al igual que el firebolt, esta era una magia de ejecución ultrarrápida, solo se necesitaba de un pequeño e ínfimo canto casi inexistente, además del nombre de la magia.

"¡Stooooooorm!"

No le tomó ni cinco segundos convocarla a pesar del dramatismo que el chico le daba inconscientemente con las pausas entre palabras y la dicción lenta que el chico escupió de la boca con tal fuerza que su voz resonó por todo el piso.

Cientos de relámpagos convergieron en el cuerpo de Bell en un parpadeo. Envolvieron su existencia con fuerza descomunal e incluso algunos de ellos salían disparados de su cuerpo azotando el piso e incluso a los monstruos en primera línea que estaban a punto de atacar al peliblanco.

Cientos de truenos resonaron por todo el piso dejando en ridículo el anterior grito de Bell. El chico dio un último grito de guerra antes de moverse a una velocidad que hasta ahora desconocía. Su cuerpo reaccionó por instinto moviéndose como si hubiera nacido solo para este momento.

Los monstruos que estaban más alejados del aventurero sintieron sus pechos hundirse junto al miedo que los invadió al ver como decenas tras decenas de sus congéneres morían tan pronto como el puño de aquel terrorífico ser los aplastaba en una sanguinolenta pulpa un segundo antes de desaparecer en un característico polvo oscuro.

Tras la muerte de tantos monstruos una pequeña cortina de polvo negro se levantó por toda la zona de este piso. Esta era la última prueba de que alguna vez habían estado vivos pues algunas piedras y drop items fueron destruidos al toque del rayo en los puños del peliblanco.

Ni siquiera los ojos del peliblanco eran visibles, en su lugar sus cuencas estaban completamente iluminadas con los mismos rayos azul blanquecinos que lo envolvían. Parecía que este chico se había transformado en un instante en el verdugo que había llegado solo para reclamar la vida de todos los monstruos del piso.

Pronto todos los monstruos en la retaguardia que fueron testigos de la masacre en las primeras líneas pusieron pies en polvorosa, una escena inusual solo parecida a la de aquella vez que los minotauros huyeron de la familia Loki. Trataron de huir despavoridos solo para vivir un día más. Pero incluso sin voltear a verlos el cuerpo del peliblanco expulsó cientos de rayos impactando a todos y cada uno de los monstruos alrededor.

El rayo no les causo mucho daño, pero ahora los monstruos estaban paralizados sintiendo como decenas de pequeños centelleantes rayos envolvían sus cuerpos aprisionándolos y dejándolos sin oportunidad de escapar. Estos monstruos perdieron la voluntad de pelear y comenzaron a chillar lastimeramente llenos de pánico.

Un par de Lizards afortunados que se mantuvieron fuera del alcance del ataque paralizante corrieron sin mirar atrás. Sus lloriqueos llegaron a los oídos del peliblanco que al oírlos levanto su mano y en ella centellearon cientos de rayos que convergieron uniéndose los unos a los otros formando una lanza etérea llena de energía.

El peliblanco movió su mano y la lanza centelleante salió disparada atravesando sin piedad a los Lizard que habían tratado de huir en vano. Los demás monstruos paralizados sintieron el verdadero terror penetrar hasta el fondo de sus almas. Ya habían perdido toda esperanza en este punto.

Para Bell, todo se volvió blanco desde que convocó su segunda magia. No era consciente de sus acciones. Solo estaba en un cálido y reconfortante vacío, una vez más sentía que su abuelo había vuelto de la muerte solo para abrazarlo y protegerlo de cualquier peligro al igual que cuando solo tenía 5 años y el mundo estaba envuelto de pureza e inocencia.

Pronto la burbuja de paz en la que se sumergió Bell reventó mientras su conciencia volvía lentamente a su cuerpo. Los rayos que lo habían envuelto hasta ahora salieron disparados dispersando a los monstruos más cercanos a él mientras un pequeño grupo afortunado dejó de estar paralizado y los pocos sobrevivientes huyeron con la cola entre las patas.

Bell trató de mantenerse en pie, pero su conciencia era tan pesada que parecía arrastrar a su cuerpo al suelo junto a ella. Parecía estar borracho dando un par de pasos hacia adelante mientras se balanceaba peligrosamente hacia a los lados al punto que casi perdía el poco equilibrio que le quedaba.

'n-no te vayas…'

"…abuelo"

Estiró su mano tratando de alcanzarlo al ver que su ancha espalda se alejaba de él. Con su prisa por alcanzarlo dio un paso en falso casi cayendo al piso. Logró sujetarse con su temblorosa mano mientras tenía una batalla interna para obligarse a estar de pie nuevamente.

Peleó para mantenerse erguido antes de escupir una bocanada de sangre y finalmente su cuerpo lo desobedeció, cayendo inconsciente y sin fuerzas. Vio impotente como la sombra de su abuelo desapareció de su vista en uno de los pasillos de la mazmorra. Tras él, el suelo estaba completamente chamuscado con incontables piedras mágicas apiladas incluso las unas sobre las otras al lado de su otrora brillante armadura, que ahora yacía dispersa en el suelo hecha pedazos.

…

 **Aiz's POV**

Miré al aventurero en mi regazo y no pude evitar preguntarme si esta no era solo una broma de Riveria para avergonzarme. Desde nuestro encuentro en la anfitriona de la fertilidad no creí que volvería a encontrármelo tan pronto. Y menos en una situación tan inusual como esta.

Desde ese día hasta ahora me había preguntado el cómo era posible. ¿Cómo era posible que este chico pudiera volver a estar de pie tras el incidente en que lo había metido? Claramente había visto con mi falna lo destrozado que estaba su brazo y aún peor, su columna.

Incapaz de sacarme la culpa por todas esas muertes y por arruinar cientos de sueños junto al de este chico. No pude evitar ir a la unidad médica en la que lo había dejado un día antes junto a su diosa y tras cuestionar al doctor encargado me enteré de que el peliblanco de verdad no podría volver a estar de pie en su vida.

Era obvio que su diosa estaba resentida con nosotros y por ello nos había echado a mí y a Bete del cuarto de Bell. Incapaz de molestar más a la pequeña diosa me retiré sin visitar al trágico aventurero yéndome de la unidad médica con un amargo sabor en mi boca.

Cuál fue mi sorpresa al verlo unos días despues en aquel pub. En principio no podía pensar bien debido a los acontecimientos que dieron lugar esa noche, pero luego no pude evitar preguntarme como había sanado de forma tan milagrosa. Ya sé que el médico me dijo que inesperadamente sus segundos análisis concluyeron que las heridas no habían sido tan graves como habían pensado en principio. Pero eso no me convencía, yo misma comprobé su estado cuando lo encontré y sabía que sus heridas no eran poca cosa.

Incluso esos siniestros ojos… me era difícil admitir que había tenido pesadillas con ellos en algunas noches. Todo en este chico me causaba intriga. Tenía un aire de misterio envolviéndolo constantemente. Yo de verdad estaba convencida de que ese era el motivo por el cuál no me lo podía sacar de la cabeza últimamente. A menudo Riveria y las otras chicas me habían encontrado espaciándome cada día más que el anterior, mirando constantemente a la nada.

Para cuando ellas llamaban mi atención yo no podía evitar mentirles para que no se enterarán de que siempre había estado pensando en el aventurero que ahora yacía inconsciente sobre mis piernas. Era extraño, desde que nos encontramos no pude evitar sentir un vacío en mi interior, era triste no saber lo que constituía eso antes de volverse un vacío en primer lugar. Solo ahora que estaba cerca de este aventurero había dejado de sentirme tan nostálgica, era como si hubiera encontrado algo que había perdido hace mucho tiempo.

Incluso en este momento no podía dejar pensar en él y en todos los misterios que lo envolvían. Como por ejemplo esta misma situación, lo encontramos Riveria y yo inconsciente a causa de un mind zero ¿es que siempre caía inconsciente por usar demasiada magia? ¿entonces cómo era posible que hasta ahora no le había pasado nada si siempre lo encontraba solo?

A pesar de que sus ojos me causaban terror, ahora que estaba tan cerca de él no podía dejar de sentirme… ¿feliz? No sabía si se le podía llamar así a este sentimiento, no era desagradable pero como era mi primera vez experimentándolo no podía estar segura de que era realmente.

Aunque había un sentimiento en especial que me tenía extrañada, solo con tenerlo tan cerca podía sentir que mi alma era… purificada. Tras la pelea con Udaeus esa asquerosa llama oscura de desesperación en mi interior había estado ardiendo con una inusual intensidad que amenazaba con consumirme por completo. La compañía de Riveria evitaba que las llamas se propagaran por completo conteniéndolas en su lugar, estableciendo un límite, hasta ahora solo ella había sido capaz de ayudarme con la oscura llama en mi interior.

Pero tras varios minutos con este chico en mis piernas aquellas llamas se estaban extinguiendo contantemente. Ni siquiera Riveria podía ejercer tanta influencia en mi interior como para lograr erradicar a las llamas de esta forma.

"¿Por qué tienes que ser tan misterioso? Ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en ti"

Dejándome llevar por meros impulsos mi mano llego a su cabeza. Me sorprendí cuando vi que mi mano estaba sobre su blanco cabello. Intrigada traté de retirarla, pero algo en mi interior me lo impidió. Incapaz de retirarla comencé a frotar su cabeza como si lo estuviera acariciando.

Toda mi atención se centró en mi mano y mi contacto con el blanco cabello de este aventurero. Me sorprendió lo agradable que me resultaba sentir su suave cabello deslizándose entre mis dedos. Rozar de vez en cuando su tersa piel hacía que me hormigueara mi mano como si varias descargas eléctricas subieran por todo mi brazo haciendo estremecer todo mi cuerpo.

Era un toque mágico que me robaba toda mi atención, nada existía aparte de nosotros dos en este mundo, el toque entre mi mano y su cabello era más real y más mágico que cualquier otra cosa que hubiese experimentado antes.

"¿eh? ¿en qué momento?"

Para mi sorpresa cuando me acostumbré a acariciarlo y dejé de ser tan consciente sobre nuestro pequeño contacto me di cuenta de que los restos de las llamas que hasta ahora estaban ardiendo feroces en mi interior se habían extinguido por completo.

Nunca, en toda mi vida desde aquel entonces, esa llama jamás había desaparecido de mi interior por completo. Por más pequeña que fuese esa llama oscura, siempre me había acompañado en todo momento, no, más bien ya se había vuelto una parte de mí. Vivíamos peleando constantemente la una con la otra, inseparables. Pero ahora de verdad se había desvanecido.

"que extraño… ¿no me digas que también fuiste tu quien hizo todo esto?"

Le pregunté a pesar de que sabía que no me podía escuchar y nunca recibiría una respuesta.

Miré a mi alrededor tratando de ignorar la realidad de mi situación junto a este chico contemplando un irreconocible terreno, tenía grabado en mi interior cada detalle del piso ocho, más aún esta zona que siempre cruzaba cuando usaba las escaleras para descender pisos en la mazmorra. Pero nunca vi nada parecido… esta zona se veía… desolada, nunca vi nada parecido en este sitio.

Incluso hasta este momento no había visto a ningún monstruo acercarse, era como si todos hubieran acordado no molestar al chico inconsciente tirado a mitad de la nada. Básicamente era una presa fácil, era difícil creer que los monstruos estuvieran indispuestos a aprovechar una oportunidad como esta.

Mi propósito al estar aquí no era solo darle una almohada de regazo, sino más bien para protegerlo y finalmente disculparme cuando despertara, pero hasta ahora no había ningún monstruo dispuesto tomar a esta presa fácil.

'¿tendrá esto que ver con el alboroto que escuchamos Riveria y yo mientras subíamos?'

"¿eh?"

Mi mano que estaba acariciando su cabeza sintió un ligero movimiento e incluso si no me equivoco escuché que su tranquila respiración se agitaba un poco.

'parece que está despertando'

Eche una última mirada a su cuerpo. Era obvio que se había esforzado muchísimo hasta ahora durante sus exploraciones. Me preguntaba por qué su armadura estaba tan destruida y dispersa en un zigzagueante camino hasta el sitio donde lo había encontrado ¿cómo era posible sí su piel no tiene ni un pequeño rasguño? Su piel estaba tan impoluta, blanca y lechosa que muchas chicas morirían de la envidia al verla. O sentirla a juzgar por lo que había sentido a través de mi mano con nuestro constante contacto… jamás admitiría que ahora lo hacía más por gusto que por distracción, aquel toque se volvería un secreto en mi interior.

Ni siquiera sostenía un arma, el único equipo que tenía sobre él en este momento era una hombrera en muy mal estado, las placas metálicas estaban algo maltratadas, pero todavía estaban lo suficientemente bien como para que las siguiera usando por un tiempo. La piel que unía las piezas metálicas por otra parte parecía muy maltratada con evidentes quemaduras y rasgaduras recientes, sin duda la piel debería ser cambiada pronto o de otra forma esta hombrera terminaría cayéndose en trozos.

Al notar que sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente mi corazón palpitó con fuerza. Por una parte, estaba feliz de que finalmente me podría disculpar por haberlo metido en el incidente de los minotauros y también por el comportamiento despreciable de Bete. Pero por otra, sinceramente no quería volver a ver esos siniestros ojos, solo con pensar en eso me daban escalofríos.

"¿… mamá?"

¿Seguramente estaba confuso y pensaba que yo era su madre? Probablemente, pero me molesto ligeramente que me confundiera con otra persona a pesar de que llevaba cerca de una hora cuidándolo, dándole una almohada de regazo, algo que nunca había hecho por nadie. Ni siquiera a Tione, Tiona o las otras chicas de mi familia.

"lo siento, no soy tu madre"

"¿estoy alucinando?"

En serio, este chico…

"… no estas alucinando"

A pesar de que siempre me mantengo estoica no pude evitar fruncir ligeramente el ceño.

Vi que se esforzaba por reconocerme. Aquí viene, prepare mi corazón antes de que abriera más sus ojos. Hasta ahora solo los había abierto ligeramente como si le costara trabajo mantener su débil conciencia y a mí me resultaba difícil verlos adecuadamente.

Debía de ser cortés y no exponer mi miedo hacia él al ver sus ojos. Cuando finalmente los abrió traté de desviar mi mirada para no verlos de frente. Pero…

'¡¿qué está pasando!?'

Mi mano, que hasta ahora no se había detenido ni un poco al acariciarle su cabello se detuvo por la sorpresa.

Sus ojos… A pesar de que sus pupilas tenían un tono similar, no eran para nada como me los esperaba. Me sorprendí tanto que no pude evitar perderme en su mirada. La esclerótica había perdido ese tono negro azabache que lo hacía lucir malvado y la extraña forma dentro de sus pupilas había desaparecido.

'se ve… tan amable… ¿eh? ¿qué es esto?'

Mi corazón ahora latía con más fuerza y más rápido que nunca. De nuevo me sentía extraña y no sabía nombrar con exactitud todo lo estaba ocurriendo en mi interior.

'¡¿qué estás haciendo?! Reacciona'

Solo espero que no piense que soy un bicho raro por lo que estoy haciendo y por verlo de forma extraña por tanto tiempo… ¿eh? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? No puedo estar segura de sí solo me perdí en su mirada por un par de segundos o por varios minutos… En este momento estoy tan confundida que no sé realmente lo que estoy haciendo.

'¡waaaah! ¡¿porque mi cabeza esta tan caótica y alterada?!'

Yo, que ni siquiera me inmutaba al pelear contra monstruos de fuerza descomunal en las líneas delanteras en la mazmorra había perdido la calma tan solo al ver los ojos de Bell, el chico que hasta ahora había estado durmiendo en mis piernas mientras yo lo acariciaba como si fuera mi…

'¡waaaah!'

En mi mente había una pequeña versión de mí misma que estaba en pánico moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro por mis pensamientos como si estuviera tratando de eliminarlos para que su inocencia no se viera manchada.

…

 **Bell's POV**

Veo frente a mí y no puedo creerlo.

'¡Aiz Wallenstein de verdad me está dando una almohada de regazo! ¿acaso estoy en el cielo?'

Sé que ya nos hemos visto un par de veces, pero ahora simplemente no sé qué decir. Pasan un par de minutos y los dos permanecemos inmóviles solo mirándonos a los ojos. Ella esta tan inexpresiva que no puedo saber lo que piensa. ¿estará probándome o algo por el estilo?

Es casi como si estuviéramos en un concurso de miradas para ver quien parpadea primero, o en uno donde tenemos que ver quien dura más sin decir una palabra. Lo decido en mi corazón, no haré nada antes que ella haga algo. Pasa otro par de minutos y yo sigo sin entender lo que ella está pensando, veo sus ojos brillar, pero su expresión no refleja nada y me es imposible saber en lo que piensa.

Veo que sus carnosos y rosados labios se abren ligeramente y yo no puedo esperar ni un segundo más para salir de esta incomoda, pero maravillosa situación. Ella suspira como si estuviera agotada antes de emitir palabras de su boca.

"tus ojos… ¿por qué se ven diferentes ahora?"

A pesar de que su voz es tan plana como su expresión estoica no puedo evitar que mi corazón diera varios vuelcos por la inesperada pregunta. Solo estar en la presencia de esta chica con la apariencia de un ángel me tenía alterado desde el principio y ahora me pregunta directamente por un secreto del que no se me permite hablar.

'¿¡de todas las cosas, de verdad me pregunta eso?! ¿Qué se supone que le diga? ¿la verdad? ¡definitivamente no, mi diosa me lo había prohibido! ¡tenía tantas ganas de encontrarme con ella, pero ahora no se ni que decir! ¡finalmente me doy cuenta de que aún no estaba listo para este encuentro que tanto había esperado!'

Tras pensar en ello, es natural que me lo pregunte. Despues de todo en nuestros dos encuentros anteriores ella solo me había visto usando el sharingan… es la única aparte de la diosa Hestia que lo había visto hasta ahora.

Miro hacia los lados buscando una ruta para escapar, pero de inmediato rechazo la idea, no me puedo considerar un verdadero hombre si huyó de la persona que me enamore.

'¿acaso no es cierto… abuelo?'

Mi mente es un desastre, tengo que buscar una excusa o una forma de desviar el tema… y rápido. No quiero lucir como un idiota frente a ella.

…

Haruhime se movió incomoda sobre la cama. Había soñado que Bell salía de la habitación donde estaban durmiendo y cuando se despertó a mitad de la noche se dio cuenta de que el peliblanco de verdad ya no dormía a su lado.

"Bell-sama… Bell-sama…"

Rápidamente entró en pánico mientras lo llamaba entre susurros sin recibir respuesta. Se dio cuenta que lo que pensó en primer momento de que la huida nocturna de Bell sucedió en un sueño era realmente a ella misma viendo al peliblanco saliendo de la habitación en el mundo real que ella vio entre sueños.

A pesar de que estaba en pánico guardó silencio sin querer despertar a la pequeña diosa que dormía en la misma cama que ella. Llevaba muy poco viviendo con la familia Hestia, pero ya se había dado cuenta de que la diosa estaba demasiado apegada a su único siervo y no sería bueno para Bell si la diosa se daba cuenta de la escapada del peliblanco.

'¿A dónde fuiste Bell-sama?'

La renard pensó para sí misma mientras leía la hoja con la actualización de estado de Bell preguntándose si su recién despertada magia tenía algo que ver con la repentina salida nocturna de su salvador.

 _ **Bell Cranel**_

 _ **Lv. 1**_

 _Fuerza: D 568» D 583_

 _Resistencia: D 576» D 591_

 _Destreza: C 692» B 707_

 _Agilidad: C 664» C 679_

 _Magia: E 434» E 499_

 _ **Magia**_

 _ **[Firebolt]**_

 _Magia de lanzamiento rápido_

 _ **[Storm]**_

 _Canto: Zeus_

 _Magia que invoca al rayo_

 _ **Habilidades**_

 _ **[…]**_

 _ **[Semillas del fruto del árbol divino]**_

 _ **[Sharingan]**_

 _2 tomoes_

 _ **[Life Return]**_

 _habilidad regenerativa_

"que extraño, aunque Hestia-sama actualizó ayer el estado de Bell-sama tras volver de la mazmorra y hoy no entró en ella sus estadísticas aumentaron bastante… sobre todo la magia… ¿esto podría ser influencia del grimorio que leyó?"

La chica se movió inquieta, la diosa no había mencionado nada al respecto cuando les explico el funcionamiento de los grimorios. Tendría sentido que le otorgara un poco de puntos de magia, pero no en las demás estadísticas.

Por otra parte, sospechaba que le estaban ocultando algo pues era extraño que Bell tuviera una estadística tan alta de magia si él no había obtenido ninguna hasta este día.

No era que quisiera saber todos sus secretos tras conocerlos despues de solo un día. Pero de cierta forma ella no podía sentirse bien si ni siquiera Bell podía confiar plenamente en ella tras haberle abierto su corazón de forma tan sincera.

'vuelve pronto Bell-sama'

La renard no volvió a dormir esperando que Bell volviera pronto. Se sentía preocupada por él y sabía que no podría conciliar el sueño si el peliblanco seguía afuera, quien sabe lo que le podría pasar a estas horas de la noche si él estaba solo en esta ciudad.

* * *

 **¡Bang! y eso será, hasta aquí el nuevo capítulo xD**

 **Si notan el salto omitido entre las actualizaciones de Bell entre el capítuo 8 y este, es solo el progreso que obtuvo Bell de su exploración del día anterior sumada al lo que obtuvo del incidente del monsterphilia... Por lo que queda la pregunta ¿cómo subió sus estadísticas tras leer el grimorio si ese día no había ido a explorar y este solo podía afectar a la magia? ;D**

 **La magia de Bell: Storm. No puede tener mucho misterio pues yo creó que todos saben a la perfección cual es el origen de su nueva magia. ¿por qué obtuvo dos? básicamente por que el grimorio que le dio Freyja era de una calidad superior al que le había dado en el canon, en mi fic se supone que se crean estos grimorios de calidad superior para superar el limite de tres magias en los aventureros.**

 **En caso de que ya tengan los tres slots de magia llenos, el grimorio se encargará de crear un cuarto slot para un hechizo mágico extra, como Bell no tenía llenos sus slots toda la energía sobrante fue invertida en la creación de otro hechizo mágico, esto no es canon, simplemente creí que para los aventureros que se dedican al 100% en la magia 3 hechizos eran muy pocos así que saque esto de la nada (xD) para que este tipo de personajes puedan tener más potencial. En un futuro veremos al creador del grimorio, pero falta bastante para eso :)**

 **El storm de Bell esta basado en tres personajes, pueden imaginarse en base a ellos el como se ve y verá Bell al usarlo.**

 **1.- Básicamente es la apariencia de Thor en Thor Ragnarok y en adelante al usar sus poderes, también sus habilidades se pueden desempeñar de la misma forma que Thor, creó que se ve bastante cool y que le puede dar un boost bastante importante a Bell durante sus combates.**

 **2.- Otra de sus técnicas estará basada en la lanza de rayos de Zeus de God of War.**

 **3.- Técnicas variadas del universo de Naruto, me es inevitable no usarlas. :)**

 **4.- Finalmente técnicas variadas basadas en Gilthunder de Nanatsu no Taizai, creó que la forma de pelear del pelo de chicle esta bastante nice y hará más versátil y rápido a Bell.**

 **Básicamente será como una amalgama de los anteriores. Además el Storm de Bell guarda similitudes con el Tempest de Aiz, como muchos podrían haber notado, pero ya lo iremos viendo más detenidamente en próximos caps. Tampoco es algo que pueda sobre-explotar pues como pudieron ver, el storm es un devorador natural de magia y energía mental al punto en que Bell no duró si quiera un minuto usándolo, siendo que ni siquiera al abusar del firebolt agotó ni la mitad de su magia.**

 **Por cierto, como pueden notar últimamente estoy alternando entre tercera y primera persona al narrar los capítulos, yo básicamente solo quería experimentar escribir en primera persona, pero igual quiero saber su opinión. ¿prefieren que me mantenga en tercera persona o en primera? ¿o prefieren el formato actual y que alterne entre ambas?**

 **Dejen sus opiniones, dudas o comentarios sobre el capítulo en un mensaje, les contestaré por PM.**

 **Hasta la próxima... Bye :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

 **"Detrás de lo que creemos conocer de sobra se esconde una cantidad equivalente de desconocimiento. La comprensión no es más que un conjunto de equívocos."**

 **Sputnik mi amor**

 **HARUKI MURAKAMI**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Danmachi es obra de fujino Omori y ninguno de los personajes de su obra usados en este fanfic me pertenece. (excepto Sigurd ese man es mi OC, claro que esta basado en el héroe mitológico y en la imagen del pelirrojo del trailer de kuiyu chouyuan pero esos solo son detalles) xD**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

 **Los misterios del espejo**

Bell desvió su mirada, se sentía bastante incómodo en esta situación. No quería ocultarle nada a esta chica cuya imagen ya estaba grabada en su corazón. Pero su diosa le había prohibido hablar sobre el sharingan y todo lo relacionado al fruto del árbol divino.

"lo siento señorita Wallenstein… pero yo no…"

Aiz permaneció inmóvil con su semblante estoico, aparentemente imperturbable. El aventurero solo esperaba que su interés amoroso no insistiera más en este asunto.

"entiendo, no debí de preguntar... Todas las familias tienen sus secretos, fue muy grosero de mi parte preguntarte sobre tu estado"

Un pequeño asentimiento junto a su suave voz fue todo lo que recibió Bell como respuesta.

La forma de hablar de Aiz usualmente no le permitía a los demás saber lo que ella sentía, pero esta vez sin duda el peliblanco se percató de un pequeño dejo de decepción entre sus palabras. Su corazón se contrajo, pero se mantuvo firme y se aferró a la promesa que había hecho con su diosa para guardar el secreto.

"u-ummm, señorita Wallenstein… ¿cómo es que me encontraste aquí en la mazmorra?"

"volvía de una batalla, mientras caminábamos hacia las escaleras al piso superior escuchamos un extraño crepitar y tras buscar un par de minutos te encontramos tirado aquí inconsciente"

"¿m-me encontraron…?"

"sí, Riveria venía conmigo"

La vergüenza que sentía Bell al ser visto inconsciente por la belleza que lo estaba cuidando no hizo más que aumentar al saber que otra aventurera de primer nivel lo había visto en un estado tan patético.

Era un hecho que de no haber sido encontrado por Aiz, algún monstruo al azar lo pudo haber asesinado en cualquier momento. Seguro que no estaba dándole la mejor impresión a la persona que le gustaba.

El silencio creció entre ellos, la cabeza de Bell comenzaba a sentirse más despejada. Para cuando la cabeza del peliblanco dejó de estar en las nubes se comenzó a ruborizar al darse cuenta de la posición en la que estaban ambos. Trató de levantarse de esta celestial almohada legendaria de la que le había contado en múltiples ocasiones su abuelo.

"¡aaah!"

Pero tan solo al erguir su torso un enorme dolor hizo que sujetara su abdomen y fue obligado a caer hacia el piso. Finalmente se dio cuenta… todos sus músculos le ardían como si alguien lo hubiera quemado por dentro.

"¿Bell, te encuentras bien?"

"… me duele… todo mi cuerpo. Es como si alguien me hubiera quemado por dentro"

"no parece que hayas sido herido"

Aiz dijo al observar nuevamente si Bell tenía alguna herida visible en su cuerpo. Pero solo volvió a confirmar que estaba intacto. Ella lo tomó lentamente de su cabeza y lo volvió a recostar nuevamente en su regazo. No se había dado cuenta de que Bell se había movido desde el principio solo para dejar de estar recostado sobre sus piernas.

A Bell le dejo de preocupar ese detalle debido al dolor que sentía. Aiz solo echo nuevamente otro vistazo a su alrededor, se encontró con una gran cantidad de piedras mágicas dispersas junto a la armadura rota de Bell. La energía residual de la magia era bastante densa, fue entonces que una idea se le vino a la cabeza.

"¿usaste magia antes de caer inconsciente?"

"…sí"

Bell se tranquilizó ligeramente, mientras no se moviera el dolor parecía desvanecerse.

"ya veo… podría ser que tu magia te haya causado un daño interno, aunque son muy extraños estos casos, hay algunos registros sobre ellos. Por lo general eso quiere decir que o tu cuerpo es muy débil o tu magia es demasiado fuerte y de ser ese el caso eso significaría que podrías poseer una magia de alto nivel. En cualquier caso, necesitas aumentar tu estadística de resistencia o incrementar la afinidad con tu magia para que no te vuelva a pasar"

Aiz parecía buscar entre el ligero equipaje que tenía sobre ella.

"toma, bebe esto"

Ella le ayudó a beber la poción mágica mientras sostenía su cabeza con su mano apoyándolo en su pecho tratando de ayudar a que el líquido se deslizara más fácilmente en su garganta mientras con la otra vertía la poción directamente en su boca.

El sonrojo no se hizo esperar en el pálido rostro del aventurero. Aquel líquido dulzón se deslizó por su garganta mientras Aiz lo mantenía en una posición comprometedora.

"bien. Esperemos a que la poción haga efecto…"

"…sí"

Aiz lo volvió a recostar sobre sus piernas. Como ninguno dijo nada, la rubia volvió a acariciar distraída el cabello del peliblanco. Mientras Bell robaba miradas a la belleza que lo estaba cuidando. Sus ojos se encontraban de vez en cuando, pero nadie dijo nada al respecto.

…

"vamos, ya falta poco"

Los guardias al pie de la puerta que daba acceso a la mazmorra escucharon una voz que venía de la zona interna de la mazmorra. Ambos estaban extremadamente aburridos, para ellos cualquier distracción era buena. Tan pronto como escucharon señales de vida no pudieron evitar dirigir su mirada hacia la persona que se acercaba desde dentro de la mazmorra.

Una silueta envuelta en la oscuridad de la noche se hizo presente. Esta era muy difusa y pequeña pero conforme los pasos que resonaban en las estrechas paredes de la entrada se volvían más fuertes la identidad de esta silueta se fue revelando poco a poco.

"o-oye, esa chica es…"

Su compañero a su lado escupió el café que estaba bebiendo.

"cof cof… baja la voz idiota, ¿acaso no sabes lo sobreprotectora que es la diosa Loki con la princesa de la espada?"

Le susurró esperando que la rubia no la escuchara.

"p-p-pero mira, no viene sola… y-y-y ella está abrazando a alguien"

Tan sorprendido como estaba el guardia, no hizo un escándalo y fue muy discreto mientras hablaba.

"silencio, vuelve a tu posición"

Ambos se pararon frente a la amplia entrada en posición firme de espaldas a ellos mirando hacia la ciudad frente a la torre Babel. No dijeron ni una palabra más, solo esperaban en silencio escuchando los pasos de un par de personas acercándose, entonces la famosa aventurera pasó a un lado de ellos.

Ambos se quedaron viendo embobados a la esbelta y celestial figura de la hermosa rubia. Un gran resentimiento y celos brotaron en sus corazones al ver como un chico peliblanco rodeaba los delicados hombros de la renombrada aventurera con su brazo. La princesa de la espada también abrazaba al chico, sus cuerpos estaban tan juntos y apretados que no había ni un centímetro de separación entre ellos.

No pudieron evitar maldecirlo por tener tanta suerte. Cualquier hombre, incluso hasta los dioses estarían dispuestos a perder un brazo con tal de recibir la gracia de tal belleza. Sus quejas no se hicieron esperar tan pronto como los aventureros estuvieron a una buena distancia.

"¡maldición!, ¿quién es ese bastardo?… se atrevió a robar a una de las chicas más hermosas de Orario"

"sí, ese idiota se debió de haber quedado sin suerte por el resto de su vida solo por poder estar tan cerca de Aiz-sama… ¡maldición, cuanta envidia le tengo!"

"¿oye, sabes si quiera quién es? Nunca había visto a algún aventurero como él"

"no, de seguro debe de ser un chico sin nombre… ¿bajo qué estrella nació ese bastardo para haber merecido recibir la gracia de Aiz-sama?"

…

Aiz y Bell siguieron su camino sin darse cuenta de las quejas de los resentidos guardias, ambos estaban tan inmersos en sí mismos que no les prestaron atención. Habían tenido pequeñas conversaciones en su camino, pero nada que fuera realmente importante. Era obvio que ambos estaban evitando los temas de los que realmente querían hablar.

Pronto llegaron al punto donde los caminos hacia sus hogares divergían. La incertidumbre de no saber lo que les deparaba el futuro los abrumó. ¿se volverían a ver? ¿era esta una despedida? ¿si quiera seguirían vivos como para tener un segundo encuentro? Como aventureros, eran muy conscientes de que la muerte podría llegar en cualquier momento, para ellos no había certeza sobre sus futuros.

"¿estás seguro de que podrás seguir desde aquí tu solo?"

"no se preocupe, señorita Wallenstein. El dolor ya ha desaparecido, estaré bien"

Ambos se separaron y finalmente se vieron directamente a los ojos sin apartar inmediatamente sus miradas.

"bueno, será mejor que regrese a casa pronto. Debo volver antes de que Hestia-sama descubra que he salido sin su permiso…"

Bell parecía dudar, debatiendo dentro de sí mismo para darse valor y agradecer a Aiz antes de marchar. Aun así, ese momento de duda causó innumerables tribulaciones en el interior de la princesa de la espada.

"¡espera!"

Su voz fue apenas un decibel más alto de lo usual, pero la forma urgente en que Aiz lo detuvo le llamo la atención al peliblanco.

"… Bell, yo… te quiero pedir disculpas…"

"¿eh?"

Aiz bajó su cabeza, mientras hacía algo que debió de haber hecho en aquella ocasión en la anfitriona de la fertilidad. La nueva perspectiva del mundo que le había dado Bell tras su primer encuentro y aún más importante, la purificación de la sucia llama oscura en su interior.

La princesa de la espada estaba profundamente agradecida con el aventurero frente a ella. Por eso la culpa que sentía por el incidente de los minotauros y el comportamiento de Bete en el pub creció desmedidamente.

"quería pedirte disculpas por lo que te provoque en la mazmorra y también por el comportamiento de Bete… quiero que sepas que yo no pienso en ti de aquella forma en la que él lo hizo parecer. Sobre la mazmorra… no sé qué clase de milagro te ocurrió para haberte recuperado, pero cuando te encontré… ciertamente tenías tu columna destrozada, si yo hubiera llegado antes no tendrías que haber peleado contra el minotauro ni tampoco hubieras sufrido tanto por ello. Yo solo… estoy muy feliz de que te hayas recuperado"

Ella se inclinó ligeramente demostrando la sinceridad de su disculpa.

"s-se equivoca señorita Wallenstein, por favor perdóneme. Usted no tiene la culpa de esos dos acontecimientos"

Aiz se levantó completamente para ver confundida a ese par de orbes escarlata. Quería encontrar en la mirada de Bell si este era sincero o simplemente estaba siendo educado.

"¡s-señorita Wallenstein! No tiene por qué disculparse, fue Bete quien se comportó grosero, no usted. Y lo de la mazmorra no fue su culpa tampoco… en realidad, yo estoy muy agradecido. De no ser por usted yo ya habría muerto en esa ocasión. Incluso esta noche, sino me hubieran encontrado ya todo habría terminado para mi"

Aiz se dio cuenta de la sinceridad de los sentimientos de Bell, ella no pudo evitar que su corazón se derritiera un poco.

"soy yo quien debería disculparse por no haberle agradecido adecuadamente antes, le pido que me perdone. De haber sabido que se sentía de esta forma hubiera expresado esto antes, pero simplemente me sentía demasiado avergonzado para hacerlo... por eso yo… espero que me perdone"

Ambos se miraron, esta situación era demasiado extraña para ambos. Aun así, Bell no pudo evitar reír por la extraña interacción, incluso Aiz que era menos expresiva dejo salir un suspiro de alivio mientras sus labios se curvaban ligeramente formando una muy pequeña sonrisa modesta.

'como pude ser tan tonta al punto en que creí que él podría ser una mala persona en nuestro primer encuentro… me deje llevar al ver sus ojos en aquella ocasión. Pero Bell ciertamente es una de las personas más amables e inocentes que me he encontrado hasta ahora.

"¿crees que nos volveremos a encontrar pronto en la mazmorra?"

La pregunta se le escapó a Aiz. Por algún motivo no quería dejar de ver a este chico.

"bueno… eso me gustaría, es solo que mi armadura quedo hecha polvo. Pero en cuanto compre una nueva espero poder volver a verla señorita Wallenstein. Aunque espero que la próxima no sea conmigo inconsciente o tirado sangrando en el piso"

Bell susurró avergonzado la última parte. Ya no quería volver a lucir débil frente a ella.

"cierto… ¿no tienes una de repuesto?"

Bell solo negó con la cabeza, su familia era muy pobre. Tenía algo de dinero ahorrado, pero prefería guardarlo para emergencias, desde que empezó su carrera como aventurero su vida estuvo llena de altibajos por lo que no creía obtener pronto dinero suficiente para equipo con precios tan inflados como los que tenían en Orario.

"ya veo…"

Aiz puso su mano bajo sus labios mientras se veía profundamente pensativa.

"Bell… ¿estas libre mañana?"

"¿eh? Sí, no tengo nada planeado ¿por qué la pregunta?"

Bell estaba confundido, no se quería hacer ilusiones, pero todo apuntaba a una sola dirección.

'no me digas… acaso Aiz quiere…'

"¿te parece bien si te acompaño mañana para buscarte una nueva armadura?"

"¿eh?"

'no puede ser, esto no es cierto ¿verdad? Debo de estar soñando'

Al ver la falta de respuesta, Aiz sintió que Bell no quería ir con ella. De alguna forma eso la hizo sentir ansiosa, no podía esperar más por su respuesta.

"¿Bell…?"

"¡sí, acepto!"

'¿¡por qué dije que sí? ¿Qué haré si no tengo dinero suficiente para una nueva armadura mañana? Solo quedaré en ridículo frente a ella'

Aiz no notó las tribulaciones que surgían en la cabeza de Bell. Ella solo asintió enérgicamente, por algún motivo que no lograba entender se sentía feliz de que Bell aceptara su invitación.

"bien, nos vemos en la fuente frente a la entrada de la mazmorra. Buenas noches Bell, hasta mañana"

Bell se quedó agitando su mano de izquierda a derecha por un tiempo, aunque Aiz ya no lo podía ver tras dar vuelta en una calle cercana. Estaba tan emocionado por ser capaz de ver nuevamente a la princesa de la espada que parecía que lo habían hipnotizado.

Volvió a casa tambaleante donde lo recibió Haruhime muy preocupada. Afortunadamente para él, Hestia seguía soñando mientras murmuraba su nombre una y otra vez, su rostro estaba sonrojado y tenía una extraña sonrisa.

…

"señorita Wallenstein, espero no haberla hecho esperar"

Bell saludó tan pronto como había llegado a la fuente. A pesar de que había llegado quince minutos antes de lo acordado, Aiz ya estaba sentada ahí esperándolo. Ella giro su cabeza para verlo mientras se levantaba frente a él.

"no te preocupes, acabo de llegar hace poco"

Bell pudo notar que era mentira, si eso fuera cierto habría un montón de gente rodeándola sorprendidos de ver a la princesa de la espada sentada frente a la entrada de la mazmorra. Pero como no había una multitud rodeándola era obvio que ya debía de tener un tiempo relativamente largo esperándolo.

El peliblanco no pudo evitar notar el cambio de atuendo de Aiz.

Ella dejó de lado su usual ropa de guerra que usaba en la mazmorra haciéndola lucir más femenina. Había dejado de parecer una guerrera santa, cuya belleza solo rivalizaba con su abrumadora habilidad de combate para ser una delicada princesa de rasgos finos cuyo encanto podría avergonzar incluso hasta a las hermosas diosas que descendieron del mismo cielo.

Aunque su inexpresivo y estoico semblante la hacían lucir como una muñeca en toda la extensión de la palabra, bella pero irreal al mismo tiempo. Sí sus mejillas estuvieran ruborizadas y sus labios esbozaran una sonrisa Bell no dudaba que incontables hombres estarían arrodillados a sus pies rogando por obtener su gracia. Una sola palabra de ella bastaría para que no dudaran en cumplir sus órdenes, sin importar cual fuera.

"u-ummm…"

Bell miró en otra dirección, no quería que Aiz malinterpretara sus miradas. Había querido elogiar su belleza, pero las palabras murieron en su boca dejando salir solo un lamentable sonido, solo podía esperar que nadie hubiera escuchado.

"¿nos vamos?"

"s-sí"

Bell sintió la mirada de alguien sobre él, una mirada muy pesada y cargada de sentimientos, estaba siendo observado nuevamente. El volteó hacia la cima de la torre Babel, sentía que la mirada provenía de esa dirección, pero no pudo encontrar a la persona que lo observaba.

Últimamente había tenido esta sensación más que antes, era como si alguien lo estuviera vigilando. Aunque Bell creía que esta persona dejaba que él se diera cuenta de que lo observaba deliberadamente, como si le quisiera advertir de su presencia. ¿Quizás aquella persona no lo quería ver junto a Aiz? ¿Podría ser alguien que había notado su cercanía con ella y le quería advertir que se alejara? ¿Quizás esa persona estaba enamorada de Aiz?

"¿Bell, te encuentras bien?"

Aiz se había dado cuenta de que el peliblanco la había dejado de seguir.

"s-sí, algo me distrajo. Vámonos"

Ella esperó a que estuvieran emparejados para caminar juntos. Bell solo echo un último vistazo hacia la cima de la torre Babel sin saber realmente que debería de pensar.

…

"¡wow! Estos equipos son realmente baratos. ¿Por qué no me trajo aquí antes señorita Wallenstein?"

'de haber sabido que existía un sitio como este no me habría sentido tan avergonzado por tener que mostrar mi pobreza frente a ti…'

"bueno, tenía que ir a entregar algunos materiales de misiones que mi familia aceptó. Pensé que también te gustaría ver equipo de primer nivel, antes de ir a buscar una nueva armadura"

'así que todo es un malentendido. Y yo que creí que Aiz quería que comprara una de esas armaduras tan caras'

"¿y bien?"

"¿eh? ¿bien qué?"

Bell pensaba que se había perdido en su conversación, porque no entendía lo que quería decir Aiz.

"¿a cuál tienda quieres ir?"

"creo que cualquiera estaría bien…"

Aiz negó con la cabeza. Ella movió su mano lentamente hasta que toda su palma se apoyó sobre su pecho.

"tienes que sentirlo aquí. A partir de este piso hay miles de armaduras que puedes comprar y cientos de ellas se podrán adaptar a tu constitución física, pero simplemente no tenemos tiempo suficiente para encontrar la mejor para ti buscando de tienda en tienda. Aun así, debes de encontrar una armadura con la que tengas algo de afinidad natural, son estos pequeños detalles los que pueden hacer que tu desempeño en la mazmorra mejore notablemente"

"ya veo…"

Nunca había pensado que esto fuera tan importante. Pero no podía cuestionar las palabras de Aiz ella no estaba en la cima de la ciudad Orario por nada.

"si quieres mejorar como aventurero debes de practicar con todas tus acciones fuera de la mazmorra… por ahora trata de guiarte con tus instintos, al igual que cuando exploramos no tenemos siempre un camino claro y debemos de decidir nuestro camino por instinto para llegar a nuestro objetivo"

Bell y Aiz caminaron juntos dejando a todos los transeúntes boquiabiertos detrás de ellos, hasta que el peliblanco se detuvo frente a una de las tiendas de Hefesto.

"¿sientes que aquí podrías encontrar una buena armadura para ti?"

"bueno… no había sentido nada antes de pasar por esta tienda, pero creo que esta desprende un sentimiento que me es extrañamente familiar dentro de ella…"

"bien, entonces entremos"

Ambos estuvieron buscando una buena armadura. Pero cuando Bell se acercó a un estante lleno de baratijas sintió como aceleraba su corazón.

Desconcertado comenzó a buscar entre todas las baratijas que había. No fue hasta que sacó un colgante lleno de herrumbre que se dio cuenta que era esta pequeña cosa lo que lo había estado llamando.

Una vez que lo tomo en sus manos pareció que toda la herrumbre que tenía se había desvanecido y el colgante comenzó a emitir un brilló deslumbrante, revelando un pequeño y exquisito espejo.

Esto no era lo que estaba buscando, pero ahora que lo tenía en sus manos no se quería separar de él.

No tenía dinero extra, pero ya que estaba en un estante de baratijas no debería de ser tan caro. Sin pensárselo dos veces lo puso frente al dwarf a cargo de la tienda, estaba dormitando sin prestar atención a lo que sucedía alrededor.

"¿cuánto por el colgante?"

El dwarf cuyo descanso fue perturbado, abrió los ojos malhumorado.

"serán solo cien va…"

El barbudo hombre miro detrás de Bell, sorprendido. Cuando el peliblanco miro en la misma dirección se dio cuenta de que Aiz estaba ahí muy pegada a él.

"¿encontraste una buena armadura?"

"ah e-esto… no exactamente"

Bell le mostró avergonzado la baratija que había tomado. Para su sorpresa, Aiz reveló una mirada de shock al ver el pequeño espejo.

"…espejo del Saṃsāra …"

Ella dio un paso adelante y tomó en sus manos el espejo que sostenía Bell. Sus manos se rozaron por un segundo, pero Aiz estaba tan inmersa en sí misma contemplando el pequeño espejo colgando de una fina cadena plateada que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la reacción de Bell ante el contacto.

"¿eh? Señorita Wallenstein ¿conoce este objeto?"

Aiz observó absorta al colgante. Aun así, ella término negando con su cabeza. Le estaba diciendo a Bell que no lo conocía a pesar de haberlo nombrado como el 'espejo del Saṃsāra' segundos antes.

"chico ¿lo vas a querer o no?"

El dwarf lo espetó irritado tras recuperarse del shock de ver en su tienda a una de las más reconocidas aventureras de la ciudad.

"s-sí…"

Bell y Aiz salieron de la tienda tras haber pagado solo cien valis por esta supuesta baratija. El peliblanco se lo colgó en su cuello y lo ocultó debajo de su camisa.

Investigaría sobre este más tarde junto a su diosa, pues no le resultaba normal haber sentido tal alivio al ponérselo ni tampoco que Aiz se quedara tan absorta tras verlo por primera vez. Para él era como si acabara de obtener de vuelta un objeto preciado que había perdido hace tiempo.

"vamos Bell, todavía tenemos que encontrar una armadura para ti"

"sí"

Ambos buscaron en más tiendas hasta que lograron encontrar la armadura perfecta para Bell. Para cuando terminaron la luz en el horizonte ya estaba muriendo, afortunadamente para el peliblanco habían pasado casi todo el día juntos.

…

"gracias señorita Wallenstein, sin su ayuda no podría haber encontrado una armadura tan buena y barata"

Bell cargaba una caja con una armadura blanca con adornos de un color tan rojo como la sangre tallados cuidadosamente sobre el metal. Incluso había comprado una armadura de repuesto que estaba hecha por el mismo herrero, Welf Crozzo. Ambas eran de la misma serie de armaduras, ambas llevaban como nombre Pyonkichi y eran las versiones Mk-I Y Mk-II respectivamente.

Aiz se quedó mirando al piso pensativa. Parecía estar teniendo un debate interno.

"Bell… ¿te gustaría ser entrenado por mí?"

"¿¡eh!?"

La propuesta de Aiz tomo desprevenido a Bell y este no supo que responder.

"antes dijiste que no eras tan bueno como yo pensaba y que nunca fuiste entrenado, que si despertaste magia fue solo por suerte y solo lograste progresar tan rápido en los pisos de la mazmorra por el mismo motivo… estuve pensando en ello mientras te buscábamos una armadura. Creo que estaría bien si te ayudo a entrenar… por lo menos hasta que mi familia valla a la próxima expedición"

"gracias señorita Wallenstein, creo que sería genial si usted misma me ayuda a entrenar…"

La calidez por Aiz en el corazón de Bell se volvió más intensa por toda la ayuda que la rubia le estaba dando.

"bien, pero tengo un requisito… llámame Aiz. No me gusta que me llames señorita Wallenstein, me parece muy distante. Siempre y cuando me trates como a una igual no me importaría ayudarte a entrenar…"

"está bien, muchas gracias… Aiz"

La hermosa rubia asintió al escuchar a Bell llamarla por su nombre.

"bien, nos vemos mañana a primera hora sobre la muralla septentrional de la ciudad"

Ambos se despidieron dirigiéndose cada uno hacia el hogar de sus familias. El peso del espejo colgando del cuello de Bell le brindo una extraña calma.

* * *

 **¡Corte!**

 **Eso sería todo por hoy, originalmente el capítulo iba a cubrir más historia hasta algunas escenas de Bell iniciando su entrenamiento con Aiz, pero durante la escritura del capítulo me surgió una idea que no había tomado en cuenta hasta ahora y de hay surgió el espejo, así que creí que sería mejor dejarlo hasta ahí... hay un lector o dos que ya han leído ATG por lo que ya sabrán sobre el espejo, igual abra cambios para el mismo y su historia así que no se sientan tan auto-spoileados xD**

 **De hay en más en este capítulo traté de cubrir el como se comienzan a acercar Bell y Aiz. Un capítulo simple, pero necesario.**

 **Cualquier comentario duda u opinión será respondida por PM.**

 **Crimson se despide, hasta la proxima, bye :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

 **"El destino es algo que se debe mirar volviéndose hacia atrás, no algo que deba saberse de antemano".**

 **Crónica del pájaro que da cuerda al mundo**

 **HARUKI MURAKAMI**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Danmachi es obra de** **Fujino Ōmori** **y ninguno de los personajes de su obra usados en este fanfic me pertenece. (excepto Sigurd ese man es mi OC, claro que esta basado en el héroe mitológico y en la imagen del pelirrojo del trailer de kuiyu chouyuan pero esos solo son detalles) xD**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

 **Clan Yun**

"Hestia-sama, ¿sabe algo sobre el espejo del Saṃsāra?"

Bell preguntó luego de terminar su cena. A su lado las largas orejas zorrunas de Haruhime se contrajeron demostrando su interés.

El peliblanco no podía esperar más para averiguar sobre el espejo que había comprado esta tarde. Estaban a punto de acostarse para descansar, era ahora o nunca.

"¿eh? ¿dónde escuchaste sobre ese espejo?"

"mientras buscaba una armadura escuché a alguien hablando sobre él"

Bell sabía que su diosa se enojaría si supiera que había pasado todo el día junto a Aiz. Debía ser muy cuidadoso con lo que decía. No le estaba mintiendo, simplemente no estaba diciendo nombres.

"bueno… no sé mucho en realidad. Hay varios libros donde lo mencionan vagamente. Decían algo sobre una antigua familia imperial relacionada con un espejo con un poder misterioso"

Bell esperaba una explicación más extensa por lo que ahora no sabía qué pensar.

"¿eso es todo Hestia-sama?"

"sí, no sé nada más que eso. El espejo solo aparece brevemente en algunos libros que he leído desde que descendí a este mundo. Es como si su existencia sólo fuese un mito, un objeto inventado en la imaginación de algún antiguo bardo"

"ya veo…"

Bell palpó decepcionado su pecho sintiendo la forma del espejo debajo de su camisa.

"Bell-sama, yo sé más sobre el espejo"

Para su sorpresa la bella Renard reveló algo que él no había sospechado. La demi-humana rubia sabía algo que su diosa no. Ella estaba tan feliz de ayudar a Bell que su cola no paraba de menearse de un lado a otro.

"¿en serio Haruhime?"

"sí, en la mansión de mis padres había una enorme biblioteca en la que leía cuentos de héroes. Había un libro especialmente antiguo y empolvado, era como si nadie lo hubiese leído por siglos"

Tras escuchar que había un antiguo libro implicado incluso la diosa Hestia no pudo evitar prestar absoluta atención a la dulce voz de Haruhime.

"recuerdo que hablaba de antiguos reyes. Al parecer su clan era tan fuerte que nadie se atrevía a oponerse a ellos. Su dominio era absoluto, su palabra incuestionable y, aun así, nunca abusaron de su poder. Nunca tuvieron problemas para gobernar, todos les estaban agradecidos por detener las guerras entre razas y reconocían su legítimo derecho a gobernar. Regían todas las tierras en este mundo que solía ser una sola antes de que fuera separada en pedazos"

Bell y Hestia estaban escuchando completamente en silencio. Nada más que el susurro del viento fuera de la iglesia y la voz de Haruhime se podían escuchar en la habitación.

"un enorme meteorito cayó sobre la ciudad imperial ubicada en el centro de la tierra. Incluso mencionaba que nuestro continente y el resto de ellos, las islas e incluso la tierra hundida bajo el mar no son más que los fragmentos de esa enorme masa de tierra que solo estaba rodeada del mar infinito. Fue ese meteorito quién dio origen al mundo como lo conocemos ahora"

"entiendo, pero sobre el espejo…"

Haruhime había hablado de muchas cosas excepto del objeto de interés de Bell.

"sí, lo siento Bell-sama, me deje llevar… como decía, los reyes provenían de un poderoso clan. Ese clan, el clan Yun, era el poseedor del espejo y lo heredaban de generación en generación. El patriarca y sus sucesores siempre se volvían reyes, cuando un nuevo rey surgía el espejo le era entregado como una prueba de que ahora era él gobernante absoluto. Pero tras la caída de su imperio perdieron el espejo y eventualmente el clan entero se extinguió"

Bell tragó su saliva. Le era difícil creer que un clan que se decía era tan fuerte se había vuelto polvo tan repentinamente.

"existen rumores que decían que los sobrevivientes del clan Yun conservaron el espejo en secreto. Otros dicen que el espejo fue tragado por los mares y nunca más volvió a ser visto. Lo cierto es que desde la caída del imperio no se ha sabido más de él… en cuanto a los poderes del espejo, nadie sabía cómo lo usaba el clan Yun. Pero muchos aseguraban que era gracias a él que eran tan fuertes"

"ya… veo…"

Bell acariciaba al espejo en su pecho. Le resultaba difícil creer que este era el mismo espejo del que hablaba Haruhime. Pero eso no evitaba que surgieran más dudas en su cabeza, en especial una que lo tenía muy intrigado.

'¿Por qué y cómo fue que Aiz había pensado que este era el espejo del Saṃsāra?'

Ni siquiera su diosa sabía mucho del espejo y, no obstante, Aiz parecía familiarizada con la reliquia.

…

Habían pasado tres días desde que Bell comenzó su entrenamiento con Aiz. Desde entonces su técnica y estadísticas habían mejorado a pasos agigantados.

Su diosa solo podía ver atónita y desconcertada sus progresos cada vez más grandes. Aunque sin importar cuantas veces preguntaba, Bell no le diría nada sobre su entrenamiento con la princesa de la espada.

En este momento ambos se encontraban descansando sentados al borde de la muralla.

"Bell, ¿de verdad es esta la primera vez que otra persona te entrena?"

El fresco viento de la mañana agitó las banderas a la orilla de la muralla. El cabello de Aiz resplandecía bajo los primeros rayos de la luz del sol.

"sí, nunca me habían enseñado a combatir ¿por qué preguntas?"

Los orbes de oro de la princesa se desviaron hacia el cielo. Múltiples recuerdos de sí misma se le vinieron a la cabeza.

Sabía a la perfección que su técnica en aquel entonces era terrible comparándola con la actual del peliblanco. En pocas semanas Bell ya era tan bueno como ella alguna vez fue luego de todo un año de entrenamiento con Fin, Riveria y Gareth.

"no es nada. Es solo que… eres mejor de lo que esperaba"

"n-no es así, Aiz. Comparado contigo yo aún estoy muy lejos…"

'por su puesto. No obstante, yo he entrenado sin descanso casi toda mi vida para llegar a donde estoy. Si Bell sigue mejorando a este paso… simplemente no puedo evitar preguntarme si de verdad me he esforzado lo suficiente'

Aiz pensó para sí misma mientras miraba sus manos. Sus guantes negros cuya tela cubría hasta sus hombros mantenía sus palmas desnudas mientras el dorso de sus manos estaba perfectamente cubierto.

Si fuera una chica que se preocupara por la apariencia de seguro las odiaría. Estaban llenas de callos y antiguas cicatrices, eran prueba de los muchos años que pasó blandiendo la espada, peleando y entrenando sin descanso.

La descripción 'manos finas y delicadas' estaba tan lejos de su realidad que le resultaría risible si alguien le dijera algo parecido.

"Tal vez. Pero te sorprendería si te dijera lo bueno que realmente eres"

Bell no supo qué contestar y bajó su cabeza avergonzado, los halagos de Aiz seguramente lo harían ruborizarse y no quería ser visto de esa manera.

Aiz recordó su objetivo y motivación para empujarse tan duro a sí misma. Sabía que el peliblanco no quería hablar de ello, pero no tenía muchas opciones, estaba desesperada.

"Bell ¿si te hago una pregunta… me responderías con honestidad?"

"A-Aiz… yo…"

El escarlata se encontró con el brillante oro en los ojos de Aiz.

Bell creía que ya se había librado de las preguntas de la princesa. Habían pasado varios días desde que comenzaron a entrenar y el tema nunca volvió a surgir luego de su último encuentro en la mazmorra.

Sabía que su diosa le había prohibido hablar de cualquier cosa relacionada al fruto. No obstante, esta chica le estaba ayudando enormemente al entrenarlo, su deuda con ella era enorme. Eso sin mencionar el par de ocasiones en que le había salvado la vida.

No sabía qué haría si ella volvía a preguntar sobre sus ojos. Pero era un hombre de honor y debía pagar sus deudas. Muchos darían una vida por una vida, él ya le debía dos. Si no podía si quiera responder a una simple pregunta sería un sinvergüenza.

"está bien. Aiz, yo… responderé honestamente a tu pregunta"

"¿cómo te hiciste tan fuerte en tan poco tiempo? ¿tiene tu fuerza algo que ver con esos extraños ojos?"

"e-esto…"

A pesar de que ya sospechaba cuál sería la pregunta, Bell esperaba que Aiz quisiera saber sobre otra cosa, cualquier otra cosa excepto está.

"yo no me consideraría como alguien realmente fuerte…"

Bell recordó a Sigurd y sus proezas durante su batalla con el Jiao dragón. Sinceramente nunca se describiría a sí mismo como alguien fuerte conociendo la existencia de un aventurero tan superior.

Su voz fue muy débil, pero Aiz logró escucharlo. Bell se arrepintió de decir eso al ver que la estoica princesa finalmente cambiaba de expresión.

Ella comenzaba a fruncir el ceño, seguramente su comentario le había hecho pensar que quería evadir el tema.

'escucha Bell, un hombre no es nada sin su palabra...'

Las palabras de su abuelo resonaron en su cabeza. Las lecciones que le había dado cuando era pequeño seguían grabadas profundamente en su interior.

Bell dio un fuerte suspiro resignado. No sabía porque la princesa de la espada estaba tan interesada en su secreto, pero él ya le había prometido responder con la verdad.

"… no sé si realmente está relacionado con mi fuerza, pero… te puedo contar sobre cómo obtuve esos ojos si me prometes que absolutamente no le contarás a nadie. Lo digo en serio Aiz, todo lo que te diga… deberás guardarlo para ti misma por el resto de tu vida"

Aiz lo miró emocionada, finalmente estaba obteniendo lo que quería. Ella asintió, tras ver lo serio que se había puesto Bell no podía esperar ni un segundo más para escuchar lo que estaba a punto de contarle.

"bien, te lo prometo"

"bueno… en mi primer día como explorador…"

…

"¿así que, básicamente tras comer ese fruto tus estadísticas dieron un gran salto y despertaste el sharingan como una habilidad?"

"… si, básicamente"

"…"

"…"

Aiz parecía inmersa durante un par de minutos. Claramente estaba considerando la historia que le había contado, quizás ponderaba las posibilidades de encontrar un fruto como ese para ella misma.

"Bell ¿Podrías usar el sharingan en una ronda de entrenamiento conmigo?"

El peliblanco la miró en silencio por un par de segundos tratando de adivinar su propósito. Pero lo único que vio fue su fuerte resolución, sabía que nada que le dijera la haría cambiar de opinión, no cuando ya habían llegado hasta este punto.

"yo… ughh, está bien"

Tras dudar un poco acordó usar esos ojos en una ronda de entrenamiento. Aiz ya era consciente de que poseía el sharingan, no tendría sentido mantenerlo oculto de ella por más tiempo.

Bell desató la máscara que le había regalado su diosa y activó su sharingan mientras adhería los bordes cristalinos a su piel. Tras el cristal sus ojos se mantuvieron ocultos dejando ver sólo un par de destellos carmesí apenas visibles.

Aiz sintió que un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo. Fue solo por una fracción de segundo, pero pudo ver claramente esos terroríficos ojos antes de que Bell los ocultara con la máscara.

"estoy listo…"

Bell la esperaba en posición defensiva invitándole a atacar primero. Aiz tomó la funda de su espada con su mano derecha, trataba de visualizar cómo desenvolverse en el enfrentamiento tomando como base la destreza que había demostrado el peliblanco hasta ahora. No quería lastimarlo si iba demasiado lejos, siempre debía estar muy consciente de limitarse a sí misma.

Bell no le explicó qué ventajas le daba usar el sharingan. Pero al saber que estaba clasificado como una habilidad, era seguro que haría alguna diferencia a la hora de combatir.

Primero debería analizar sus reacciones y contraataques, luego su fuerza y otros aspectos para contrastar la capacidad de combate actual de Bell con las que ya había visto antes. En base a eso podría cuantificar de forma rudimentaria cuales eran los beneficios que le brindaba el Sharingan.

"…"

Tan pronto como la princesa de la espada se posicionó frente a él, se impulsó con sus piernas en un salto vertical para añadir fuerza a su primer ataque. Blandió la funda de su espada en un ataque simple y directo al pecho de Bell.

El peliblanco se deslizó ligeramente hacia su derecha cambiando su centro de gravedad. Su nueva postura le permitió esquivar milimétricamente dejando que la funda cortará el aire solo a un par de milímetros de su pecho.

Bell hizo gala de sus reflejos, evadiendo el ataque y aprovechando la inercia de su cuerpo penetró dentro de la guardia de Aiz, dejándola indefensa. Antes de que ella pudiera moverse, su chokuto se movió en un corte vertical ascendente.

Gracias a sus posturas Aiz estaba completamente expuesta y vulnerable. A esta distancia nadie podría esquivar ni bloquear el ataque de Bell. No obstante, la princesa de la espada no era una aventurera ordinaria.

Un ligero movimiento de su muñeca provocó que la funda saliera disparada al pecho de Bell. El ataque horizontal estaba destinado a dar un golpe contundente para sacarlo volando y mantener una distancia segura.

Para sorpresa de Aiz, el brazal blanco en el brazo izquierdo de Bell detuvo su ataque. El peliblanco resistió a duras penas clavándose al piso con sus pies.

A pesar del contraataque de la princesa, ella no pudo detener el inminente ataque de su chokuto. La mano derecha de Bell nunca fue detenida. La rubia se vio obligada a retroceder dando un salto hacia atrás, alejándose en el último segundo del corte del peliblanco.

Aiz lo observó sorprendida. Ciertamente no atacó con toda su velocidad o fuerza, pero estaba segura de que sería suficiente para abrumar a un aventurero de nivel 1 en la etapa intermedia.

Sin embargo, lo más sorprendente para ella fue que Bell ni siquiera se había movido de su posición inicial.

'increíble, Bell nunca había logrado contraatacar hasta ahora. Si fuera otro aventurero en su nivel, la pelea ya habría terminado… es hora de subir un poco la dificultad'

Ella volvió a atacar añadiendo más velocidad y fuerza a cada segundo. Bell esquivaba ataque tras ataque, las aberturas disminuían y el tiempo de reacción también lo hacía con cada intercambio.

Durante varios minutos, ambos mantuvieron el combate sin un claro ganador. La ferocidad e intensidad del mismo incrementó a cada segundo, pero Aiz no logró acertar ningún ataque.

En cambio, ella volvió a estar al borde de sufrir una herida tras quedar en blanco al descubrir que Bell había copiado a la perfección una técnica de combate que acababa de realizar hace un par de minutos. Sin saberlo el peliblanco había usado un ataque que le enseñaron los capitanes de su familia, por ende, nadie más que los miembros de su familia lo debían conocer.

'esto es ridículo, Bell está combatiendo como un aventurero de nivel dos en etapa inicial. Su técnica es muy superior a cualquier otro aventurero en su nivel'

Aiz siguió incrementando la dificultad del combate empujando a Bell hasta sus límites. Para su consternación, la intriga y el misterio tras el peliblanco no habían disminuido tras hacerlo hablar, sino que incrementaron aún más durante la pelea.

…

El peliblanco se movió inquieto. Rápidamente se encogió del fuerte dolor punzante que provenía de todo su cuerpo.

'¿dónde estoy?'

Bell trató de abrir sus ojos, pero la fuerte luz del sol lo obligó a cerrarlos inmediatamente. Movió ligeramente la cabeza apreciando la suavidad sobre la que descansaba.

"… finalmente despertaste"

La voz estoica de Aiz lo recibió tras recuperar la consciencia. Un sentimiento de extraña familiaridad revoloteo en su interior al sentir que le acariciaban su cabeza. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de donde estaba.

'¡no es cierto! ¿¡Aiz me volvió a dar otra almohada de regazo!?'

Bell abrió sus ojos de golpe y fue cegado por la luz del sol. Aun así, fue capaz de distinguir la silueta de la princesa de la espada sobre él. Sintiéndose avergonzado se levantó de golpe, dejando a Aiz decepcionada. Aun así, ella tenía aún más por averiguar así que dejo ese sentimiento de lado.

"Bell ¿porque no usas el sharingan durante nuestros entrenamientos?"

El peliblanco acariciaba sus músculos doloridos, no quería gastar una opción para curarse, pero el dolor simplemente no se iba. Cuando recibió la pregunta la miró curioso.

"¿eh? ¿a qué te refieres?"

"no solo tus estadísticas incrementarían más rápido al forzarte constantemente a desafiar tus límites. Si entrenas con el sharingan podrías aumentar tu promedio de aprendizaje… si copias mis movimientos tu técnica será insuperable en poco tiempo. Ni siquiera otros aventureros en tu mismo nivel se podrán comparar aún sin que tengas que usar esos ojos contra ellos, la diferencia en la técnica será tan grande que podrás retar a aventureros con mejores estadísticas y abrumarlos sin ningún problema. En pocas semanas podrías mejorar tu técnica tanto como otros aventureros lo hacen en años"

Las palabras de Aiz conmocionaron a Bell.

'no puede ser… solo una batalla de entrenamiento le bastó para analizar las habilidades que me proporciona el sharingan. Debo ser más cuidadoso, si Aiz fue capaz de notarlo seguro que otros aventureros podrían ser capaces de ver que estoy usando una habilidad que me da ventaja en batalla, será mejor mantener el sharingan como un as bajo la manga'

"u-ummm Aiz… no creo que este bien copiar completamente la técnica que has desarrollado tras años de entrenamiento…"

La rubia negó con la cabeza.

"no te preocupes, te prometí que te ayudaría a entrenar. De esta forma podrás mejorar más rápido. Además, también me sería útil para mejorar mi técnica, verte usando mis movimientos me ayudaría a corregir errores o a desarrollar nuevos movimientos"

"bueno, suena bien pero aun así…"

Bell dudaba, ella era demasiado amable. ¿Qué otro aventurero estaría dispuesto a enseñarle a alguien casi completamente desconocido todo lo que había aprendido por años a base de sangre, sudor y lágrimas?

"si aún te sientes incomodo te puedo proponer un trato… a cambio de permitirte copiar mi técnica me llevaras al sitio donde encontraste ese extraño fruto"

Los ojos de Bell se abrieron completamente por la sorpresa, ya le había contado toda la historia. Le había dicho incluso sobre aquel derrumbe, no tendría sentido ir, todo estaría sepultado bajo los escombros. Incluso si ella quisiera encontrar algún otro fruto similar no tendría sentido, sólo sería una pérdida de tiempo.

"Incluso si te llevo no tendría sentido Aiz. Ese pequeño pasadizo quedó sepultado bajo las rocas, no creo que sea justo que me enseñes todo lo que sabes a cambio de nada"

"no te preocupes, estaré conforme con que me muestres dónde encontraste ese pasaje. Con eso estaremos a mano. Incluso si no consigo otro fruto de ese árbol, podría encontrar pistas para buscar algún otro similar. Dudo que el fruto que encontraste sea el único en la mazmorra, y de ser ese el caso, aún existen cientos de mazmorras dispersadas en el mundo"

Bell bajó la cabeza mientras consideraba las palabras de Aiz, aún le parecía un intercambio injusto para ella, sin embargo, la hermosa rubia no parecía tener problemas con la idea. Estaría de acuerdo, solo que había un detalle que le preocupaba.

'¿por qué está dispuesta a entregarme tanto solo por un poco de información?'

"Aiz… ¿por qué deseas tanto volverte más fuerte? Prácticamente estás en la cima de Orario"

La pareja quedó envuelta en un extraño silencio. Por un segundo Bell pensó que no recibiría respuesta.

"… hay alguien a quien quiero alcanzar y un lugar al que quiero llegar sin importar cómo… pero sé que aún no soy lo suficientemente fuerte"

Los ojos de Aiz se perdieron en el horizonte sobre el campo infinito que se extendía fuera de la muralla. Sus ojos estaban tan llenos de anhelo y melancolía que el propio corazón de Bell le comenzó a doler.

'podría ser… ¿Aiz también está enamorada?... no, su mirada es distinta a la mía, es demasiado… triste'

Extendió su mano tratando de expresarle su apoyo, pero una barrera invisible parecía interponerse entre ellos.

Su mano quedó paralizada a mitad del camino haciendo que Bell se sintiera patético. Sabía que la barrera existía solo en su mente y lo avergonzaba no ser capaz de ayudarla cuando ella parecía necesitar ayuda.

Los ojos vidriosos de Aiz rompieron algo en el interior de Bell.

'¡muévete!… tienes que alcanzarla'

La barrera se rompió y su mano finalmente avanzó posándose en el delicado hombro de Aiz. Bell pudo sentir a la hermosa princesa de la espada estremecerse ante su toque.

"A-Aiz… ¿te encuentras bien?"

Ella se le quedó mirando como si no lo reconociera por un par de segundos. Toda la tensión en el cuerpo de la princesa se liberó tras reconocer los ojos escarlatas que la miraban con preocupación.

"...si, no te preocupes. Me perdí mirando al horizonte, simplemente estaba algo distraída"

Bell miró el semblante nuevamente relajado de Aiz. Apretó su agarre sobre ella esperando transmitirle que podía confiar en él.

"¿estás segura?"

Por un segundo el peliblanco creyó poder ver a la estoica princesa dándole una ligera sonrisa. La mano de Aiz se posó sobre la suya y por unos instantes Bell creyó estar en el cielo.

"no te preocupes. Sigamos con tu entrenamiento"

Inconscientemente ella sostuvo la mano de Bell mientras se retiraba. Solo cuando se alejó un par de pasos sus manos comenzaron a separarse, pero en lugar de dejarse abruptamente estas se deslizaron las unas sobre las otras como si no quisieran abandonarse.

Bell miró su palma sonrojado recordando el toque de Aiz. Sus manos eran duras y ásperas, pero ciertamente no le desagradó en lo absoluto. Su toque fue un recordatorio diciéndole que esta bella flor también tenía espinas, aun así, no le importaría sostenerla sin importar si salía herido.

Ella giró con la funda de su espada en su mano, preparada para volver a practicar. A pesar de su semblante estoico, Bell creía ver una ligera coloración roja en sus mejillas.

De inmediato sacudió su cabeza alejando cualquier alucinación. Se levantó para volver a practicar, la máscara en su lugar y su chokuto con un agarre firme. Volvió a activar su sharingan antes de salir corriendo, esta vez él tomaría la iniciativa.

…

 **Aiz's POV**

Alejándome de Bell, traté de calmar mi acelerado corazón, por alguna razón latía más rápido de lo normal. Mis dedos se contrajeron por su cuenta sobre los suyos, era como si se quisieran envolver con los de él y rebelándose contra mi voluntad mis dedos se negaron a abandonar los de Bell.

Con mi mano tome mi fría funda metálica sintiendo escalofríos, el sentimiento me resultó muy familiar pero ahora solo quería volver a sentir la calidez de su mano. Con una respiración profunda traté de aclarar mi mente, pero un persistente pensamiento se negaba a abandonar mi cabeza.

'waaaah, su mano era tan cálida y suave'

Una pequeña versión de mí misma bailaba a mi alrededor mientras se reía llena de felicidad.

…

En la cima de la torre Babel una hermosa diosa veía con deleite como el alma de Bell se volvía más brillante con cada choque de su espada. Por mucho que le molestara ver a su amado pasando tanto tiempo con la princesa debía de admitir que ella lo estaba volviendo más brillante y hermoso con cada lección que le daba.

Ya estaba alcanzando los límites de su paciencia, pero haría la vista gorda por un tiempo en forma de agradecimiento. Después de todo si no fuera por Aiz ella aún estaría buscando a ciegas por el origen de la mancha de oscuridad en Bell.

Esa información le sería útil, tenía sus sospechas, pero al escuchar que había un fruto de árbol divino involucrado todo se esclarecía ante sus ojos. Aunque ahora tenía miedo de que la historia se fuera a repetir, finalmente había encontrado a su amado Óðr tras incontables años de búsqueda, esta vez no permitiría que ni la misma muerte los fuera a separar.

…

"mi diosa, ya hemos confirmado su ubicación. Podemos ir por ella en cuanto nos lo ordene"

Una figura seductora se movió dentro de su ornamentada cama. Sus siervas la observaron hipnotizadas por su belleza, las prominentes curvas y su piel de trigo despertó en ellas una intensa sed y un deseo profundo por placer carnal.

"¿esta con una familia fuerte?"

"no, su familia solo tiene un aventurero y su diosa es poco conocida. Ya recluté a unas pocas hermanas para recuperarla, será una misión sencilla"

"bien, en ese caso dejémosla disfrutar por un tiempo más. Es lo menos que podemos hacer por ella. Por lo menos hasta que obtengamos una nueva Sesshōseki, odiaría que perdiéramos otra oportunidad, ¿no lo crees, Aisha?"

La amazona mantuvo la cabeza baja negándose a mirarla.

"sí, Ishtar-sama…"

Pequeñas perlas de sudor se formaron en su frente, sabía que no podía luchar contra la voluntad de su diosa, no hace mucho se lo habían recordado en su propio cuerpo.

"Ya está oscureciendo. Vayan a trabajar mis queridas niñas"

"¡como ordene!"

Las amazonas salieron de la lujosa habitación dirigiéndose a sus burdeles. La noche era joven y hoy también cumplirían con sus deberes.

* * *

 **¡Corte!**

 **Y aquí lo tienen, Aiz ahora sabe el secreto de Bell, pero sin saberlo revelaron la verdad a una diosa que los estaba observando. ¿a que exactamente le tiene miedo Freyja? ¿cuanto tardará en llegar el Sesshōseki? ni siquiera yo lo se (en su mayor medida), es lo malo de improvisar cuando ya tienes todo planeado. xD**

 **Cualquier malentendido sobre porque Freyja parecía conocer de antemano a Bell... en este capítulo se encuentra la respuesta.**

 **Por cierto, Aiz no esta loca (¿o tal vez si?), pero la pequeña versión de si misma puede argumentar lo contrario. xD**

 **Como sea, pronto revelare las nuevas estadísticas de Bell. Su entrenamiento durará más pues acorde a la linea de tiempo del canon, todavía no deberían de haber empezado a entrenar con ella en este punto y la familia Loki saldrá en su siguiente expedición en diez días aproximadamente por lo que Bell tiene todavía una semana y media para entrenar con Aiz.**

 **Para aquellos que han leído ATG seguro ya sabrán más sobre el clan Yun, solo he de decir que son parte del pasado (mas o menos, Yun Che no existió, solo su clan), pero serán relevantes para la trama hablando a largo plazo (aquellos que no leyeron ATG no se preocupen no es necesario que lo lean para entender el fic). Como algunos ya se dieron cuenta, sí, los quotes de Murakami al principio siempre tienen que ver con la trama de los capítulos individuales así que espero puedan leer entre líneas... ;)**

 **Es importante mencionar que no todo lo que esta escrito en los libros es cien por ciento real por lo que puede que lo que Haruhime cree saber no sea completamente verdad pero tampoco completamente mentira. ;)**

 **Cualquier comentario duda u opinión será respondida por PM.**

 **Crimson Ritter se despide, hasta la proxima, bye :D**


End file.
